Time Travel, Secret Pasts, and Unexpected Love
by barqhorse
Summary: WARNING!: PreHBP. Much of it no longer applies to books. Will be underconstruction for editing. It can’t be her, he reminded himself. She just looks like her. No. She died. She is not coming back. It can't be her. Follow the paths of time to see whe
1. Default Chapter

"Time Travel, Secret Pasts, and Unexpected Love"  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Co-authored by barqhorse and EnsignAbby  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: This is my first HP fic, so please be patient if the characterizing is off at first. This was written in response to a challenge from EnsignAbby, my BFF, saying that an all-inclusive fic could not be done. So here it goes.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
EnsignAbby's Comment: I proofed and added my own detail to this story, so if you see some sentences that don't seem to fit with the rest of the writing style...uh, that'd be me...  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 1: Recognition and Denial  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Silence fell swiftly as the heavy door to the dungeon classroom closed with a soft thud. Black robes swirled dramatically in the wake of Professor Severus Snape. Turning to face the class of pathetically ignorant first years, he plastered his permanent scowl on his face. As he quickly surveyed the students, his dark eyes fell on a girl sitting in the front row. About to dismiss her, he did the tiniest of double takes. The girl seemed very familiar. The sun caught in her bushy brown hair, revealing copper highlights. The chocolate brown eyes seem to glow with the anticipation of learning something new. He had seen hair similar to that and that exact same look twelve years before. With a mental shake of his head, he cleared his mind. It can't be her he, reminded himself. But she looks just like her. If I didn't know any better, they could be twins or at least related. No. It's not her or her daughter. She died. She is not coming back. This girl is eleven and a student. Your student. Now, stop musing and get back to work. With this final thought, he dismissed the first year form his mind and started another year teaching the dunderheads about the fine art that is potions.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Eleven-year-old Hermione Granger stopped her ongoing recital of her knowledge of potions as she heard the door close. She watched as the man who was to be her professor swept by in a swirl of black robes. She notices that his gaze almost seemed to linger on her longer than the others, but as he turned away she dismissed it. I'm just imagining it, she thought. Why would he focus on me, of all people? Just ignore it. Thinking this she returned to avidly listening to her professor talk of bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**3rd year**  
  
"He's doing it again," Ron muttered under his breath to the girl sitting next to him. Both Harry and Hermione looked surreptitiously at Professor Snape. He was indeed staring absentmindedly at their table, more pointedly at her. They had noticed on several occasions that their professor had a tendency to stare at Harry and, strangely enough, Hermione. They had each made their guesses as to the reason, and so far Ron's theory that he was waiting for the first opportunity to yell at them for messing up seemed to be the most likely.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about it, unless you want to ask him why," she replied. "I think you should be focusing on your Forgetfulness Potion and adding the proper ingredients," she said hastily, observing that Snape seemed to notice their scrutiny. Furtively, they returned to adding the proper amount of salamander blood and unicorn horn. I wonder why he keeps looking at me, she thought. I can understand Harry, but why me? Maybe I should ask him.  
  
Snape had indeed noticed their little conversation and the not quite covert, inquiring looks they sent his way. Unwillingly, his mind kept drifting to thoughts of her. He had avoided thinking of her for many years, until this girl had come to Hogwarts, entered his potions class, and jolted his memory. How could he forget the pain of loosing her when the physical replica of her was in his class every damn week? Despite how his logical mind denied the mere possibility of it being her, his heart kept arguing that it was. He also had to admit that the similarities did not stop at physical appearance. They were equally intelligent and had the same thirst for knowledge. They were even both Gryffindors. It is just so confusing. I feel like I'm having major déja vu every single damn class, he thought darkly, raking his long, pale fingers through his shoulder length raven's wing hair. Turning away from these troubling thoughts, he called for them to turn in their samples and dismissed the class. As he watched them bring their flasks to his desk, the object of his attention approached. She seemed to hesitate as she placed her flask on his desk, and when she lingered near the desk, instead of running of as soon as possible like so many of her peers, it perplexed him. "Did you need something Miss Granger?" he sneered.  
  
She hesitated for a second before saying in a timid voice, "I was just wondering, sir, why you keep sta...er...I mean looking at me during class. Am I doing something wrong?" A suddenly shocked look came over the faces of those close enough to hear her, including Potter an Weasley. They looked at her as if she had gone completely insane.  
  
Feeling violated at the fact that she would dare question his behavior in the presence of so many students, he glowered at her, and using his cruelest voice reserved for the stupidest Gryffindors, He said, "What makes you think I would be looking at you? If I was, it was only to make sure you were not helping Mr. Longbottom cheat after I specifically told you not to. Only a Gryffindor would have the ego to assume they are worth attention. Maybe a detention will help to deflate that ego and teach you to keep your mind on your own work." Hermione gasped out loud at this. She could hear Ron muttering something behind her and the rustle of Harry's robes as he tried to restrain his fiery-haired friend. The Slytherins were sniggering to themselves, and Harry seemed about to make a comment, but Hermione turned around and silently pleaded with him to not do anything rash. He shut his mouth, anger flushing his face red. Snape quickly intercepted any protests. "Report to my office at seven o'clock on Friday night. If you are late, it will be a weeks worth of detention instead. Is that clear?"  
  
Hermione turned back to face him. "Yes, professor," she replied resignedly. She gathered her belongings and retreated out of the hated dungeon as quickly as possible, her friends in tow. Before the two had a chance to say anything about what had just happened, she turned to them saying, "Come on. We're going to be late to Lupin's class. We're supposed to start on hinkypunks today." Without waiting for a reply, she ran in the direction the DADA classroom on the third floor, a confused Harry and Ron trailing behind.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
End chapter 1: Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeeee review. I need feedback if I am to improve and continue. Special thanks to EnsignAbby for all her help. 


	2. A Bat in His Dungeon

A/N: Sorry about the previous double posting of chapter one. I have fixed it. Here is the real chapter two. Thanks for all the reviews. If it is hard to read it is because the site messed up my formatting so bear with it. Some of these ideas I borrowed from Serpentina, so if you like read her stuff and thanks for the inspiration. Read on.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !Chapter 2: A Bat in His Dungeon! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !Shortly after dinner, the trio of friends returned to the Gryffindor common room. Falling into their favorite chairs in front of the roaring fire, they relaxed after what seemed to be a never-ending day. While Hermione searched through her bad for her Arithmancy homework, Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy looks. They broached the matter, which had been on both their minds since potions class that morning, just as she pulled out parchment and the huge volume of A Guide to Beginners Arithmancy. Ron nodded to Harry to start. Harry, after glaring at Ron for making him ask first, resentfully turned to Hermione. "Would you care to explain you action this morning?" he paused, noticing that his tone reminded him very much of McGonagall's whenever they got in trouble. "Tell me it was only lack of sleep or temporary insanity."  
  
Surprised at this sudden attack, she set the book on top of her bag, hesitating for a long while before she replied, "I...I just...just wanted to know why. I was getting sick of him staring at me for no reason. It might have been a little stupid of me to have asked him in front of the whole class though; a bit like shining a light on a bat in its cave." At this she yawned, and, stretching thoughtfully, she added, "I have been really tired. Maybe that's what made me do it."  
  
The two boys shared a look of relief. "At least we know you haven't gone off the deep end then," Ron proclaimed. Looking at the gigantic tome sitting on her lap, he said, "You should think of dropping some of your classes. You'll never get enough sleep if you are always doing schoolwork. You need to lighten up."  
  
Seeing that Hermione was going to say something, and from the look on her face it wasn't going to be anything nice, Harry quickly spoke to counter his red-headed friend's tactlessness saying, "What this idiot is trying to say is that we are worried about you. We just want you to be okay. I mean, I mean, you are okay, right?" Concern was written on his handsome feature.  
  
Biting back a retort to Ron's comments about her studying too much, she looked at Harry and her anger faded. It was always hard to stay angry when Harry put on his most charmingly desperate face. "Yes, I'm alright. I just need a little sleep. I promise I will try to take things easier. I will just finish this number chart and go to bed, okay?" she said, picking up her book again and flipping to the appropriate page. Not quite reassured by her answer, the two boys nodded affirmative and started to play a rousing game of Wizard's Chess.! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !Despite the fire roaring in the hearth, the private rooms of the Slytherin Head of House were still very chilly, as were the rest of the dungeons. The grey-stone walls were covered with heavy tapestries of dark greens, black and silvers. The furnishings were of the highest quality ebony with dark mahogany inlays. Silver Ever-Burning Candles lent to the dim light in the large underground chambers. On the eastern facing wall there was a window that reflected the view of as if from a second story rather than the dirt that it would have revealed hat it been a true opening. The sun was setting brilliantly in colors of gold, red, and purple. All were the least favorite colors of the man sitting in front of this remarkable window. Severus Snape hated red for all that it represented in his mind: passion, anger, blood, love, and Gryffindor. All of those things went through his mind every time her chanced to look at it. That color represented his memories of her, for all of those things could be applied to her memory.  
  
His beloved.  
  
His Elizabeth.  
  
She had been a new transfer student in his seventh year attending Hogwarts. For some reason she seemed to like him, where others, including fellow Slytherins, shunned him. Friendship bloomed, and soon after loved followed. Never before and never again had he ever encountered someone who had the ability to reach into his core, touch his heart like she had, no one had ever tried.  
  
She saved him, but he could not save her. He had been helpless in saving his beloved from the Death Eaters. They had killed her because she refused give him up as a boyfriend. It was because of them.Never again would she wear those glorious scarlet robes that she wore on their first date. Never again would he kiss her dark red lips, tasting their sweetness. He would never love another. That was why he hated, and loved, the color red.  
  
As to the other, gold reminded him of the highlights in her hair, the flecks of gold in her eyes, and the purity and goodness of her heart. Purple, on the other hand, was just a horrid color altogether. Sybil Trelawney wore purple. He shuddered at the very thought of the horrid woman. She was always hovering around like a giant insect, predicting his death and acting as if she were not connected to the rest of the world. Damn all women! They only cause pain, he thought bitterly. With that he turned away from the now dark landscape and returned to grading the painfully incorrect essays written by second years, in _red _ink.! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !She heard the faint call of "Hermione," as if from a long distance away. It came again, but this time much louder. Soon the call was accompanied with a rough shake of her shoulder. She jerked awake just as Ron was shouting a loud "Hermione!" in her ear. Giving him a disgruntled look and rubbing her offended ear, she snapped, "What?"  
  
With a slightly panicked look he replied, "It's two minutes to seven. You're going to be late." She gave him a slightly confused look. "Your detention with Snape, remember?"  
  
With sudden realization, she mumbled a quick thanks to Ron, grabbed her wand and scrambled through the portrait-hole entrance out of the common room.  
  
She ran through the halls to the dungeons as fast as she possibly could. She knew before she got there that it was no use. She had gotten caught on two different moving staircases. She knew she was late. That meant a week of detention with the greasy black bat in the dungeon. Not that she would ever call him that out loud to anyone. Reaching the heavy wooden door, she stopped to catch her breath. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she entered the potion master's office.  
  
He had his back turned to the door, but he heard it open. Without looking to confirm that it was she who entered, he said, "You're late. That makes it a week of detention and twenty points from Gryffindor. I told you to be on time, Miss Granger." He turned to see how she was taking this proclamation Seeing that she just stood there calmly waiting, he felt a little put out that she didn't react in the customary fashion of nearly- crying or rash outbursts of anger like so many of her age were known to do. "You will be cleaning all of the workstations without magic," he told her severely, turning sharply to make his way back to his seat, folds of black cloth swirling around him. "To make sure you do not cheat you will leave your wand on my desk." With that, he said a quiet accio, which sent her wand flying into his waiting hand. "You may retrieve it when you are finished. Start now."  
  
Turning to do as she was told, she silently fumed to herself. Does he realize how dirty those tables are? Of course he does. That's why her told you to do it, she thought resentfully. Honestly though, without magic. I'll be here for hours. There wasn't even a real reason for me to have this detention, let alone a weeks worth. I'll never get my homework done. With a resigned sigh she filled a bucket with cleaning potion and grabbed a scouring pad and began to work.  
  
While waiting for the potion he was working on to set, he graded the abysmal essays of his first year class. Occasionally he glanced up to make sure the girl wasn't slacking off. He reprimanded himself for putting himself in this position. How am I supposed to forget about her when I have the girl around as a constant reminder? The answer is to avoid the girl, so what do I do, give her a week of detention, where I have to see her, he thought bitterly. How very wise of you, Severus. He was starting to regret his rash reaction to her question. He would just have to deal with it and hope to avoid her in the future.  
  
Noticing that she was done, he handed her wand to her and dismissed her, telling her to return the same time on Monday night. As the door to the dungeon closed, he felt a strange twinge, as if his heart regretted her leaving.! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !Still slightly exhausted from last week classes and detention, Hermione proceeded down to the dungeon for her second detention. This time she was five minutes early just to be sure that she wouldn't prolong the torture with the bat in his dungeon. She knocked on the door and waited for the barked "Enter."  
  
Upon entering, she once again found herself waiting silently in front of his desk to be told what menial boring task she would be doing tonight. I'll probably be scrubbing all the spare cauldrons without magic or something equally mundane and painful, she thought ruefully.  
  
He heard her enter the room and was aware of her standing silently in front of him. He felt like annoying her, so he continued correcting his papers and let her stand there for a few minutes. Surprised at her ability to wait and a little irked at her lack of reaction to his treatment of her, he finally looked up and decided they should get on with the task. "At least you were on time, Miss Granger. Don't just stand there. There is work to be done," he said in a reprimanding tone.  
  
She let out a slight exasperated sigh.  
  
To her amazement he said, "You will be assisting me in brewing a potion. This should take the rest of the week. Come, we will be working in my private workroom. Don't touch anything unless I tell you to." With that he turned swiftly towards a bookcase behind his desk. At first she thought he was going to get a book that contained the potion, but when he pulled on a book the selves slid to the left revealing a large, brightly lit workroom.  
  
Walls of shelves filled with every magical potion ingredient possible greeted her eyes. Polished cauldrons of every size and make were neatly organized next to carefully balanced scales. This made regular classes look like child's play. She had been here before but hadn't really taken the time to look around. Her eyes positively shone with the possibilities.  
  
He saw the look of complete rapture on her face at the prospect of working with these substances. His heart gave a slight pang at the memory of another girl who had had that same look once. He turned to gather his cauldron, mortar and pestle, and grating knife, berating himself for bringing up such thoughts. He gruffly told the girl which ingredients to collect, impatiently deciphering his organization code for her. He was not used to relying on someone else when working on a private project. He had devised the code after several unusual ingredients were stolen last year. It was very difficult to figure out unless you knew where it was as he did.  
  
Once she had the ingredients, he had her start shredding and chopping the more innocuous substances, while her began the base water boiling above the green flames. He gathered the more finicky and dangerous ingredients himself. Unnoticed by her professor, she watched him take down various jars. Noticing certain substances forbidden to students and even the public, she asked, "What potion are we making, sir?"  
  
Startled out of his thoughts, he set down the jars, before raking hand through his hair. "I will not tell you," he replied, contempt written in his tone. "For all you professed knowledge, you should be able to discover what it is. Ask again when you have figured it out, and maybe I will tell you. Until then, add the armadillo bile and the shredded shrivelfig. It must sit for ten minutes before adding the powdered bicorn horn."  
  
Hermione, used to these types of comments and his curt orders, just bit back the retort on her tongue and did as she was told. Fifteen minutes of silence passed, where only the sound of chopping knives, grinding pestles and the bubbling of the cauldron could be heard. Finally, Snape turned to the girl standing next to him. "Add the dragon scales," he commanded. "Then you can go. Return her same time tomorrow." This said, he returned to shredding the moonflower blossoms. She gathered the crushed scales and dumped them carefully into the sky-blue potion and watched as it began to smoke and turn an eye-smarting shad of red-orange.  
  
Gathering her things, she turned to go. To his surprise, he heard a soft "Goodnight, Professor" as the door shut. It had been a long time since anyone had wished him goodnight. Dismissing the strange feeling it gave him to think about it, he settled the potion for the night and returned to grading essays.! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !A/N: In future chapters the rating may change to PG-13 so please take that into consideration if you are part of the younger audience. Hope you like it so far. Chapter 3 should be coming soon. Thanks again to EnsignAbby for the help. Please review. 


	3. Fear of Failure

A/N: Hoper you have enjoyed this so far. Don't worry; I will get to the relationship eventuall. Until then, I hope you at least find it interesting. Once again a big thanks to EnsignAbby proofing and helping me to write this.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Three: Fear of Failure  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
The next two evenings with Professor Snape passed much the same, with Hermione assisting him brewing the mysterious potion. It had been grating on her nerves that she didn't know what it was. She came to view it as another potions assignment that she could not fail. Why she felt this way she did not know only that she fear to fail it for some reason.  
  
She had been trying to research it by ingredients and procedure since Monday night to no avail. She had concluded that it must be something so dangerous or rare that it could only be found in the Restricted Section. Like Snape would ever give me permission to look in the restricted section, she thought, closing Risky Restoratives and Other Helpful Potions with a mental sigh. Maybe Professor McGonagall will write me a not. Or there is always Harry's cloak, I suppose. She had her suspicions of what it was but without confirmation, she wouldn't run it by the supercilious potions master. She hated not knowing. She even thought it would give her an edge in her detentions if she could research the process and be able to anticipate the next step. She determined that she would ask her Head of House after class in the morning. She had to find out what the potion was, she just had to.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
"No. I'm sorry, but nobody can research I the Restricted Section for their own pleasure, not even you," said the Transfiguration professor the next morning. "If it is not for a legitimate class project I can't give you permission. If Professor Snape wanted you to know then he would give you permission to research it. Now I believe Mr. Potter and Weasley are waiting for you in the hall. I would suggest you leave before you're all late for Charms," she hinted.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione responded disappointedly. She was a little angry that her Head of House didn't trust her enough to do research and not abuse it. That left two choices: As Snape or Harry's invisibility cloak. I'll never get Snape to give me permission. He told me to figure it out myself, she thought. She sighed heavily as she headed for the door. It looks like I'll be breaking a few rules today. I can go lunch. Joining her friends outside the classroom, they headed towards Charms, Hermione resigning herself to ask Harry for the cloak after class.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Making sure that the cloak covered her completely, she kept to the edges of the corridor to avoid hitting people and causing a commotion as she made her way to the library. She silently let out the breath she had been holding as she entered her favorite wing of the castle. She dodged around the fellow students, mostly Ravenclaws, taking advantage of the longer break and paused outside the wooden gate. She looked around quickly to be sure that neither Madame Pince nor anyone else were looking her way to see the gate opening and closing of its own volition, before slipping carefully into the Restricted Section. Once the gate was closed and no one seemed to have noticed, she headed to the P section. Finding the one she needed, she quickly pulled Moste Potente Potions: Revised under the cloak and started to flip through it. Coming to the Ws, the title Wolfsbane Potion caught her eye. Scanning down the page a smug smile cracked her face. Reading the page again more carefully she memorized the parts she didn't know already. Closing the very informative tome, she looked around before quickly returning it to its place on the shelf. She left the library, hoping to catch the end of lunch before her Muggle Studies class.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Upon entering the dungeon classroom Hermione took her usual position at the worktable awaiting instructions. Except this time she knew what to expect. She hoped. He turned towards her, still stirring the contents of the cauldron in with evenly strokes without looking. Brief admiration for his innate talents crossed her mind, before flitting away again. "Get the blue jar, second on the left, third row, on the fourth shelf. Measure out exactly three ounces, mince it them grind it until a fine powder results. It will need to be added a half an ounce every five minutes until gone. Have it ready in five minutes. This potion is time sensitive," he ordered her.  
  
After retrieving said jar an beginning to prepare the moonflower root it contained, she interjected the silence by saying, "This is Wolfsbane potion, isn't it sir? Is it Professor Lupin?" Hearing a thump of stone on wood, she paused and turned to look at the man standing next to her.  
  
He had dropped the pestle he was using when she had spoken so nonchalantly about things that would terrify most people. He had not been surprised at her knowing the potion but that last question had caught him off guard. How did she figure it out? he thought. Well, she probably did research to discover the potion. I'm surprised it took her this long. But, I didn't think any of the students figured out what I was hinting at with the werewolf lessons. Of course, if anyone would, it would be her, the know-it- all. Annoyance flashed across his face He paused musingly before responding with a scornful edge to his voice, "Correct deduction, Miss Granger. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Tell me though, when did you conclude that Professor," he stressed the word with a sneer, "Lupin was the recipient of this particular potion?" After a slight pause he said, "Don't stop working we still need that to be powdered."  
  
Returning to her work she told him, "It was shortly after you gave us the werewolf essays. I noticed the way he looked ill before he 'left' and then better when came back. After the research I had done for the essays I started to connect the dots. Later, after class, I actually asked him. He was a little surprised, but said it was actually a relief that there was one less person to hide from. He made me promise not to tell any of the students unless they already knew, not even Harry and Ron. Anyway, when I figured out that we were making that Wolfsbane potion, it was only logical that we were making it for him, unless there is another werewolf that is hanging around the castle." Concentrating on grinding the root fine enough, she didn't see the appraising, yet loathing look on the potion master's face.  
  
"If you know what this is and have done the research I expect you did, what are the next steps?" he challenged her. Finished grinding the roots, she looked at the minute glass, waited ten seconds then added the powder to the smoking potion.  
  
She turned to him and replied in her most matter of fact voice, "After the addition of the moonflower root, seven ounces of Wolfsbane or monkshood, as you like, is shredded and added at ten minute intervals over and hour's time. It must then brew untouched until midnight the following day. Exactly on the twelfth stroke of midnight the hair of the werewolf is meant for is added. The hair is not necessary, but doing so personalizes the potion to work for that particular mind better. The potion should turn a dark brown a give off faint wisps of smoke and sparks." Finished with her textbook recital, she reached fro the clear jar containing what looked like mushrooms with leaves, but were actually Wolfsbane flowers. Pulling the scales closer she carefully began to measure out the most important ingredient.  
  
With slight surprise he observed her preparing the Wolfsbane. He continued to add the moonflower until gone. When she was finished, he told her to add the first portion then go. She did as she was told, but paused before leaving.  
  
She cleared her throat and gathered her courage before asking, "Professor, I was wondering...if...if I could stay and help you finish. For the learning experience."  
  
He regarded her for a moment. Slightly annoyed, he nevertheless agreed. "Very well. Stay. I dare say you might learn something," he sneered sarcastically. So they continued working through the evening.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**One Week Later**  
  
"I need to ask Professor Lupin about the essay on kappas due tomorrow. I'll be back in a bit," Hermione explained to Ron and Harry when she started to leave the common room that evening.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Why? You already have it done anyway."  
  
"I need to clarify if he meant that we only needed to describe them or provide historical examples of attacks and defenses as well. I'll be right back," she said. Not giving them time to comment further, she left.  
  
She headed down to the third floor and reached to knock on the door, when she heard a scuffling noise and a curse as something heavy fell to the floor. Tentatively she edged open the door and entered before looking around. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she found.  
  
The usually neat desks seemed to have been pushed out of the way haphazardly. Chairs lay toppled and broke all over the place. The scrabbling noise came from claws of the giant brown wolf searching for purchase on the stone floor as it slid across the room. The heavy "something" and source of the swearing had been Professor Snape hitting the floor. The professor was bleeding from a gash on his forehead. He seemed not to have noticed her being there. Just as he was getting to his feet again, the werewolf that was Professor Lupin launched himself for another attack.  
  
A million thoughts raced through her head in a split second. The potion didn't work. Why didn't it work? I have to help. Where's my wand? I need to get help. Grabbing her wand from her sleeve she aimed at the brown blur heading for the professor and yelled, "Impedimentia!"  
  
Unfortunately Snape had shouted, "Stupefy!" at the exact same moment. The two curses hit each other and ricocheted, missing the werewolf completely, leaving him free to attack them.  
  
Lucky for Snape, Hermione's shouting distracted the enraged beast and it pause in its headlong rush to change direction. Instead it launched itself toward Hermione.  
  
Seeing the face contorted in rage and hunger for blood, she panicked. She screamed as she rushed backward, but she tripped on an overturned chair, causing her to drop her wand. She closed her eyes and screamed again. She felt the hot breath on her face and scream one last time. A massive wiehgt pushed her into the unyielding floor. Searing pain coursed through her as sharp claws dug into her shoulders.  
  
Just when she was expecting to feet the cruel poisonous teeth ripping into her, the growling fell quiet and the entire weight of the beast settled on her chest the open mouth millimeters from her neck.. She hastily tried to push it off her, but the now motionless form was suddenly removed and she could see her professor standing above her.  
  
He bent to check that she was indeed alive before letting out a relieve sigh. He couldn't have students dying on his watch. He regarded her as she gasped for breath hindered by the heavy werewolf. He noticed blood on her shoulder and for a panicked moment thought she had been bitten. His racing heart slowed when he realized that they were even marks on both shoulders: claws rather that teeth. He suddenly filled with anger at her stupidity. She saw this on his face and cringed inwardly through the pain of the wounds as he demanded, "What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing? Did you not realize that this was the full moon? When you saw what was happening, why didn't you leave to get help? No, you had to stay and help. You stupid girl, you could have been bitten! You could have been killed!"  
  
She whimpered slightly and opened her mouth to reply, but her brain seemed to be frozen. Her throat hurt from screaming. The pain in her shoulders seemed to be spreading to her neck and head. The adrenaline that had come with the attack was swiftly leaving her system. The blood seemed to be rushing out of her face as she fainted into the calming blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
He saw her go deathly pale before passing out. He suppressed his anger and resigned himself to getting answers to his questions later. The prone Remus Lupin wolf lay stunned on the floor. Just in cause he came out of it while he was gone; Snape transfigured a desk into a large metal cage and levitated the creature into it, before locking it securely.  
  
That done, he turned to the still form of Hermione. He conjured up a stretcher and placed the girl on it. Checking that the door to the classroom was securely locked, he proceeded to direct the stretcher to the Hospital Wing as quickly as possibly.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Chapter four maybe awhile as I am going to be working a lot. So please be patient. 


	4. Recovery and Resignment

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope I have fixed the scene formatting problems. Read on.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Four: Recovering and Resigning  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
The Mediwitch of Hogwarts was roused from her sleep by the magical alarms rigged to indicate someone entering the Hospital Wing. This one was and incessant, loud bell that grew faster the longer it was left activated. It meant the patient was unconscious and gravely ill. Deactivating the alarm, she hurried into the main ward, not bothering to change or cover her muslin nightgown.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey raised a questioning eyebrow when she saw Severus Snape standing at the nearest bed, apparently settling a student carefully on the cot. He nodded and acknowledgement of her presence as she approached. She gave a small gasp of surprise when she saw the blood that covered Miss Granger's chest and shoulders. She turned to Snape and asked, "What happened? How long has she been unconscious?"  
  
Severus, uncharacteristically showed anxiety, as he pushed strands of his black, lank hair out of his face before explaining, "She barged in on Professor Lupin." Madame Pomfrey let out a gasp of realization what that could mean looking out the window at the full moon. "Unfortunately one of the ingredients in the Wolfsbane potion was incorrectly harvested making the potion useless. He was not in control of his wolf form. She walked in on me trying to contain him. He went for her before I could stop him. I do not believe that she was bitten though. The blood is just from his claws cutting her. She passed out shortly after I stunned him. From shock, I think. She has been out cold for about ten minutes," he finished.  
  
Poppy turned pale and moved quickly to the girl's side. She cast a curtain around the bed and asked the professor to step out. She removed Hermione's out clothes, revealing the deep wounds. They continued to bleed profusely. Worry filled her eyes. A werewolf's claws were as poisonous as it teeth, but in a different way. They did not transfer the curse. The mediwitch cast a healing charm, but it only managed to stop the bleeding, instead of closing the lacerations as intended. The claws' poison, being magical itself, resisted the witch's charm. She cleansed and bandaged the wounds after applying a pain relieving potion. She cast as many spells she could think of to make sure she had no other injuries, only finding a few bruises from the werewolf falling on her. A half hour later, having done all she could for the girl. She clothed her in a plain loose gown and removed the curtain. Madame Pomfrey started when she noticed Snape sitting near by, having forgotten about him during her work.  
  
Grudging resentment at admitting to caring colored his voice as he asked, "Will she live?"  
  
"She was not bitten thankfully, but the claws of a werewolf are still poisonous as you know," she replied, surprised that he was showing interest. "The wounds resist proper healing. It will have to heal on its own, I'm afraid. She is only unconscious from the shock. She should wake up normally I hope. She will be staying here for at least the weekend."  
  
"I will notify the Headmaster, but of course he will already know no doubt," he said, and left in a swirl of black.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**One Hour Later**  
  
I should have locked the door. She was my responsibility as a teacher. I let another one get hurt. I should have protected her, he thought with remorse. I need to atone for the lives I ruined in the past. I need to redeem myself, and now I only succeeded in lengthening the list of those I have failed to help. I will find a way to make up for it. I will not rest until I know she is safe. With that silent vow, he told the gargoyle the password, 'chocolate frog,' and entered the Headmaster's office.  
  
The snowy-haired wizard looked up from his papers as the potions master entered. "Severus, you come to inform me of Miss Granger's condition, I presume," said Dumbledore. The twinkle was gone from his eye, replaced by worry for the girl.  
  
Severus gave a mental shake of his head at the fact that the Headmaster once again knew everything that went on in this school. "Correct, Headmaster. While she was not bitten, she was seriously injured. The poison from the werewolf's claws does not allow for magical healing. Miss Granger will be in the hospital wing for a while, though she will live. No doubt she will be back pestering us all with her endless hand-waving and questions by Monday," he said sardonically, the earlier emotion completely erased from his voice.  
  
That brought back the spark to the blue eyes on the other side of the desk. Smiling, he said, "Indeed, I hope so. She would be sore disappointed to get behind in her studies, extensive as they are. In the meantime she will be getting the best of care we can offer her. I will go consult with Poppy. I would suggest that you go check on Professor Lupin."  
  
Severus nodded consent before sweeping from the room, followed by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**One Hour Later**  
  
"How is she?" asked a soft male voice, sounding far away.  
  
"The wounds won't heal. The venom of a werewolf's claws is almost impossible to cure. I'm afraid she may not make it. If she wakes up she will have a better chance of fighting it off. But if it makes it too far in to her blood stream it can cause coma or death. The longer she stays asleep the worse it will get. I didn't tell Severus, he seemed to be blaming himself and I didn't want to make it worse," explained a worried female voice. Who was it? She sounded familiar.  
  
Hermione was worried. Who were they talking about? She wanted to wake up. She felt like she was trying to push her way through a wall of taffy. I need to wake up. Why can't I wake up? Wake me up. Please wake me up. Please, she begged as her thoughts turned to a panicked state. She mentally beat on the barrier keeping her asleep. She was vaguely aware of a dull pain coursing through her body that started in her shoulders. Was she injured? When? She couldn't remember. Why don't I remember? Maybe those people know? She focused once again on the conversation.  
  
"Albus, I'm worried that if she does wake up, the trauma may be too much for her to handle. The poison could leave her paralyzed or with a seizure disorder, if she even lives," said the female voice.  
  
She heard a sigh. "Have you tried the awakening spell?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I didn't want to wake her unnaturally. It could have made things worse," came the reply.  
  
"Try it. If being conscious helps, then we should do all we can to wake her."  
  
"Ennervate," came the spell cast by the Mediwitch. Hermione felt a tingling sensation run through her nerves as if she were coming alive after holding still for too long. After what seemed like hours she felt the barrier fade like water running down a drain, and she opened her eyes. Everything was a little fuzzy, but quickly became clear. She was staring up at the vaulted ceiling of the Hospital wing. Unfortunately, the pain became clearer as well. She let out a groan as she lifted her head to look around at her surroundings.  
  
"What happened?" she croaked. She attempted to sit up but her body seemed to not be able to respond. "Why can't I move? Headmaster. Madame Pomfrey. What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
They moved over to the cot so she could see them better. The witch nodded at the Headmaster to explain. Trying to rid his face of worry, he addressed the young woman lying prone on the bed, "What do you remember?"  
  
Her brow furrowed in concentration as she contemplated her answer. Finally she said, "I was with Harry and Ron. I wanted to ask Professor Lupin a question about our homework. I was about to enter his classroom. I don't remember anything else. Why don't I remember, Sir?" She was pained at the thought of not being able to remember something, when she was known for remembering everything.  
  
"You did go to Professor Lupin's office. Unfortunately you failed to remember the full moon. Also unfortunately there was a problem with the Wolfsbane potion and it failed to keep him in his right mind. You were attacked when you attempted to help Professor Snape. You were not bitten, "He reassured her seeing the fear in her eyes. "You were wounded by his claws though. You may know this already, the claws are poisonous also but in the more normal sense of the word. This is more direct than the teeth. It is paralytic venom that affects the entire body. That is why you can't move. If your body is strong enough you may pull out of the paralysis on your own. We will be searching for an antidote to help you in the meantime. The trauma of the experience is the most likely cause of your slight amnesia. It is not testimony to your regular memory. It is currently Saturday morning though very early. Hopefully we can have you up and around by Monday morning," he said inject as much hope as possible into his tone.  
  
"Did Professor Lupin know what he was doing?" Hermione asked apprehensively. How would she act if he had known that it was her he was attacking?  
  
"I do not believe so. He mostly likely will blame himself and try to resign," Albus said with a sigh.  
  
"If he does tell him that I don't blame him and will still want him as my teacher. He's the best DADA teacher we've had so far," Hermione reassured the Headmaster.  
  
"I will tell him so. Madame Pomfrey will take good care of you and answer any questions you may have. Now, I must go check in on Professor Lupin, before Professor Snape hexes him to the next millennium," Dumbledore said the twinkle returning to to his eyes. Turning to leave he paused. Facing her once again, he said, "I would like to keep this a secret, for the Professor's sake. His lyncanthropy is not generally known to the public. So please, do not discuss these matters with anyone including Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I will come up with an excuse for you to be absent this weekend. Goodnight, Miss Granger and try to get some rest." With that said he left the ward.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**Two Hours Later**  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, paused before the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door, exactly where a third year girl had stood seven hour before. He heard muffled yelling and a loud growling sound. Cautiously, so as not to startle the occupants into doing something rash, the wizened old wizard opened the door and entered. Quickly he took in livid Professor Snape shouting obscenities at an enraged, and freed, werewolf Professor Lupin. The wolf's coat showed signs of curses, mainly singed fur and a few gashes, and looked exhausted from dodging the hexes and curses thrown at it.  
  
"Cease this immediately!" he roared over the din. Severus cut off the curse he was in the middle of saying and looked at the wizard. The wolf took this opportunity to rest and recoups his energy for a renewed attack. Quickly Albus renewed the cage around the beast. "I am surprised at you, Severus. What would cause you to subject Remus to this kind of treatment? I thought he was caged and could only get out when released. Which means you released him and then cursed him," Albus said putting a hand on Severus' shoulder. Snape lowered his wand, years of obeying this man taking over his will to curse the other professor into oblivion.  
  
Trying to stifle his anger, he replied, "I am sorry, Headmaster. I don't know what came over me." Giving the incapacitated Professor Lupin a scathing glare, he moved to the other side of the room and sat down before explaining. "I was angry, with myself, for letting Eliz...er... Miss Granger get injured. I admit that I was taking it out on the ...professor. As for releasing him, it was to legitimize me attacking him...in self defense. I realize that it doesn't justify but those are my reasons." This was all said with a slightly manic and sarcastic glint to his eye and a sneer on his lips.  
  
A sharp yelp drew their attention back to the caged werewolf. He was now lying on his side writhing n pain. The limbs elongated and claws retracted into fingernails. The snout seemed to pull itself back into the face and the fur melted into clothes and skin. The amber eyes only changed shape but kept the agonizingly pained look. The canine howling turned into the cries of a grown man in pain as Remus Lupin reclaimed his human form. Dumbledore looked at the window and the creeping light of dawn was indeed revealing itself over the Forbidden Forest. He removed the cage once more.  
  
"While your heart is in the right place in caring for Miss Granger, your anger at yourself is out of place. It is not your fault and does not excuse your use of curses against a fellow colleague," Dumbledore said admonishingly.  
  
"You're wrong Albus. It is my fault, but not completely. It is also Lupin's fault. He deserves to be punished for attacking a student," Snape said resentfully. Finally recovered from his transformation, Remus Lupin looked up at this last remark.  
  
"Who attacked a student? Why do I need to be punished, Snape?" he asked with a glare at 'the greasy git.' Slowly, he stood and stretched to relieve the stiffness in his joints. "What happened? I don't remember anything. Why didn't the Wolfsbane potion work?" he asked with an accusing look at the potions master.  
  
Snape sighed exasperatedly. Sneeringly he explained, "The apothecary I bought the moonflower from lied about the date they were picked. They need to be picked during the first quarter moon of the waxing moon at midnight. These were picked during the new moon phase at ten o'clock. As for the attack, you did the attacking. After discovering the impure moonflowers, I came to head you off before you could escape into the castle and hoped to catch you before the transformation to give you a revised version of the potion. Unfortunately, Miss Granger, the intruding know-it-all, decided to pay you a late night visit. She attempted to help me control you, but only managed to draw you into an attack on her instead. She is now in the hospital wing being treated for her severe injuries." Finished, he smirked at the stunned look of the now pale-as-a-ghost DADA professor.  
  
"I...I...I didn't...Albus tell me it's not true. Please tell me I didn't attack Hermione," Lupin said pleadingly at his mentor and former teacher. Albus gave him a comforting look that confirmed the distressing revelation. With a defeated look, that Snape reveled in, at the wizard who had taken him in and given him a job despite his lyncanthropy, he said, "I resign. I can't be attacking people. What if I had killed someone? You can't guarantee the children's safety with me teaching them. I will leave on the first train tomorrow." He scowled at the smug look, the closest thing to out right joy possible, on Snape's face  
  
Turning to go he stopped at Dumbledore's words. "You can not resign. I will not accept it. You are a good teacher. Hogwarts needs you. The students need you. You were not in control of your actions. You, Remus Lupin, did not attack Hermione. You of all people should know you couldn't control you werewolf side."  
  
"But...but she is hurt. I could have killed her," he spit out in self- loathing.  
  
"But you did not. She was not bitten. She was scratched. While her injuries are serious, she will live. She was awake and talking when I came here. She does not blame you, nor does she wish to have you thrown out. You will stay a teacher here until I you are no longer needed. Besides you promised you would join me in a tiddlywinks tournament. You can't back out now. Do you understand?" the Headmaster replied, his voice firm, his face determined.  
  
Snape's face fell as he realized Lupin would not be getting sacked. He gave a disgusted snort and sneered hatefully before standing to leave. With one last contemptuous look at Lupin, he swept out of the room in a cloud of billowing black robes.  
  
The professors left in the room exchanged a knowing look. "I think he is slightly disappointed you didn't fire me," commented the werewolf wryly.  
  
"He will get over the disappointment. Until then I suggest you rest and take a restorative draught, or a shot of brandy, before going to sleep," said the Headmaster.  
  
Remus, laughing softly, said, "I want to apologize to Hermione first. I need here it from her own mouth. I need to reassure myself that she is okay before I can even think about sleeping." Albus sighed and nodded assent. They left the disheveled room together and head for the Hospital Wing once more.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this one. I wanted it to be a decent length but was having a little writer's block. I hope I didn't go out of character anywhere. Don't worry I will be getting to the more interesting parts....i.e. the romance and action...in the next couple of chapters. I will be jumping ahead a few years. 


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5: Recovery  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**Saturday**  
  
Pale light from the East windows illuminated the ward. The white sheets reflected and increased the light, throwing it back on stone walls, vaulted ceiling, and bright paintings. At first glance the beds seemed to be strangely empty, which in a school where magical and physical injuries were common would indeed be strange. But at the far end that was in shadow still, the sleeping form of Hermione Granger could be found. Suddenly the shadows seem to move of against the light of their own accord. The morphing blackness developed a face, a very pale and forbidding face. The black frock coat and robes of Professor Snape blending into the shadows and darkness often allowed hime to approach miscreant students or unsuspecting enemies unnoticed. Silently, he approached the girl's bed. His facial features were schooled into disdainful indifference, but several emotions warred in his mind for dominance.  
  
He felt guilty for not being able to prevent her injuries. If he had only locked that damned door, this wouldn't have happened. I can't let another muggleborn die because of my failures, he thought. I will do everything in my power to see her live and recover. Grudgingly he admitted to himself, It would be a waste to lose such a powerful mind and magical ability. "I promise, I will help you, Hermione. If it is the last thing I do," he whispered to the sleeping form. Hearing a noise in the corridor, he lifted the silver cloak and disappeared seconds before Professor Dumbledore and Lupin entered the Hospital Wing.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
She must be dreaming. Snape would never use her given name, nor would he ever hold vigil for a sick Gryffindor student or any student. But that last promise sounded so real, right down to the silky baritone of his voice, but without the usual scorn. She heard footsteps and an insistent Professor calling her name. Slowly she came awake.  
  
She woke to the worried eyes of her favorite DADA professor staring back at her. She took a moment to look around and, not seeing Professor Snape, assumed that she had been dreaming after all. Finally she said, "Hello professors. What time is it?"  
  
Lupin gave her a weak smile, but kept the saddened look as he replied, "It is six thirty on Saturday morning. Obviously it is after dawn. I'm sure this night has been a major shock to you."  
  
"Actually it wasn't. At least, not in the sense of you being a werewolf. I've known for a while now. The attack was a bit of a shock though," she responded. She saw a look of surprise cross his weary features overriding the self-loathing and sadness.  
  
"But ...when...how did you figure it out? I thought I was careful. Why didn't you tell me she had already known before the attack?" he asked Dumbledore accusingly.  
  
Albus calmly replied, "You needed to hear it from her and it would not have made any difference about tonight's events."  
  
Looking contrite Remus turned back to Hermione and said, "Hermione, I truly never meant to hurt you. I was not in control of myself. I am sorry I did this to you. Can you forgive me?" He asked this last with the desperation of a man on the edge.  
  
Her face determine and her voice firm she responded by saying, "I know you didn't. That creature was not you. It may be your animal form, but it was not you. There is nothing to forgive for you did nothing wrong. But if it helps, I forgive the attack by you other self. As for already knowing, I guessed after Professor Snape gave us the werewolf essays early, while you were ...sick. I just connected the dots." Seeing the look of self-pity in his eyes, she added, "It does not make you a bad person. The kindest wizard and best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had. In fact it makes you better for the position. You have first hand experience. I would hate to lose you as a professor."  
  
A disbelieving but relieved look came over the professor's face. "Thank you. I promise I will do anything I can to help you recover. I will not rest until you are well. Besides how can you cheer for Harry at the quidditch match against Hufflepuff if you can't climb the stairs?" he said, trying to inject hope into his tone.  
  
"What is everyone doing here?" Madame Pomfrey asked tiredly, entering the ward from her adjacent quarters. "She is supposed to be resting Albus you should know better that to interrupt a healing session," she admonished roughly for disturbing her patient.  
  
"Remus wished to reassure himself that Miss Granger was alive and recovering. We'll be going now and leaver her to your expert care. Professor Lupin will be available to help with anything you may need in aiding Miss Granger's recovery. Feel free to call on him. Professor Snape will be working on an antidote potion in the meantime. Until then, rest well and good luck, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said and left, Lupin trailing behind him.  
  
"You can't get better chances of recovery than with Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape to help you. You'll be up and around in no time. In the meantime, you need to sleep," said the mediwitch. Turning to the cabinet next to the bed, the older witch removed a flask of purple liquid. Turning back to Hermione she said, "Drink half of this. It will let you sleep for three hours. Then you should have breakfast and then we will start on your therapy. Now drink."  
  
Grimacing at the foul smell and her inability to move, Hermione watched as Madame Pomfrey tipped the flask into her mouth and she gagged as it hit the back of her throat. Asserting all her willpower she swallowed convulsively and was asleep almost instantly. Unnoticed by the mediwitch, Professor Snape turned and left the Hospital Wing. He had an antidote to invent and brew.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**11 AM**  
  
Maybe an infusion of snake anti-venom and belladonna essence mixed with powdered moonstone an moonflower. Yes, that could work. Furtively, Snape moved around his worktable carefully measuring different portions of the ingredients into several different cauldrons. One of these has to work. Soon each cauldron was bubbling nicely and Snape returned to his bookshelf for more ideas.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
"OW! That hurts," Hermione yelled, her entire leg throbbing. Se was propped up into a sitting position on the bed. Madame Pomfrey was crouched over the end of the cot gripping the younger witch's ankle and calf. They had been attempting to have Hermione push against the mediwitch's pressure. Least to say, it was not working.  
  
Madame Pomfrey released the pressure of her hold on the girl's leg. With a smile she said, "Good, at least you can feel it. The more you feel and move it on your own the faster your recovery will be. The fact that you can feel the pain is a sign that the nerves are fighting the poison. Your goal is to be able to move you legs by this evening. Where do you feel the pain? The joints? The foot?"  
  
"The whole leg. It felt like it was being pinched all over at once. Now it's just throbbing like the dickens," she replied with a grimace. She wished she could mover her arms to rub the affected leg.  
  
"That's good. It's widespread," she reassured her distraught patient. "I know it hurts, but we should continue. I will give you something for the pain once we have created all of it." Moving to the other side of the bed she said, "Let's try the other leg."  
  
Pushing through the pain, Hermione concentrated solely on resisting the applied pressure on her foot. After several agonizing moments of sharp needles of pain shooting up her leg that seemed to last for hours, her left foot gave a small twitch of its own accord. Gasping for breath, she smiled, "Did you see that? My foot moved!"  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked the air at large.  
  
Ron looked up despondently from his roast beef sandwich and responded, "I don't know, mate. She wasn't at breakfast either." Suddenly he looked around as if she might just be at another table or something. Harry looked at his fiery haired friend with a I-already-knew-that look and said logically, "She probably came back late last night and slept in. She's probably in the library already."  
  
Absently, being focused on picking his next course, Ron replied, "Yeah you're probably right?" He paused in thought for a moment, looking odd indeed, before continuing, "But what if something is wrong. Even she wouldn't miss two meals on a Saturday, even for a paper. Not to mention she already had it written anyway."  
  
"We could ask Dumbledore or McGonagall if they have seen her. Or Professor Lupin. Maybe she stayed talking to him all night," Harry suggested sensibly.  
  
Finishing off the last of their lunch, they left the Great Hall to find their missing friend and DADA professor.  
  
But their werewolf professor proved as elusive as their friend. Frustrated, they approached the gargoyle guard of the Headmaster's office. Naming all the candy in Honeyduke's they could think of did not give the entrance, when Harry was struck by sudden inspiration. "Lemon drop," he said decisively. The winged statue obediently revealed the staircase to a smug Harry and Ron, who was dumbstruck by the obviousness. They hurried up the stairs and hoped they would get some answers at the top.  
  
They found Dumbledore reaching for the handle of the door just as Harry pushed it open. Startled they all stopped in their tracks. Dumbledore quickly recovered and greeted them by saying, "Good afternoon. I was just coming to find you. I have some news about Miss Granger. No doubt you noticed that she seems to be missing." He paused as they nodded the affirmative looking confused. He continued, "Sadly she will be away this weekend. She received news last night about an illness in the family. She left by portkey last night as the letter was urgent. She will no doubt be back on Monday, as nothing short of death, and maybe not even that, would keep her from her schoolwork. Until she returns I recommend taking advantage of this weather and getting in some quidditch practice. I hear the Hufflepuff team has improved with new members this year." Giving that hint he deftly ushered the two perplexed and confused teenagers into the corridor before wishing them a good day and disappearing down the hall.  
  
"What was that? Why didn't Hermione tell us? We would have understood if she had to go away," Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
Harry gave Ron a disgusted look for being so selfish. He responded by saying, "You don't think do you? She was worried about her grandmother. She just forgot and had to leave before she could tell us. If she wants us to know she would send us a letter."  
  
"But she doesn't have an owl. How would she get it to us?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry paused for a moment before saying, "Why don't we send her a letter? Then she can send a response back with Hedwig."  
  
Ron smiled at this idea. "Okay but you write it. My handwriting isn't that great."  
  
This decided, they headed to the owlery to find Hedwig.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**Later that Afternoon**  
  
Bend. Come on bend, Hermione commanded her limbs. She had found that complete concentration and mental commands helped with the therapy. Lupin had joined the two witches shortly before lunch and replaced Madame Pomfrey as the physical brace for Hermione. They had made some progress with her ability to move her limbs. She could move all her toes separately and with deliberate concentration, rotate her foot with little or no pain. They were now focusing on controlling the movement of her knees. With agonized slowness her right leg twitched and bent slightly, with the minimum of pressure from Lupin's hands, before the pain forced her to relax back to the straight and limp position.  
  
Lupin smiled and released his supportive hold of her ankle. "That was good. You were actually in control of it that time," he said encouragingly. Seeing the fatigue and pain on her face he added, "You need to take a break. You've made a great amount of progress so far."  
  
She leaned back into her pillow and nodded wearily in consent. She mentally suppressed the throbbing pain that's was pounding in her chest and legs, while the professor retrieved the pain relief potion. After treatment had been administered she relaxed until a snowy white owl flew through the door and landed with a thump in her lap. Recognizing the owl and the handwriting on the envelope she smiled and opened the letter from her two best friends.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Books of all sizes and color were spread haphazardly across the table and desks, many standing open to various pages. The several cauldrons had been reduced to two which were bubbling softly on the work table. One was emitting copious amounts of silver steam while the other gave off periodic explosions of purple sparks.  
  
After consulting a page in a considerably old and moldy looking black book a disheveled and tense Severus Snape carefully added five drops of murtlap essence to the two cauldrons. The steam abruptly stopped and the thick liquid turned thing and became a horrible shade of ochre, while the sparking cauldron turned a clear silver color. He cracked an uncharacteristic smile. This might be the key. I almost have it, he thought excitedly. Encouraged, he returned to the desk and picked up a small blue book of healing plants, determined to find the cure for the girl in the ward three floors up.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
A joyful peal of laughter could be heard in the corridor outside of the Hospital Wing. Though anybody who knew what the patient was in for would wonder what there could possibly be funny. The story of James Potter getting in trouble for being caught snogging his girlfriend by the current potions professor after curfew was what was indeed funny though. Remus Lupin had been keeping Hermione from boredom during dinner by entertaining her with his school time anecdotes.  
  
Squinting tears of laughter from her eyes she gasped for breath. Then bit back a yelp as a sudden pain shot through her shoulders and went straight to her head. To her professor's surprised Hermione went limp, but tensed suddenly as her cinnamon eyes rolled back in her head. He rushed to grab her as she slumped over and began to twitch and jerk violently in his arms. Panicking, he shouted for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
The mediwitch came running out of her office and taking in the scene enfolding in front of her, rushed to the bedside. "Petrificus totalus!" she yelled. Hermione went completely still. The change caught Remus by surprise causing him to overbalance and fall on top of the younger witch incongruously.  
  
Righting himself he asked, "What happened?" He looked at the unconscious Hermione worriedly.  
  
Poppy sighed and explained, "I was afraid this might happen. She had a seizure. It is a side effect of the poison. Hopefully, it hasn't done any more damage than was already there. Enervate."  
  
Slowly, Hermione blinked back into consciousness. She tried to sit up, something she had been able to do since lunch, and found she couldn't move. Full paralysis had returned. Tears of pain and frustration clouded her vision. She choked back a sob as she said, "I can't move again. Why can't I move?"  
  
Sympathetic tears sprang to the mediwitch's eyes as she responded by saying, "As I feared you had a seizure. This is something I warned you about earlier. Unfortunately it has erased all the work you have managed today. You will have to start over tomorrow. The only problem is that unless Professor Snape can create the antidote, you are susceptible to more seizures which may cause constant regression by to paralysis."  
  
This news only served to make Hermione's tears fall harder. Seeing this Professor Lupin rushed to comfort his student, friend and victim, "We will work on it. I have confidence in Professor Snape. You couldn't find someone more dedicated or qualified to find you a cure. This is just a setback, not the end. You will get better. I promise."  
  
To be continued ...  
  
@@@@@@@@ R and R please! Chap. 6 soon. 


	6. Recovery Continued

Chapter 6: Recovery continued  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**Sunday**  
  
Dark onyx eyes burned with fatigue. Looking away from the book that held his attention, Severus noticed that the lamps had burned down and the only light was gthat of dawn through the dungeon window. He had been working on the antidote potion for twenty hours with only a short break to grab a biscuit for dinner. He put down the book and walked to the single cauldron bubbling softly on the worktable. It was now an iridescent sky-blue and simmering nicely. It was almost finished. There were just a few more ingredients to add.  
  
I am almost done. You will be better, Hermione. I swear you will, he thought grabbing the mandrake root essence.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**10 AM**  
  
The slow movement of curling her toes was accompanied by excruciating pain. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to cry out. She had been horribly depressed since her relapse the evening before. After Professor Lupin and Madame Pomfrey had left her alone for the night she had had a good cry of self-pity, before sinking into exhausted sleep.  
  
Having slept on it, her determination to beat this had renewed. She was once again working on controlling her extremities with the aid of Lupin. They had progressed as far as controlling her toes with occasional uncontrolled movement of her feet. Sighing she said through gritted teeth, "Well, at least I controlled that one. It still hurts like hell though."  
  
Remus gave her a weak smile. "That is something. Why don't we take a water break and we'll work on controlling that foot twitch until lunch," he responded. She nodded agreement and drank from the straw in the cup he held for her.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**Noon**  
  
"ah funda ho humerny if doin," said Ron. Unfortunately he did so with his mouth full of biscuit and sprayed those around him with crumbs.  
  
Harry looked disgustedly at his friend and said, "English please."  
  
Ron gave an almighty gulp and swallowed the prodigious amount of food and repeated, "I wonder how Hermione is doing. She hasn't written back yet."  
  
"She is probably worried but hiding it. She is most likely the calmest one there. Probably spending her time looking up a cure in some muggle medical book or something. She will be fine. I hope who ever it is, is going to be okay," Harry responded. Ron mumbled agreement.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Remus had just left to get lunch when he ran into Albus heading towards the Hospital Wing. The Headmaster smiled in welcome at the professor. "Hello, Remus. How is everything going today? Well I hope," he said.  
  
The werewolf looked at the Headmaster with a tired smile and responded with, "You heard about Hermione's seizure a relapse last night?" Dumbledore nodded affirmative. "It is going fast than yesterday. She is able to control her entire legs already. She is very determined to overcome the paralysis. We are only worried about another seizure. I don't think she would be able to hold up to going through this again. We are relying on Snape finding the antidote so she won't have another seizure. Unfortunately, she is still unable to move any body part between the neck and waist. But we do have hope," he said.  
  
Dumbledore smile widened in expectation, "We certainly do. I am glad to hear the progress continues despite this setback. Keep up the good work. I have all the confidence in the world Severus will come through for her. I believe he feel himself responsible for her condition."  
  
Remus frowned. Confused, he said, "I don't see why. I was the one who did the attacking. He was the one who was protecting her."  
  
"He blames himself for not isolating you and preventing her from entering in the first place. I have already talked to him and he refuses to blame anyone else, well you maybe a little. I did not push it as it is his driving force to produce the antidote," Albus explained.  
  
"If it helps," came the response.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
**One Hour before Dinner**  
  
I'm done, he thought elatedly. He hadn't felt this happy in years. Strange how something as mundane as finishing a potion could bring on this kind of euphoria. Had they seen him anybody would have dropped dead from shock at the smile that broke acroos his lips. It actually made him look nice and healthier than he had been for many a season, despite his current exhaustion. Cleaning up the left over ingredients with a wave of his wand, he bottled the opaque silver potion that smelled strangely enough like heady spices, a bit like his workroom, which was his favorite fragrance.  
  
Looking at the seemingly innocent potion, he pondered the impact it would have on the student in the Hospital Wing. She had been a thorn in his side since that first day of Potions class three years ago. After this she would be back in his class, asking endless questions. Defying his orders and helping that dunderhead Longbottom survive his botched potions. He was surprised at himself. I am actually looking forward to it, he thought. Realizing what he was thinking, he mentally berated himself and regained his customary scowl. Turning left the workroom and headed for the Hospital Wing.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
He paused, hearing sobs of anguish coming form the ward. Peering through the doors he was struck with a sudden sense of déjà vu.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
He peered surreptitiously around the door. His heart broke hearing the sobs of the Gryffindor girl lying in the nearest bed. He longed to hold her, to wipe away the tears and kiss her pain into oblivion. Instead, he settle for watching her and mentally sending reassurances and love. He loved her with all his heart, but he was a Slytherin and she was beyond his reach. She would never love a 'greasy git' like him. He gave an internal sigh of regret and remorse at his habit of wanting the unobtainable. Giving the object of his affection one last wistful look, he returned to the Snake's Den.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Shaking off his reverie he entered the Hospital Wing just as Albus and Remus came around the corner.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
She was not holding back her cries of pain anymore. Just the thought of trying to move her fingers was causing her pain. They were also tears of frustration. Once she had gained the use of her legs her recovery had come to a stand still. Despite the ease of progress with her lower body she was still unable to move anything between her neck and waist. It had been six hours since she had moved a new body part and the attempts had taken a toll on her. She was aching all over. Her shoulders in particular were throbbing heavily. More than anything was the mental anguish. What is she could never hold a book again or a wand for that matter. She wouldn't be able to finish her schooling she would be completely useless. The idea of not being able to continue her learning made her head hurt more than anything else.  
  
Her cries had reduced to whimpers as Snape entered the ward, closely followed by Dumbledore and Lupin, who was carrying a tray of food, which he set on the table next to the bed.  
  
Coming to a halt next to the cot, they looked expectantly at Snape. They all noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was true. He hadn't stopped for a moment to consider his own needs. Hermione's eyes sparkled hopefully when she saw the flask of silver liquid Snape held.  
  
"Here is the antidote," he said, hand the flask to the mediwitch as she came out of her office. She noticed it smelled like apples, her favorite.  
  
"Are you sure it will work, Professor?" Poppy asked fearfully.  
  
Snape looked pensive for a moment before responding disdainfully, "It will not make her condition worse. It will either cure her or nothing will happen. That is all I can guarantee."  
  
They turned as one to Hermione. The Headmaster and DADA professor looked encouraging, while Poppy looked worried. Snape just looked at her indifferently. Sighing resolutely, she nodded at the mediwitch to give her the potion. It smelled strangely of spices, her favorite scent. Poppy held it to the girl's lips and gave the potions master one last look before swallowing it down. In passing she noted that it tasted like her favorite foods, chicken soup with an aftertaste of dark chocolate. They waited for a reaction.  
  
They waited. And waited. After four minutes all but Snape were getting worried. After five minutes, Hermione felt a sudden chill run through her veins. She felt like ice water was being dumped on her. Just as quickly it changed to a burning as if fire were in her very blood. Her body went into convulsions.  
  
The others had watched as the girl had stiffened and whimpered subconsciously in pain and suddenly began to have another seizure. Remus and Poppy rushed to hold her down but before they reached her she had fallen still. For agonized seconds they waited to see what would happen.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and for a second feared she had gone blind before realizing her hair was covering her face, blocking the light. Unconsciouslyu she reached up and pushed the offending locks away. She stopped when she heard a collective gasp from the adults surrounding her bed. She frowned at them in puzzlement. Why are they shocked that I pushed the hair out of my face. They didn't expect me to leave it there did they? Oh, she thought suddenly as realization hit her. She had moved her arm. She could move her arm! And her hand!  
  
Testing she pushed herself into a sitting position. An ear-to-ear grin cracked her face. Before anyone could protest she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She had to pause for a moment as a small bout of dizziness swept over her. Once she had steadied, she looked to see the reactions of her professors. Snape was frowning indifferently. Dumbledore was looking positively delighted, while Lupin and Madame Pomfrey were just stunned into silence.  
  
Tentatively she took a step. Finding the movement painless and steady she took a few more steps. It was as if the paralysis had never happened. She felt like running or playing a came of quidditch, both activities she hated, as they did not involve books. Having walked to the end of the ward she turned and walked back to the quietly conversing adults. As she approached they all turned and, with exception of Snape, smiled at her.  
  
Dumbledore in particular seemed extremely happy. Eyes twinkling he said, "I am glad to see it worked my dear. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel wonderful, professor," she replied smiling back. She was practically bouncing up and down. And Severus feared she was going to do something idiotically Gryffindor. What she did do shocked them all into silence once more.  
  
Suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude she impulsively embraced her surly potions professor. She grabbed him around the waist and hugged him tightly as he stiffened in response. Realizing whom she was hugging, she just as suddenly released him and looked embarrassed as she backed away. Gathering her composure she maturely said, "Thank you, professor, for everything you did. You have no idea how much this means to me. If I ever have the chance, I will repay the favor. So, thank you."  
  
The serious moment over, she reclaimed her grin and went around hugging everyone else thanking them for their support and help during her recovery. Retrieving her clothes from the bedside stand she changed behind a curtain Madame Pomfrey conjured. Coming out she said thank you once more and proclaiming her hunger for real food she headed out the door to join her classmates in the Great Hall.  
  
They waited until she was out of earshot before bursting into laughter. Severus on the other hand was still in shock. That was the first time in years someone had voluntarily touched him besides Albus or Poppy for healing purposes. It was a bit of a shock to his system that it would be her of all people. He finally snapped out of it when his colleagues' laughter penetrated his reverie. To say the least, he was not amused.  
  
Between guffaws Lupin managed to gasp out, "You should have seen the look on your face. You would think she had just asked you to marry her or something."  
  
Sneering in contempt and embarrassment, he replied, "I find nothing funny about this. Good evening, Headmaster, Poppy." He just gave Lupin a disgusted look before sweeping out of the ward, billowing robes trailing behind him.  
  
This charade only served to make Remus and Poppy laugh harder. Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled more as he grinned at them.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Hope you like this one. The next chapters will be jumpin forward in time or would it be back. I will be getting more into the HGSS relationship soon I swear. R & R pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee! I need encouragement if I am going to be motivated to write. Big yeah to PoA coming out in June! 


	7. Timeturners

Chapter 7: Timeturners  
  
Four Years Later  
  
Dumbledore's Army had been renewed in the face of Voldemort's return and Umbridge's absence. Their group had expanded to include most of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherins were notably missing from the ranks. Because of their size they had been group by year and past experience. The original members went around as teachers and moderators helping those who were new to the club.  
  
The older groups had progressed beyond learning the hexes and curses to practicing blocking them. Today they were working on blocking and deflecting multiple spells from multiple sources at once, and finding it difficult to master. Hermione had been grouped off with Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Padma Patil. It was Hermione's turn to block.  
  
Turning to her group mates, as a bruised Neville got up from the floor where the Stunning spell had left him, she said, "Okay on three cast your spells, but nothing that will put me in the Hospital Wing okay. Ready. One ...two...three."  
  
"Revolucio!"  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
"Engorgio!"  
  
Despite knowing that it was coming Hermione was not able to react quickly enough. The shield spell was only half formed on her lips when she was struck by the three spells. Or rather her timeturner was hit.  
  
In an unusual occurrence all three spells hit at the exact same place and time. She watched in slow motion horror as the chain lifted up in front of her and the small hourglass began to spin backward uncontrollably.  
  
One moment she was staring at the confused faces of Neville, Susan and Padma, the next she was frozen in the sickening swirls of colors and noise that accompanied time travel. After what seemed an eternity, the ground solidified beneath her feet. The colors slowed and the noise abated. As her vision cleared it resolved into the familiar sight of the gargoyle guard of Dumbledore's office. She only had time to register this sight and hear a voice calling before she collapsed into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Neville, Susan, and Padma stared in confusion as the small hourglass levitated in front of Hermione. The hexes were meant to affect the person not what they were wearing. The confusion changed to surprised horror when the Head Girl suddenly disappeared.  
  
With a quick look at each other, they turned and ran to where Harry and Ron were teaching a group of first years the Stunning Spell. Seeing their faces, Harry directed his pupils to continue practicing, then stepped aside to talk to his year mates. Looking at Neville, he asked, "What's wrong? Why do you look like you just saw Snape walk in?"  
  
Uttering a weak laugh and suppressing his urge to shudder at the Potion Master's name Neville said, "Hermione is gone." Seeing Harry and Ron's bewildered looks he elaborated, "We were practicing the blocking and it was her turn. We cast our spells but they hit something on her necklace instead of her. It levitated and started spinning and then 'poof' she disappeared. Like she was never there."  
  
"What! Harry we have to do something," came Ron's frantic response to this news.  
  
While he did look worried, Harry knew what had probably happened. Only he knew that she had been using a timeturner again to do extra studying for the N.E.W.T.s. Ron had never even been told about the one from third year. Harry paused, thinking before saying, "I have a hunch, but I think we should talk to Dumbledore first. All of you come with to help explain." He looked around for a moment as if searching for something before yelling, "Oy! Seamus, Luna, come here a sec."  
  
The two of them left their groups and trotted over to him. "We need to see Dumbledore about something. I need you two to take charge until I get back. Make sure the first years don't kill each other. Watch out for Michael Croft and Melissa Hardy. They've been trying to hex each other all night. If we don't get back by ten to curfew send everyone out," he directed them. Giving him a nod or assent they returned to their groups. Without further ado, Harry turned and led the group out of the Room of Requirement.  
  
Her eyes shot open to the familiar sight of Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. She was confused. What had happened that she was in the Hospital Wing? She didn't remember being injured. She thought back. The last thing I remember is the DA meeting. The spells hit my timeturner, her thoughts stopped abruptly as she realized what that meant. She had gone back in time. But she hadn't been in control. How far back had she gone? It was only an hourly timeturner, but she didn't know how it might have reacted to magic spells.  
  
Hearing footsteps she turned her head to see Madame Pomfrey enter from the storeroom. She noticed that the mediwitch looked different and it puzzled her. Her hair was a chestnut brown with only a little grey instead of the reverse. There were fewer lines around her eyes and mouth. It was still the same crisp bun hairstyle and clear blue eyes though.  
  
The witch under consideration approached the bed and said, "So you are awake."  
  
"Yes. Madame Pomfrey what happened to me? I don't remember many details," Hermione replied.  
  
The mediwitch frowned and staring intently said, "I do not know how you know my name, because I have never seen you before. But as for what happened that is yet to be explained. You see all we know is that you appeared out of thin air in front of the headmaster's office and proceeded to pass out. That was about two hours ago."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to ask what the date was, but was cut off by Madame Pomfrey, "I was told not to ask or answer any questions until Headmaster Dumbledore talks to you. I'll tell him you're awake." Having that said, she walked into her office to floo Albus.  
  
The Headmaster, in bright magenta and teal wizard's robes, entered the ward five minutes later. He sat on a chair provided for him and greeted her cordially. Despite the unknown person sitting in front of him, he was hospitable as ever. He still had the mischievous twinkle in his eye. Smiling slightly he said, "Good afternoon. I am Professor Dumbledore. I'm afraid I wasn't able to get your name earlier. You seemed to have trouble staying awake."  
  
She blushed slightly in embarrassment, but responded by saying, "My name is Hermione Granger. I am sorry I passed out. I haven't fainted since Harry snuck me a Fainting Fancy over Christmas break last year. May I ask, what year is it?"  
  
Dumbledore externally did not show signs of confusion, but internally his mind was roiling of the possibilities. After a few seconds he said, "The current date is November 14, 1978. Now if I may ask. What year should it be and if it is wrong how did you get to now?"  
  
For a moment she just looked stunned. "Twenty years. I just left the year 1997. I came via timeturner although it didn't seem to work properly. It was only supposed to go back hours not years. I know students are not normally allowed them but I had made a deal with my teachers that I would only use it to get in extra study time for my N.E.W.T.s. I swore on my position as Head Girl that I would not abuse the privilege, besides I had past experience when I used one in my third year. Not that I am trying to brag or anything," she said flushing pink at her rambling.  
  
"That explains the means but not how. It would have taken for ever to turn back as far as you have gone. Do you have any idea what may have caused the malfunction?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
She thought about it, and then nodding, said, "I was at a practice session of the self defense club. We were practicing blocking multiple spells aimed at us. I was to block, but did not react in time. I was hit with three spells. Levitation, Enlargement and Spinning spells. Only instead of hitting me they hit the timeturner, which was under my shirt. It levitated and started to spin uncontrollably. I have no idea what the enlargement did to it thought." She looked at the Headmaster as he processed this information.  
  
He looked thoughtful. "That does explain it. As for the Enlargement charm, I believe combined with the Spinning spell, instead of enlarging the timeturner, it increased the time spell. Each turn was a day or month instead of hours. But that kind of thing is not permanent. Are you still wearing it?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione obediently reached under her shirt and pulled out the hourglass. She stared at it, dumbfounded. The silvery sand was melted into a blob that rattled against the formed glass of the timeturner. It was now useless. Dumbledore took it from her numb fingers and hummed in sympathy. "It seems, my dear, you are stuck with us for the time being. No pun intended. Until I can work out a safe way to send you back to your own time, I suggest you join the other students in classes. For the sake of anyone you might meet here but know in the future I suggest you use and alias, but make it something you would respond to naturally," he said.  
  
Hermione was on the verge of tears. She was going to be stuck here. She wouldn't see Harry or Ron. There would be no more DA meetings. There were no more parents. They would still be teenagers. They haven't even met yet, she thought dismally. I am not even born yet. Coming out of her thoughts she noticed Dumbledore was waiting for a name. She took another moment to collect herself before saying, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Gordon."  
  
"Acid Pop," said Harry. The gargoyle moved out of the way obediently and the group moved up the stairs. Coming to a sudden halt outside the door Harry opened it a crack and announced their presence, "Professor Dumbledore, it's urgent. Hermione is missing."  
  
The Headmaster looked up from the parchment he was reading and said, "So it has happened already. Come in. What happened at the DA meeting?"  
  
Wondering about that first comment and not surprised in the least that the mysterious wizard new already, Harry said, "I have an idea but the actual details you'll have to get from them. They saw it happen."  
  
His friends were shooting him perplexed looks when he said he knew what happened, but turned to Neville when Dumbledore addressed them, "Tell me what happened every detail could mean life or death for your friend."  
  
"Professor, what should I tell everyone about how I came here? Should I lie, or something?" Hermione inquired. He sighed and responded, "You will have to lie to some extent. You can not reveal the future for it may change events here and that would be disastrous. But for the sake of your own sanity and any friends you make in this time try to be as honest as possible. May I suggest a guise as a transfer student in a British colony? Say the Falklands. There is a small wizarding community and a school in Argentina that is run by the British ministry. What does your father do?"  
  
Hermione squared her chin stubbornly, before explaining, "Well actually I am muggleborn. Both of my parents are dentists, which are like mediwizards for teeth but in the non magic form." Forming an idea she warmed to the subject, "We could say that my parents moved to broaden there business Britain. That it was a last minute decision; therefore I have to start in the middle of term." She paused and looked at Dumbledore for approval of this plan.  
  
He nodded and indicating her robes said, "You are obviously a Gryffindor. But you seemed to be a bit Ravenclaw as well." She smiled at this compliment and he continued, "I'm afraid though, the Head Girl position no longer applies. I do not think the current Head Girl would be happy at being pushed out by a new comer. I will announce you at dinner tonight if you feel up to join the rest of the students. You will join you new housemates then. Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress, will come by soon to talk about your schedule and supplies. Until then, get some rest and brace yourself for a barrage of questions you no doubt will be asked over your meal. It is not often we have an exchange or transfer student real or fictional. Until tonight then. Good day, Miss Granger ... or rather Miss Gordon." With that, the Headmaster left the younger witch to her thoughts.  
  
"So, it has finally happened," Dumbledore said. "I have been expecting this for sometime. I was just unsure of precisely when."  
  
"What! You've been waiting for Hermione to disappear!" exclaimed Ron. He looke at Harry for reassurance that this was just a big joke, and that Hermione would come out of the next room or something, but Harry looked confused and was staring at his professor for an explanation.  
  
Harry frowned and said, "But she went back in time. It could only have been a few hours. How could you possibly know that she would be going back? It only just happened and she should have been back by now. Shouldn't she?"  
  
Dumbledore gazed at the remainder of the Golden Trio and seeing their need for an explanation, began his story, "She did not disappear, Mr. Weasley. Harry is correct. She was sent back in time. She was using a timeturner to get in extra hours of study for her N.E.W.T.s. But she did not only go back a few hours like she should have. The spells changed the time spells so that instead of hours she was sent back many years. To 1978 in fact. I had been Headmaster for only five years at the time. She appeared in front of my office sometime in November. She was there until a week before the N.E.W.T.s in that time. It took us that long to find a way to send her back safely as her timeturner was ruined when she got to the other end. If all went well she will be back in one piece by no later than Valentines Day, which gives us four weeks. Until then we will have to wait."  
  
They all stood stunned into silence for long moments. Susan's brow furrowed in worry. "But won't it be noticed that she is gone. She would never willing miss classes that long with out a good reason. What do we tell our friends?" she asked, the prefect instinct kicking in.  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly and said, "We tell them what they will believe. She was injured doing an independent study for Defense Against the Dark Arts and due to the 'injury' will be studying in private quarters until she is recovered. For the sake of her safety when she returns, I would suggest that this stays in this room. Don't even talk between yourselves where you might be overheard. There are many children of past students who would just love to have the opportunity to use this knowledge to their advantage. This is not to be told to anyone." He looked at each of them in turn as they nodded in assent. "Good. Now I would suggest you return to your dorms as it is ten minutes to curfew. And don't stay up to late. She will be fine. I promise you she's alive," he said with a hint of laughter, as they filed out the door.  
  
Dumbledore, wearing azure blue robes with white shooting stars that moved through the weave, stood and called for everyone's attention. They quieted in anticipation. He rarely made announcements once term had started. Plus, they had to wait to eat, as the food had not appeared yet. Smiling down on the students in front of him, his voice reaching the far corners of the hall, he announced, "Thank you for your patience. You will be able to start your meat in just a moment, but I have an announcement. I am glad to introduce a new student. Stand up Miss Gordon. Her name is Elizabeth Gordon. She has just transferred from St. Andrews in the Falkland Islands. She is in seventh year and has been sorted. She will be joining Gryffindor. Please make her feel welcome. Now tuck in."  
  
As the Headmaster returned to his seat, a blushing 'Elizabeth' made her way to the wildly cheering Gryffindor table and seeing a red haired girl waving her over, sat down in the vacated space. There were five boys sitting around the table, and for some reason, they all looked familiar. The girl stuck out her hand and smiling prettily said, "Hi. My name is Lily Evans. And these idiots sitting around us are from left to right: Frank Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter."  
  
Hermione gave a start at this last name. Turning she stared into her best friends face that wasn't really his. He smiled as she blushed once she realized what she was doing. "Do I have something in my teeth," he asked with laughter in his eyes.  
  
Her blush deepened as she replied, "No. It's just that you look just like my best friend back home, but with different eyes. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You just took me by surprise." She smiled at this boy who look so much like his future son. She made a mental not to tell Harry when she got back. She turned back to face the rest of the group. Seeing the curious looks and knowing what they wanted she said, "Go ahead. I know you want to ask. Ask anything. I won't guarantee an answer though, if you know what I mean."  
  
They all grinned at her and Sirius was the first to ask, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as Hermione responded, "No. Though I wish I had."  
  
"Why did you move in the middle of the year?" asked Remus.  
  
Hermione focused on him and smiling at this younger version of her professor said, "My parents are doing research that required them to move and they didn't want to leave me behind. It was a last minute decision."  
  
Frank asked, "Who are your parents and what are they researching?"  
  
"They're muggles actually. They are the equivalent of a mediwitch and a mediwizards for muggles. They specialize in the human mouth. They are researching a new way of whitening teeth. They refuse to let me use magic on mine, but I did manage to straighten them when they weren't looking."  
  
They all laughed at that. Remus spoke again, "What did you study at St. Andrew's?" Deigned as the 'smart one', he was always interested in others focus of study. He noticed the way her face lit up at his question and thought suddenly, She is the prettiest thing I have seen in a while.  
  
Hermione felt a surge of elation that always accompanied the thought of learning and books. She positively beamed at the chestnut haired boy across the table, saying, "As much as I could. I am scheduled here to take Advanced Potions, Advanced Charms, Advanced Arithmancy, Advanced Ancient Runes, Advanced Astronomy, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced HErbology, and Advanced Care of Magical Creatures. I planned to become a researcher of potions or charms though."  
  
Everyone by Remus and Frank looked aghast that she would be taking the many classes in their N.E.W.T.s year. "Are you crazy? A schedule like that will kill you. Besides there would be no time for quidditch," Sirius said vehemently.  
  
She shook her head in disagreement, "I had it worse in my third year. I was trying totake all those plus Muggle Studies and Divination. I was using a timeturner to get to all my classes. My friends thought I was going crazy because I kept falling asleep at meals or disappearing when they weren't looking. But I dropped Divination as being completely stupid and useless and well Muggle Studies was ...well... rather redundant, despite the fact that I got 321 percent on the exam." Seeing their slight awe, she told them, "I have always been known for my study habits. Nothing stands in my way when it come to learning something new. I learned my lesson about taking on too much though. I never want to go through that hell again, if I can help it. That hate almost put me in Ravenclaw. It was practically fighting itself."  
  
Lily finally spoke again, "Well, I for one am glad you are in Gryffindor. I have been dying for a decent roommate. Since Alice became Head Girl, I've been stuck with that pompous prick, Margaret Wichentree. She is such a snob." Leaning over to Hermione, she whispered, "and a slut too." They both made a face and giggled at this.  
  
As if on cue all the boys chorused, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," they chorused back. This only made them laugh harder.  
  
Looking around at all the smiling faces, Hermione felt that she could survive this. But not until she ate something as her stomach reminded her. She was starving and said so, "I'm starving. Let's eat." With that they turned their attention to the heaping mounds of steaming food in front of them.  
  
"...and this is our room. Oh good, Margaret's not here. Probably snogging somewhere with her current boyfriend," said Lily as the two witches entered the dorm room. Hermione sighed at the décor. It was just the same as the future. She had escaped this when she had become Head Girl. There was only so much red and gold a girl can take in a lifetime. Her private rooms had been decorated silvery grays and dark forest green with burgundy accents. She would never tell her friends that she actually liked and preferred Slytherin colors though. They would admit her to the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's in a second if she ever revealed that.  
  
"It's great. Which bed is mine?" she asked.  
  
Lily pointed to the bed to the right of the door, "That one. It's new. It wasn't here this morning." Pointing to the one to the left of Hermione's she continued, "That one is mine. We can talk to each other all night. I missed having a reliable roommate."  
  
The redheaded girl paused, frowning at the thought of her wayward and departed roommates. Sighing resignedly she said, "We should get some sleep. We have potions have Potions first thing tomorrow and we need all the rest we can get to deal with the Slytherins." Hermione nodded in agreement and they readied themselves for bed.  
  
As they climbed into bed, Lily whispered, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Elizabeth."  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. School finals got in the way. Ch. 8 coming soon I promise. Thanks so much for your reviews. I am so glad everyone likes my story. They next few chapters are going to be devoted to Hermione in 1978. Harry and Ron won't be making an appearance for a while, but Severus most definitely will be.  
  
"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."  
  
"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."  
  
"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."  
  
"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wish his hair, the slimeball."  
  
"What do you expect me to do, walk around with a placard saying, 'I belong to Severus Snape-approach at your own risk.'" –Some Scars Never Fade by Wendynat.  
  
5 days to Prisoner of Azkaban! Yeah!!! 


	8. Slytherins

Chapter 8: Slytherins  
  
"Good morning," said Elizabeth, (a.k.a. Hermione), sitting down at the table the next morning.  
  
The boys all looked up at her sleepily in disgust. Sirius growled out, "Nothin' good about it."  
  
Hermione raised and eyebrow in query, "What's up with you? Quidditch get canceled or something?" She reached for the toast and marmalade.  
  
James answered dully, "It's Thursday. Double Potions with Slytherin. Then Double Divination. Worst schedule you can have. Malfoy better keep his mouth to himself today or I might just be forced to pull rank and shove my fist into his pointy little face."  
  
Hermione did a slight double take at the name, but no one seemed to notice. Trying to hide her reaction she asked, "Why? Who's Malfoy?" She pointedly did not look at the Slytherin table.  
  
Remus answered this one, "The richest, snobbiest, wealiest, pureblood git in the entire school and Slytherin to boot. James and Lucius Malfoy hate each other. The number of times they've hexed each other into detention has put them in the record books. Never turn your back on him. Never trust a Slytherin. They are all liars and manipulators."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow again at this little speech. She was inclined to agree with that last statement when it came to the Malfoy family. But to say all Slytherins seemed a bit extreme. Professor Snape can be trusted...sort of, came the thought unbidden.  
  
She finished her toast and looking at her watch said, "Doesn't potions start at nine?" They nodded. "We've got five minutes." They looked at her for a moment before getting up as one and heading to the dungeons.  
  
The dungeons weren't much different either. The walls were still dank and the rooms dark. The shelves were still lined with things in strange liquids that looked like the same ones in the future. As always it smelled like mold mixed with spices and burnt potions. The tables were the standard wood topped desks. Hermione breathed in deeply. This was the way she liked it. She had never told anyone, but she loved the smell of the potions classroom. One day she hoped to do further study in potions. Or Arithmancy. She hadn't decided yet.  
  
She followed Lily and James to a table in the middle and sat down. The rest of the class trickled in with a notable separation of Gryffindors to the right, Slytherin on the left.  
  
It was mere seconds past nine when the dungeon door slammed open once more. A trail of brown robes followed the professor to the front of the classroom. Hermione looked with interest at her new...old...whatever...potions professor. Looking at the face she got a shock. The professor was female and blond. She was wearing close fitting sand colored dress under the previously noted billowing brown robes. The scowl did her elegant face and injustice. The sneering red lips were purely Slytherin. The icy blue eyes stared contemptuously at the silent students. So this is where Snape learned it all, she mused absently. If only he had learned to wear color too. She giggled mentally at the thought of Snape wearing the current professor's clothing.  
  
The professor locked eyes with Hermione. Her scowl deepened as she said, "Miss Gordon, my name is Professor Michello. I have rules that must be abided by in this class. No wands. No pranks. No tardiness. I expect you to keep up. Normally I would never allow a new student into my advanced class but I have assurance from the headmaster that your abilities are adequate. You are here on probation. If you do not meet my standards by the third week you're out. Is the clear?"  
  
Hermione sat up straighter at the challenge in the professor's words. Adequate abilities indeed. I got an O on my Potions O.W.L. Who does she think she is anyway, she thought resentfully. Of course she didn't say this out loud. Instead she crisply replied, "Yes, professor."  
  
Professor Michello turned back to the rest of the class, "Malfoy, Snape, Goyle. Decide amongst yourselves who will be Miss Gordon's partner. The class is now even and there is no need for you to remain a threesome any longer. Choose or I will choose for you. You have ten seconds."  
  
The three mentioned looked at each other. Snape was doing visual battle against Malfoy and Goyle. For once he lost. Angrily Snape gathered his things and moved to the empty seat next to his new Gryffindor partner. Great. This is just bloody great, he thought disgustedly. I bet she is some dunderhead mudblood who passed by sleeping with the teacher. This better not be permanent.  
  
Hermione watched as a skinny, sallow-skinned boy got up from the table across the room. As he turned she fought to hide her surprise and resentment. Great. This is just bloody great, she thought with a sigh. I can never escape him. I just hope he isn't as big of a git as the future version. At least we'll be guaranteed an O on all our potions. One comment about my parents and I risk the professor's wrath about wand use.  
  
With silently appraising looks at each other they began to work on the base for their veritaserum.  
  
Twenty years later  
  
"Attention everyone," the gathered staff quieted at Dumbledore's voice. They all looked at him with full attention, with the exception of Snape who was conveniently absent.  
  
"Thank you for coming. I realize this is not our normal staff meeting time, but there is a matter which demands your attention. There has been an accident involving Hermione Granger," the Headmaster announced.  
  
"I won't hold you in suspense. Miss Granger has been sent back in time," Dumbledore revealed. There was a collective gasp around the room. Minerva looked about to faint. The Headmaster continued, "She was wearing a timeturner and when she was hit with a Spinning spell it misfired and caused her timeturner to activate. She went back 20 years to 1978. Those of you who were students or teachers at the time may remember a certain transfer student. For her own protection she used and assumed name. She called herself, Elizabeth Gordon."  
  
Shocked silence made the air ring. They all knew that name and its significance. Finally Minerva McGonagall said, "We can't tell Severus." The staff all nodded in agreement.  
  
In the past  
  
As Elizabeth and Lily entered the Transfiguration classroom they were greeted with the familiar sight of Professor McGonagall. The only change seemed to be the lack of lines in the much younger version of her Head of House's face.  
  
The professor explained that they would be working on the Morphing spell. They would be in groups of tree. After they had grouped off, Hermione and Lily glared at their groupmate, Snape. They were to take turns morphing their partner's body parts into those of an animal. They didn't trust him to keep it clean. The fact that he was Slytherin paired with two muggleborns was not helping the mood at all.  
  
"Let's get on with this. Elizabeth, you go first," Lily said.  
  
The brunette nodded and , suddenly struck with an idea, turned towards Severus pointing her wand and saying, "Morphus magus." Suddenly Snape no longer had arms. Instead he had two large black bat wings. The girls cracked up laughing at this.  
  
Severus seethed in silence not deigning the situation worthy of verbal retorts. He knew what he wanted to do but could not until they turned him back.  
  
Lily gasped between giggles, "So there is some truth about the bats in the dungeon." Hermione laughed harder but finally managed to collect herself enough to turn him back, 'Morphus humanis.'  
  
Once his arms had returned he wasted no time. He whipped out his wand and spat, "Fernuculus." Hermione and Lily's faces burst out in boils. Both girls screamed in pain and anger.  
  
Lily reacted by spitting out a vehement, "Engorgio." Snape's nose began to swell incongruously.  
  
Glaring at him, Hermione managed to choke out, "How dare you? You will regret this. Have no doubt about that!"  
  
He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by their professor saying, "Finite Incantatem. Unbelievable. Never in all my years have I ever had someone hex another student in my own classroom. I don't care what started it or who. Detention. Saturday. Noon. You will be cleaning all the windows in the west tower. Yes, all fifteen floors. Wandless. You will cooperate or it will be a week of detention. Is that clear?" She waited until they nodded silently, before turning to stock furiously back to the front of the classroom and commenced to shoot angry glares at them.  
  
The girls shot Snape an ugly look that promised revenge before turning away and practicing the spell on each other instead, leaving him in stony silence.  
  
Great, more girls that hate me. Why can't I ever keep my wand to myself? Now I have detention with them too. I will survive. Hopefully, whatever payback they plan won't be too painful, he thought ruefully at his folly, watching the two witches as Hermione sprouted butterfly wings.  
  
Future  
  
"Severus."  
  
He did not look up from the stack of red slashed essays he was grading when he responded to the Headmaster's query, "Albus. What do you need? I have many more essays to grade before returning to trying to teach the dunderheads of the world the fine art of potions."  
  
Dumbledore sighed at his colleague's attitude. "We need to talk. It is about a student," he said.  
  
Snape looked up at his mentor and smirking slightly said, "For the last time I refuse to let Mr. Longbottom into my advanced class." He paused thinking maybe that wasn't why the Headmaster was here and asked, "What did Potter do this time?"  
  
To Severus' surprise Albus said, "It is not about Harry. It involves Miss Granger. She will not be attending class for a few weeks."  
  
Severus just rolled his eyes. "What is it now? Botch an illegal potion? Did she go blind from reading too much or staring at the shining Golden Boy? On injure herself waving her hand during class?" he asked disdainfully.  
  
"There was an accident during an independent study she was doing for Transfiguration. Apparently some Slytherins thought it would be funny to transfigure our Head Girl into several different things." This was true, except Hermione had blocked the spells before they were able to affect her. "The unfortunate result has Miss Granger temporarily incapacitated. She will be spending the next few weeks in an isolated ward until we can figure out how to help her return to herself. All work will be forwarded to the Hostpital Wing and will be turned in a week after she returns to class," was the response given.  
  
Snape scowled. Great. I'll be making up a work schedule fro her next. Longbottom will be insufferable without her help. I better get out the extra cauldrons. Potter and Weasley's homework will be even more abominable than usual, he thought. He sighed and looked at Albus. The Headmaster was waiting patiently for his reaction. He only smirked and asked, "Which Slytherins?"  
  
"Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Miss Parkinson. They have been given detention for a week and subsequent house points were taken off. In the absence of Miss Granger, Susan Bones of Hufflepuff has been appointed temporary Head Girl," Dumbledore informed him.  
  
Severus scowled again. It always has to involve those particular Slytherins. Why can't they learn that you don't hex your enemies where a teacher will find you? Particularly in front of Minerva, he thought. Out loud he said, "I will have a talk with them. Thank you ...I think...for informing me of Miss Granger's ...unfortunate condition. I will be sure to arrange matters accordingly."  
  
Looking intently at his Potion's professor and seeing no other hidden comments the Headmaster nodded and said, "Very well. Good evening Severus."  
  
"Good evening, Headmaster," came the reply.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. The last chapter go so many really fast I just had to go to work on this chapter. Sorry its so short, but I have to take a slight break to study for my finals. I will try to get chapter 9 out soon. Hopefully it will be a little more interesting that this one. But thanks for thinking its great anyway!  
  
To BadBugz: The flash back will be happening somewhere in chapter 10 or 11 I think. So you will just have to wait to find out. ;) hehehe  
  
P.S. I get to see the premiere of POA on IMAX! Tomorrow! Yeah! Thank God for Canadian theaters! Hahahahahahaha! 


	9. Love and War

A/N: Hopefully this chapter won't be so lame like ch. 8. This is promising to be a longer one. Snape and Hermione forced together in awful situations...and the plot thickens...dun dun dun!;) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: Love and War  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to the three students following her. She once again shook her head mentally at the fact that out of all the students to get caught fighting, it was a surprise to find the Head Boy, the goody-two- shoes, and the new girl in the school were involved. Outwardly, she kept a stern frown as she said, "You start on this floor and work your way up. As I am very busy, Sir Nicholas has agreed to keep an eye on you. Two hours every night this week should get the job done. If you finish early, you are to start dusting the furniture and shelves in the tower. Remember no magic. I will be confiscating you wands until you are done for the night. You may retrieve them when I return. Cleaner and rags are waiting for you in that cupboard over there. Get started."  
  
They reluctantly handed over their wands and turned to get started. She watched momentarily as they moved across the circular room. Satisfied they would do as they were told; she turned to the present ghost of Nearly Headless Nick. Eyeing the Gryffindor phantom mascot she said, "The first sign of trouble send a house elf to tell me. If you can stop them please feel free to do whatever necessary. Somehow I don't trust these three to survive detention together without mishaps. Good evening and thank you again for doing this."  
  
"No trouble. It was my pleasure. My days are very boring except for holidays and the beginning and ending feasts. It is grand to have a purpose once in a while," the ghost replied wistfully. Seeing her eye the door, he said, "Go. I shall not keep you any longer. I know you are a busy witch."  
  
She nodded and looking at the students, who were washing the many large windows, sighted and left them to their work.  
  
Hermione sighed to herself as McGonagall left the tower. Here we go, she thought rolling her eyes mentally. If we get through the night without an insult war breaking out it will be a miracle. Coming out of her thoughts she nodded at her redheaded friend and they got to work.  
  
Each floor contained a circular room attached to the outer spiraling staircase. The rooms had twelve floor-to-ceiling picture windows each. They worked in silence for the first half hour and were two-thirds of the way done with the first floor when Lily broke the silence. "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Are you allowed to go?" she asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione frowned momentarily before saying, "I don't remember getting permission but I can ask Dumbledore later. I've only been there once right after I got here. It looked pretty cool. I heard Zonko's Joke Shop is one of the best around. Anyplace can get good butterbeer?" She already knew the answer, but was trying to play the ignorant newcomer.  
  
Lily grinned. "Of course, the Three Broomsticks is the best. And Zonko's is great. Just don't let the caretaker, Filch, catch you with anything. I swear that man can smell a gag or prank the minute you step through the gates. Did you have a joke shop in the islands?" she asked.  
  
Hermione grinned back and said, "Actually there were two. One was as old as Zonko's and the other was created and owned by my best friend's brothers, Fred and George. There never were two bigger pranksters the twins. There seventh year was crazy. They set off an entire box of fireworks they created, that can't be put out with water and only increase in strength if they are hit with magic. Then there was the turning the corridor into a swamp incident. The teachers had such a hard time with that one."  
  
Lily's eyes were streaming with held back laughter at the very thought. Collecting herself she said, "I can just picture James and Sirius doing something like that if they were given the resources. I wish we had some of that stuff. Though as a prefect I probably shouldn't encourage them."  
  
A silky yet disdainful voice interrupted, "They wouldn't need it. They are admired enough as it is without the ability to annoy the teachers and the rest of the school with stuff like that. I wouldn't even tell them. It would only give them idiot notions of grandeur."  
  
The witches had forgotten that the Slytherin was still present. They both turned and glared at him across the room, where he had been cleaning his part of the room. He had paused in his cleaning of the third window to listen to their conversation.  
  
Like a recurring plague it seemed he couldn't escape an afternoon without hearing the names of his most hated enemies. The very thought of them made him lash out at the nearest target, "They don't need their heads swelled anymore than they already are. They get everything they want already. Maybe that's why they are friends with mudbloods like you. Do you give them everything they want?" He sneered and slowly looked them up and down in a suggestive way.  
  
The girls gasped simultaneously at the double insult. They both stepped toward him, death or at least great physical harm written on their faces. Severus stepped forward in challenge. Thy were almost in arms reach of each other, when they all shuddered in shock as a wave of icy air swept over them. They had forgotten their ghostly guardian. He was currently floating between them with a limb touching each of them. They were too chilled and uncomfortable to think about harming each other.  
  
Seeing that they were stopped, Sir Nicholas pulled away from them. Shaking his wobbly head carefully he said, "I am surprised at you. I would have thought you valued your free time enough not to cause more trouble. Professor McGonagall is on her way. I hope you can explain yourselves." They separated to their sections once more and continued to work in tense silence.  
  
It wasn't long until the Transfiguration professor walked in and she wasn't too happy by the looks of it. She was thin lipped and tight faced. She sneer at them with a look worthy of a Slytherin. "I am disgusted with you. Of all the things...threatening physical fighting like common muggles. Obviously windows are too easy if you have time to throw insults at each other. Twenty points each from your houses and extra detention on Saturday. I will see if I can find something that will be more occupying for you. Now get back to work. You have 45 minutes left tonight," she ordered them. They hung their heads and returned to their task while McGonagall watched.  
  
As they moved to the second floor Snape thought, Gryffindors. They can never restrain their tempers. Pathetic little mudbloods. They wouldn't have stood a chance in a fight. Seeing the two witches whispering to each other he mentally winced. I am probably going to regret my comments. Hopefully it won't keep me from quidditch.  
  
"We need to do something about him. Between classes and detention: this is getting out of hand. We should do something that will make him stop, but won't get us in trouble. It can't be traced back to us, if you know what I mean," whispered Hermione.  
  
Lily nodded and whispered back, "We could get James, Sirius and Remus in on it. They are always dying for a reason to get him."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Too obvious. Plus there is enough animosity between them already. This needs to be something quiet yet effective. What do you know about him? What would affect him the most, but could be done by anybody?" she asked quietly.  
  
Lily frowned thoughtfully, "He's a good student. He has his own room as Head Boy. He is a seeker for Slytherin. His best subject is Potions and he hates muggleborns. His best friend is Luscious Malfoy. He only wears black."  
  
A slow grin spread across Hermione's face and she said, "I just go an idea."  
  
They finished out their week's detention without further incidents. They didn't dare try anything once McGonagall supervised them herself. Their Saturday detention was spent cleaning the third floor bathrooms without magic. By the time they finished they were too tired to do anything but eat and sleep.  
  
They may not have the energy to move or insult each other but the plans for revenge continued. Their only impediment was timing. They had to wait until Snape had his guard down. They found their chance two weeks later. While everyone was eating lunch before the quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Hermione and Lily were sneaking into the Head Boy's common room. They had to fight to suppress a fit of giggles at the situation.  
  
"You take the room decorations and I'll get his clothes. Remember bright colors or pastels. No dark green or silver anything. We want it as obnoxious as possible, but no hint that it was done by Gryffindors," Hermione directed Lily. Smiling at each other mischievously they got to work.  
  
Twenty minutes later the changes were drastic. The bed and comforter were in luscious shades of royal purple and magenta pink with ruffles. The carpets were now a floral pattern reminiscent of a Hawaiian shirt in pinks, purples and light greens. The clothes in the wardrobe consisted of bright shades of pink, orange, yellow, blue and purple with one green shirt. Even his knickers had been transfigured into a florid shade of yellow-green. The girls stood at the door and beamed at their handiwork. "Snape is going to flip. I especially like the knickers. It was a nice touch. I can't wait to see his face," Lily said gleefully.  
  
Hermione grinned back and said, "I know. We should go before we're missed. Remember we have to try to keep a straight face until he finds it though. And I stress the try." Schooling their faces into strained indifference with difficulty, they left the room, fighting the urge to laugh the entire way.  
  
The girls sat at their customary table for dinner. To the boys' confusion they kept glancing at the doors then at each other before breaking into giggles or broad smile. Finally James cracked and asked, "What is so funny?"  
  
This only made the witches laugh harder. Once they had calmed a bit Lily said cryptically, "You'll see." This only confused the boys more, since the girls rarely kept secrets.  
  
"A suddenly loud band from the entrance hall made everyone turn to look. The girls grinned widely as a furious looking Snape swept into the halls. His robes were the uniform black as usual but his shirt, to everyone's surprise, was bright green and his pants a slightly darker shade. A murmur swept across the room once Snape had sat down at his own table, scowling as he told his table mates about the changes. A Hufflepuff got up and came over to their table bending over and saying quietly, "Have you heard yet? Someone broke into Snape's room and charmed all his stuff pink and purple, even his clothes. He tried to change them back but there is a binding charm on them. They won't change back. He is absolutely furious." Smiling, she stood and walked to the fifth year's table to spread the news.  
  
Hermione and Lily looked at each other and burst out laughing. The boys looked completely dumbfounded. Slowly they began to smile at the irony of the situation. It is the ultimate prank to pull on the greasy git. Only Remus seemed to be thinking beyond the greatness of the joke. Watching the girls as they laughed themselves to tears he said, "You did it, didn't you?"  
  
The boys turned and stared at the girls as they collected themselves. Hermione was the first one to be able to speak, "Yes we did. During lunch. He needed to be taken down a peg or two. What do you think?"  
  
James and Sirius simultaneously said, "I think it's great." They grinned at each other and congratulated the girls on a job well done.  
  
James said, "He'll have to wear colors for at least a week until his parents buy him more. Did I hear right, you turned his room pink and purple?"  
  
Lily answered, "Yes, I did."  
  
"There was some pastel green and yellow too," Hermione added.  
  
Frank asked, "Why didn't you make it red and gold? It would have ticked him off just as much."  
  
Hermione answered, "Too obvious. We didn't want to get in trouble or loose points by making it house colors. Plus where red and gold would be bad, the majority of the clothes are now pink, purple and buttercup yellow. It would be hurtful to his manhood to where such ...feminine colors. Don't you think?" She grinned at them as they nodded.  
  
"I'm starving. We can talk about this more later. Let's eat," said Lily. As they had spent the afternoon cheering at the quidditch match and working up an appetite, the all agreed and immediately tucked into their hearty meal.  
  
The next two weeks passed uneventfully. Snape eventually got new clothes, but he could be seen wearing blue, yellow and green for a week. Never once were the pink or purple shirt seen. When he didn't retaliate or try to find out if it was they who did it, Hermione gained a little respect for his self restraint. In potions class, they ignored each other unless they asked for an ingredient to be passed or to remind the other to add something. That is until one memorable day in the third week.  
  
They were half way through Double Potions. They had been working on the Confusion Concoction. It was a finicky potion that if done the slightest bit wrong or left unfinished would either explode or poison the drinker. Their textbook warned that contact with an unfinished or botched version could cause serious burns. They were being extra careful as they progressed.  
  
Severus and Hermione were once again giving each other the silent treatment. Hermione was just about to add the hellbore leaves when she saw Frank Longbottom about to add a red liquid to his cauldron. She whirled around and screamed, "Frank! Don't add the dragon's ..." Too late.  
  
For a second nothing happened when suddenly the flame orange liquid bubbled and exploded in every direction. Hermione reacted without thinking. She threw herself on top of Snape and grabbed Lily, who pulled Frank with her, shoving her behind a desk, while Hermione landed heavily on her stomach. Suddenly her skin felt like it was on fire. It was worse than anything she had every felt. Worse than that werewolf scratch, being hit by Grawp. Even worse than the short bout of Cruciatus she had suffered in sixth year. It was complete agony, like a million microscopic knives driving into her flesh. It was on her arms and legs. She could feel it traveling across her back and soaking her hair. She just wanted it to stop. "Please make it stop," she whispered.  
  
She could hear a conversation, though it was blurred and hard to concentrate around the pain.  
  
"Get her robes off..." "Look at her arms..." "The poor thing..." "Is she okay..." "Move out of the way..."  
  
Suddenly she was being lifted onto a stretcher and floating down the halls. Finally she succumbed to the pain and slipped into blessed unconsciousness.  
  
Severus looked around at Elizabeth's shout to Longbottom. He was trying to figure out what happened when the cauldron exploded and his partner was suddenly throwing him roughly to the ground. He fell heavily with her on top of him. He hissed in pain as a few drops of burning liquid hit his hand. Then he looked around. He could see Evans where she had been shoved under her table. Potter's girlfriend was staring horrified at the girl lying on top of him. Seeing the terrified look, he twisted around until he could see Elizabeth and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Her eyes were glazed over, staring blindly against the pain. He could see the orange liquid pooled on her robes and soaking into her bushy hair. Where the potion touched her skin it was bubbling menacingly. Her voice was barely audible when she whispered, "Please make it stop."  
  
He hastily, but carefully pulled himself out from under her. "Get her robes off. They're burning through," he heard a voice say, not realizing it was his own.  
  
"Look at her arms," Peter Pettigrew said in awed horror.  
  
"The poor thing," said an anonymous voice that Snape vaguely recognized as Gryffindor.  
  
Lupin had come around from behind his desk to help Snape with her robes. "Is she okay?" he asked. She lay unmoving except for the unvoluntary shudders of pain every few seconds.  
  
The rest of the class was in chaos. Warned by Hermione's shout, most students had been able to find some protection. A few had minor burns like Severus, but Hermione was definitely the worst. The rest of the class was talk loudly trying to look at the girl through the crowd that formed a circle around her.  
  
Professor Michello pushed her way through the crowd with a harsh, "Move out of the way." The professor deftly conjured a stretcher and moved the close to unconscious girl on to it. "Class dismissed. Longbottom....clean up your mess and Detention, 8 o'clock. Try not to touch it. Anyone else who is hurt, report to the Hospital Wing. Everyone else ...out," she ordered.  
  
Levitating the stretcher an its passenger out into the hall she left the dumbfounded class to do as the orders dictated. Alice, the Head Girl, stayed behind to help Frank clean up. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Lily headed as a group towards the entrance hall to talk. Severus, staring after the group, came out of his frozen shock and headed for the Hospital Wing.  
  
He needed some questions answered. I never thought I would be worried about a mud...muggleborn girl, he thought. Especially that one.  
  
A/N: I know. I seem to have a fetish for hurting Hermione and making Snape guilty about it. But it is so much fun. ( This is turning out even longer than I originally planned. I need reviews if I am to be reminded to write. I tend to be distracted over time. Thanks for all the support so far.  
  
A/N2: HP3: Major disappointment in reference to the book. As a movie it was good. As an interpretation totally sucked. Good quote though: "There were these giant spiders and they were trying to make me tap dance. But I don't want to tap dance." "You tell those spiders Ron." Hehehehe. Buckbeak was good. Harry, Malfoy and Snape: total hotness. One thumb up one thumb down. See it for yourself though. 


	10. Truce

Chapter 10: Truces  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and steeled herself for the remembered pain. Then she realized: there was no pain. Without moving, she took inventory of her body. Back and torso: fine. Head and face: fine. Legs: bandaged and itchy but fine. Arms: uh oh. There was the problem. Her arms and hands were heavily bandaged and when she experimentally wiggled her fingers a dull burning washed over her skin. She blinked back sudden tears and turned her head to look around.  
  
She noticed that several other beds were occupied in the ward. She recognized them as those who sat near Frank in potions. Mostly Gryffindors with a few Slytherins including, she noticed, Snape, who was sitting on the bed next to her. Madame Pomfrey was tending to a Slytherin girl on the other side of the ward.  
  
Sneaked a glance at his partner for what felt like the hundredth time. Noticing her looking around he thought, finally she's awake, before hastily squashing that thought in his head, not that I was worried of course. Knowing full well that was not the case, he called, "Madame Pomfrey she's awake." Her gaze shot back to him with a questioning look before his view was blocked by the bustling mediwitch. He moved to the end of the bed so he could see what was going on, but pretended not to look.  
  
"Miss Gordon, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Poppy asked while she looked at Hermione's face for signs of pain.  
  
"I'm feeling a little ...fuzzy. My legs itch and my arms are hurting a little. Can I sit up? It hurts to move my arms," Hermione replied. Madame Pomfrey helped her to sit up, careful not to jar her arms. "How bad is it?" Mione asked.  
  
"You know the side effects of a botched Confusion Concoction?" she asked. Getting a nod in reply she continued, "Your legs will be fine by tomorrow morning the burns were less developed there. Your arms on the other hand will take longer. You lost most of the skin on your hands and arms. Even with magical help, due to the nature of the potion's ingredients and the misguided use of Dragon's blood, the burns on your arms will take at least a week to heal. You will need to come here every morning to change the bandages and check the healing," the mediwitch explained.  
  
Hermione nodded then was struck with a sudden thought that worried her and rushed to ask, "I can go to classes and everything, right? I won't have to sleep here?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head and said, "It won't impede your ability to walk or learn. You will only need me for treatment and can always come if you are in pain. I have explained the situation to the Headmaster and he has agreed to forego the ban on magic in the corridors so you can levitate you things between classes, so long as you promise not to abuse the privilege. You should be fine by next Monday."  
  
"Thanks Madame Pomfrey. You probably saved my life. Could you do something about this ache in my arms though?" the younger witch asked wincing slightly as she shifted them more comfortably.  
  
The mediwitch complied and waved her wand over the injuries. The relief was evidents on Hermione's face. "Thank you again."  
  
"Not at all, child. You were close. Any longer and you may have had more permanent damage but I have never lost a student under my care. Now you should rest for the rest of the day. If you feel better after dinner you may return to your dorm. Call for me if you need me," Madame Pomfrey said and bustled away to attend to the other students.  
  
Snape had sat unnoticed, listening. It was getting to be a nasty habit of his, this ...eavesdropping in broad daylight thing. He had felt his face blanch when her injuries had been revealed. He hated to admit it to himself he was worried when he saw the bandages. He had come in after she had already been seen to and was asleep. He found it strange that after 17 years of being taught to hate and loathe muggleborns that he found himself liking this one.  
  
Hermione looked around again and noticed Snape watching her from the corner of his eye. She gave him a slight smile and asked, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"  
  
He was surprised at her questioned no one else ever cared if he was hurt, except the professors, but that didn't count as they would lose their jobs if a student were seriously injured. Ignoring, barely, the smile that seemed to light up her face, he said, "Yeah, some of the potions fell on my hand, but I'm okay. It takes about an hour before the reversal potion to take full effect on small areas." He tried to focus on something else, as her smile got bigger. He hated when people were nice to him. It just set him up for disappointment later.  
  
"That's good. How is everyone else? I only see six people here," she commented.  
  
He nodded slightly and said, "Most only got surface injuries from drops of potions or flying bits of cauldron. You were the worst. You fell right under most of it. Everyone else left or went to their next class."  
  
Hermione was confused. Why was he suddenly talking to her like a human being? Here he was keeping her company, but where were her friends? Finally not coming to any answers to her questions, she just asked, "Why are you talking to me? I thought you hate me and everything I stand for?"  
  
He frowned and replied, "I ...I did. But you protected me despite the way I treated you and despite that I'm a Slytherin. You could have died but you did it anyway. I can't really hate someone who does that. Especially as smart as you. No one else noticed he was about to add dragon's blood to his potion. You probably saved most of our lives. So thanks....I guess." To her amazement and his embarrassment he started to blush after this speech.  
  
He looked way then back up when she said, "You're welcome...I guess. Gryffindor, Slytherin or three-headed dog...I didn't want anyone to get hurt. And despite what you may think of me, I want you to least of all." Slightly embarrassed at this last statement she added, "You're the only one I trust to do half of these potions competently." She smiled jokingly at him. To both their surprise he smiled back. It did wonders for his looks. He could be really attractive if he wanted to, she thought. Oh, well.  
  
"Truce?" she asked.  
  
He hesitated, contemplating the repercussions if this got out to Potter and his gang or worse Lucius. Consequences be damned. Lucius didn't even come see if I was alright. She at least cared enough to get me out of the line of fire, he thought vehemently. "Truce," he agreed. He stuck out a hand to shake on it before realizing that she couldn't. To the surprise of the ward's occupants they both laughed heartily, before settling on friendly smiles as agreement.  
  
Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to a round of cheers. Blushing, she made her way over to her friends by the fireplace and sat in the chair hastily vacated by Remus for her. She smiled at him as she settled herself. Her levitating book bag was set next to her on the floor. One by one all her friends filed by and gave her a hug. Remus and Sirius seemed to linger a little longer than the others.  
  
"Thanks you guys, but I'm fine. I'll be okay in a few days, you'll see. How are though? Everyone get out okay? Lily?" she asked. She settled her currently pain free arms in her lap.  
  
Her roommate smiled and said, "Thanks to you not a drop on me. The table got it all. Remus got a chunk of cauldron across the face but it was okay. Everyone else got out the way in time thanks to your warning. Nice hair by the way."  
  
Fingering the now somewhat shorter and less bushy locks, Hermione smiled ruefully, "Yeah. The potion did some damage. It's a lot thinner now though. Which may be a good thing. But I still think it looks horrible."  
  
"It looks fine," the boys chorused together. They smiled sheepishly at each other then at Hermione. She smiled back at them, thinking, I'm so glad I have friends.  
  
James interrupted the silence that followed by saying, "I can't thank you enough, Elizabeth. You saved Lily. And me too actually. So just ...thanks."  
  
Sirius was giving her a strange look and when Remus asked what was wrong he replied, "I was just wondering...why did you grab that grease git Snape first? I mean why him? Why not Lily or Frank? They were closest to the potion."  
  
Hermione sighed. She knew this would come up eventually. She needed to tell them with out breaking her new truce or making her friends think she was a traitor. Finally she just said, "It's not about who he is or proximity. Snape was there and I just reacted. I did grab Lily remember. I didn't want anyone to be hurt and being close to me he could have ended up like me and I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even a Slytherin. Besides, I am going to need all the help I can get in potions over the next week or so and he is the best in the class." Seeing their slightly disgusted looks she started to get and angry. Scowling said, "I may be new but ...honestly, this house rivalry goes too far sometimes. He may be Slytherin, but he does deserve to be half killed by a botched potion accidental or not. He is still one of the best students and Head Boy too. You could learn a few things about potions if you would ever stop hating him long enough to ask. What did he ever do to you anyway?" Without waiting for an answer, she stood stiffly and, levitating her bag, walked gingerly due to her injured legs up the stairs to her room.  
  
"What did I say?" Sirius asked, perplexed.  
  
The next morning Sirius cornered her on her way to breakfast. Pulling her into a niche shelter by a statue, he carefully took her hands in his and licking his lips nervously said, "Elizabeth, I would like to apologize for my comments last night if they offended you. I realize it is all a competition to ensure good behavior and all that stuff. I tend to hold grudges against Slytherin too easily. Though some do deserve it. If you think you Sniv...er...Snape is worth saving then I will try to be nice to him Wouldn't want your sacrifices to be for nothing. Okay?"  
  
She looked at his face and saw an eagerness to please, but his eyes, and her knowledge of the future, told her that he would revert at the first insult. Despite these observations, she didn't want to be mad him so she said, "Okay. Apology accepted. But I will hold you to that. One unprovoked hex and I will turn you in myself."  
  
He smile at her boyishly and said, "What ever you say, Elizabeth." She moved to go but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him questioningly. Suddenly he looked nervous again. Here goes nothing...and everything, he thought. "I have something I want to ask you. Actually I wanted to ask you for a long time but I just never...had the opportunity. Would you like to go with me? The Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and it would be great if you would go as my date," he said in a rush. He waited nervously for her answer. What is wrong with you? You've never been nervous asking other girls out. Pull yourself together. She is just another girl, he told himself. Another part of his brain argued back, No she's not. She is the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy thing on two legs, even injured as they are. You got scared when she was hurt. You thought she was going to die. You love her and you know it. He forcefully turned that voice off. It was too soon to think like that.  
  
She paused hesitantly. She knew what her answer was, but wanted to go about it carefully. Not wanting to break their newfound friendship, she had to find a way to let him down hurting him as little as possible. Tentatively she said, "It sounds great, and I love you as a friend , but...but I can't go out with you. Honestly, you are not the type of guy I date. You are just like my best friend back home. Impetuous, good looking, charming, popular, and constantly causing mayhem. I dated him and it just didn't work out. We were constantly fighting as a couple. You and him make very good friends, but it just can't be your girlfriend. Please say you understand? Can't we just say friends?" she pleased with her eyes that he would understand.  
  
He looked at her, stunned. He had never been rejected before. Most girls jumped at the chance to date him. His face slowly turned from shocked to hurt. He looked away from her and gruffly said, "Yeah, I understand. We can be friends. I just ...just need some time to think." Swiftly he walked away down the corridor leaving a sad but relieved Hermione standing alone.  
  
Just outside the Great Hall Hermione literally bumped into Severus on her way to the Hospital Wing for her treatment. Severus started to get mad at whatever idiot ran into him then gave a small smile when he saw whom it was. He apologized and asked her where she was going.  
  
"To the Hospital Wing for treatment," she responded.  
  
He nodded then suddenly turned nervous and mumbled, "Um...I was wondering...wouldyouliktostudywithme?  
  
She frowned and asked, "What was that? I couldn't understand you."  
  
He gulped but slowed down and asked, "Would you like to study with me sometime?" He seemed a bit shocked at himself. Where did that come from? A truce not to kill each other is one thing but study together? the Slytherin side of him argued. His newly found Gryffindor side said, It's just studying. It's not a date or anything. Get a grip.  
  
He watched closely to see her reaction to his request. A radiant smile spread across her face, "I would like that. When? Where?"  
  
Her smile was contagious. He found himself beaming right back, "After dinner in the library?"  
  
"See you there," she said before heading off to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I can't believe she turned me down, just to turn around and study with that...that...that greasy git of a Slytherin. Why I ask you? WHY?" Sirius raged.  
  
Remus was watching his friend pace back and forth across their dorm. James was out snogging with Lily somewhere and Peter was studying in the common room. The door was currently locked and warded with a silencing charm. Remus didn't think Sirius wanted this heard and talked about all over the school. In what was supposed to be a calming voice he said, "I don't know mate. She probably has her reasons. You do have to face the fact that your personalities clash a little. She is a study freak and you're ...not. You're used to having every girl hanging on your every word. She is different. She isn't like that. She cares about her books and classes. Lily told me she doesn't even think she is pretty. Although the rest of the male population can see that she is, even pukey little Snivillus. I for one envy him, having someone that smart, not to mention beautiful as a study and lab partner. Face it man, she saved his life. That has to leave an impression on a guy."  
  
Sirius was staring at his supposed friend like he had grown a second head. Remus, getting a little uncomfortable, asked, "What?"  
  
"You're defending HIM?" Why does it matter to you? You hate hi just as much as I do? Wait? You said she was beautiful. You said you envied Snape?" Sirius replied incredulously. He sobered suddenly and in a quiet voice stated, "You like her don't you."  
  
Remus looked away and stared at the floor. "Yes," came the mumbled reply. He looked up to see Sirius looking at him confusedly. The silence dragged on. "Look, I didn't say anything because you kept going on about how much you liked her. You had first dibs and you usually get your girl. I thought there was no hope for me. I'm sorry. I didn't want this break up our friendship by liking the same girl. Don't be mad. I really didn't want this to happen. It just did. Say something," he begged.  
  
"I'm not mad. I am a bit surprised," Sirius replied. He sighed and said, "You're right. I was only thinking of what I wanted not what she would want. We would probably fight a lot like she said. You on the other hand...are just like her. You could go out with her. She would probably say yes. Besides, it's better than that Slytherin bastard taking up her time." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Remus paled. "I...I ...can't. What about my condition? I could hurt her. What would I tell her? If I told her what I am she would be afraid of me or completely repulsed like everyone else is. I can't tell her. She would hate me," he said despondently.  
  
"You're wrong. She wouldn't care, but even if you don't tell her you should still ask. Tell her later if you need to. Ask her general questions about part humans or werewolves. If she acts badly don't tell her. If she seems okay about it, tell her. But it won't matter if you don't even ask," he advised his friend.  
  
The teenage werewolf replied, "Okay. But if she rejects me and I get depressed or she hates werewolves, I blame you."  
  
Sirius grinned, "Deal." He was feeling much better about the whole thing.  
  
The days passed and Hermione recovered from her injuries. Thanks to Madame Pomfrey's skill there was no evidence of the burns. Classes returned to normal except Snape was no longer giving her the cold shoulder in Potions and Transfiguration.  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus were walking down the hall to lunch a week after the infamous Potion Explosion, when a cold voice called out behind them, "If it isn't the golden boys of Gryffindor. They let you out of you cages today?"  
  
As one they turned, glaring their hatred at Lucius Malfoy. The Slytherin prefect sneered elegantly at his hated enemies. "Where are your groupies? Go sick of hanging on your arms? Or are they just entertaining someone else for a change? I must say you chose well for your own personal whores. I especially like that new one. You know the Gordon mudblood? She has such a tight little ass," he taunted.  
  
Black and Lupin started forward, murder in their hearts and eyes, when they were knocked aside roughly. Suddenly Elizabeth was standing where Malfoy had been moments before fists clenched at her sides stiffly, and Lucius was now lying on the floor holding his face in his hands. Blood was flowing freely down his chin soaking into his shirt collar.  
  
The Gryffindor boys looked at each other then at small form of Elizabeth in wonder. Was Malfoy whimpering? Large grins broke over their faces. They paid close attention as she began to speak.  
  
Shaking in fury, her hands balled into fists at her side, her voice like hot steel, she ground out, "How dare you? You dare to insult me and my friends? Only those with simple minds resort to petty insults and slandering. Never call me, Lily, or any other muggleborn student a mudblood or whore again. Or you will suffer more than a broken nose and bloody lip. Is. That. Clear?"  
  
Malfoy sat there silently, glaring death to the witch standing over him. When he remained silent too long, Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it between his steel-grey eyes and whispered heatedly, her voice ringing through the silent hall "Is that clear?"  
  
Fear entered his eyes and he spat out, "Yes."  
  
Satisfied, she backed up and replaced her wand up her sleeve. She turned to the goggle-eyed boys and said, "Let's go to lunch before this trash makes me sick." She marched her way into the Great Hall, head held high, without a backward glance. The boys followed in her wake, shooting laughing glances back at the prostrate Malfoy.  
  
Severus has seen the whole thing. He wanted to kill that two bit wizard Malfoy when he said those things about Elizabeth. He had only stopped because there was a large crowd blocking his path and she got their first. Remembering the way her hair radiated behind her, the way her fist sailed through the air to land in the middle of the git's face, the fire in her cinnamon eyes, the molten steel that was her voice. At that moment she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and sooth her anger away by kissing her senseless. It was then he realized: He loved her.  
  
At the end of lunch he noticed Elizabeth get up from the table and head out the doors. He got up and followed. He had a question he wanted to ask.  
  
The boys were all staring at her in awe. James was the first to speak, "Elizabeth...that ...that was amazing. I've never seen Malfoy that scared. He looked like he was afraid you would kill him. Sirius and Remus were all ready to beat him to a pulp after that last comment, when...WHAM!... you came out of nowhere. He never saw you coming." He grinned at the wonder of it. The other boys nodded fervently.  
  
Sirius commented, "That was a great right hook." They all laughed.  
  
As they finished lunch, Remus leaned over and whispered, "Uh, Elizabeth. Could ...would you mind meeting me outside in a few minutes. There is something I need to talk to you about." Sirius overheard and gave his friend a meaningful wink before returning to his dessert.  
  
Hermione just looked at Remus and said, "Okay. By the rose bushes in five minutes?"  
  
"Sure," was the reply.  
  
Five minutes later a nervous looking Lupin approached Hermione. She didn't have to wait long to find out what this was about as he just came right out and said it, "Would you like to go out with me some time? I know you turned Sirius down and all, but I was hoping you wouldn't hold him against me." He smiled tentatively at his joke.  
  
Hermione smiled back and said, "I don't hold it against you. And it won't influence my answer, which is yes. I would like to go out with you." Suddenly she felt an unexplained pang of guilt, as if she was betraying someone. Pushing aside the feeling of unfaithfulness, she smiled wider at her friend, who was more relaxed now, and gave him a hug. Together they returned to the school hand in hand, not noticing a dark figure hidden in the shadows of the roses. No one noticed the Head Boy enter, hunched over as if his world had just been destroyed.  
  
A/N: I know you probably hate me right now. But I promise this will be HGSS. This is just a step in the relationship. Plus, I live to torture Severus and if you paid attention there were hints of future romance for H and S. So be patient. Don't forget to review. I like progressive feedback on how I'm doing. Thanks. 


	11. Traitor

A/N: To those of you who are worried about the RL/HG relationship: It will be short lived. The whole situation was to play on how much Severus hates Remus later as well as to increase the drama. So please bear with me.  
  
Chapter 11: Traitor  
  
One Week Later  
  
WHY? Why did I have to watch? he asked himself. You knew they were going together. You knew it was a date. Yet you torture yourself by following them around Hogsmeade. Watching what you can't have and never will. Why do you do this to yourself? You have to crush on a muggleborn. A Gryffindor muggleborn at that. If Lucius ever finds out he will kill you as a traitor to Slytherin.  
  
You didn't do anything. She doesn't even know. How can it be traitorous if you didn't actually follow through. Now if you actually act on you feelings then you would be a traitor, a second voice said.  
  
But wouldn't it be worth it, if she said, "Yes," a third interjected  
  
She would never say yes. You are a Slytherin. The unpopular one at that. She only likes you because you are good at potions. Her precious Gryffindor Lupin gives her what she needs elsewhere. He's the one who's kissing her not you, said the first voice.  
  
Severus wanted to puke. The image of that git holding Elizabeth in the ally, their eyes closed as there lips met in a long kiss. He had watched from a corner across the street horrified. He wanted nothing more than to run over their and rip her from that Gryffindor bastard's arms and punch his offending mouth. The only thing that kept him from it, was knowing that he would be making a fool of himself and Elizabeth hated violence.  
  
He felt sick. He had to do something. If he didn't get over her or tell her everything soon, he would go insane.  
  
That decided, he sat down at his desk and began to write.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sirius' eyes glittered happily as he watched Remus and Elizabeth together. If it couldn't be him at least if was his friend. While he hadn't followed them around, the entire group had all given her a quick tour of the town. As they were leaving Honeyduke's Candy Shop, he noticed that they were being followed. As they turned a corner he saw Snape peeking around a corner.  
  
So he's following us is he? I wonder if he is planning something, Sirius mused. He kept in mind for later as the group split up.  
  
He noticed the Slytherin later when they regrouped at The Three Broomsticks. Sirius had been trying to figure out why he would want to follow them, when he noticed the look on Snape's face. He looked like he wanted to commit murder. He was also looking at their table. He followed the Head Boys gazed more closely: It was focused on Remus and Elizabeth, or rather their clasped hands resting on the table.  
  
Sirius fought to keep the incredulous shock off his face as it came to him. Snape liked Elizabeth. This was unbelievable. A Slytherin like a muggleborn Gryffindor. He wouldn't allow Snape to get away with it. You are not getting anywhere NEAR Remus' girl. You can't touch Elizabeth. You'll pay for this I swear, Sirius thought. You will regret the day you ever had a crush on her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Severus, glad I caught you," Lucius Malfoy drawled.  
  
Severus stopped in his tracks on his way out of his rooms. This was the last person he wanted to see right now. Hiding his emotions behind the typical Slytherin mask he said, "Hello Lucius. I was just on my way to get some lunch. Did you need something?"  
  
Malfoy looked around and said, "Yes, but it is confidential. I suggest we go into your room." He gestured at the still open portrait hole and Severus obediently turned and reentered his room with Malfoy close behind.  
  
The blond took his time sitting and getting comfortable, before pinning the dark haired Head Boy with a cold gaze as he sat in the opposite chair. Finally he spoke, "I have come to you with a proposition. I know that you have had a slight falling out with your parents and currently don't have much. I have a solution until your family situation is remedied. There is a wizard who sponsors Slytherins and others of pure family origin. He is collecting witches and wizards of all talents. I'm one such. He is looking for someone with a talent for potions making and who would like to do further studies into the occult and power spells. I thought of you immediately. I told him about you and he would like to meet you if you are interested. You are to owl him to this address." He took out a folded slip of paper out of a pocket and handed it to Snape. He continued, "His name is Lord Voldemort, but we are never to address him as such. We address him as My Lord or My Master. Never use his name in his hearing unless given permission. If you wish to join our ranks write by the next full moon."  
  
Snape had sat silently through this proposal. On some level the offer intrigued him. To be useful after school would be great. He was good at potions and he had always wished they taught some of the older spells that required large amounts of power and were sometimes considered dark arts. On the other hand, with his new found resolution to do something about his feelings for Elizabeth, he loved the idea of settling down and creating a family. Hopefully a happier one than his own at the moment, as Malfoy had mentioned. He was torn and need some time to think. "I need to think about it. I will be sure to tell you one way or the other. Thanks for the offer. Now if you don't mind I am starving and would like to get to lunch before its over," he responded.  
  
Lucius stood and said, "Of course. I think I will go with you." As he moved to exit he passed by the desk and noticed a single piece of paper sitting on it. Absently he stopped and picked it up and started to read before Severus could stop him.  
  
Snape stood frozen to the spot in horrified fear. That letter was written to Elizabeth telling her everything. He had been debating whether to actually give it to her or not. That was the last thing he wanted in the hands of Lucius Malfoy. He watched as he housemate read and his face went from indifferent interest to confusion to shock then anger.  
  
Finishing it he slowly returned it to the desk top. When he spoke his voice was so cold it almost burned with the barely suppressed anger, "What mockery is this? Tell me this isn't written by you. Tell me you are not in love with that Gryffindor mudblood Gordon? She is a Gryffindor! She is the enemy. You fell in love with the enemy. You are a traitor to the pureblood that flows through your veins. You have betrayed all Slytherins! I am disgusted to say you are in my house and Head Boy of this school. You hold no honor to your race and blood. You are a wretched dog and shall be beaten as one!"  
  
Before Snape could react Malfoy had curse him with a full body bind and preceded to curse him with every hex he knew with a few kicks and punches thrown in for good measure. Somewhere between a kick to the head and fresh bout of Furunculous, he fell into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
After twenty minutes of waiting for Snape to show up for their regular study time, Hermione started to get worried. Snape was never late. Never. After 25 minutes, she packed up her notes and books and headed for his rooms.  
  
When she got to the portrait of a wizard taming the dragon she gave the password, 'dragon's blood', she entered and gasped at the sight. The room was in ruin. Furniture was tipped over or ripped apart. She set her bag by the door and carefully weaving her way through the wreckage.  
  
She inhaled sharply when she saw the prone form of Severus half hidden under bloody robes and broken pieces of furniture. Carefully she knelt beside him trying to hold back tears. She shifted the would and glass splinters off him and cast a muffled, "Scourgify," to remove the rest. She pushed back the bloody robes and hair from his face and carefully felt for a pulse. Relieved she felt a strong one under fingers. She took a quick inventory of other obvious injuries, the tears now falling freely. He had two black eyes, a split lip, and bruises all over his face. It looked like he had a broken arm and possibly a leg. Less obvious was the left over tension from the hexes used against him. The body bind had been revoked upon Malfoy's exit, but by then Snape was unconscious.  
  
Hermione openly wept at her fallen comrade. She looked up to him as a Potion's Master and professor and hated to see such a proud man brought down like this. But she had gotten to know the younger version and felt strongly towards him as a friend, maybe something more. It hurt to see him this way.  
  
As her tears slowed, she got up and went to the fireplace there was some emergency floo powder sitting on the mantle. She threw in a handful and called Hospital Wing and stuck her head in the green flames. She felt dizzy before coming to a relieved stop and looked out on the view of the ward. She called for Poppy and heard quick footsteps approach.  
  
The mediwitch came into view and raised an eyebrow at the head in her fire. "What is you need dear that you can't just come up?" she asked.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Snape is hurt it looks like someone beat him up and hexed him to boot. He's unconscious and has several broken bones. I don't want to move him. Please com e quickly. It's the portrait of the wizard and dragon on the ground floor the password's 'dragon's blood'," Hermione explained in a rush.  
  
Poppy retained her concerned look and said, "Of course. I'll be there in few moments. Just don't move him until I get there. If he wakes up hold him still."  
  
With that both witches popped out of view.  
  
His head hurt. Pain throbbed in his forehead and neck with each heartbeat, but he was alive. This wasn't saying much, when he thought of his head. He groaned out loud and suddenly the pain was gone. He sighed with relief and slowly opened his eyes. The light was thankfully dim and the ceiling the familiar view of the Hospital Wing.  
  
So someone found me. Or Lucius did a double time and turned me in. He rejected that thought instantaneously. It wasn't in Lucius' character to be a Good Samaritan after hexing someone into oblivion.  
  
His vision was suddenly obscured by the hovering face of an angel. Or so he thought. When she spoke his brain began to function and he realized it was Elizabeth. "He's awake, Madame Pomfrey," she called softly so as not to startle him. She smiled gloriously, and Snape had the sudden urge to reach up and kiss her till she was as out of breath as himself. The moment was ruined when the mediwitch tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned his head to look at her.  
  
She kept a firm look on her face as she said, "I would like to tell you about your condition. If you would like Miss Gordon to leave tell me and she will. But seeing as how she is the one who found you I doubt you would be able to keep it from her anyway. So do you want her to know?"  
  
Snape felt his heart leap then plunge back down again at the news that Elizabeth had been the one to find him. On one hand it meant that she care enough to come look for him when he didn't show up to study, but at the same time he felt humiliated that she had seen him in such a weak position. It's to late now though, he thought then said, "It's fine. She can stay."  
  
The mediwitch continued, "Very well. You had several bruises and cuts to your face and chest. You had two concussions and both black eyes. You had several broken ribs and a broken arm and wrist. You have a severe bruise to your left thigh and it may hurt for several days. There were several indications that you had been hit by nasty spells but all seemed to have faded already. You will bear a few scars from the cuts but they will mostly be covered. I got rid of the bruises on your face and healed the broken bones. The rest will come in its own time. I suggest you sleep here tonight until the house elves repair your rooms."  
  
"Now as my duty as a staff member I must ask you, who did this to you?" she asked firmly.  
  
Snape almost said it but at the last second changed his mind, "I can't tell you. I didn't see who it was. They jumped me when I tried to leave for lunch." I can't tell them. It would just make Malfoy more angry and I will be dead next time. Slytherins don't rat on each other. Unless it helps them first, he thought to himself.  
  
The mediwitch frowned and said, "Are you sure. It could mean expulsion for who ever did this. Hexing in the corridors is one thing, but this is personal injury to you in an isolated place. We can't have people going around half killing other students. Don't you want them brought to justice?"  
  
He closed his eyes and feigned weariness, "I just want to sleep for now. I didn't see who it was. I just want to sleep." He didn't see the frown Hermione was giving him on the other side of the bed. She could tell he was hiding something. He knew who it was but didn't want to tell. She would ask him about it later. When he wasn't in the hospital bed.  
  
The mediwitch's face was grim but resigned when she said, "Very well, Mr. Snape. We'll leave you to get some rest. I will check on you in the morning." She left to do some sorting in the storage room.  
  
Hermione turned to go but stopped when Severus said, "Wait Elizabeth."  
  
She turned back and gently touched his arm. "What is it? Can I get you something?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
He gulped helplessly at her soft touch. Pulling himself together he said, "I...I just want to thank you. If you hadn't come found me I would probably still be lying there in a heap waiting to die. No one has ever cared enough about me to go looking when I didn't show up. Most look at it as a favor that they don't have to put up with me. Why do you care?" This last was asked in an almost desperate tone of voice. He really wanted to know.  
  
She hesitated contemplating her answer. Finally she settled for the whole truth, "Partially, it's because I hate being stood up by anyone for anything. It's also some would say as part of my Gryffindor personality and female traits to help someone and be worried about everything. Mostly it is because I respect you for the intelligent king human being that you are and am happy to consider you a friend worth worrying over. I care because that is what friends are for and if you can't understand that then you need friends more than ever. So whether you care about your friends or not I care about mine and as long as I consider you one then I will care no matter what." Slightly embarrassed she flushed, and then gave his hand a quick squeeze of reassurance and quickly head for the door.  
  
She stopped momentarily at the soft, "Thank you. You are my friend," that came from the only occupied bed. She turned smiled at her 'friend' and left.  
  
Another week passed uneventfully. Severus' rooms were returned to normal. Malfoy made no mention of that Sunday night's events. Hermione and Severus returned to their regular study schedule although, they didn't always study. They often found themselves just talk about their lives in general. The one topic that was never breeched was relationships. Snape left it to her to decide to break up with Lupin first and not become the reason they did. In this fashion the week passed, and the last Sunday before Christmas break rolled around.  
  
Snape had always wondered where the Gryffindor boys went every month. Then Saturday evening he overheard Sirius talking to Pettigrew about small little party. It was going to be held in a secret meeting place near the Whomping Willow that had been placed on the grounds their first year.  
  
Finally after all these years, at 11 o'clock tonight he would find out what they did every month on the full moon.  
  
Hermione was sitting in one of the window seats of the Gryffindor common room doing some late night reading. James and Lily were entertaining some scandalized first year girls with a snogging session on the floor next to the fire. She glanced out the window, staring at the night sky. It was eerily clear for a winter night. She noticed the moon was full. Remus will be out tonight. It is a little strange dating a werewolf. But there is a kind of thrill to it I guess, she mused. He eye was caught by movement on the ground. A figure was moving confidently towards the Whomping Willow, and it wasn't Lupin. There was a second figure moving more stealthily, following the first. Suddenly it clicked. This was the night. The night Sirius tricked Severus into finding Lupin as a werewolf.  
  
She jumped up panicked. She ran over to James and ignoring the protests from Lily said, in a hurried whisper, "James...Lupin ...full moon. Sirius tricked Snape into following. You have to stop him. He will be killed. Don't ask how I know, just run. Go!" James needed no further urging. He jumped up and ran out the portrait hole.  
  
She ran over to the window once more hoping to see Severus still on the grounds. Her heart sunk rapidly seeing no movement below. Suddenly her heart filled with fear and some other glittering feeling that lent her strength. She turned abruptly and followed James flight out of the common room.  
  
A/N: dundundun. (Cue dramatic music) don't fret. All will be revealed in due time. Ch 12 up soon if not already. 


	12. Close Encounters

Chapter 12: Close Encounters  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
She jumped up panicked. She ran over to James and ignoring the protests from Lily said, in a hurried whisper, "James...Lupin ...full moon. Sirius tricked Snape into following. You have to stop him. He will be killed. Don't ask how I know, just run. Go!" James needed no further urging. He jumped up and ran out the portrait hole.  
  
She ran over to the window once more hoping to see Severus still on the grounds. Her heart sunk rapidly seeing no movement below. Suddenly her heart filled with fear and some other glittering feeling that lent her strength. She turned abruptly and followed James flight out of the common room.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
There was no one awake to see the front door open to allow the passage of a dark figure. Upon reaching the grass the figure seemed to change shape. Where one the form of a man stood there was now a regal figure of a stag.  
  
James took a moment to orient himself to his animagus form before galloping headlong towards the ominous form of the Whomping Willow. He did not see the shadow cast by the small hawk flying swiftly above him.  
  
Just outside the range of the Willow's branches, James reverted to his human shape. He bent to pick up the branch used by Snape to prod the knot that allowed entrance to the secret passage way, but a small form flew by him to hit the knot first. He looked up to see the branches still and the hovering form of a hawk above him. He didn't know how this bird knew of the trick but gave it a quick salute of thanks anyway, before rushing into the hole at the base of the tree to its cry of acknowledgement.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hermione rushed down the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't see any sign of James and figured he had taken a secret passage way or something. She paused and made a quick decision. She headed into the nearest open door.  
  
After entering the abandoned classroom, she headed straight for the windows on the east side. Pushing one open, she climbed up on the sill. She saw James transforming her many feet below her. Swiftly she launched herself out the window, changing as she fell.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hawk-Hermione watched as James entered the passage and prayed that they weren't too late. Too nervous to waste energy on trying to hover, she landed and changed back just outside of the Willow's range. She bit her lip in worry. To her surprise she was not worried at all about Remus' secret being exposed but rather was focused on what was happening to Snape down there.  
  
After fifteen minutes she began to contemplate going in there herself. Suddenly the trap door slid open and Severus raggedly made his way out. The horror on his face scared her. She had never seen him this shaken. Headless of the danger of the tree branches above them she rushed forward to support him as he staggered forward.  
  
He turned and stared at her in surprise when she gently touched his face to see if there were any injuries and said in confusion, "Why are you he.. ooff."  
  
He didn't get to finish the sentence as the first branch knocked him off his feet. He looked around to see if Elizabeth was alright, but looked up at the terrified scream of his friend. She was caught on one of the branches that flying through the air. Suddenly she was no longer caught but falling towards the ground.  
  
She didn't have time to transform. She hit with a hard thud and tried to catch her wind. She slowly raised herself up and began to crawl back towards the stricken form of Snape. Their progress towards each other was hindered by the need to roll and dodge the enraged tree.  
  
She was just in arms reach of Severus' out stretched hand, when she heard James' cry of alarm. Too slowly she reacted and was once again being swept into the air by a large gnarled branch. I think I'll wait to do anymore flying for awhile, was the weary thought that passed through her mind as she once again began to fall. Panic took over as she watched the ground rush towards her.  
  
Both James and Severus watched in horror as their friend fell from a much higher point this time. Both were frozen to there spots not even thinking to try to slow her decent with magic. Severus began to run towards where she would fall, but knew in his heart it was too late. Morbidly he began to count the seconds until she would hit the ground, five, four, three, two ... Suddenly he was shouting, "NO!" She hit with a sickening crunch and this time did not move. He collapsed next to her and frantically began to check for signs of life. After several terrifying seconds where he began to think she was dead, her chest slowly began to rise. Severus let the relieved tears fall freely not caring if Potter saw or not. SHE IS ALIVE!  
  
James stared at the Slytherin Head Boy who was so tenderly examining the fallen girl. Carefully he walked towards them out of the tree's range. Hesitantly he stretched out a hand and touched the other boy on the shoulder. He felt Snape stiffen under his hand as the Head Boy whirled and pointed his wand at one of his most hated enemies.  
  
James put up his hands in surrender and with a slightly trembling voice said, "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing." Slowly Snape lowered his wand and pointed it at the still form. He conjured a stretched and instead of levitating her he bent down and carefully lifted her on to it.  
  
He turned to the Gryffindor and said, "I've got her. Go help your friends, before I go find them and do something I won't regret." He began to turn way when James spoke.  
  
"Wait just one minute. She is my friend. I don't know what kind of agreement you two made but you have no right taking claim over her. I should take her up," he argued.  
  
Snape sneered, "Friend? You call that being a friend? You're the one who almost got me killed and because she tried to help me... she is in worse shape than I am. She is my friend. And I say I am taking her up. So, bugger off!"  
  
James glared angrily, then seemed to sober up quickly and said, "Fine, how about we both take her up?"  
  
Snape looked at him disdainfully then spat, "Fine."  
  
Together they levitated the stretcher and rushed their friend to Madame Pomfrey. No one noticed the still form of a large black dog watching them from the passage opening.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
It had been several hours now. He had left Elizabeth in the hands of Madame Pomfrey and let Potter do all the explaining, minus the animagus stuff, as he sat and watched her breath. After the mediwitch had checked both of them for any major injuries she had pronounced them fine and ordered them out so she could work.  
  
They boys had mutely headed out the door, giving each other considering looks before parting their separate ways. Severus had returned to his dorm, but could not sleep. The image of his love falling through the air and hitting the ground just kept rewinding and replaying itself in his mind. He mentally berated himself for not being able to stop her, for not thinking to use magic. He had been frozen with fear.  
  
Slowly he transferred his anger at himself over to the one responsible...Sirius Black. He tried to kill me. He used his friend the werewolf to try to kill me. Only it didn't work did it. Potter chickened out on the joke and pulled me out. I hate being indebted to that little golden boy git. No it didn't work. It almost got his friends girl killed by that stupid tree instead, he raged in thought. His thoughts turned to her. She was going to see if her boyfriend was all right, but saved me anyway. She probably begged Potter not to go through with it. I hope she will be alright. I will never forgive Black if she dies. NEVER.  
  
Suddenly the room was too small. He had to get out. He looked at the clock and noticed it was only five in the morning. He had to go see her or at least look at her. He needed to know if she would be alright. Turning on his heels he marched out the door.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hesitantly he approached the Hospital Wing. I can't continue like this. I either need to love her or avoid her. I can't see her with someone else. It has got to end, he thought remorsefully.  
  
He peered surreptitiously around the door. His heart broke hearing the sobs of the Gryffindor girl lying in the nearest bed. He longed to hold her, to wipe away the tears and kiss her pain into oblivion. Instead, he settled for watching her and mentally sending reassurances and love. He loved her with all his heart, but he was a Slytherin and she was beyond his reach. She would never love a 'greasy git' like him. He gave an internal sigh of regret and remorse at his habit of wanting the unobtainable. Giving the object of his affection one last wistful look, he returned to the Snake's Den.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The ground was rushing towards her and panic filled her eyes when she saw Severus running towards her but knew he wouldn't get there in time. To her mental surprise, her last conscious thought was, I love you. And all went black.  
  
She woke up sometime later to find Madame Pomfrey standing over her and doing a few diagnostic spells over her. The current one made her feel tingly all over like her entire body was waking up after losing circulation. "How..," she croaked. Her throat was sore and her mouth was dry as a desert. She seemed to be having trouble breathing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stopped and looked at her when she tried to speak. Smiling slightly in reassurance the mediwitch helped her to sit up and handed her a glass of water, saying, "You were hit by the Whomping Willow a few times and took a short lesson in flying. Unfortunately you seemed to have trouble landing. You were brought in unconscious. You had several broken ribs and a nasty concussion. You had some major bruising on your back and stomach but that is mostly gone. You should be fine but I would like you to stay here for the next few hours so I can be sure you concussion is gone. Now take this potion. It will help the rest of the bruising and pain."  
  
Hermione downed the horribly yellow, disgusting looking potion, and then grimaced at the awful taste. She set down the flask on the nightstand and asked, "How are Severus and James?"  
  
If Poppy was surprised at the use of the Slytherin's first name or the order of the inquiry she didn't show it. She responded, "Fine both of them. They both brought you in though Mr. Potter did all the talking. Mr. Snape just sat there watching you like he was going to be sick. I didn't want them to see the extent of your injuries so I sent them back to their dorms. Professor Dumbledore will be speaking with them later about last nights events."  
  
"Will Remus be in trouble?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
The mediwitch looked at the girl sharply, contemplating how much she knew. Finally she said, "No. I take it you know about Mr. Lupin's affliction?"  
  
"Yes," the younger witch responded bluntly.  
  
"Well I do hope you have had the forethought to be discreet with that knowledge. It is not a public fact," Poppy stated. Getting an affirmative nod to in reply, she said, "Very well I will leave you to get some rest. You have been excused from morning classes. If you feel any more pain just take some more of that potion. Good night, Miss Gordon."  
  
Hermione sat back then shifted so she was leaning forward with her arms on her bent knees. Why did Sirius do it? Severus didn't deserve that. I was surprised James didn't seem to know, which means that it was only Sirius. Remus would never willfully inflict himself in werewolf form on anyone. That was the point in his friends becoming animagi, to be able to control him. She paused as her mind turned towards her Slytherin friend.  
  
Why did he follow? He was curious. He always wanted to know where they went and why. Sirius probably let something drop. Why did Severus try to catch me? I would have expected James to try first. Did he care about her? If so, why didn't he say something? He had plenty of chances before Remus asked. I would even break up with Remus if Severus asked now. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she knew it was true too. She would break up with Remus if Snape asked. She didn't love Remus. She loved Severus. He was her match. He was intelligent, witty, talented, nice when he wants to be, handsome in his own dark and brooding kind of way. Remus was just smart, nice and adorable, but not who she loved. Why do I have to love the one I can't have? He's Slytherin and pureblood. I am Gryffindor and muggleborn. He would never love me. I am from the future. He's my PROFESSOR! for crying out loud. I can't love him and he would never love me. She didn't notice when she started to sob into her knees and never noticed her love's observation.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The next two days passed quietly with exception of the huge row James had with Sirius about his stupidity and prejudice. Nothing could be heard of the actual words, since there was a muffling charm on the dorm room, but the noise level was astounding as all the Gryffindors sat listening in the common room. Later a sulky and much chastised Sirius emerged and made and apology to Remus and Elizabeth before fleeing the prying eyes of the rest of his house.  
  
Hermione had returned to classes and took the end of term exams. She had been trying to talk to Snape since she was allowed to leave the ward, but he seemed to be avoiding her. He hadn't shown up to either of their regular study sessions and sat with Goyle during Potions. Finally she gave up and just spent all her free time in the Library studying. She knew that sooner or later he would have to come in to get a book he needed for the exams.  
  
On Wednesday, she got lucky. She came in after lunch and found him a row of books about Advanced Charms. She approached him silently while his back was turned and he was reading the first chapter of Clearing the Convoluted Charms for the Confused Caster. He jumped about a foot when she suddenly said, "Hello, Severus."  
  
He whirled around and to her confusion looked frightened at her. She put her hands on her hips and said in her no-nonsense tone of voice, "Where have you been? I've been trying to find you all week. Are you avoiding me or something? If so, why?" She glared at him when he remained stubbornly silent. She felt her anger grow at the injustice. He would not answer and it was making her frustrated.  
  
He could see the anger in his eyes and once again the thought that she was beautiful when angered crossed him mind but decided that he really didn't want it aimed at him so he said quietly, "Yes, I was avoiding you. I thought you would hate me after what happened. You know for not helping you. I thought you would be spending more time with your boyfriend after your close call."  
  
To her surprise she could hear the bitterness in his voice in that last sentence. Was he jealous of Remus? For some reason this just made her angrier. "Why are you jealous? Why would I hate you? It wasn't your fault. Are you some kind of idiot that you don't realize I can see that? I was hurt. I got better and I would have at least expected you, as my supposed friend, to come see if I was all right. Madame Pomfrey said you looked like you were going to be sick. Do I make you feel sick? Does my mudblood parentage make you sick? Well do I? Do you wish the tree had finished me of so there would be one less one of me on this planet? Tell me!" she raged.  
  
Suddenly Snape's back hit the wall. As she had yelled she slowly had backed him into a corner. Snape gulped back his fear at her tirade but was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to yell back, "No! I don't! You don't make me sick. I was afraid to visit because of the way I felt about you! Your parents don't matter to me. You are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen, Elizabeth Gordon. I do not hate you, I love you!" He stopped; horrified that he had actually said it out loud.  
  
Hermione stood frozen where she stood in shock. Her face was blank as she went over his words in her mind. Beautiful... Don't care... not hate... I love you! He loves me! He said so, her mind rejoiced.  
  
He watched her. His heart broke at her shocked expression. She will definitely hate me now, he thought. I've blown it. I let my temper ruin everything. Why can't I ever keep my big mouth shut?  
  
Suddenly he was being knocked against the wall. He was startled to find the girl of his dreams was pressing him up against the stone, not in malice, but was actually kissing him! He stiffened momentarily in shock then reflexively pulled her closer. He could feel every soft and sensuous curve of her body where it touched his as fire raced over his skin and all over his body. He gently cradled her head in his hands winding his long fingers in her glorious hair. She reached up and pulled his head down to deepen the kiss.  
  
They finally broke apart and gasped for air. They separated and stared at each other in wonder.  
  
Shakily, Hermione was the first to speak, "So it is true then. You do love me." She stepped forward again and hesitated before reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. To her surprise it was not greasy but just thick and shiny. "I have wanted to do that for weeks now. You may not believe it... but I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Snape froze at her gentle touch. He was beginning to tremble at so much close contact. That kiss had been wonderful. He hadn't been kissed like that since...well never. His voice cracked when he dumbly said, "Okay." He was at a loss for words. He never expected his dreams to actually come true. He lifted a trembling hand to return the favor and run his finger through her hair. "I think...I think ...we need to sit down."  
  
She smiled and they moved to the nearest table. Lucky for them they were the only ones in the library and Madame Pince was in a back store room. They let go of each others hair to hold hands. He gently traced circles with his thumb on the back of her hand as he said, "I never believed this could happen. You just made my every wish come true. I could die happy right now. But will this last?"  
  
She looked down at their clasped hands then back at his eager but worried face. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He could feel her sweet breath on his lips as she responded, "If you want it too."  
  
He could only gasp out a fervent, "Yes."  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A/N: Gleeful laughter ensues I told you the Remus relationship was only temporary. Hope you like this chap. More coming soon. Pleeeeeaaaaaassseee review! 


	13. Discoveries

A/N: ff.net has been screwing with my formatting so if it is hard to read the scene cut offs I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out a way so change that, so be patient. For future reference, once I return Hermione to the future that will NOT be the end of the story. The original plane was to write a story using all the cliché plot points in one story. The timeturner is just the beginning. This fic will be going on for quite some time. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Hopefully the rest will be as good as you all think it is right now.  
  
I would like to thank a few reviewers at this time.  
  
Stargazerstarluver: Thanks for that. Glad to know there are some silent readers out there who appreciate the story.  
  
Jane Williams: I can't swear one way or the other as that would be ruining the ending (hehehe)  
  
Alarase: I can't do that, though it would be interesting. This is only the end of the first term. Christmas Break ya know. So there is at least a few more chaps before she goes back. This is going to be more than a time-turner fic so the reveal will come later. Thanks though.  
  
Colleen: Thanks for that recommendation, but I doubt it would happen. ;) Plus, I think by the time I'm done with this, it will be novel length anyway.  
  
BadBugz: I don't remember any mention of James being HB, though it would fit the character. I believe you have to be a prefect first and James wasn't one. Oh well, it still works I guess. Thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
Kaaera: I wish I could hug Remus too. But it was not meant to be so he will just have to get over it. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer. Glad to see you're not beating anyone up this time. Lol.  
  
Lets see if this break works. There are supposed to be "!" between each scene. If not then try to read anyway.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapter 13: Discoveries  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
James hadn't seen Elizabeth in a while. He wanted to talk to her about that night. He needed questions answered. Like, how she knew about Moony? Or, if she had really been that hawk? And why she was trying to save Snape and was now avoiding her boyfriend? Some things just weren't adding up but it was becoming impossible to find her. She was always studying and never stayed long enough to have a conversation at meals.  
  
What ever her problem is the animagus thing is definitely not public knowledge. She has as much right to go around as an animal as we do, he thought to himself. He sighed mentally; I suppose I will keep it a secret for now. Damn I need to talk to her. Noticing that once again she wasn't at lunch he decided to go look for her...in the library.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
James was unsuccessful at finding her that afternoon. But he got lucky later that evening. James and Remus were sitting by the blazing fire in the common room when Hermione entered. James noticed that she was flushed and was looking satisfied. She seemed startled, like she hadn't realized they were there, when Remus said, "Hello Elizabeth. Where have you been?"  
  
To James' confusion she seemed to look guilty for a moment before she walked over and sat down. She seemed to think before she said, "I was in the library. Doing some extra work."  
  
The silence dragged on. Remus looked nervous then finally said, "Eli..Elizabeth I need to ask you something. James told me about what happened. He said you told him about Sirius' trick on Snape. I need to know...how...how you found out about me. Only a few actually know for sure. If someone told you I need to know before it gets leaked across the whole school. So please, tell me how you know."  
  
She looked at him. She smiled softly to reassure him, and explained, "No one told me. I used to have a DADA professor that was a werewolf. He was the best professor I ever had for that subject. I recognized the signs in you. You were gone once a month. You always looked sick around then. Your friends call you Moony and your last name is Lupin as in wolf. Don't worry I won't betray your secret. I have nothing against werewolves in there human form. This changes nothing about how I feel about you." She watched as relief flooded his handsome features. She felt a slight regret that she was going to have to give him up. He really was a great guy he just wasn't the one she wanted. She sighed and thought, Later. Now was not the time to bring it up. Not in front of James.  
  
She saw James looking at her as if he was going to ask a question then the look was gone. She had a feeling he knew her other secret. About how she was able to be there so quickly. But she didn't want to bring it up until he did.  
  
James was dying to ask her about the hawk, but since he hadn't told anyone, not even Remus, about it, he was reluctant to say anything in front of him. He also didn't want to confront her with false evidence. He needed to be sure. So until he knew more or she brought it up he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Remus was so relieved. He had worried that someone else had guessed. He never wanted to face the scorn he got in his old town right after it happened. Hogwarts was his sanctuary so long as only a few knew and kept it secret. He was glad that she knew though. It had bothered him that he had been keeping it from her. He was even happier that she didn't seem to hate him like so many others would. The news that she had had a professor werewolf gave him hope for his own future. He wanted nothing more that to be a teacher or auror. The last was out of the question since he was what they often hunted. The love for the girl sitting next to him filled his very being and flooded his heart as he said, "You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you." To her surprise and James' embarrassment, he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
As he pulled away she tried to smile, but James could tell it was a bit forced. Uh oh, this is not going to be good. I hope she doesn't break his heart too much. He can't take to much more rejection in his life, he thought.  
  
He wasn't surprised when Elizabeth said, "Um, Remus we need to talk ...alone. James would you mind. There is something I need to discuss with him and I'd rather not say it in front of anyone just yet." She pleaded with her eyes for him to understand. And he did, far too well.  
  
He nodded stiffly and hoped this wasn't going to be too messy. We'll need to do something for him over break, he mused. Sirius isn't going to like this. He stood and said good night and headed for his room. He tried to block out the sound of the pair's whispering.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Snape ate his lunch contemplating yesterday's events. An involuntary smile began to form before he realized what he was doing and schooled his face back into a bored haughty look. He was fantasizing about the next time they would meet when a screech and the flap of wings was heard. He looked up at the sound since it was not the normal time for mail nor was the screech that of and owl. To his and everyone else's amazement there was a small brindled hawk flying towards the Slytherin table.  
  
He was more shocked than anyone when it landed neatly in front of him. The beautiful creature carefully avoided the platters of food and goblets of water as it extended the cream colored envelop to the astonished Head Boy. He took it gently and carefully extended a hand to pet the hawk when it did not leave immediately. It seemed to lean into the caress before he stopped and opened the letter. It was written anonymously but he recognized the hand writing the minute he started to read.  
  
Dearest,  
  
I only wished to say hello. I have found a way around the  
problem of communicating with out it being obvious to everyone.  
The hawk in front of you is to be a link between us.  
Unfortunately she only answers to me. You will have to wait for  
me to send her to you before you can write me but please send  
her back with a letter of your own. Seeing as how she will be  
for both of us I would like you to name her. Be careful for she  
is proud as any Gryffindor and will let you know if she  
disapproves of your choice. Go with my love and return her to  
me but not with out word from you.  
  
Your Love,  
E.  
  
He looked again at the hawk and, forgetting about his lunch, offered his arm to the bird and left the Great Hall.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
He sat in his room with the hawk. She had feathers of bronze, brown and gold. Her gold brown eyes flashed in the afternoon sun from the window. He had been trying to name her for the last half hour. It was a good thing his exams had been this morning. The bird kept turning down his choices.  
  
"What do you think of Triste?" he asked. The hawk flapped her wings in protest looking at him with a disdainful air. "I only have two left that I can think of. What about Sule, it means wind?" The bird screeched in protest. Frustrated he gave it one last shot, "Fine. What do you think of Ráme? It means Wing." He stopped pacing when she made no comment.  
  
He turned and looked at her. She was staring at him. Suddenly she launched herself in the air and landed lightly on his shoulder and began to run her beak through his hair. He looked up at her in surprise then reached up to affectionately to stroke her velvety feathers. He brought her down to rest on his arm and continued to stroke her, saying, "Hello Ráme." (A/N: This is pronounced 'RAH-MAY' not 'RAIM'.)  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Remus looked forlorn at the imminent departure of his friends. They were all going home for the Christmas Holiday except for Elizabeth. He had been melancholy for the last few days. Only James and Hermione knew the real reason. The others thought it was just depression on being left behind...again.  
  
Hermione watched him as he waved good bye to the carriage carrying their friends to the train. His shoulders slumped just a little more when he saw her. He had taken the actual break up pretty well, but he seemed to be avoiding her and was closed mouthed around her when she was with them.  
  
She had tried to be gentle with the break up. He instantly thought it was because of his being a werewolf. She tried to tell him that it wasn't. But she couldn't tell him that she was leaving him for Snape. He wouldn't understand. She explained that while he was a nice guy and a great friend it just wasn't what she was looking for in a boyfriend and that being a werewolf had nothing to do with it. She didn't think it had worked though. He just remained silent and gave a resigned okay in agreement. But now he wouldn't even talk to her. She suspected James knew, but hadn't said anything because Lily hadn't asked her about it at all.  
  
She hated doing this to him but it was better that he know now than leading him on in a false relationship. She just hated seeing him this way. This was going to be a depressing holiday. There was no Harry or Ron to get in trouble with. Lily had gone home along with the rest. Even Severus had been ordered home on pain of social torture if he refused his mother. With it being only her and Remus in the entire Gryffindor tower left it was going to be gloomy indeed.  
  
The only bright spot she could see was that Severus had wished to keep in contact via Ráme. She would get to see him anyway. And did she ever have a Christmas present for him.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The room was large as would be expected in a manor belonging to a Snape. It was decorated in soft cream velvets and dark blue and green silks. The wood was all ebony with oak counterpoint. Silver and white candles charmed to never melt and give off continuous heat as well as light sat in ornate black iron and silver sconces placed strategically around the room.  
  
Snape sat in his third floor bedroom window seat, staring out at the snow falling softly outside. It was Christmas Day. He wished he could have stayed at school this year. Normally he didn't mind, but this year there was something he had left behind: his heart.  
  
He sighed, and thought about what he could have been doing if he weren't stuck here. Suddenly his eye caught some movement out side. There seemed to be a black dot flying through the sky. As it neared, it got bigger. Slowly through the white flakes dancing in the cold wind, the form of his long awaited messenger became clear.  
  
Ignoring the cold, he pushed open the window to let in the hawk. She flew around the room before landing with a slight thump on the large four-poster bed. She huddled in on herself trying to get warm. She looked at Snape indignantly as if blaming him for the snow outside.  
  
He chuckled lightly and sat next to the bird. He carefully took the note tied to her leg stroking her in thanks. He slit open the seal and read:  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I miss you terribly. This castle is so lonely without you. Do  
you miss me? I hope you are having a good time anyway. Thank  
you for the present. The sapphires were gorgeous. I am wearing  
them as I speak. I realize you did not receive your gift from  
me yet and may be wondering if I forgot you. The answer is  
never and I have sent it with Ráme. I hope you like it. See  
you soon.  
  
All my love,  
Elizabeth  
  
He had been wondering if she had forgotten or was unable to get a gift on short notice. He set the letter down and looked once more at the brindled bird sitting next to him. "Do you have something else you need to give me?" he asked politely.  
  
For a second she just blinked at him then suddenly seemed to heave and tilt forward. He reached out a steadying hand but pulled back sharply as the hawk he knew and loved began to change. She grew larger. The beak changed color and seemed to melt back into the face. The wings lost their feathers and the legs grew thick. Suddenly where the hawk had been, sat his love in all her beauty.  
  
She was wearing rich blue dress robes that matched the color of the sapphires around her neck and in her ears perfectly. The color and candle light seemed to make her skin glow with an inner radiance. Her golden brown hair was the exact shade of the hawk's feathers and was currently pulled up with the majority braided and wound around her head in a kind of coronet, with the rest in little ringlets cascading down her back.  
  
Once again he was overwhelmed with her beauty. Did she know how good she looked? His only thought was at least she is not angry this time. In fact she had the biggest prettiest smile he had ever seen plastered on her face. She shuddered for a moment and said, "I hate the snow."  
  
He sat there in shock and surprise and her smile just go bigger. Suddenly he couldn't take it. He reached forward and crushed her in a massive hug and planted a strong kiss on her perfect mouth. She hugged him back and kissed him back until both of them had to let go to get some air.  
  
As she gasped for breath, she looked at him. He was perfect to her. Despite the somewhat large nose, which to her gave him character, he was handsome when he wasn't scowling. She loved his dark hair and snapping black eyes. Even the inherited Slytherin sneer and smirk was cute. His voice was velvet come to life and just sent shivers down her spine whenever he spoke. Her heart and body warmed with the new love she had for him.  
  
It seemed she had known him most of her life. Which in a left-handed kind of way, she had. Just not this side of him. She saw his sappy smile, which was completely out of place on his face, and pulled him in for another kiss. This time it was gentle, but with no less passion. When they broke apart once more, leaning on each other for support, she whispered against his lips, "Happy Christmas, Severus."  
  
She felt him smile and reply in that devastatingly silky voice, "Happy Christmas, Elizabeth." Her only regret was that he didn't say 'Hermione.'  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
"You failed me, Lucius, "said the voice of Lord Voldemort. The wizard once known as Tom Riddle glared menacingly at the trembling boy on the floor. His gaze was black and while not quite as evil as his future red slit eyes, they could still strike fear in all but the strongest man's heart. "You promised me he would come. But he did, not and if this letter is true he is in love with a mudblood git of a witch. I give you once more chance. Have him report to me, repentant for the crime of loving a mudblood and ready to serve me fully, by the summer solstice or you will pay the consequences. Do not fail me twice. Now go, so I will not have to look at you."  
  
Malfoy slithered his way backward rising and bowing his way out of the room saying, "Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Once out of sight he fled as if the hounds from hell were chasing him.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
They had spent an hour just talking to each other. Complaining about there individual Christmas problems (e.i. Peeves, annoying aunts, stupid gifts, having to give gifts to people you hate, etc.). They had progressed into a long breathless make out session that had been going on for the last fifteen minutes and was quickly moving into something more.  
  
Hermione was half way through unbuttoning Severus shirt and him trying to blindly unlace her dress in the back, when she was suddenly hit with her inner conscious, What are you doing? You would never go this far normally. This isn't like you. You promised yourself to wait until marriage. What would your parents think if they found out?  
  
Piffle. I love him and I like this. This is the new me. They never have to know about it. They aren't even married yet anyway. What's the harm in getting a little carried away? a second voice argued back.  
  
The first voice replied, First, that makes no difference. Sex is not something you can take back. This is just not sensible and YOU are supposed to be sensible. You could get pregnant or hurt. It takes the relationship to far. It's going to fast. He's your damn professor for Merlin's sake. YOUR BLOODY PROFESSOR! That snapped her out of it.  
  
Severus stopped suddenly when Hermione muttered a weak, "No." He released her half way undone laces and sat back to look at her. He was a little befuddled from the adrenaline and hormones racing through his blood. He was confused. She had wanted this just as much as he did a few moments ago.  
  
He shuddered with held back feelings and asked raggedly, the hurt evident in his voice, "Why?"  
  
She hesitated, "I..."  
  
They both turned jumpily at a noise in the hallway. There was someone coming. They both panicked at the soft call, "Severus, it is Mother. We need to talk." The heavy oak door began to open and a delicate hand followed it.  
  
As the lady of the house entered her son's room, she turned to find him stroking a small brindled hawk lovingly. She frowned not recognizing it, since they didn't own hawks only owls. "Who is this? Where did you get it?" she asked curiously.  
  
He looked up at his mother with practiced bland indifference. In almost a bored tone he answered, "She was a gift, sent anonymously. Her name is Ráme." He continued to caress the bird as if to reassure it.  
  
Lady Alexandria Snape regarded the hawk with some skepticism. She never trusted anonymous gifts. Especially one's as fine as this regal bird. She really is a lovely creature. The golden brown feathers are beautiful and the eyes reflect much intelligence, she thought. But we must know more. "Anonymous you said. Did you name her or did she come with it? Do you have any idea who would have sent you such a gift?" she questioned.  
  
He looked a little startled at the questions. He knew that tone of voice. If he gave the wrong answers she would force him to give her up and their plans to see each other secretly would be ruined. "I named her. And I do have an idea. There is a girl at school who has had a crush on me for some time. She always pretended to hate me in public but confessed earlier this year and we have been ...friends... for a while." He watched his mother's reaction to this news carefully. He smiled a little when Ráme nibbled his hair affectionately.  
  
Alexandria contemplated this answer. It did explain things a bit. She believed there was more than just 'friendship' going on but said nothing. They had a right to some privacy ...for now. Deciding to let him be happy in the rest of what had been a joyless childhood she smiled and said, "That's nice dear. I was wondering who the sapphires were for when you didn't give them to anyone in the family. I hope she was worth it. Though by her return gift I would say she is. I hope you are happy. I actually just came up to tell you that you will be expected to attend the party your father is hosting tomorrow night. I was also going to suggest you take Miss Narcissa Black as your guest, but why don't you invite your lady friend instead. The attire is formal. Do try your best to be presentable. You know how your father gets at these things. Happy Christmas." With that announcement and a wave she glided out of the room with out another glance.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hermione thought about the day's events as she flew back to the castle. There was a lot to think about. She was struggling with her feelings about the love she felt for Severus but the knowledge that he would one day be her professor and obviously she was not around as an adult for he was unmarried. Which means she did go back, or at least left this time.  
  
She was surprised to find that she dreaded going back. She liked it here despite the homesickness of missing Harry and Ron, although James did a lot for replacing some of that. She loved the friends she had made. She would miss Lily but mostly she hated to leave Severus. The fact that he was going to teach her every thing she knew about potions didn't factor in when she thought about him. She just loved him.  
  
She had been so caught up in the moment that she had felt severely deprived when he had pulled away even if it was at her own instigation. She had been panicked when his mother had walked in. She had barely been able to transform before she was seen. She was glad Lady Snape had allowed Severus to 'keep' her as a hawk. But she had been surprised that he had admitted to having a relationship. He seemed more the type to hide it from everyone until he was ready to go public. She had been even more surprised when he had asked to come to the party.  
  
She had fully expected him to refuse to have her meet his parents. The whole reason they had been hiding there relationship was because she was muggleborn and it would never be allowed. She had said yes and was scared out of her wits. She felt like she was about to walk into a dark pit full of Death Eaters except this time she didn't know who they were. But she was going, because he had asked. He hated social functions, but he had asked. So she would be going.  
  
Death Eaters be damned. She only hoped Malfoy wouldn't be there.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A/N: How do you like it? Review and tell me. For anyone who thinks this is going to get smutty I will reassure or disappoint you, while sex may be implied at a later time AFTER they are married, I will not be including any descriptions as I welcome readers of all ages and would like to keep it appropriate. Thank you. 


	14. Snakes in Dress Robes

A/N: Special Note to Kaaera: Thanks again and I think we've all wanted to beat up either or both Malfoys at one point in time.  
  
A/N2: I'm looking for some good fics to read and am open to any suggestions.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapter 14: Snakes in Dress Robes  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hermione entered the Headmaster's office at the greeting from inside. Dumbledore smiled warmly, eye's twinkling, as she approached the old wizard. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and said, "Good evening Miss Gordon. Please have a seat. What brings you to my office on this fine Christmas night? Nothing wrong I hope."  
  
She sat tensely on the edge of her seat and looked up in to the familiar kind face. She relaxed slightly under the calm and benevolence radiating from him. Deciding to just get it over with she said, "Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering...if I could get permission to leave the school grounds for an evening."  
  
Though his smile never changed his eyes seemed to twinkle harder in a blandly amused sort of voice he said, "Would that be for the time already spent or some other night?"  
  
Hermione was mortified. He knew. Somehow she wasn't surprised though. He always knows everything that goes on in this school. She flushed in embarrassment and said, "Sorry about leaving earlier, there was a gift I needed to give in person and I didn't think my absence would be noticed. But the permission would be for tomorrow night. Severus has asked me to attend his family Christmas party as his guest." She looked at him in slight defiance, daring him to comment about her relationship as Gryffindor consorting with a Slytherin.  
  
He only continued to smile then say, "Ah yes, our dear Head Boy. A most noteworthy invitation. One of the biggest parties of the year. The portraits have said you two spend a good deal of time together...studying. I am glad to hear of your friendship. Not many Gryffindors dare reveal or even have a friendship with their rival house. Slytherins usually don't either. Ah well, so you want to leave school to go to Mr. Snape's party?"  
  
Hermione blushed again at the implied comment that they did more than study, but smiled back and said, "Yes."  
  
Dumbledore nodded then turned serious for a moment. "I will give you permission on three conditions. You stay no later than midnight. You respect the guest and cause no trouble. And finally you will be careful how far you take your relationship with Severus. I should not have to remind you that you are from the future and will one day return to it and may hurt him unnecessarily. All that I ask is that you are careful with the lives you influence here and do not hurt yourself along the way. Do you understand what I mean?" he replied. He looked at her piercingly, waiting for her answer.  
  
She thought carefully before answering, "I understand. I asked myself questions about what I was doing before I agreed to even see him during school. I am aware of the consequences and while I am here I swear I will be careful in my relationships. It will go no farther than it aught. I am only asking for one night to make him happy. I get the feeling at home he isn't happy often."  
  
They traded a knowing look for a brief moment. Sighing, the twinkle returning to his eyes, Dumbledore said, "Very well. You may go. You leave by carriage to Hogsmeade and will apparate to Snape Manor from there. The carriage will be waiting for you at the gates when you return."  
  
Hermione beamed at him in happiness, saying, "Thank you. You won't regret it. Now I only need to figure out what to wear."  
  
Wearing an unconvincing innocent look, the Headmaster said, "Try walking past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy three times thinking about what you need. The results may be interesting. Good night Miss Gordon."  
  
She said good night and left. She paused at the bottom of the stairs. She recognized those directions but couldn't place it for a moment. It suddenly came to her...the Room of Requirement! With a solution to her problem she went to her rooms and fell asleep to dream of dancing with Severus.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Entering the Room of Requirement the next morning she gasped at what she found. She seemed to have stepped into an old fashioned dress maker's shop. Rows of dress robes and medieval gowns lined three walls. There were racks of jewelry. A full length three way mirror sat against the far wall. To her surprise there was even a Jacuzzi tub sitting in the fare corner along with all the accompaniments to get ready for an evening out.  
  
If she were any other girl she would have cried at the array of refinement to choose from, but she was not every other girl. Calmly she perused through the dresses, rejecting this one as too plain, that one as too gaudy. Then there it was. The perfect dress. Sighing happily, she removed it from the rack and hung it on the stand next to the mirror and tub. Knowing she at least had to make one public appearance before she left, she headed to the Great hall for lunch. Wistfully she looked over her shoulder at the exquisite dress one last time.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hermione watched carefully around every corner from the Room of Requirement to the Entrance Hall. She wanted to avoid awkward questions if she saw Remus. She just wasn't ready to explain it to him yet. She looked around the last corner and seeing no one in the path to the front doors, sighed in relief.  
  
She was half way across the hall when she heard a soft, "Wow," come from behind her on the stairs. She froze then slowly turned, knowing what she would find. She was right. Remus stood on the third to the last step, mouth open, stunned expression on his face. He seemed to be fighting for air.  
  
He managed to close his mouth and tried to say something, "Elizabeth...um...wow...um..."  
  
"You said that already," she retorted. She sighed, a bit perturbed that she had been caught after all.  
  
All he could do was stare. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. "You look good," was all he could manage to say. 'Great, genius. That really impressed her I'm sure. That was so lame. Can't you come up with any thing else,' he berated himself mentally. Suddenly it struck him; she was going out with someone. She was dressed to kill. "Are you going somewhere special?" he asked trying to sound casual.  
  
She saw the beginnings of anger smoldering in his eyes. This was exactly what she had been hoping to avoid. Also trying to sound relaxed she replied, "I was invited to a family Christmas party and Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to go. Normally I wouldn't dress up like this but the attire was formal. Do I look okay?" She asked this last in the hopes of diverting any questions about who was hosting the party. No such luck.  
  
His face became cautious as he said, "You're beautiful. The other guests won't know what hit them. Who did you say invited you? I don't remember James or Sirius throwing a party. Peter would never be allowed and Lily's parents are muggles. So who else do we know? And while I am a bit of a recluse I normally get invited to everything. The only ones who don't are the Slytherin type families." He paused for a moment as if a thought had just come to him. Slowly a disbelieving expression crossed his features, "No. It can't be. You were invited to the Annual Snape Christmas Ball, weren't you? Muggleborn students are never invited. How ...wait...you're going with him aren't you? That's it then. You're dating him. You left me for him didn't you? Didn't you?"  
  
The normally mild mannered werewolf was practically yelling at that point. The anger and betrayal was clear on his face. It hurt Hermione to look at him knowing that part of it was true. While Severus was one of the reason's she had broken up with him it was not the only reason. She hated having her friend and future professor mad at her. She had to stop this before it got out of hand.  
  
Quietly, in hopes of calming his rage and countering the volume of his arguments, she said, "Partially. He was the final reason, but I had realized it wasn't going to work almost instantly. You are a really nice person. There is no one kinder or more understanding. You are a great wizard and smart in many ways, but there was something missing from the relationship. I think I have found that with Severus. I know you must hate me and him for this. Just know it has nothing to do with you personally or the fact that you're a werewolf. Though you may not want it now, I would like us to stay friends. This may be a bit much to ask, but for Severus' safety I must ask you to keep our relationship a secret for now. Even from James and Sirius. Please if you ever cared for me as a friend or otherwise, keep this secret for now. Please?"  
  
The clock in the great hall struck the hour. She looked at the door then back at Remus. He remained silent, too overloaded emotionally to speak with out saying something he would no doubt regret later. She sighed and said, "I have to go. I would like to talk about this later. I have to go."  
  
He watched in stony silence as she finished crossing the hall and opened the doors. She paused and turned on the threshold, "Happy Christmas, Remus." The door closed ominously behind her.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Elizabeth," Remus whispered into the silence.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The thestral-pulled carriage stopped just outside the gates. Hermione carefully stepped out, skirts lifted to clear the puddle just outside. She turned and thanked the reptilian like winged horses. She still hadn't gotten used to seeing them. She turned around and faced the night. The sky was clear and full of stars. It was a new moon and dark without it.  
  
She pulled her fleece lined cloak closer. Gathering her courage for what would most likely be a long evening, she focused on her destination and disapparated.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
With a slight pop, she appeared outside the large manor. Everything sparkled with light. The windows glowed warmly yellow. Fairies decorated the trees, gardens, trim and roof. Music could be heard faintly. A few carriages for the large families with underage children attending sat along the drive. The night was disturbed by the popping of others apparating. Joining the queue at the door she did a last minute check. Dress? Check. Shoes? Check. Hair? Check. Jewelry? Check. Wand? Check.  
  
She reached the door and a regal statue of a wizard butler asked, "Name?"  
  
"Elizabeth Gordon," she answered a bit shakily. For a second she was afraid she wouldn't be allowed in. that somehow her name had been left off the guest list. She had never felt so nervous, not even before her O.W.L.s.  
  
"Welcome to Snape Manor, Miss Gordon. Have a good evening," was the reply. She let out a relieved breath and entered the large foyer.  
  
She handed her cloak to a waiting house elf trying not to visibly cringe. While she had given up on S.P.E.W. she still hated the idea. She looked in a mirror one final time and nervously headed towards the door from which the music was streaming.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Severus Snape nervously glanced at the clock then at the door for what must have been the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. Alexandria Snape watched her son surreptitiously, slightly amused. She found it a bit funny that her normally reserved and unflappable son was getting flustered because a girl was a few minutes late. It also worried her. She couldn't have her son getting too attached to an unsuitable witch. If this Gordon girl didn't reach very high standards of character and background she would have to be ...discouraged.  
  
When he performed this little routine again for the second time in thirty seconds she said, "Do not worry Severus. If she is honorable she will come. Remember there are many guests and a line to get through the door. It is early yet. Have patience."  
  
He visibly relaxed and settled himself against the wall behind him. Finally he said, "Maybe she is here already and I just missed..." He trailed off and stared into the crowd. His mother turned to find what had caught his attention and was surprised at what she saw.  
  
Severus could only stare in wonder and joy at the sight of Elizabeth entering the hall. She was radiant in a gown that seemed to light up the room. It was an old fashioned style that conformed to her every curve. The silk fabric was a shimmering yellow copper at the top that faded in to a darker flame red at the hem, waist, and wrists. The bodice was fitted, with a neckline that dipped slightly into a curved V, which was repeated at the waist. The front of the skirt was split at the knee to reveal soft folds of yellow chiffon. The neck, hems, and cuffs of the bell sleeves were trimmed in perfectly matched black pearls and black silk ribbon. Several fold of silk gathered at the small of her back to form a slight train that flowed gracefully behind her. (A/N: to see a real picture of this dress email me.)  
  
To his shock her hair was straight. Years of growth flowed down her back to fall just below her waist. The front was pulled to the back and braided to keep it out of her face and contain the rest. Two locks were left to frame her face in elegant curls that reached her chin. The braids were accented with yellow crystal gems. The color was continued with a pair of yellow diamond teardrop earrings and matching necklace. The overall affect was breath taking.  
  
She caught sight of Severus standing near the far wall and wove her way through the thickening crowd of guests. She did not notice the heads of the wizards and a few jealous witches that turned to look at her. In a room full of people wearing black, blue and green with the occasionally pink from the more daring witch, she true stood out.  
  
Alexandria Snape had to admit that she was impressed. Not many girls would think to wear such a daring color. Nor could many pull it off. This one did both. She was a pretty little thing. But looks could be deceiving. There was still too much unknown about Elizabeth Gordon.  
  
As she approached Hermione noticed the stunned look on Severus' face. Smiling, pleased that she had chosen the right dress after all, she said, "Hi. Happy Christmas." She took in his elegant form. She only wished he had chosen a different color. Though she had to admit he did look handsome in the black silk robes with silver embroidered snakes at the hems, neck and cuffs. To her surprise he had actually done something with his hair. It was pulled back into a graceful ponytail at the nape of his neck. It revealed his strong cheek bones and chin. It helped to make him less forbidding.  
  
He finally seemed to find his voice, "Hello. Happy Christmas." Blushing ever so faintly, he bowed and kissed the back of her hand. She was surprised then remembered that the pureblood wizarding families often followed the old traditions when it came to formal occasions like this. She curtsied back, trying not to fall over in her heels.  
  
Suddenly remembering, he turned Hermione and looked at his mother. He saw the measuring look and hoped that Elizabeth passed inspection. Dating would be ...difficult... if his mother disapproved. "Mother may I introduce you to Elizabeth Gordon. Elizabeth, I present Lady Alexandria Marianna Snape, my mother."  
  
Politely she curtsied and hoped the slight wobble in her knees was not noticeable to anyone else. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Snape. Thank you for the invitation," she said.  
  
Alex inclined her head in response to the curtsy. 'Well at least she remembered the proper way to greet a host. Most girls her age don't even know how to curtsy let alone that they should,' she thought. Out loud she said, "Likewise Miss Gordon. I have heard about you. My son says you are a fair hand at potions and transfiguration. Planning on anything special after graduation?"  
  
Hermione was relieved to find a common ground and not to have to struggle to talk wizarding fashion or other social niceties. She warmed to the topic and replied, "I had hoped to find an apprenticeship and work towards joining spell or potions research or maybe even one day become a professor myself. But until then I plan on learning all I can. I do admit to being a bookworm on my own time."  
  
Madame Snape smiled genuinely at the enthusiasm that reflected her son's so much for acquiring knowledge. "Noble goals. I hope you will do well. Forgive me if I seem a bit rude, but Severus has been a bit closed mouthed about you and I would like to get to know you better. What house are you in? Do you like Hogwarts?"  
  
This is where it got sticky. She and Severus had talked about what to say when asked this. They had decided for her safety and the sake of their relationship that she would lie and say she was from Ravenclaw and her parents were healers though not which type. She only hoped it would work.  
  
"The hat fancied me for Ravenclaw. I find myself equal to that house's ranks of intelligent students. I love Hogwarts very much. It has become home away from home, if you know what I mean," was her response. While she would refrain from talking about Gryffindor house she could not bring herself to lie outright. It was true though the hat had wanted to put her in Ravenclaw but she had chosen Gryffindor instead. People often wondered if the hat had gotten it wrong. She did find herself challenging that house to intellectual heights.  
  
'Ravenclaw. Not too bad. At least that means she's intelligent,' the older witch mused. She asked, "And what do your parents do?"  
  
"They are healers. We moved here so they could do some research," Hermione replied. She hoped that there wouldn't be a question of blood. She didn't want to lie, if she didn't have to.  
  
To her luck and relief a man approached and asked Alexandria to greet his wife. The older witch excused herself to her son and his guest without a further glance. She resigned herself to find out more, later.  
  
Severus and Hermione turned to each other and shared a moment of relief that the interrogation was over. "Sorry about her. She always wants to know everything about everyone who step foot in her house. She's afraid I will be corrupted by some goody-two-shoes Gryffindor," Snape said.  
  
Hermione smiled coyly, one eyebrow raised in query, and said, "But haven't you been corrupted? After all I caught you and 'I' am a Gryffindor."  
  
He smirked back, "Ah, but I thought it was I who corrupted you. Me being the evil, slimy Slytherin."  
  
"I think we have corrupted each other. So my dear corrupted Slytherin, shall we dance? Or are your legs too corrupted to move?" she responded loftily.  
  
"By all means let's dance. It will shock the hell out of my father. He accused me once of purposely hating women just so I wouldn't have to dance at these parties every year," he responded. He gestured grandly, the hunched over schoolboy gone completely, extending a hand for her to take.  
  
As the string quartet struck up a waltz, he led her onto the dance floor. His grace in the way he handled her and the way he moved smoothly through the steps, belied the teenage gawkiness and height. He was a wonderful dancer. He never stepped on her feet and never forgot the steps. They moved as one across the floor, oblivious to the scrutiny of his parents and a few others.  
  
They danced to several more songs including a fast paced tango that left Hermione gasping for breath at the end. She had been shocked to find that he even knew how. Finally she had to ask to stop. He smiled and led her to chairs along one wall then left to get them drinks.  
  
He returned shortly with two glasses that sparkled with carbonated butterbeer. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just happy to be near each other. Hermione let her eyes wander over the other guests, trying to see if she recognized anyone. Not to her surprise, all those she did recognize were the parents of or current death eaters in her real time. Suddenly she stiffened at the sight of the last person she wanted to see.  
  
Snape noticed this and followed her gaze. He swore eloquently when he caught sight of Lucius Malfoy in the crowd of dancers, Narcissa Black attached to his arm. Sharing a look with Hermione, they both rose slowly and, careful not to draw attention, left the main hall.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A/N: Hey hope you like this one. Sorry it took so long. Had a bit of writer's block for a couple of days. Then I got a bootleg copy of PoA and well it inspired me a bit. For a better idea of how the dress looked just tell me and I will email you a pic of it. I drew it myself and its pretty good if I do say so myself.  
  
Anyways please review as always! Thanks for reading! 


	15. Every Rose has A Thorn

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Damn summer college chemistry class. I'm glad you all seem to like my story. Those reviews were really awesome. Thanks. For anyone worried that this is nearing an end, the end of the past is coming up, but I plan to do a lot more with them in the present time after seventh year. No there will not be any student teacher relationships happening. So please stay with me once she gets back.  
  
In response to a question: The 'Fight' part of the title referred to the argument with Remus. There was supposed to be more at the ball involving Malfoy but that got moved to this chapter. So read on to find out more.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapter 15: Every Rose has A Thorn  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Severus and Hermione came to a stop next to bench and sat, both slightly out of breath from the thrill of making their escape. As her wind returned Hermione took in her surroundings. They were in a garden of what looked like rose bushes, but being winter, there were no roses to be seen. She almost regretted that it was Christmas. She so did love roses. Only she never seemed to receive them from anyone. She gave an audible sigh, her breath misting in the cool air.  
  
Severus caught the sound and looked around at her. She was staring at the rose bushes across the path, almost longingly. Suddenly he was struck with an idea. He only hoped he was right in guessing her favorite flower. Pointing his wand at his hand behind his back he muttered a quiet spell and felt a soft weight come to rest in his palm.  
  
He cleared his throat to get her attention, and when she turned to look at him, said, "Elizabeth, I would like to give you something." In a singularly graceful movement he removed his hand from behind his back and presented her with ... a rose.  
  
Hermione gasped at the beautiful creation. In the moonlight the white petals seemed to glow with their own luminescence. The stem was long and elegant, a deep emerald green, and when studied closely seemed to be without thorns. The bloom was caught in stasis, with the look of having only just been released from the bud. It was the most perfect rose she had ever seen.  
  
To her surprise the petals began to change color. They swiftly became a glittering orange the base and tip of the petals a deep red. She was so focused on the rose that she failed to notice the blush that washed over Snape's features when he saw the color change. His hands were almost trembling when she took it from him.  
  
She gasped in surprise again as the petal once again began to change color. This time it became the deepest, darkest red. Her feelings of love overwhelmed her so a single tear trickled down her cheek. She only managed to stutter out a thick, "Thank you."  
  
Ever the inquiring mind for knowledge, she over came her outpouring of love to ask, "How does it change color? What triggers it?"  
  
The blush gone, he looked her straight in the face and said, "It is not a true rose. It is a conjuration. It is charmed to change color to reflect the emotions of the one holding it. White it the neutral color of when it is not being held or newly made. Orange with red represents...er...passionate feelings. Bright red would mean anger. Dark red is ...love. The deeper the red, the stronger the feeling." He paused as she blushed realizing that the rose had turned a very dark shade of red. His heart warmed when she did not deny what the rose told them both. He continued his explanation, "It would turn pink if you were just happy, yellow for ...flirting and friendliness. Blue is sadness or if you are tired. Deep green is guilt or envy. Bright green is fear. Um...it would turn black if you were hiding your feelings or thinking...cruel thoughts. Purple is confusion of your feelings. You never want it to turn grey. It would mean you were dead or had no soul. I hope it never turns grey for you."  
  
If it were possible the rose would have gone ten shades deeper, but being at its limit it stayed the same despite the flood of love she was feeling towards him right then. She never wanted to leave. This was perfect. She did the only things she could think of to show how she really felt.  
  
He completely lost his calm as he was suddenly pulled forward into a passionate kiss. He reveled in the feeling of her lips on his as he pulled her closer. As if the gift had triggered his senses he noticed that she her hair smelled faintly of roses and vanilla. It only made him kiss her harder in return. They were lost in their own world, of a swirling kaleidoscope of feelings, not noticing that the rose they now both held turned a shining gold.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Lucius Malfoy had to contain his hatred as he caught a glimpse of Snape's back and a girl in a fiery dress sneak around a corner. He had a suspicion of who it was and couldn't believe Severus would have the nerve to invite Her to the purest of society's ball. He had thought he had beaten that stupid notion out of his head. The Dark Lord would not be pleased if Lucius brought a mudblood loving git into the fold. He had to put a stop to this once and for all.  
  
As the song ended, he released himself from the grasp of the beautiful but cold hearted Narcissa Black. Making the excuse of needing the bathroom he left and followed the path of Severus and Hermione.  
  
He knew where Snape would take her. The gardens. It had been his favorite hiding place as a child. As children they had been supposed playmates. Though their parents believed it so, they were never friends. Lucius was always the charming suave one, ready to take control of the situation. Severus was awkward and a bit clumsy. He was easily pushed around and was always reading books instead of stealing wands or brooms to practice with. It was just a competition. One that Lucius had always won.  
  
He always got what he wanted in the end, one way or another. This would be no different.  
  
Silently, he approached the garden terrace doors. He bit back a surge of disgust at the sight of Severus in a full fledged snogging session with the mudblood. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he did register that she looked very beautiful in that dress, before the thought was squashed out of existence.  
  
When he couldn't take it any longer, he slammed the door open and broke the scene with a harsh, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The couple sprang apart at the resounding crash of the door being flung open and whirled around at the voice of Malfoy saying, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
They both jumped to their feet. Unconsciously Severus moved to stand half in front of her. While she appreciated the gesture she regretted that it blocked her wand hand. She wanted nothing more than to hex this interfering, slimy, evil bastard to the next world for interrupting them. Could they never get a moments peace without some git getting in the way. Obviously not.  
  
The rose turned a brilliant shade of red bordering on orange as her anger grew. The Gryffindor rashness took over as she sneered, "We _were_ having a good time. But then a white worm showed up and ruined the night. What a pity." This was plainly an insult to him as he was wearing sparkling white silk dress robes.  
  
Eyes snapping in cold fury, he glared at her but directed his reply at Snape, "Do I hear a dog barking? I didn't know you had acquired a new bitch for breeding?" He stepped back a pace as the taller boy lunged toward him, a snarl of hatred twisting his mouth.  
  
Hermione had to use all her strength to hold him back, with half a mind to let him beat the crap out of Lucius. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Let me handle this. He won't go unpunished." As the young man in her arms stopped fighting, but still tensing in anger, she said out loud, "Puppies recognize their mother by their bark didn't you know. But then you should already know that, because you remember the sound of your own mother."  
  
With a snarl, Malfoy whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at her heart. "You'll pay for that you mudblood whore," he screamed hoarsely. He started to cast a spell but had to stop as he was suddenly facing a dark ebony wand pointed right between his eyes.  
  
His eyes darted down the black clad arm to the enraged face of his newest enemy. He bit back his fear at what he saw in those dark eyes. "You wouldn't dare hurt me," he said, trying to sound cocky and cold, failing miserably.  
  
His voice almost a whisper was none the less heard in the ringing silence that surrounded the scene, "You insulted a lady and attempted to hex a guest in my house. You want to bet on that?"  
  
Malfoy sneered, while backing away from Snape. "So that's why you're doing this. I can't believe you even remembered. Don't you know it doesn't count after six months go by?" he said, almost mockingly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Snape growled.  
  
Lucius gave a knowing look, and said, "The bet of course. Last spring during the party after the exams you bet that you could get a mudblood to sleep with you. As I remember you failed to fulfill that bet and owed me twenty galleons. It's too late now. Though I do have to say working on a new one instead of Evans is an ingenious idea." He smirked as he let it sink in.  
  
Severus' scowl deepened as he remembered what that git was referring too. His cheeks darkened in embarrassment as Hermione said, "What bet? Severus what bet? Please tell me this isn't about a bet?" Her voice was pleading and his heart broke to at the thought that she would believe he had done all this because of a bet.  
  
The rose slipped in her hand a little, and she bit back a cry at t prick on her finger. She looked down, and noticed there was one thorn hidden beneath the blossom.  
  
Looking her straight in the eye, so she could see he did not lie, he said, "No, this is not because of a bet. That was a long time ago. I refused to go through with the...deed. I would have hated myself. I didn't even remember it until he said something. Don't believe a word that comes out of this snake's mouth. It will only be lies."  
  
He gave a diffident shrug then said, "Oh, well. Guess you're still too chicken. You have no honor if you go around snogging every mudblood whore just for fun. You don't even get anything out of it. And you! You conniving little mudblood bitch! You are corrupting our best men. You go around flaunting your mudblood face, taunting us! You mu..."

THUMP!  
  
He was suddenly sitting on the ground. He felt a sense of déjà vu as he looked up into the wand and face of and infuriated Hermione Granger. "Don't you dare call me that foul name again or you will regret it," she hissed.  
  
He dared her mentally to even try it. He didn't think she would have the guts to hex him. Eyes narrowed he said, "Mudblood."  
  
BANG!  
  
Snape looked around in bewilderment. Malfoy was gone. He searched the nearby bushes with his eyes straining to hear noise of movement. His hypertensive ears caught the sound of a high pitched squeaking. He looked down at the ground and saw to his surprise, a pure white ferret sitting where Lucius had been a moment before.  
  
He looked at the witch standing next to him incredulously. "You...you just....just ...What did you do Elizabeth?" he stammered.  
  
She looked at the ferret a slow, satisfied smirk crossing her lips. "I turned him into what he really is. What do you think? Should we release him into the wild? Set him free?" she replied.  
  
Slowly the humor of the situation hit him. He smiled at her as she started to laugh and he was soon joining in. As they calmed and settled for just beaming at each other he said, "You're crazy you know that? But I love you anyway." Laughing he grabbed her hand with the rose in it and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, Elizabeth Gordon," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Unseen tears sprang to her eyes. "I love you too, Severus Snape." No one noticed when the rose once again became a shimmering gold.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A/N: You may ask 'what does gold mean?' Well...I won't tell you. It will be revealed in a later chapter. Let's just say that even Snape doesn't know yet. Sorry this is so short, but it seemed a good place to stop and I didn't want to wait any longer to update. 16 will be coming shortly.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	16. The Meaning of Gold

A/N: I'm so happy you all like my story! Thanks for all the prompt reviews. I'm starting to believe I'm not the only one with no life except fanfiction. laughs.  
  
A/N2: Glad everyone liked the rose and Lucius the White Ferret. Unfortunately they do have to turn him back. pouts, but I promise all will be well.  
  
June Williams: in response to your question: I don't email updates, but if you are a registered member with an account you can put my id in for an author alert which will email you telling you that I updated. If you don't want to do that you can send me an email. Look at my account for the address. I will try to remember to email you for each chapter. Thanks.  
  
As to the future student/teacher relationship: No it will not happen. Yes, they will get together after graduation...eventually. The point of this fic was to use as many of the typical HGSS clichés as possible while still writing an original plot (i.e. roses, study/potions partners, punch Malfoy scene, etc.). The timeturner is but one of many such clichés. When she returns to the future is only the beginning of the story. I plan on having 40 or more chapters by the time I'm done, though I hope to wrap up the past by ch 20.  
  
So here it is, the much wanted chapter 16.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapter 16: The Meaning of Gold  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hermione was content to stay in the arms of the man she loved. She reveled in the comfortable feeling of the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She rested her head on his chest. She smiled when he pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. Even at 17 he was not done growing, but was still a head taller than her.  
  
They sat in contented silence like that for several moments. Slowly Hermione became aware of a light emanating from their clasped hands. She glanced down and was astonished to find that it was coming from the rose. She gazed in wonder at the shining gold rose. Severus hadn't said anything about it turning gold. She wondered what meant. Strangely enough she had the sudden urge to hide this from him. Reluctantly, she broke the moment and pulled the rose filled hand away. To her unexplained relief yet sadness, the rose became a muted red once more with just a tinge of purple.  
  
They both sighed. They had been absent too long. His mother would notice they weren't there. They exchanged rueful looks and turned to the white ferret who was staring at them dumbly from the pavement.  
  
To Severus' surprise Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. While he could see the humor in the situation he did not understand her constant hilarity at the rodent. "What's so funny? What made you turn him into a ferret anyway?" he asked.  
  
When she regained control, still smiling widely, she said, "I once had a DADA professor turn a misbehaving student into a white ferret. Draco was very Slytherin-ish and had tried to hex my best friend when his back was turned. I did it because Lucius looked a lot like Draco, and it reminded me. It was very funny then, and a little ironic that it should happen again."  
  
Snape stared at her incredulously, "Your professor turned a student into a ferret. That is totally awesome. I wish our professors would do stuff like that."  
  
Hermione bit back another laugh at the thought of McGonagall's and Dumbledore's reaction to Moody's 'punishment'. Suddenly remembering that Snape hated Alastor Moody, she said, "I don't know. I get the idea that you wouldn't really like that kind of professor in the long run. But we are getting off topic. We need to decide what to do about ferret-face here." She pointed her wand at the object under discussion.  
  
Snape looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "As tempting as keeping him this way as a pet forever sounds, we have to turn him back. But if we do he will not keep us a secret. It will be all over the school by the end of Monday morning. Your reputation will be ruined by his sick rumors and Potter, Black, and Lupin will no doubt be out for my blood by lunch. Not to mention that my mother would have a conniption fit when she found out you're muggleborn. Would you be ready for that?"  
  
She looked worried at the outcome he entailed, and then was struck with a sudden idea. Smiling again, she said, "Yes, but we don't have to yet. He won't tell if he doesn't know. We can erase his memory of everything that happened. Then replace it with a fake memory of you talking to him for a while about random stuff. Then he can go back to school none the wiser. What do you think?"  
  
He contemplated the idea then smiled back and said, "It's ingenious. Did I ever tell you I love your mind? Because I do, you know."  
  
She smiled lovingly at him and stood on tip-toe to give him a quick kiss. Standing back she replied, "I know. I love your mind too. It is one of your best qualities. But now I think we need to get on with this. But first I think we need to move somewhere where he can't see us once I turn him back." Looking around she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to an archway leading into an adjoining courtyard. They hid behind the stone pillars, allowing enough to enable them to see Lucius and aim properly.  
  
Aiming her wand squarely at the white blob ten feet away she said, "Morphus humanis." There was a sharp bang and Lucius Malfoy was standing on the garden walk way once more, poised as if to hex some one then stopping in confusion when his victim was not found. He looked around his anger deepening. He never heard Severus' craftily cast Memory Charm that hit him the next moment.  
  
His eyes crossed slightly and his face became befuddled for a moment before clearing once again. Hermione did the last bit. She cast a complicated spell involving the transfer of an imagined image from her mind into his. It was based in Legilimency, which she had studied in her six year after Harry explained his lessons with Professor Snape. Only this worked in reverse and it did not involve an actual memory, but a fabricated one. When she was finished, they sat and waited to see what Malfoy would do.  
  
For a second they feared it hadn't worked as he continued to look around him in confusion. To their relief he finally gave up the search for Severus and returned to the party inside. Smiling at each other they snuck back in and made it a game of avoiding his parents and Malfoy the rest of the evening.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
"Happy Christmas, Elizabeth," Remus whispered into the silence. Slowly as if afraid that he would hurt himself by moving too quickly he turned and headed back up the staircase to Gryffindor tower. Suddenly he didn't want to eat a Christmas feast. The entire idea of eating revolted him.  
  
_Why do I always lose the things I love? My freedom, my friends when I was little, my mother, and now I lost the girl I love. To HIM no less. What does she see in him? He is nothing but a slimy pureblood Slytherin git. He hates everyone. He has no friends. Even the other Slytherins don't really like him. He is freakishly smart. He is utterly disgusting. I hate him. He is always the reason for my problems. Well except one, but everything else comes back to him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him_, he thought passionately. Suddenly his thoughts turned, _Why did she have to leave me? She was happy enough when I asked her out. She said she liked me. I'm not exactly stupid. I get good marks. I rarely hex someone for no reason. Even she said I'm a nice guy. I know I'm not James or Sirius but I don't think I'm that bad looking. She says it is not because of the werewolf thing. So then, what am I doing wrong? Why do they all leave me?_  
  
There was no answer. He stared into the fire as if hoping for the answer to come from the crackling flames. But they did not answer.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Carefully, Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. She was no longer wearing the dress having returned it to the Room of Requirement and retrieved her regular clothes. She stepped carefully hoping that Remus had already gone to bed. She was too wound up from the party to talk seriously with him. She was had one foot on the stairs and thought she was home free when a voice called from near the fireplace, "You're back?"  
  
She cringed involuntarily and turned. Seeing his weary but resigned face she sighed and walked over to the chair across from him. He looked her up and down for a moment as if searching for some sign of Snape or something. She blushed at the scrutiny, but remained silent, not wanting to say the wrong thing until she knew his frame of mind.  
  
Finally he said, "How was the party? Where's the dress? You looked really pretty in it." His face had lost the edge that might have been anger and was now just curious.  
  
She sighed mentally. At least he wasn't going to blow up in her face. "It was nerve racking. But the dancing was good and stuff. I've never been to a formal Christmas party before. I think I went over board on the color though. Everyone else was wearing dark colors. The dress wasn't mine. I borrowed it and I didn't want to bring it back here and forget about it. How was Christmas here? Dumbledore keep you up forever? You look tired," she replied.  
  
"Actually I didn't stay. I wasn't feeling well and decided to try to go to sleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about what you said and what I said. I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating on me or anything. I know you would never do anything like that. It just hurt, you know. To find out that two weeks after we break up you're going formal to the biggest party of the year with one of my enemies. You understand why I got mad, don't you?" he asked, a hint of pleading coming through.  
  
Angry or not this was the same Remus Lupin that she knew and loved, only as a friend and future mentor. He was still the nicest person, except for Dumbledore, she had ever met. She smiled weakly and said, "I understand. I didn't mean to go behind your back either. No, I was not going out with him at the same time. I didn't even know he liked me until the day before we broke up. But it was then I realized that I was not being fair to you. I know you probably don't want to hear it but I need you to so you can understand. I liked Severus even before you asked me. But I didn't think there was any chance of us getting together. He was Slytherin and pureblood. I'm Gryffindor and a muggleborn. It just wasn't going to happen. So when you asked me out, I figured you were about the nicest most decent guy I have met. I could be happy with you and learn to love you as more than just a friend. So I gave up on my feelings for him and said yes to you. But when he told me he liked me too (She was hardly going to say what had really happened.) I knew I couldn't stay with you. It would be lying to you and leading you on in a relationship that didn't really have a chance of going anywhere. I would feel like I was hurting two people. You, for letting you think I loved you as much as you did me, and, and him by rejecting him when I like him too. While I love you as a friend, I don't love you like that. Please say you understand my reasons and that you forgive me for hurting you?"  
  
Remus was silent for several moments as he took it all in. For a minute, Hermione feared he was getting angry again. To her relief he said, "I understand and I do forgive you. I would not want to be in a one-sided relationship. That is worse than no relationship. Just know that I do love you, and I want you to have what makes you happy and if that is ...Snape, then I am happy for you both. I just have one question."  
  
She sighed and smiled at him saying, "Thank you, ask anything you want...well almost. I won't guarantee an answer. But I will if I can."  
  
He smiled at the implied meaning but asked, "Why didn't you just tell anyone you were seeing him?"  
  
She frowned slightly but replied, "I was afraid of what people would do. After all we are a Gryffindor and Slytherin. A muggleborn Gryffindor at that. I doubt that it would be taken well what with the house rivalry we have here. But I especially was afraid for Severus. We already got harassed by Malfoy tonight. We took care of it and unless something goes wrong he won't even know we're together. I dread to think what Sirius or James would do if they ever found out. They would want to kill him and probably hate me or think I was under a spell or something equally stupid. I just wanted to be safe. I'm glad someone knows. It makes me feel less traitorous and alone. Does that answer your question?" She looked at him hopefully. She wanted to be reassured that he would know and keep their secret.  
  
Slowly he nodded. "It does. I can understand why you would be afraid of the You're right. Sirius would go mad. He would do something that would get him expelled or killed and hurt you in the process. I'm not so sure about James. I think he would understand more. I get the feeling he already knows we broke up. He kept looking at me weird before he left. I think you should tell Lily though. She will keep trying to get us on a double date unless she knows. She won't be happy but she will understand. Her parents didn't approve of James at first either. If you're worried about me telling anyone, I swear I will keep your secret until you choose to reveal it yourself. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. The last thing I need is Snape coming to avenge you," he said with a laugh.  
  
She laughed back, as the last of the tension dissipated from her body. In almost a whisper she said, "Thank you. I trust you not to give me away. But I think it is late enough. I'm bushed. I think I'll go to bed." Standing trying to cover yawns, they both headed for their empty dormitories.  
  
At the landing where the stairs split, they turned to each other. Smiling she stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Remus. Good night," she said.  
  
Putting a hand to his cheek and rubbing the spot where she kissed, he said, "Happy Christmas, Elizabeth. Good night." With one final smile they headed to their rooms.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
After a quick breakfast the next morning, Hermione headed to the library to do some research. She wanted to find some information on mood and rose conjuration spells.  
  
An hour later she was about to give up. She had looked in charms, transfiguration, potions, even the divination section. Finally fed up she went with the idea that she had originally put off as being to simple and stupid.  
  
She checked the muggle section. She picked up the first book she saw involving colors, A World of Color: according to Muggle and Wizard Reference by Mary Brightman. She turned to the index and found, Gold....pg. 23.  
  
Turning to the page she was surprised. It was exactly what she was searching for. The passage read as follows:  
  
_Gold: This color is often a favorite of high society and little girls. It is a symbol of prestige because in the past it was hard to come by and only the wealthy had it in large amounts. It is often paired with Red, Green or Purple. From many myths and common usage gold has obtained certain associated meanings. It is said to represent wealth, goodness, purity, love, truth, royalty, and the phoenix. Most often given is the meaning or representation to show true love.  
  
For reference to wizard kind: this meaning is also applicable to feeling or mood charms and truth and revelation spells_.  
  
Setting aside the book, she contemplated what that meant in relation to her. The rose revealed moods or feelings. Gold means truth or love, but Severus said that red meant deep love. So it is not just love. It only turned gold when we were both holding it. So it was drawing on both our moods. She looked bath at the last line: Most often given is the meaning or representation to show true love.  
  
As she read it a third time it struck her like a sledge hammer, Severus is my true love.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A/N: Yay! Until next time readers! Plz, read and review! Thanks!


	17. Revelations

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I kept getting interrupted. shakes fist at parents and school Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. They inspire me to no end. Sorry if those last chaps were a bit short. I was having a bit of a brain fart and wanted to update soon. So hopefully this will be a bit longer.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapter 17: Revelations  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
She looked back at the last line: _Most often given is the meaning or representation to show true love.  
_  
As she read it a third time it struck her like a sledge hammer, Severus is my true love.  
  
Continued...  
  
For several moments she basked in the joy at that revelation. To have found her true love so clearly and know that you had one was a wonderful feeling.  
  
_But you can't have him_, a cruel inner voice interrupted.  
  
_Why not?_ she asked the voice.  
  
_Because you can't stay here, that's why_, it retorted.  
  
_I know. But what if Dumbledore can't find a way for me to go back? I might be stuck here. I could stay with him_, she argued back.  
  
_But you know that he isn't married. And if you had stayed with him, he wouldn't have become a death eater. You wouldn't have let him. Plus you would think that you as his wife, would have been seen already somewhere else_, the voice replied.  
  
_Okay. But what if I do go back? He wouldn't be any less my true love then either_, she argued desperate for a way to keep him.  
  
_It wouldn't change that, but think logically. Since that is what you are known for. You will still be 18 and student. He will be twenty years older, and your PROFESSOR. He only knows you as the annoying know-it-all best friend of Harry Potter. The silly little girl he will be glad to be rid of come the Leaving Feast. To him you are nothing but an irritation to be tolerated until you leave. He will not love you. He will care nothing for you other than a student and muggleborn he is sworn to protect under the Order and as a professor. You will be nothing to him. **Nothing**_, the voice said cruelly.  
  
For long moments Hermione tried to deny what her conscious was telling her. She didn't want it to be true. She knew that one day she would have to return. Dumbledore was sure to find a way back eventually. She knew the arguments were true. Snape was, after all a professor and unmarried in the future. She knew that in the future she really was nothing to him. She couldn't expect him to instantly recognize her as Elizabeth Gordon his long lost love of twenty years ago, if he hadn't already. She would go back and just be the student to him again.  
  
Her heart broke several times over as the final realization sunk in. She would have to give him up. But not until I leave, she thought rebelliously. I will make the most of the time left to us. If I stay there will be no harm done. If I go...I can only hope that I will have given him enough love to see him through the hard times ahead and hope that someday I can convince him to come back to me.  
  
Suddenly she realized she no longer thought of him as the greasy Slytherin git of a potion's master. He was just Severus Snape. The man she loved. And that's all he ever would be for the rest of her days.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The next day she was overjoyed to see Severus in the Great Hall for lunch. He had returned for the remainder of break. He was wary at first of showing any part of their relationship in front of Lupin. But when Hermione reassured him that Remus knew and had promised to keep it to himself, he accepted it. While he allowed the relationship with her to be open, it changed nothing between the boys. They were civil for her sake but both knew that war was still on between Snape and the Marauders, as it should and always would be.  
  
The week passed quietly without any duels or arguments from any of the parties present. The couple sighed resignedly to the fact that they would have to go back to hiding in his rooms if they wanted to see each other, when the carriages started to arrive with their schoolmates.  
  
Hermione and Lupin were greeted enthusiastically by their returning comrades in the Gryffindor Tower. They spent the evening catching up on what passed over break, Sirius telling the story how he almost got eaten by the hexed gift from his cousin Narcissa. True to his word, Remus never mentioned Snape or the ball, just as Hermione didn't mention it either. They did mutually tell the group that they had broken up, having decided they made better friends than a couple. Everyone protested but they held firm. No one noticed the sharp look James gave the brunette sitting by the fire.  
  
As everyone got up to go to bed James stopped Hermione with a hand on her shoulder. She turned and seeing the serious look on his face moved back to the chair by the fire. Not wanting to be caught off guard she just asked, "What is it, James?"  
  
Sitting across from her, he decided to just get it out in the open, "Why did you break up with Remus? Was it something he did? Did you fight? Is it because he's a werewolf?"  
  
"We did fight but that is not why we broke up. He didn't do anything. I just realized my heart wasn't in it. I loved him as friend or brother, not as a potential mate. I couldn't just lead him on. We actually broke up before the holidays. He didn't want you guys to pity him so he didn't tell you. We talked more and have come to an understanding. For now we are just friends. Before you ask again, no, it was not because he's a werewolf. It was strictly the way I felt and I didn't want to hurt him."  
  
Slowly James nodded, reassured. Since the topic was open he decided to satisfy his curiosity, "How did you know about Remus anyway? I know for a fact that he didn't tell you. Yet you warned me? How and why did you anyway? Why would you care about Snape?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment before answering. She didn't want to lead into awkward question about Snape if she didn't have to. "I once had a professor who was a werewolf. I recognized the signs. I had noticed he disappeared on the full moon and looked sick. So I guessed. If I was wrong you would have done nothing when I mentioned it. If I was right then you would have done what you did. I saw Sirius and Snape heading outside. I know they never like each other and I knew Sirius was mad at Severus for studying with me. When I saw the full moon I panicked. I figured you would know how to stop Sirius and Severus before it was too late. As to why I care about Snape, no one deserves to face the fate he would have met if you hadn't stopped him. It is bad enough Remus got bitten but to use your own friend for a revenge plot that could have killed Severus is too much. He is human just like the rest of us, Slytherin or not. I don't know all the reasons behind Sirius' action but it was stupid and cruel. House rivalry and even school time enemies with the occasional harmless, reversible hexing duel are expected and acceptable, but out right intent to harm is just cruel. Whether you care about Snape's fate or not? I do. Besides, who would be my potions partner if he died?" she finished, jokingly.  
  
James gave a smile in return then asked, "You were the hawk, weren't you? Are you registered?"  
  
"Yes I was the hawk. My animagus name is Ráme, it means 'wing'. I wanted to help with out revealing my presence if possible. No, I am not registered. I hadn't full finished training and I wanted to be comfortable in this shape before I registered. It is also not something I want commonly known till I'm out of school. I saw you as the deer. I promise I wont tell I f you don't tell about me," she replied.  
  
"I won't tell. I had a feeling you weren't registered. When you didn't come right out and say something I figured you didn't want anyone to know. Most people who register as students show off too much," he commented. He paused for a moment then continued, "You carried a message to Snape in your hawk form didn't you? That's where you kept disappearing to at meals."  
  
She sat dead still waiting for him to make the next inevitable connection. She tensed in anticipation of his reaction. The actual think came as a surprise.  
  
"That's it then. You're seeing him. You broke up with Remus to date Snape," he said matter-of-factly. "I had a feeling. That night when you came in late and talked to Remus alone, I guessed you were going to break up with him. When he didn't say anything, I thought maybe you had just had a fight or something. I just have one question. Why Snape?"  
  
She sighed, relieved that he wasn't blowing up in her face or something. She replied, "I tried to explain this to Remus, but I don't think it worked. Severus is intelligent. He craves knowledge the same way I do. He understands. I like the sarcastic humor. He is not a push over. Remus is nice, but he is nice to everyone all the time. Severus is....the attitude makes the occasional niceness all the more precious. You may find him revolting but in his own sort of way I think he is handsome. Remus is nice, and intelligent in an 'it's good enough' sort of way. He is a great friend but not what I am looking for. Does that explain it?" She looked at him, eyes pleading for him to understand.  
  
"Not completely, but I will believe you. I don't think I can ever truly see how anyone can like that gi...guy as a boyfriend. But then again, I am not a girl. Thank Merlin. Does Remus know?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, and said, "We talked about it. He knows. He says, while he doesn't like it, if it makes me happy he will support me. I just hope that's true when this eventually get out to the school."  
  
James mouth quirked in an ironic smile, and Hermione suddenly felt like she was talking to Harry. They looked so much alike. She snapped out of her musings as he said, "I don't much like the thought of our Elizabeth in the hands of a Slytherin. But I suppose, if Remus can support you when it was him being dumped, I can do no less. So I hope you find happiness, even if it is with Snape. I will keep this a secret if you want." He gave her a sarcastic, disbelieving look then stood.  
  
She stood as well, as they both headed to their respective dorms. With a final goodnight, they went to bed.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The weeks of January passed quietly. Hermione kept her promise to herself about using the time to the fullest. The couple continued to meet for their study sessions and extra rendezvous on the sly. To be more daring, they occasionally met in an unused class room on the third floor, instead of his room.  
  
In the second week of February, they were in this particular room one night. They were caught up in the throes of a passionate kissing session and so did not hear the door opening. They sprang apart in shock at the enraged voice of Sirius Black saying, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks flamed red in embarrassment, not of what she was doing, but in being caught unawares. She glanced at Snape and noticed that he too was flushed, but it seemed in anger, rather than embarrassment. Her mind seemed unable to function at the moment so all she could say was, "uh...hi, Sirius."  
  
Suddenly Black drew his wand and, pointing it at Snape, snarled, "Get the hell away from Elizabeth, you git! What spell do you have her under, huh? You slimy bastard! How dare you touch her! I should hex you to the next century for even thinking about it! What did you do to her? Answer me, you piece of Slytherin trash!" As he yelled he had made his way across the room and was standing a mere two feet in front of Snape, wand pointed right between his eyes.  
  
Severus just stared coldly back up his most hated enemy. He remained silent, knowing that Black wouldn't believe anything he said anyway. He would rather be hexed and silent than explain himself to this moron. Besides it was kind of amusing to watch his face change colors as he got more pissed off.  
  
When Sirius drew his wand back to cast the first hex, Hermione's brain kicked back in. She launched herself off the bench she had been sitting on, to place herself in front of Severus. The angry wizard halted with his wand pointed straight at her chest, the tip a mere three inches away, the words dying on his lip at the last second. For a moment he looked frightened by the close call. The curse he had been about to use would have killed her at that close of range. He dropped his arm, staring at her bewildered.  
  
She let out a breath as his wand returned to his side. She had been a worried that she was going to be hexed for a moment there. Talking a relieved shuddering breath she said, "I'm not under a spell. Severus didn't do anything to me...at least anything I didn't want him to. You will not hex him because I won't let you. Everything you saw was completely mutual. He was kissing me, but I was kissing him. Don't you think if I didn't want him touching me, I would have found a way to stop him by now? The thing is it was my idea in the first place."  
  
He just stared at her and sputtered nonsensically. The entire idea was gross. That anyone let alone his Elizabeth would willingly want to kiss that greasy git was disgusting. He finally managed to speak again, "That is totally sick, Elizabeth. What about Remus? Were you cheating on him? Is that why you broke up?"  
  
"No I did not cheat on Remus. We broke up before break. It may disgust you, but Severus and I have been dating since Christmas holidays actually. Remus knows. As does James, who guessed when I told everyone we broke up. It is not why though. I will not explain myself and my actions to you. If you want to know why, ask Remus," she told him, disappointed that he wasn't more understanding.  
  
"If you weren't happy with Remus, why couldn't you go out with someone else. I would have. I know for a fact of five Ravenclaws and half the Hufflepuff quidditch team likes you. Why did you have to pick him?" he asked, almost begging.  
  
Silent until now, Severus finally spoke, his disdain evident, "Because it was her choice. Even an idiot like you should understand that she has the right to choose who ever she wants."  
  
Hermione gave him a grateful look, which he returned. Sirius did not miss the byplay. He started to regret his hasty actions, but his hatred of the Slytherin went too deep to be set aside. In desperation he gave one final plea, "But why would you choose him over me?"  
  
She sighed, "I told you my reasons for not going out with you. They are still the same now as they were then. As for why I chose Severus, all I can say is that he makes me happy. As my friend, you should want me to have what makes me happy. A toy that is bad to one child is perfect for another. To you Severus is not good enough, to me he perfect. So grow up and realize I have made my choice."  
  
Both boys were looking at her now. Snape was giving her the most loved look she had ever seen on his face. Sirius looked like someone had turned his world upside down. Slowly he backed away from the couple, as they moved closer to each other. Giving them one last disgusted look, as they clasped hands, he fled the room.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Sirius stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Seeing James and Remus playing chess by the fire he didn't wait to get them in private, he just came out and said it, "You knew Elizabeth was going out with Snape but didn't tell me."  
  
As he hadn't lowered his voice everyone in the room was now looking at him, shocked. James glanced around and noticed the attention. Keeping his voice low he responded, "Yes, alright. Could we go somewhere less open to talk about this? This was not supposed to be public." He looked at Lupin who was eyeing his friend worriedly. If either of them said the wrong thing, this could only go from bad to worse in a heartbeat.  
  
Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. "I don't bloody care. I was her friend. She could have told me. Why are you so special that she told you first? Or did she tell Lily and your precious girlfriend told you," he retorted, practically yelling.  
  
James face turned grim at the implied insult that he was purposefully left out. Losing his patience with his friend's stupidity, he said, "No. I guessed. Elizabeth chose to keep it private. As her friend you need to respect that. Now sit down and shut up before you make more of an ass of yourself. How did you find out? What did you do?" Seeing the other students listening he snapped, "Mind your own business." They reluctantly went back to what they were doing.  
  
Responding to the authoritative tone in James' voice, Sirius sat and said, quietly this time, "I walked in on them kissing. I accused him of putting her under a spell. I honestly couldn't believe she would willingly be doing ... that with him. When he didn't answer I was going to hex him, but she jumped in front of my wand. I panicked and stopped. I would have killed her at that range. I was angry and accused her of cheating on Remus. She got mad at me, and told me to ask him why they broke up. I told her she could have had anyone, me, Remus, I even mentioned the Hufflepuff quidditch team. I just couldn't understand why she would pick him over Remus or me. Finally, the git decided to talk and said it was her choice. Like I didn't know that already? When I asked why she liked him all she said was that he made her happy. That's not an explanation. I could have made her happy. She could have been happy with Remus. I just don't get why it had to be him." By the end his tone was almost pleading.  
  
This time Remus answered, "Because he makes her happy. You don't need to know specifics. It would be like trying to tell someone what makes quidditch fun. There are superficial reasons, but on some level you just know or you don't. They are good for each other. I watched them over break. He never insulted me once. He was nice. I actually saw him smile once, when she came into the room. He didn't know I saw but I did. They understand each other. They are so much alike yet different enough that they can still find out new things about one another. As much as it hurts to see her with someone else, knowing that it could have been me, I will accept it. Because it makes her happy, and I want her to be happy even if it isn't with me."  
  
James looked at his friend with renewed respect. It couldn't have been put more perfectly. The strength of character it took to let the one you love be with someone else and be happy for them showed a lot about what kind of man he was.  
  
"We may never know why it was him. But it is, so you have to accept that they are together. Be happy for her, if not for both of them. She has found the one she wants. She is happy, so be happy too," James said. Seeing the groups of students whispering, shooting the occasional not so sly glance, he added, "I would recommend apologizing then staying away from both of them for a while. You just started what she was afraid was going to happen. It will be all over the school by the end of breakfast tomorrow. I suggest you practice your protection spells. You may need them by the time she is done with you. That is one witch I do not want to piss off, unless you want to end up like Malfoy sitting on your butt with a broken nose or worse in the middle of the Entrance Hall."  
  
Sirius had the good thought to look worried. No one had forgotten the little scene with Malfoy. He shuddered at the thought of being on the receiving end of that wand. Taking James' advice he headed upstairs to look up protection spells.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Lucius Malfoy was sitting down to his breakfast when a fifth year Ravenclaw presumed to approach his table. He turned to give a scathing insult, but stopped when she said, "have you heard, Elizabeth Gordon is dating the Head Boy. They say she slept with him so he would help her with potions, but then they started dating for real. Can you imagine, a Gryffindor and Slytherin dating? Gotta go tell my friends." She turned back to her table as those sitting around him murmured to each other passing on this information.  
  
Malfoy was in a state of shocked anger. He thought he had gotten the message across to Snape. _The mudblood was to be left alone. So what does he do? He bloody well dates her. The fact that they slept together may just be rumor but it still makes things worse. He'll ruin the reputation of Slytherin. She was a bloody Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! What was he thinking?  
_  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
He was thinking that they were in for a very long day. He had only left his rooms for thirty seconds before he heard the first whispered rumor as he passed. With each group of students he passed, his anger grew. _What had that bloody Gryffindor bastard said about them anyway?_ The rumors he was hearing weren't even close to the truth. They had never slept together. They weren't planning to elope on Valentine's Day. They had most definitely not been married over Christmas and honeymooned in Paris for New Year's. Where was this stuff coming from?  
  
He headed for their classroom on the third floor. They had agreed to meet there if it looked like there would be trouble. After Sirius had left, they had discussed the outcomes and how to handle them. They had decided that if he told everyone, they would go completely public with their relationship. Severus had been against that at first, but Hermione had convinced him that it was better if they just told the truth rather than denying it, since no one would believe them if they lied. The plan was to meet in the room then walk to breakfast together. They wouldn't say anything but they would appear as a couple and wouldn't deny being together. Though if possible, they wanted to stop any outrageous scandalizing rumors as fast as possible. The one involving, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and a few R-rated themes definitely had to go.  
  
Reaching the proper door, he entered to find her already there waiting. Seeing the disheartened look on her face, he closed the door, before taking her into his arms.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The entrance hall was empty as they approached the Great Hall hand in hand. They traded one final look before opening the door. Every student present fell silent as they entered. Severus surveyed the faces before him. Some were curious, others amused. Some wore looks of pity, mostly aimed at Hermione, while others were openly hostile. These last were mostly from Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
He watched her shoulders drooped as her courage failed under the onslaught. He suddenly had an urge to hex them all or at least shock them in to stupidity. So he acted.  
  
To everyone's surprise, including Hermione's, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Turning to him in surprise she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and smiled in response. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. With reluctance they let go and headed to their respective tables, as the murmur of conversation returned.  
  
Hermione sat down gratefully next to Lily and Remus. She was glad to see encouraging looks on her friends' faces. All, but Sirius, that is. He wore a gloomy expression that belied his normally cheerful nature.  
  
Lily was the first to break the silence, by saying, "Why didn't you tell anyone? Especially me? I'm your roommate, I would have understood." While the wording was accusatory, the tone was kind.  
  
Hermione smiled ruefully at this inevitable question. She responded by saying, "I wasn't sure if you would. I was afraid you would all hate me for dating a Slytherin. I didn't tell you specifically because, well, it just never came up. We weren't really ready to go public yet. In fact, if Sirius hadn't said anything we probably would have kept it a secret even longer."  
  
They all turned to look at Sirius. He glared back before looking defeated. Staring at the table top he mumbled, "Imsorryioverreacted."  
  
James kicked him under the table saying, "I don't think she understood you. Try again."  
  
Sirius shot him a strange look, before looking Hermione in the eyes and saying, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just surprised." It sounded like he was forcing the words out. He suddenly got a trapped look on his face and, with out waiting for a response from Hermione, got up and left. The group watched him leave in silence.  
  
Once he was out of sight, Lily turned to her friend. "Don't mind him. He just doesn't know how to handle this sort of thing. He doesn't apologize very often. He'll come around eventually. Until then, know that we all support you, no matter what happens. Even if it is dating Snape." The boys all nodded agreement.  
  
Hermione could only smile in response.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	18. Potions and Propositions

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. Quarters ending and everything got in the way. So hopefully this is worth the wait.  
  
A/N2: I'm looking for a beta reader. EnsignAbby bailed on me around chapter 3. I've been noticing a lot of mistakes and would like someone to check them for me. If you're interested email me or say so in a review.  
  
Cherriebaby: Thanks for telling me about the errors. I like to be told when something is wrong. I thought the melting thing was original too. I got the idea from my friend. We were discussing timeturners and got to thinking about the MoM scene in book 5. Broken timeturners create a time loop, not sending them back. So I tried something else. I'm glad someone finally noticed.  
  
Lolly6: Yes, Sirius is a lot like Ron. I made him that way on purpose. Thanks for noticing.  
  
A/N3: Thanks to all the new reviewers on that last chapter!  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapter 18: Potions and Propositions  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered her cheerily.  
  
_He hasn't changed_, she thought, politely refusing with a shake of her head. She sat back and waited for the headmaster to get to the point. He had summoned her out of charms for this meeting. She hadn't gotten in trouble that she knew of. She only hoped this wasn't going to be about her now public relationship with Severus.  
  
Thankfully it wasn't. Though what he actually had to say wasn't much better in her opinion, "I've found a way for you to return to your own time, Miss Gordon."  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Lucius Malfoy fought to keep his stomach in place as he stood before his master. The obvious anger on the older wizards face wasn't helping the already instilled fear. He had just finished telling the Dark Lord about the last development with Snape and the Gordon mudblood. To say the least Voldemort was not happy about it.  
  
While still human his voice reflected the underlying reptilian personality the body hid, "This is most disturbing news, Malfoy. Last summer you promised me I would have a high quality potions maker by Christmas. Yet now it is March and not only has he denied you once but he is now consorting with the very creatures which we work to eliminate. I had faith in you. You are one the most loyal, if youngest of my servants, but I seemed to have misplaced my trust. Is that true?"  
  
Gulping back his fear, he replied, "No master. Please give me one more chance. He only needs to be shown the error of his ways. He is just....distracted. I need time to remove the distractions. I beg of you, give me one more chance, Master." At this, he knelt before the throne like chair, head to the floor.  
  
He forced himself not to jump at the touch of his master's hand on the back of his head. His nerves shuddered at the command and threat in Tom Riddle's voice as he said, "I give you until the full moon of June. Do not fail me again, you may not like the consequences."  
  
"Yes, Master," he whispered. He rose keeping his eyes on the floor as he backed to the door. Once out of the room he turned and fled.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hermione could only stare at Dumbledore in shock. _I can go home. I can see Harry and Ron again. I'll be head girl. I'll have my own room again_, she thought excitedly. Suddenly her excitement left her. _I'll never see the Marauders again. There will be no Lily to trade secrets with. There will be no Severus. No holding hands, kissing in the corners. No more arguing over the History of Magic textbook. No meetings in the Library at 5 in the morning. No more perfect potions grades. I don't want to go back_, her mind wailed.  
  
She came back to reality as Professor Dumbledore continued, "Yes it actually involves a potion. It has only been used once that we know of. Unfortunately we don't know if he actually made it to the time in the future as planned as he never returned to tell us. But theoretically everything should work. It takes approximately three months to brew. If you started this week you should be done by the week before the N.E.W.T.s. What do you think, my dear?"  
  
Despite her melancholy, her intellectual side kicked in. "What kind of potion is it?" she asked.  
  
"It was actually never given a name, having been only used that once. But among the ingredients are asphodel, belladonna, nightflowers, and time turner sand. The sand allows for the actual time travel. The rest goes towards pinpointing the time and reversing the backward motion of the sand. It is quite complicated to brew, but given your obvious talent in that area I believe you up to the challenge."  
  
Her mouth was suddenly dry, all she could say was, "Thank you."  
  
Seeing her face and guessing some of her thoughts he said, "I realize this may be difficult for you, Miss Gordon. You have made friends and are loathe to leave them. I understand that, but you must understand, my dear, while you fit in, you do not belong in this time. If you were to stay for years, eventually you would become sick and weak. The particles that make up who you are exist elsewhere at this time and would eventually be needed to form you of the future. Time would slowly kill you. For your safety, and to stop you from influencing events more than you already have, you must return to your real time. Do you understand?" His voice was kind, but a hint of you-don't-have-a-choice lay in it too.  
  
Slowly, reluctantly she nodded. She did understand, she just didn't like it. "How am I supposed to work on it? My classes are full and we aren't allowed to work on potions out side of class."  
  
The twinkle was back in his eye, he said, "Ah, yes I have made arrangements for that. You will be doing an independent study on potions, with special permission from the Potions Mistress. There is no set hour as the time needed varies with the stages. Some issues of timing will coincide with some of your classes so you may think of enlisting some help. You may use the unused classroom of your choice."  
  
Shuffling some papers he extracted a few and handed them to her saying, "Here are the list of ingredients and instructions. Follow them closely. Timing is everything to this particular potion, as would be expected. Now, I believe it is time for lunch, if you would like to meet your friends in the Great Hall."  
  
She nodded and stood. When she reached the door she turned and said, "Thank you for everything, Headmaster." With that she was gone.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The knowledge that she was leaving everything she loved in this time took hold of Hermione over the following weeks. She enlisted the help of Severus, naturally, to make the potion. When he asked what it was she was honest and said it was a time potion and told him it was purely for the sake of seeing if she could do it. He thankfully didn't ask anymore questions about it.  
  
Against her better nature she spent all her free time with her friends or Severus, rather than studying. She saw no point in studying for N.E.W.T.s that she would most likely not be taking until months in the future.  
  
Her relationship with Severus also changed. She had taken into the habit of sending little notes to him. Some were short only asking how his day was or sharing a joke. Some were long and emotional. She felt like she had to make up for the love he would lose when she was gone, not to mention the love she would lose when she returned. She had no doubts that Professor Snape of the future would not love her one iota.  
  
The weeks passed. The potion progressed and if possible her love for Severus only deepened.  
  
Hermione clung to the happy memories and tried to forget the unhappy ones, which usually included Lucius Malfoy in some form. Since the public debut of their relationship, Malfoy had been the bee in her ear. He always seemed to catch her when she was alone. He would his evil rumors trying to break her confidence in Severus. Saying things like: Severus just wanted to sleep with her, or He was only using her become more popular. It was nonsense. She knew Severus would never do such a thing. He had never even tried to sleep with her. He was too noble-minded for that kind of crudeness. Privately, she believed that Malfoy was responsible for starting half the rumors she heard circulating around the school. She just ignored them all. She and Severus knew the truth and that was all that matter.  
  
She still had fun, despite some of the nastiness. She often accompanied the Marauders on their nighttime adventures in hawk form. She acted as look out for them and more than once saved their butts from being caught by wandering professors. She traded kissing stories with Lily at night and listened wistfully to the red-heads plans for her future.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
One Saturday evening at the end of May, the couple sat in a chair in Snape's room. Seeing as how the chair was only big enough for one person, Hermione was conveniently sitting in his lap. They were content for the moment to just hold each other while watching the fire as it burned merrily.  
  
Hermione was startled out of her reverie, when he kissed her on the cheek before moving to get up. After extracting himself from the chair he walked over to the mantle and took something from the ornamental wooden box resting there. When he turned back around, he looked suddenly nervous. He walked back over to her but stopped about a foot away.  
  
To her utter shock, he knelt on one knee. Hermione reeled at the realization what he was about to do. And she was right. In shaky voice that got firmer with every word, he said, "I realize we have only known each other less than a year, but to me I feel like I've known you forever. You are everything to me. I wake up every day just to see your smile, to hear your voice. You are the air that I breathe and the blood that gives me life. You are my heart and you own it all. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Elizabeth Hermione Gordon, will you marry me?" With those final words he revealed the ring in his hand. It was a thin silver band with a princess cut sapphire of the deepest blue set in the middle. It was simple yet the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
  
It was what she always wanted. To be proposed to by the man she loved. Yet, she could not be happy, because she had to leave. It was in the wrong time. _Why couldn't you be from _1997, she begged fate. She wanted to beam with happiness, yet cry her heart out that it couldn't come true. _I am going to enjoy this moment as long as I can, for it may never come again._ So she compromised by crying in happiness.  
  
Severus looked worried. He had not expected her to start crying. He was starting to regret opening up to her and asking. He opened his mouth to apologize and take it back, but was silenced as Hermione threw herself on him in a hard embrace and fierce kiss that lit him on fire.  
  
When they finally broke for air, her tears had slowed to a trickle. She beamed at him as he slipped the ring on her left hand, and then pulled her close for another kiss. This one was less fierce but just as passionate. When they came up for air again, he pulled her to her feet and they returned to the chair. They sat in blissful silence, with her head on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her. Neither noticed when the other fell asleep.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
In the first week of June, Hermione found herself once again in Dumbledore's office. She didn't expect this time to be anymore pleasant than the last. Though she had resigned herself to going back, she was still sad about it.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Miss Gordon. Everything going well I hope. Excellent. Well, right down to business, shall we. We need to discuss how we will explain your leaving. It is not logical for you to switch schools again right before your N.E.W.T.s. And you can't actually take them as you are actually not a legal student in this time. Do you have any suggestions?" he said.  
  
_Here it goes_, she thought, taking a deep breath and saying, "Yes, I had thought about this. It would be awkward if I was to suddenly leave. My friends would want to write or see me, no doubt. But they would as questions if I could not be found. Similarly as you stated before I couldn't take the test and there would be too many question if I just elected not to take them and leave after school. The only solution that I could find to these problems is for me to die." She paused to get his reaction to this statement.  
  
He raised his brows, but looked interested as he said, "Please continue."  
  
"I would have to fake my death. I was thinking a type of potions accident with my independent study. As a dead person, no one would try to find me if I disappeared. I wouldn't have to take the N.E.W.T.s. I could just leave without messy goodbyes or explanations. I hate having to hurt my friends, but it would hurt more if I just disappeared for no reason. Does this make sense?" she elaborated. He sighed. He nodded, and then said, "Indeed it does. As much as I hate putting the student through the trauma of losing a classmate before the exams, I agree. It is the only way to go. A potions accident could be faked. No one ever actually needs to see the body. The next question may be a bit morbid, but do you want to stay for the funeral? You could watch from an invisibility cloak."  
  
She paled slightly and said firmly, "No. I would rather not. It would be strange. I couldn't see my friends sitting at my own funeral."  
  
The headmaster nodded. "Very well. When to you want to do this? Or rather when will the potion be ready?" he asked.  
  
"It will be ready by next Tuesday. I suggest we fake it then as well. Then make the announcement on Wednesday. I'll leave before lunch. I wouldn't be able to handle stay longer," she replied.  
  
He nodded again, "It shall be arranged. Good day, Miss Gordon."  
  
"Good day, Professor," she said.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
One week later, she found herself sitting at a table in the lone corner of the library. Wads of crumpled parchment lay around her. She glared at the blank sheet in front of her as if it was its fault she could think. She was attempting to write one last letter to Severus without telling him everything or making it sound like a suicide, but still saying goodbye. An hour and a half later she still had nothing to show for it.  
  
Suddenly an idea came to her and she began to write. Thirty minutes later and two feet of parchment she was done. She reread it one last time then rolled it up carefully. She sealed it with a bit of wax then wrote his name on the outside. She tucked it carefully into her robe pocket then headed to their special room. She needed to say goodbye one last time.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A/N: Hey! Glad your reading this. Please review. I must take the time to say this: a lot of the timeturner part of this fic was inspired by Serpentina's "A little of your time". It was the first timeturner fic I ever read and is absolutely fabulous. It is incomplete and will remain that way but is still worth taking the time to read. For a link see my favorite stories. So thanks to Serpentina for inspiring my love of this type of fic.  
  
I'll update soon, I promise. 


	19. One Last Time

A/N: Wow! So many reviews. And so many new reviewers. Thanks ever so much for the great feedback. If you get bored waiting for me to update there are some really great reads on my favorites list. I highly suggest Wings, Heart Over Mind, Once Upon a Thyme, Ordinary People, or Getting the Hang of Thursdays. Until later enjoy.  
  
This is gonna be a short chapter. The main focus will be in chapter 20. Hope you like it anyway.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapter 19: One Last Time  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hermione was alone in the dorm room she shared with Lily. It was just after dinner and all her friends were in the common room. She was attempting to decide if she wanted to take anything with her to the future. Unfortunately, she wanted to take everything, but since she would be supposedly dead, it would look strange if all her stuff suddenly disappeared.  
  
She listlessly sorted through her things. Her school stuff was out of the question. It would be more obvious. She finally came across the small box she had been avoiding since she started this. She opened it and fought back tears as she looked inside. This box was where she kept every thing Severus had given her. The sapphires, the enchanted rose, and every note he had written her. Seeing the sapphire earrings and necklace, she was reminded of the ring on her finger. It matched perfectly.  
  
She could not bear to part with any of this. Making a split decision, she decided to keep them all. She could wear the jewelry. _Hopefully, Severus will think I got buried in them or something._ No one knew she had kept the notes and letters, so they wouldn't be missed. The only problem was the rose. It would look suspicious if he remembered that she had it. It wasn't something she carried around with her. If they went through her things and he asked, there would be too many questions. The rose turned a deep blue to match her sadness as she placed the precious gift back into box. She could not keep it. She only hoped he would keep it for her.  
  
Reverently, Hermione took off the ring and strung it on the chain with the sapphire necklace. Tears silently coursing down her cheeks, she placed it around her neck and donned the earrings.  
  
She stood and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Once she had regained her composure, she took the letter she had written Severus and tucked it into a pocket.  
  
At the stairs she paused and viewed her friends one last time. Remus and Peter were playing a game of wizard's chess by the fire. Sirius was attempting to write his Transfiguration paper, without much luck it seemed. As typical, the future Potters were snogging on a couch.  
  
Fighting back tears again, she headed towards the exit. When Remus asked where she was going, she made an excuse of checking on her potions project. The three boys not absorbed in Miss Evans' lips gave her a jaunty good night and returned to what they were doing.  
  
As the portrait door closed, the comforting noise of the common room was cut off abruptly. She suddenly felt totally alone on the world. As she proceeded down the stairs, she silently sent one final goodbye to her oblivious friends.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The door creaked ominously as Hermione stepped in to their special room. Her brain numb, she walked over to the bench where they usually sat. She paused. She knew that her next actions would truly mean it was over, and she was reluctant to do them.  
  
Stiffly, she reached into her pocket and removed the letter. She stared at it for several moments before finally letting drop from her fingers to land on the bench. As if the sound of the parchment hitting the wood was a signal, she sank to floor. And she cried, just one last time.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Twenty minutes later she sat, surprisingly calm, in Dumbledore's office. She fervently tried to ignore the potions bubbling in the cauldron on the table behind her. Dumbledore gave her a weak smile and said, "It's time, my dear. You can't wait any longer."  
  
Hermione nodded then stood. She walked over to the cauldron and carefully measured the amount needed to take her to 1997. She was just about to drink it when she thought of something. She turned to Dumbledore and started to say, "Sir, I think you should be warned that Vol..."  
  
The headmaster cut her off, "Miss Granger, you can not tell me this. You know the rules about timeturners. You can't tamper with the past. It can change too much in the future. As much as I wish I could hear your warning, I must refuse for the future's sake. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded, but suddenly said, "I will see you in the future then, Professor. Just remember...he didn't die." Not waiting for a reprimand or response, she drank the waiting potion in one swallow and disappeared without a trace.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Wednesday morning, Severus Snape entered the room where he and Elizabeth had met every morning for the last three months. But today, he got a surprise. She wasn't there. She was always there first. Puzzled, he walked over to their bench to wait for her.  
  
As he reached the end, he noticed a folded piece of parchment sitting starkly white against the dark brown of the wood. He smiled when he saw his name in her neat handwriting. He sat and opened the seal.  
  
As he read, he smile slowly vanished. This was not like the other letters she had written. While it still talked about how much she loved him, there was none of the usual playfulness to the words. It somehow seemed sad. It was as if she was trying to tell him everything she felt because she never would get the chance again. It was as if she was saying goodbye, without the actual word. It was signed:  
  
_Forever and always,  
  
The love of your heart_  
  
The letter still in his hand, he got up. He swiftly glided out of the room. He needed to find her. Now.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A/N: I'd just like to thank my new beta reader, BadBugz.  
  
Please review! Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 20 preview:  
  
Silence fell quickly as Dumbledore stood. His face grave, the students wondered what could possibly make this cheerful man so sad. It came as a surprise to them all when he said, "I'm afraid I have to announce some terrible news. We have lost a student. Miss Elizabeth Gordon is dead."  
  
To be continued.... 


	20. Hello, Goodbye

A/N: Wow! Look at all the reviews. For the shortest chapter, too. Thanks to : bookwmnjan, mysticalecho, franflutewitch, cherriebaby, Kaaera, Christine, jojo, Copperstring, pixieballerina, candeecastle, Estal0ne11, stargazer starluver, k2, crazley, ferrin .

Thanks for reading! You guys really seem to like Sev a lot. I keep getting these reviews that say they love the story and like the way I write Snape. So thanks, even if it is a trend. I'm just glad I'm not horribly OOC.

Special thanks to my beta BadBugz.

This chapter is completely inspired by the Evanescence song "Hello." For the full words see the ending author's note. I don't want to hold you up any longer. So here it is.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Chapter 20: Hello, Goodbye

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Silence fell quickly as Dumbledore stood. His face grave, the students wondered what could possibly make this cheerful man sad. It came as a surprise to them all when he said, "I'm afraid I have to announce some bad news. We have lost a student. Miss Elizabeth Gordon is dead."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

She felt the potion hit her stomach like a rock. Within an instant, a strange fizzing feeling came over her. It suddenly faded and all went dark. She tried to look around her but found that she was floating in a sea of nothingness. Just as she was trying to figure out which way was up or down, she felt a tugging sensation as if an invisible current was pulling her. The fizzy feeling returned in force. It became almost a ache. Her skin throbbed with the pressure.

Just as she was thinking it couldn't get any worse, everything stopped. With a slight pop, she was suddenly standing in Dumbledore's office. It was empty. Desperate to find out if the potion had worked properly, she ran over to the desk in hopes of finding a calendar.

It seemed that Albus Dumbledore was a disorganized person when it came to his desk. She shuffled briefly through some papers keeping them in the order she found them. With a slight cry, she picked up what looked like a letter. The date on the top right hand corner read:

_February 7, 1997_

She carefully set the papers back as she had found them. Slowly, she walked to the other side of the table and sat in one of the provided chintz chairs. Now that she was back, her brain was in overload.

_I've only been gone three weeks. It feels like forever. What will they say now that I'm back? What do they know? Does Severus know? What will I say to him? I fell in love with my potions professor for Merlin's sake! What was I thinking? I need to talk to Dumbledore,_ she thought.

As if on cue, the door behind the desk opened to reveal the headmaster. She jumped to her feet, slightly guilty at being there when he wasn't. Dumbledore looked at her with no large amount of surprise. He calmly walked over to the desk and sat, saying, "Hello, Miss Granger. Please sit. No doubt you've had a tiring experience."

She sank into the chair once more, her legs suddenly unable to support her. She opened her mouth to try to explain, but he cut her off, "I already know. Remember, I was there too. I'm glad the potion worked. You should think of recording your experience for research sake while it is still fresh in your mind. But first, let us attend to other matters. Lemon drop?" He held out the proffered candy and she took one but did not eat it.

Returning the dish to its place, Albus continued, "I will tell you right now, not many know your true whereabouts these last three weeks, or year, depending on how you look at it. The staff knows. Those who were present at your disappearance know. Of course Mssrs. Potter and Weasley know. No, Professor Snape does not know. Professor McGonagall and I agreed that it would be awkward if the previously deceased Miss Gordon was to suddenly become his student. He was told that you ran afoul of a transfiguration mishap and were temporarily not able to attend class or do homework. You are being given until the end of the holidays to catch up. With the time spent in the past, though, I doubt you would need to learn any of it." His eyes twinkled merrily behind his gold rimmed glasses.

She nodded, relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with awkwardness except her own. This was something she would rather stay as private as possible. Not many people would understand.

"I can understand your reluctance to talk about it. Doubtless the world would be shocked to find out that our dear potions master could stand human companionship. I will leave it up to you to reveal your relationship to him or anyone else or not at all. Now, it is about lunch time and I'm sure your friends would like to see you." He rose and escorted her out the door saying, "Welcome back, Miss Granger."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

After a few moments of dumbfounded silence, whispers raced through the students and staff. Many girls in Gryffindor, and a few in other houses, began to cry.

Lily was no exception. The Gryffindor seventh years were devastated. Lily sobbed into James' shirt, his arms wrapped around her as he stared misty-eyed in shock at Dumbledore. Sirius' face was turning a strange shade of red green, as if fighting to be angry or sick. Remus had gone deathly pale and silent tears course down his cheeks as he stared at the table. Peter just looked dumbfounded.

Remus got up quickly and headed to the staff table. For several moments he conferred with Professor McGonagall. His shoulders hunched, he slowly walked back to their table. When he sat, the others gave him questioning looks. Finally he said haltingly, "It's true. Sh...she had an accident with her potions project last night. It exploded or something. When they found her, the potion was all over the place and she...wasn't ....breathing. Professor McGonagall said....there was...was nothing they could do." Finished, he laid his head in his hands and cried, not caring if anyone saw him.

They all jumped slightly when Snape said behind Sirius, "Have you seen Elizabeth? I need to talk to her. She didn't meet me like usual. What?" They were all staring at him. He noticed that Lily's face was wet and Remus looked like he had been crying also. He looked around and noticed several others in similar states. Confused, he asked in a slight panic, "What's going on?"

James was the only one currently capable of speech. Giving the Slytherin a sad look, he said, "You didn't hear the announcement? No one told you?"

Snape shot an exasperated glare at the black haired Gryffindor and said, "Told me what?"

Severus turned at the whisper next to him, instead of across the table, as Remus replied, "She's dead."

The Slytherin staggered back a step as if he had been struck, staring at them in horror. The Gryffindors watched him turn a waxy pale white. For a brief moment it looked like he might faint. Suddenly he turned red. They all looked at him in shock as he spat, "You lie. This is some ploy to break us up or something. Where are you hiding her?"

Disdain dripping in his voice, Sirius responded, "It is not a lie. Why does it matter to you? You weren't that serious. You only knew each other a few months." Sirius suddenly found himself on the floor and rubbed his cheek where Snape had punched him.

Snape loomed over him menacingly as he quietly hissed, "She meant more to me than she ever did to you. You only saw her as a pretty face to snog in a corner. Yet you can mourn her, but I can't. We were engaged! Is that serious enough for you!?" He stood back up, oblivious to the stares his speech had brought about in the silence.

He breathed raggedly, trying to control the trembling starting in his limbs. He did not want to break down in public. _ This is a nightmare. I am dreaming. Fate would never do this to me. She can't be dead. She can't be. She can't, _his mind wailed. He jumped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

Turning he found Lupin looking at him. Softly so as not to startle him, Remus said, "I am sorry. We all loved her in our own ways. We will all miss her. If you need someone to talk to ...I ...you could talk to me."

Severus only stared blankly at him for a moment. Suddenly, he noticed the look on pity on Remus' face. He did not see the mutual pain and sadness at loosing a loved one. He only saw the pity. He hated to be pitied. Slowly anger took over. It was much easier to be angry than deal with the pain. "I don't need to talk to you. I don't need to talk to anyone. I'm not the broken one. Don't try to fix me. Just leave me alone," he spat. He turned swiftly and strode out of the hall leaving the stricken group of Gryffindors behind.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Hermione fingered the sapphire ring hanging around her neck as she walked to the Great Hall. She was suddenly nervous. _Its just Harry and Ron, _she chided herself. _You've been friends for half your life. Get a grip. You don't have to tell them everything. Just answer the questions honestly as much as you can. Relax. Pretend it's like you went on vacation and just got back. It can't be that bad. _She paused in front of the door and steadied herself. Face grim, she entered the hall.

Harry turned to ask Dean Thomas to pass the mashed potatoes and noticed a familiar bushy haired girl enter the Great Hall. A huge grin spread across his face as he shouted, "Oy, Hermione!"

Hearing him, Ron looked up from his quidditch magazine and joined Harry in greeting their long-lost friend. They cleared a space on the bench between them for her. Once she had sat down, they both grabbed her in a large hug until she couldn't breathe. Her sadness at leaving the friends of 1978 began to dwindle, though the loss of Severus made her heart ache still. "It's good to see you too guys. What have you been up to? How are classes going?" she asked in hopes of staving off some of the questions.

Harry gave her a rueful grin and a shake of his head at her one-track mindedness about classes. Smiling he said, "Charms is okay. We got to look after a pack of hinkypunks in Hagrid's class. Potions was abysmal without you. Neville's cauldron exploded three times. Malfoy has been insufferable. We snuck into Hogsmeade once when we got a butterbeer and chocolate frog craving. But enough about us, we want to know how it went with you. Did, did you see my parents?" This last he asked quietly, his nervousness showing through in his tone.

She smiled softly and said, "Yes. Lily was my dorm mate. She was the only other girl in seventh year Gryffindor besides the Head Girl. I know all of them." She suddenly looked nervous. "Could we just eat? I really don't want to talk about this where so many people could here. I was supposed to be transfigured, remember? I'll tell you guys later okay?" she hedged.

Ron and Harry looked at her in disappointment. Ron said, "But Hermione, can't you just tell us a little of what the marauders were like as students. We're your friends. Come on."

She shook her head and replied, "Not here. Not right now. I still need to get used to being back. I just spent a year in another time. Let me adjust. Now, please can we talk about something else while I eat? I'm starving."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The day was unfittingly bright and sunny. It did not reflect the moods of the many witches and wizards gathered on the grounds for the mournful occasion. This was Elizabeth's funeral.

_It should be raining, not sunny, _Severus contemplated. It was strange how grief made you focus on the trivial stuff. _She like the sun though. Especially the sunset. She love the colors. _For a few long moments, he was lost in the memories of many sunsets watched by the lake or from the astronomy tower.

He was brought back to the present, by the sound of Dumbledore making the eulogy. He heard the sound, but his grief- stricken mind could not process the words. _Maybe this is a dream. I'm actually asleep in bed, having the worst nightmare of my life._

_Hello. Wake up. That is a lie. You are not sleeping. She is dead and you know it, _said a cruel voice of reality in his head.

He suddenly felt cold as the reality sank in. The coolness spread until it filled his entire being. The rose he held gripped tightly in his hand slowly turned the darkest shade of blue, almost black. _She is dead. It is over. My love is dead. I am all that's left. Yesterday is gone and I am alone. This is what happens when you love someone. You give your heart to someone so fate can smash into a million little pieces. I cannot, will not take it. _He glanced up in time to see the casket that carried the body of his love, burst into flames, the traditional ending of a wizarding funeral.

_Goodbye, my love. Goodbye, Elizabeth. I love you. I will never love again, _he vowed. He did not see the rose turn black as he placed it in a pocket.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

A/N: So there it is. The past is finished. Yes, he kept the rose. Yes, I am going to continue. Like I would end a story there. There are many trials and rewards ahead for these two don't worry. For those interested here are the words to the song Hello. I highly suggest to anyone who does not own the Evanescence CD Fallen, to go buy it, borrow it, check it out of the library or download it. This is the most beautifully haunting song I have ever heard and the words just don't portray it. You will find some direct references throughout this chapter, and I give full credit to the group for the ingeniousness. So here it is:

Hello by Evanescence

represents held note

(Piano and cello back ground)

Playground school bell rings

Again

Rain clouds come to bring

Again

Has no one told you

She not breathing

Hello

I'm your mind giving

You someone to talk to

Hello

(Piano plays)

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake

From this dream

(Piano plays)

Don't try to fix me

I'm not broken

Hello

I'm the lie living for you

So you can hide; Don't cry

(Piano and cello solo)

Suddenly I know

I'm not sleeping

Hello

I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

(Piano and end note)


	21. Moving On

A/N: Hey. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You all really seemed to like that chapter. I find it odd that I write the best when it is sad or morbid topics. Anyway this will get a little happier but still very angst-y.

For anyone who was confused or missed it in the original chapter, here is the color guide to the rose:

Bright red-anger**Dark red-love**Orange red- passion Light blue-tired

Bright blue-sad**Dark blue-depressed** Purple-confused Bright green-fear

Dark green-envyYellow-flirty/friendlyPink-happy White- unheld /new

**Grey-Dead/soulless** **Black-hidden/suppressed feelings or evil thoughts**

**Gold-destined love Boldface means most important to future chapters**

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Chapter 21: Moving On

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Hermione set out her potions supplies on the table. As usual, she was five minutes early to class. She had to fight to not drop the jars and utensils as her hands shook. For once in her life, she was afraid of a class, or rather, the professor. Afraid and nervous. This was the first time since her return to the present that she would be forced into His presence. She had no fear that he would recognize her. If he had, he would surely have said something by now. She only feared that she wouldn't be able to hold herself together.

The Severus of the past was kind and tolerant of her seeming know-it-all-ness. The present one was cruel and sharp tongued. He hated her and her friends. She only feared that she could not hold herself together if he insulted her for trying to help Neville or answering a question too well. She was afraid that she would blurt out everything the minute she opened her mouth in front of him. She could not forget, even if he had.

She had tried. She tried to stop herself from dreaming about his kisses, the way he laughed when she turned Lucius into a ferret, the way he had looked nervous when he gave her the rose. She couldn't stop reminiscing about when rose turning gold. She could still feel his arms around her the night he proposed. She longed to be held just one more time. It was an ache that could not be relieved. Forever feeling the pain, with no hope of having relief, that was what she feared.

The rest of the class filed in as she organized herself. At the sight of black robes billowing past, her heart leaped as her stomach sank. He turned when he reached his desk at the front of the classroom. He swept the class with a steely gaze, smirking when his eyes rested on her. She tried to meet his eyes with diffidence but knew she failed.

"Miss Granger. How nice of you to grace us with your presence. Do try to keep up, despite missing three weeks of class. Your missed work has no doubt reached you. Since you know it all already, you should have it turned it to me by next Thursday's class," he sneered silkily. The Slytherins all snickered at this. There were four six-foot essays due just for Potions, not including all the other work required of her to make up.

She just sighed and resigned herself to the fact that Severus, no, Professor Snape, would never change towards her. As he turned to the chalk board and wrote their instructions for the day, she made this knowledge a part of her. She only hoped no one else could hear her heart breaking.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Hermione sighed as she flopped onto her bed. It had been two weeks since her return and they had been totally exhausting. She had finally finished all her make up work along with her current work. She was back in the position of Head Girl as well. She was slightly disappointed to find that nothing had really gone amiss while Susan had taken over.

But her Head Girl duties and extra homework were not what was tiring her. It was the avoiding the questions of her friends, particularly Harry, that was exhausting her. She was sick of making up excuses to not say anything or changing the topic. There were only so many times she could listen to quidditch talk without getting a headache. She had half a mind to just tell him everything just to stop the pounding in her head.

She sighed again and rolled over to grab her book bag and parchment. She jumped when she saw someone standing next to her fireplace. She relaxed when she saw it was Harry. "Don't scare me like that, Harry. You almost gave me a heart attack. What were you doing in here anyway? Shouldn't you be studying for the Transfiguration test?" she reprimanded.

He shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips as he sat in the desk chair facing her. "I needed to talk to you. You were always busy or would never answer before. I figured maybe it was because it was too public or something. So I waited until we could talk more privately. I just want to know more about my parents from someone besides adults. I need to know. Please, Hermione, will you answer me?" he replied.

She smiled ruefully to herself and said, "I have been avoiding saying anything. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. But you deserve to know, having never gotten to know them yourself. I will answer as much as I can but please understand it some things can not be answered." She sighed, "What do you want to know?"

They talked for the next three hours. She told him about his parents' relationship. She told him about the werewolf not-prank. He noticed the ring on the necklace and asked, so she told him about going out with Remus, blushing the entire time, but she never actually said that the ring was from Lupin. She told him about the night excursions to Hogsmeade and in the Forbidden Forest. She kept nothing back involving the Marauders and Lily. She only kept silent when he asked how the relationship with Lupin had ended. She told him they had separated, agreeing to be friends. She could not bring herself to mention Severus, and Harry did not ask. When she finally bid a much happier and more tired Harry to the door, she could only feel relief that it was over. For the first time since her return, she slept without dreams of the past.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The months passed uneventfully. The seventh years studied longer and harder. Several students were given detention for sneaking into the library after curfew. Hermione was not the only one seen pouring over advanced books of magic before breakfast. Even Ron was seen actually reading a book. Several students had reported to the Hospital Wing for treatment of nervous breakdowns. Everyone looked and felt exhausted.

So it was much to Harry and Ron's disgust that Hermione came into breakfast that Saturday, two weeks before the N.E.W.T.s, at a run, beaming brightly at them as she sat down. Ron peered at her through drooping eyelids and mournfully asked, "How can you possibly be this happy at seven in the morning? You look like someone just told you that you got Outstandings on all of your O.W.L.s again."

She only smiled wider and replied, excitedly, "I feel like it. Professor McGonagall just offered me an apprenticeship in Transfiguration next year. I will actually get to teach!" She looked at them for their reactions.

Harry offered her a congratulatory grin and continued to eat his toast while reading _Twenty Tricks to Transfiguration._ Ron was staring at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. He opened and closed his mouth several times before being able to speak "You're staying here? Working for McGonagall? But I thought you wanted to go into research at the Ministry?" he stammered, still looking stunned.

"I refuse to work for any government as stupid as ours. Ever since they passed that Muggleborn Marriage Act, I refused to work for them. I will not support a Ministry that degrades its followers to breeding stock. This offer is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will still get to do research if I want to. I get to teach and learn from one of best witches in the Transfiguration field. Plus, to make a little more money, Dumbledore offered me a position as assistant librarian to Madame Pince. I will get to do what I love and work for and with people I like," she argued.

He held up his hands in defeat, smiling ruefully, "What ever makes you happy, Mione. I hope you have fun. I, for one, will be glad to be rid of classes, especially potions. I only hope I get high enough scores to make the Auror's training program. Harry's lucky; he already has five quidditch teams lined up to give him a job."

Harry looked up from his book and grinned, saying, "As much as I like it, I would rather be an Auror. But I guess it will always be my back up plan. Hey look, mail's here."

They all looked up to glance at the owls swooping in from the rafters. Errol crash-landed into the milk jug, soaking the tablecloth. Ron picked up the half-sodden package he carried as the brown owl took off again. It was more 'study food' from Mrs. Weasley.

To Hermione's surprise, five identical scrolls landed in her plate of eggs. She rarely received mail since she had canceled her subscription to the Daily Prophet in fifth year. She looked at the seal but didn't recognize the stamp. Breaking open the first one, she began to read as the boys watched, waiting for her to say something. She suddenly turned white. She slowly rolled the parchment up again without saying a word. She gathered the other letters without opening them and picked up her bag. To the boys' confusion, she stood up and left the hall. Worried, they stuffed the last of their toast into their mouths and followed her.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

They finally tracked her down to her rooms. When they entered, they got a surprise. Their friend wasn't crying like they had half expected. She was lying in the middle of the floor staring at the ceiling. The five opened scrolls were strewn around her. They approached her cautiously, afraid of startling her.

They jumped when she suddenly looked at them and said, "I jinxed myself. I talked and cursed the Ministry for passing that stupid law. Now I'm forced to follow it. I'm honestly surprised. I never thought I would be chosen. Who would want a plain, bushy-haired, know-it-all bookworm like me? It's because of my stupid learning habits that I'm even eligible. Stupid timeturners. I'm never using one ever again, that's for sure." She was once again staring at the ceiling by the end of this speech. Of course the boys still had no idea what she was talking about.

Gingerly as if it might fall to pieces, Harry picked up the nearest letter and read the first paragraph. He paled suddenly and stared at Hermione incredulously, saying, "Hermione! These are marriage contracts! You're only 18. You have to be 20 to be eligible. Wait, you said something about a timeturner."

She looked at him, the shock fading, "The time accumulated from my third year and the spending the time in the past added a year and a half to my age. According to the Ministry records, I was 20 as of six a.m. this morning. They're legal. Any contracts that arrive with in one hour of each other are legal. I can only hope no one else has looked at the updated listing. I have 24 hours to pick one. I then have four weeks to get married. I am required to produce two children in five years or less. If I fail to do so, the marriage is annulled and I marry the second applicant if they are still unmarried. I have no choice. I must either marry one of them or break my wand and return to being a muggle. I refuse to waste the last seven years." She looked down at her hands, as tears ran down her face.

Ron and Harry pushed the offending letters out of the way, and knelt to hug her. She cried harder, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, Ron stroking her back comfortingly. When her tears finally stopped, she said, "Thanks. You guys are the best friends I could ever have. I just don't know what to do?"

"Don't worry, Mione. We'll help you pick. We can just let anybody marry our best friend, can we Harry?" Ron said.

Harry nodded and tried to smile, "Of course. We'll help. So who are the candidates anyway?"

He gathered the scattered letters and put them into a neat pile. His mouth dropped open at the name on the first one. "Goyle?" he said not believing his own eyes. He flipped to the next one then the next. "Shit! Mione, you have to pick between Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and some other guy who looks about a hundred years old. These are the worst possible choices."

Ron just stared at the parchments, horrified. "Malfoy?" he squeaked. "No wonder you were crying, Hermione. I would too. But there is a fifth one. Who's the last guy?"

Hermione looked away. She knew, but was in denial that it was even there. It was too cruel for fate to play with her like this. She looked up when Ron said, "What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry was very white, though swiftly turning red, his eyes wide and unbelieving at the name staring up at him from the last letter. He looked at Hermione and saw that she knew. He looked at Ron and said quietly, "It's Snape."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

They had been arguing for the last three hours. They could not agree on who she should pick. In her heart she had already picked, but she felt that she would only be torturing herself. If she married him, she would have to see him every day, touch him since the law required four hours physical contact every day, but she would always know that it was only because of a law. Snape himself had not applied for her. The letter said his head of family, his father Pernicious Snape, had applied on behalf of his son. She didn't know if she could live day in and day out with the man she loved that did not love her back. But she could hardly stand any of the others either.

"I say she should go with the Widdlebig fellow. Hopefully he will die or something before anything can happen. Hopefully they will repeal this law by then. He's got to be better than the others," Ron argued.

Harry shook his head and said, "We don't know anything about him. He could be another Death Eater for all we know. I say she should go with Snape. At least we know he's loyal to Dumbledore. Plus, they would be living here most of the time. The other professors could look after her here. He did save our lives that one time."

Ron, face turning purple, "But he used to follow You..."

She could take it anymore. "Enough. I choose Professor Snape. Not because I don't believe you Ron, but because I have my own reasons. With him, I would be safe in the Order. I know what to expect with him. I have no delusions that he won't make my social life hell, but I will be here. I can still take the job with McGonagall. I can go to Dumbldore if I need help. He is no longer a Death Eater, Ron. That argument no longer stands. I have chosen. I am sick of the arguments; can we just leave it be for now. Please? I am just so tired."

The both looked at her, faces contrite. "Of course. If that's who you pick then it's all right with us. Isn't Ron?" Harry said.

"Yeah. Of course, it is. It's your decision, Mione. Whatever you want," Ron replied, voice apologetic.

She sighed and rubbed the weariness from her face. She pulled Snape's contract to her. She paused looking at it one last time. Her face grim, she picked up her quill and signed. As they watched the ink dry, they pretended not to notice that she had started to cry again. The moment was finalized as the contract suddenly rolled itself up, resealed and disappeared up the chimney.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

A/N: hey. I will fully explain the marriage law in the next chapter. But I needed to work out some details first. Thanks for reading. R & R! Later!


	22. Damn Bloody Flather!

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews. I feel so appreciated. blushes For reference to anybody just reading this, EnsignAbby is no longer my coauthor and hasn't been since chapter three. Anyway, on with the story.

Special thanks to my wonderful beta BadBugz.

Chapter 22: "Damn Bloody Fathers!"

_**By Order of **_

_**The Ministry of Magic **_

_**Of **_

_**Great Britain**_

**Law 43,211,987:**

**The Muggleborn Marriage Act**

_It is hereby decreed that all muggleborn witches and wizards, directly or by second generation by one or both parents, are to be subject to the Marriage Contracts. In said Contracts, any pureblood witch or wizard of age 18 or the head of said witch or wizard's family, may petition for said muggleborn. Any muggleborn witch must be of age 20. Any muggleborn wizard must be of age 18. _

_Contracts must be answered within 24 hours of receiving. If only one contract is offered, the muggleborn must sign that contract. If more than one contract is received, the muggleborn must choose a petitioner and sign the contract. Any secondary contracts received after the first hour of the first are void. Once signed, the contract is binding and can not be rescinded unless there is a failure to meet a contract requirement._

**Requirements:**

_1. All marriages must be conducted within one month of signing the contract. Marriage must be notarized by two witnesses_

_2. The marriage must produce two offspring, one boy and one girl. Failure to do so with in five years makes the Contract void, and the muggleborn is made available to the second, if any, available petitioner. If no secondary petitioner exists the muggleborn will return to list of availability._

_3. Four hours of physical contact is required daily. The more intimate the contact the less time needed to fill the requirement. Failure to fill this requirement may result in extreme pain and possible death for the muggleborn party._

_4. Intimate relations are required within 24 hours of marriage finalization. Failure to fulfill this requirement is subject to same consequence as offspring._

_Failure to comply with any offered contract will result in confiscation of one's wand and immediate expulsion from the wizarding community. _

Hermione sighed heavily. She had read the damn thing five times already. There was no way around it. She had already signed the contract. It was legalized. They wouldn't have to get married until after school was finished. They wouldn't have to do anything after....after the first night. But did she want to? That was her dilemma.

She still loved the seventeen year old Snape. Some of that did pass on to the present version, but it just wasn't the same. She was still attracted, true. But she just wasn't comfortable with him. She wasn't used to dealing with the surliness and dark attitude outside of the classroom. How was she supposed to marry and have the children of someone who hated her?

_You could tell him who you are,_ a cruelly innocent voice in her head said. She mentally squashed that thought. She couldn't. It was too soon in her head. He had had twenty years to get used to being without her. She had only been without him for a matter of months. She couldn't tell him yet. _I don't want him to marry me because of what we had in the past. That wasn't me. It was me pretending to be someone else, _she thought.

_But it was you. You only had a different name; you were still the same person he fell in love with, _said the voice again.

_Oh shut up. I don't need to listen to you. I won't tell him and that's final. Go away, _she responded. She was relieved yet a little worried when her conscious didn't respond back.

With her heart set to face what her reality had become, she rolled up the parchment containing the offending law and put it in her desk drawer. She looked at the now closed drawer, contemplating what such a small thing like a piece of paper could do to her life. Shaking her head over the folly of government meddling, she left her rooms and headed to breakfast.

Snape was in a suprisingly good mood today. The coffee was decent. He didn't have any tests or essays to mark. There were no first year classes or Gryffindor-Slytherin classes today. Albus was absent from the breakfast table, so he was free from having to make small talk. All in all, it was a good start.

He was just finishing his scrambled eggs and second cup of coffee when the mail arrived. As no one ever sent him anything, he paid no attention to the owls swooping in from the rafters. So he was quite surprised when a tawny brown owl landed neatly in front of him. Frowning, he took the proffered letter. The frown deepened when he saw the Ministry seal in the blue wax. He popped the seal and began to read.

If anybody had looked, they would have seen their potions master turn very pale, then just as suddenly turn very red. He scowled as he reread the top paragraph. _Damn bloody father! I kill him! How dare he do this to me? _he snarled mentally. He squashed the Marriage announcement in one fist as he stood abruptly. Within seconds he was out of the hall, heading to Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sorry, Severus. There is nothing I can do. According to this, she is legally of age based on the use of a timeturner. The fact that she is a student and you a professor has no grounds either. By the time you are obliged to marry, she will have graduated and will no longer be a student. As to me pulling strings, this time I can not. While I did vote against this law, it passed and I alone can not revoke it. You are subject to this law through your father. She is subject based on her heritage. She signed the contract. It is final. Unless one of you dies or snaps your wand and leaves the wizarding community, you must marry. There is nothing that can be done," Dumbledore said, sadly. The twinkle was not present in his eyes as he looked at the abject horror on the younger man's face.

Severus ran a hand over his face in defeat. "I understand, Albus. You told me she had a choice. What I don't understand is why she chose me."

"Ah, well. I think she can explain better than I. Come in, my dear," he said. The door opened to admit a less than happy, but determined Hermione. Severus turned to give her a withering look. Normally, that particular amount of hatred would have made the student cringe and run away. But she was beyond intimidation from him. He could not make her change her mind, with a simple look. She nodded a greeting to the two professors and sat in the proffered chair next to Snape.

Dumbledore attempted a small comforting smile that fell flat. With a bland expression on his face he said, "Well, Miss Granger. Perhaps you could answer Professor Snape's question. Why did you choose him over the other petitioners?"

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that, Severus had turned to look at her sharply while she replied, "Well, he was the best out of the five. I did not wish to be anywhere near the first three, and the fourth was just way too old for me and I knew nothing about him."

Severus broke in and asked, "And who were the first three that you would choose me over them?"

She looked at him levelly and said, "Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe."

"Oh, dear. Yes I can see why you would turn them down. Out of curiosity, was there any other reason for choosing Professor Snape?" Dumbledore said, attempting to look innocent, which made Snape suspicious.

She nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. I knew that with Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle I would just be another pawn until I had served my purpose and would most likely be putting the Order in danger. With Professor Snape, I believe I would be in relative safety. I would remain here most of the year. I would still be able to see Harry and Ron. Plus, I would be able to take up Professor McGonagall on her offer for a Transfiguration apprenticeship and your offer as assistant librarian. It just seemed like the most logical choice." She purposely ignored Snape's disgruntled look at the news of her job offers.

"You do realize that your decision requires you to be in my presence every day. To actually have physical contact," Severus sneered. He expected her to flinch or look away, and was surprised when she just stared at him coolly.

She felt her heart pang at the tone in his voice. She knew that was just the way he was now, but it still hurt. Outwardly she just said, "I do professor. I also realize that that can be accomplished while we sleep by just touching hands. I do not fear physical contact Professor."

The two men looked at her, one with grudging respect and a little bit of awed horror, and the other with humor, knowing just how much 'contact' she had had with the other in the past..

Two hours later, Hermione stood outside her parent's London town house. She was nervous. It was one thing to understand that by law she had to marry Severus. It was quite another to tell your parents that you were actually twenty according to your records and that you are now being forced by the government to marry a professor twenty years older than her. She steeled herself and opened the door, calling, "Mum, Dad, I'm home."

She turned the corner into the living room just in time to see her mother come out of the kitchen. "Hermione! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Alison Granger asked. She shared many features with her daughter, particularly the brown eyes and curly hair, though she had blonde hair versus Hermione's chocolate curls. They also shared the same smile. It looked like she had been baking as she was wearing an apron covered in flour and she had a smudge of flour on one cheek.

They embraced momentarily, before Hermione said, "I have special permission. I need to talk to you and Dad about something. Is he here?" She brushed the flour from her front good naturedly as they walked to the kitchen.

"He just went to the market to get some milk. I didn't have enough to finish the bread I'm making. Are you staying for dinner? When do you have to be back?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I had hoped you would offer. I don't have to be back until curfew at nine o'clock," Hermione responded. They both turned to look at the living room entrance when they heard the front door close.

Brian Granger looked delightedly surprised to find his daughter home, but said, "Hello. What a surprise. Everything is well, I hope? You didn't get suspended or expelled or anything did you? Did that evil wizard fellow attack or something?"

At her parents' worried looks, she hastily reassured them that nothing like that had happened. Thinking quickly, she decided not to wait and just say what she had come to tell them. Taking a deep breath to calm her humming nerves, she said, "I, I'm getting married."

Hermione stared at her ceiling lost in thought. _It could have been worse, _she thought. _They could have disowned me or something. I can't believe Dad. I never thought he would refuse to come to the wedding or even meet Severus. It is just not like him to deny everything without finding out all the facts first. At least Mum understands that I have no choice. She has always supported me in everything I did. I would have thought Dad would understand that I couldn't possibly give up the wizarding world. I just spent seven years learning everything I would need to survive outside the muggle world. I can't go back completely. It's too much a part of me. He's the one who convinced Mum that I should go to Hogwarts in the first place. I can't believe he refused. Damn bloody father! I'll just have to let Mum talk him around and hope for the best, I suppose. _

Coming out of her reverie, she noticed the time and, seeing that it was ten past midnight, blew out the lamp. Rolling over to go to sleep, she sent a silent prayer to anyone listen for a sign that everything would be alright.

Severus looked up at the dark, foreboding mansion standing proudly on the top of a large hill. He had not been back here for years. Setting off, he curled his lip in disgust as memories overwhelmed him.

_"We live in darkness, Severus," his father said, starting on one of his lectures that the eight-year-old Severus Snape had almost memorized. "Not reluctantly, but willingly. We thrive in the darkness that we cast ourselves in. Our heritage reminds us of that fact constantly. It is our duty, our privilege to support the Dark for the downfall of the Light. That is something you will learn before too long, boy. I hope that you are not totally worthless, that you will grow up to understand the power of the name Snape. Somehow, though, I suspect that my trust in you is in vain. You will never be a true Snape."_

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he stopped in front of the door. He had been mindlessly strolling through his childhood home, no, house. It had never been home to him. He set a sneer on his face and opened the heavy door.

The room was dark. This was due to the heavy brocade drapes blocking the tiniest stream of sunlight from disturbing the blackness. You could barely make out the shapes of the furnishings. Not a thing moved. Only the sound of labored breathing broke the silence. It came as quite a shock to the occupant as the room was suddenly filled with a blinding white light. Once the room's occupant had adjusted to the abnormal light, he realized that it was the sun blazing through the now open curtains.

He wet his lips and attempted to gather breath to yell at who ever had presumed to disturb him in this manner. His efforts only resulted in causing a bone rattling coughing fit. When he could breathe again, he looked for the miscreant responsible. He scowled when he saw his son's lanky black figure standing halfway across the room. He sneered elegantly, a look which was mirrored, right down to the way the left upper lip curled disdainfully, by Severus.

Many years ago, it had been said that they had looked like twins at different ages, with the exception that the son was a foot taller due to his mother's genes. They had the same angular features and prominent nose. The black hair could have come from either parent but the utter straight and greasy look came from the father. To look at the two today, you might not even recognize them as family let alone father and son. The small shriveled form lying in the large bed, surrounded by luxurious black velvet and silk pillows with green and silver trim, hardly even looked human. His skin, that was visible outside of the voluminous black nightgown, was sagging and pasty, almost translucent. The snapping coal black eyes were bloodshot with fatigue and illness. Anyone could have heard the wheezing of his breath from the door.

As Severus glared at his father and long time enemy, the rumors were proven true. Octavias Snape was dying. _Good riddance. It's about time. He's 173 after all. If only he had died before he got the idiotic idea I needed a wife, _Severus thought. In his coldest voice, he said, "I hope you are happy. You have finally managed to find the one thing that could make my life more miserable, but that I can't back out of. What ever possessed you to think I would want a wife? Or children? I get enough of a headache teaching the rest of the world's brats, without my own. Well, you've been out to make my life a misery ever since Elizabeth died. You've finally succeeded. It's the only thing you ever succeeded at. I have one question. Why did you pick the Granger girl?"

Octavias laughed harshly as he responded, with just as much iciness as his son, "I could care less about what you wanted. I want this family to continue. The Snape family is older than the Malfoys, even. You are my only son. You must produce an heir. This is the only way. To answer your little question, she was the only one that fit my requirements. She is supposed to be intelligent. She is the proper age without too many ingrained ideas yet. Finally, she is a nice little piece of ass. I actually was trying to please you a bit. I thought she looked a lot like that mudblood you dated in school. I had hoped it would make you more open to the suggestion, but I guess not."

"She is my student," hissed Severus. He was positively seething at the presumptions of his father.

The old man waved a hand dismissively. "She is of age. If she is as intelligent as all the reports say, she will have no trouble passing the N.E.W.T.s and graduating before you are married. Stop fighting it and appreciate this gift of a pretty and intelligent female that those idiots at the ministry are handing to you. Enough! Get out of my sight and let me finish my rest that you so rudely interrupted," he commanded, flapping his hands at his son in a dismissing gesture.

Ingrained obedience to that voice made Severus turn and walk to the door. He paused with the door halfway open and turning to stare at his father with all the hate he had built up over the years of verbal and mental abuse, he said, "You may have forced your wishes upon me. But you have still lost. I will make sure you never have an heir. The Snape line will end with me. I guarantee it." Watching his father struggle to breathe in his rage, he sneered, "I hope it hurts. May you feel all the pain you have caused the world. Goodbye, Father." With those parting words, Severus Snape left the house of his father and never looked back.

Hermione sighed in regret. She had just finished her last class. The last time she would ever sit in this desk and listen to Professor McGonagall talk about the differences between a switching spell and a transplantation spell. The N.E.W.T.s started on Monday. She had two and a half days to prepare or do nothing as the case warranted. She honestly felt that she had no need to study. She had been ready for the N.E.W.T.s since January, which she had considering it was that time of year when she came back from the past.

She compromised by sitting in the empty classroom and thinking about all the things she had learned here. She was lost in her memories when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud "BANG!" and the sudden cries of a small child in distress.

Startled, she stood to investigate. She cautiously but quickly made her way to the front of the classroom. The crying got louder with each step closer to McGonagall's desk. She was only partially surprised to find a small child, about age 3, sitting on the floor behind the desk, tears pouring down her red chubby cheeks. She knelt in front of the girl and gently patted the girl's knee.

The girl stopped crying at the sudden touch. She peered blearily into Hermione's face as she wiped her runny nose on a sleeve. To Hermione's surprise the girl suddenly smiled and threw herself into Hermione's lap, squealing an enthusiastic, "Mommy!"

A/N: Surprise! Anyone who has read this cliché before will know where that came from. For anyone who hasn't: You will find out in the next chapter. Hehehe. Enjoy. Puh-leeeeeeeaaaaaze review!


	23. Predicting the Future

A/N: Thanks for all the prompt reviews. Sorry if these chapters are coming slow. I hadn't planned far enough ahead for after the timeturner bit and so needed time to brainstorm.

For any confusion on the title of that last chap: it was in reference to the fact that Snape's father is a jerk, and Hermione's father is being stupid about the wedding. Both characters had a line where they thought "Damn Bloody Father."

Fanflutewitch: No I hope I am not evil. But sometimes my muse is. Occasionally Voldemort seems to take over my brain and insists that I make them miserable. Snape is just insecure and needs a woman's touch in his life before he can accept children. As to Hermione having children ...uh... it will all be explained in the first scene.

To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chap.

Thanks to my wonderful beta BadBugz.

Chapter 23: Predicting the Future

Previously

_The girl stopped crying at the sudden touch. She peered blearily into Hermione's face as she wiped her runny nose on a sleeve. To Hermione's surprise the girl suddenly smiled and threw herself into Hermione's lap, squealing an enthusiastic, "Mommy!"_

Hermione tentatively hugged the girl she tried to make her brain focus on what the child was saying, "...sorry, Mommy. I never touch the silver thingy again. I'se promise. It was scary. It was dark and swirly. It made me feel sick. It was Alexander and Anthony's fault. They's made me do it. They said...they said they's would put a curse on me iffin I didn't. I'se sorry." The child ended this speech by clutching Hermione around the waist in a tight hug and burying her small face in the fabric of the robes.

Hermione could only stare at the girl in shock as she gently rubbed the girl's back. _This is my daughter. But how? I'm not even married yet. I'm still a virgin, for Merlin's sake. Who is the father? _She looked at the girl more closely. The child had a head full of ebony curls. Her skin was pale but not overly white, more ivory. She looked to be about four or so. She wore a child's version of wizarding robes.

When the girl finally let go, Hermione said in what she hoped was a confident yet comforting voice, "It is okay. I'm not mad at you. Which silver thing did you touch?" The girl pointed to an object on the floor behind her.

Remembering that the girl had said she had come here by touching the thing, Hermione levitated it closer so she could look at it. It was oddly shaped, almost like an old sundial placed at an angle. She looked closely at the face which was covered in runes. There were three rings surrounding what look like an ordinary clock face. The outer ring had the numbers 1 through 9 spaced evenly around the circle with four arrows pointing towards the digits. The middle ring showed the months of the year with one arrow pointing towards the writing. The inner ring had numbers 1 through 31 carved around its circumference, with one arrow pointing towards the digits. The clock face looked like any other clock except the hands seemed to be frozen on a specific time. The device currently pointed to June 14, 1997 at 2: 35. Today's date and the time of the girl's appearance.

Hermione's brain made the instantaneous connects that she was known for and concluded that this was some sort of time traveling device, thought not one she had heard of, and that it had transported this girl...her daughter...to the past. Well, until she figured out exactly how the thing worked she might as well as the child a few questions. She was the key to answering some of the largest problems.

She turned to the girl once more and was momentarily startled to see onyx eyes looking at her. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry you were frightened. Would you like to play a game to make you feel better?"

The girl's face lit up and she clapped her hands merrily as Hermione led her to one of the empty desks. As they both sat down Hermione said, "Okay. This is a question game. I want to see how much you know about your family and home. If you answer most of the questions right you get a treat, okay?"

The girl squealed happily and said, "Yes, Mommy."

_Here it goes, _Hermione thought. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Elisabeth Anne Snape," the girl replied.

This answer momentarily sent Hermione into shock. _Well, I guess we know who the father is. I can't believe she's named Elizabeth. _Fighting to keep her surprise from her face she asked, "How old are you?"

"I'se four years old."

"Do you have any brother's or sisters?"

"Yes, silly."

"How many do you have?"

"Uh....," said Elizabeth. She paused to count but seemed to be having difficulty. Finally she said, "I dunno. I knows their names. There's Alexander and Anthony... then uh...Eleanor and Adrianna. Then I have my brother Saren and my sister Desdemona. Everybody just calls her Mona.

This information sent Hermione into shock for a third time that afternoon. With a giddy kind of adrenaline she thought, _At least I know that the marriage worked out. Obviously he got over his fear of ...physical contact._ She continued the question game since Elizabeth seemed to enjoy it. She knew that she was cheating by finding out about her future this way but it was just to interesting to give up.

"Where do you live?"

"Hogwarts, of course."

"What do Daddy and I do for work?"

"You'se teaches the stupid people magic," Elizabeth said flippantly.

Hermione frowned and said, "It's not very nice to call people stupid. Rarely is anyone stupid."

"I'se sorry. I didn't means it," she replied.

"That's okay. I have one more question though, and then you can have your treat," Hermione said. "When were you born?"

The girl smiled knowingly and said, "August 4th, 2005."

Hermione smiled at her future daughter and summoning the chocolate frog from her book bag gave it to Elizabeth. While the girl ate, Hermione contemplated the time traveling device. It was the only way to send the girl back. Based on the girl's description of her traveling, it being 'dark and swirly' and the after affect of nausea and falling down, it was a bit like using a portkey. But rather than a taking you _where_ you want to go, it takes you _when. _ You could travel to any specific when you wanted to forward or back. And you could jump months and years rather than just hours like with a timeturner. It was simply ingenious in Hermione's view.

She needed to reset it to the future time, but she dared not touch it. She didn't want to accidentally send her self to the future or something. She suddenly had an idea. She drew her wand and pointed it the device, saying, "August 4th, 2005 2.30 am." To her delight the arrows and clock hands began to spin and after a couple seconds came to rest in the requested date and time.

She turned to Elizabeth and her smile faded when she realized that she had to say goodbye to the child she had barely known, but loved none the less. Restraining the urge to hug her daughter, she asked, "Honey, do you know the date and what time it is?"

The girl frowned, lines appearing around her chocolate smeared mouth. Finally she answered, "It's after lunch, because I had icky roast beef that Daddy made me eat. School been out for ...um...two weeks. I don't know nuffin else. Can I go play with Daddy? He said he would let me hold the 'gredients for his potions today."

Hermione smiled at that plea. She had a feeling that Elizabeth was Daddy's Little Girl. _Won't Severus just die when he finds out he's going to have seven children. _Just as suddenly as she thought that, her feelings reversed and she decided that this was something that no one should know, least of all Severus. _I have to let him get used to me before I spring on him that he will be a father whether he likes it or not._

Coming out of her thoughts, she set the timeporter, as she had come to think of it, to the proper date and time ("July 4th, 2009 1:30 pm"). To Elizabeth she said, "Sure you can, honey. But first I need you to do one more thing. I need you to touch the silver thing again. I know it was scary. But I promise you won't be in trouble and it won't hurt you. If you do this for me I'll let you go straight to Daddy's office. Okay?"

Elizabeth looked at her, trust for her mother showing in her onyx eyes. _Severus' eyes, _Hermione thought. She gave her daughter a final hug and watched as her daughter disappeared as she touched one finger to polished silver. With tears in her eyes, and hope in her heart, she whispered, "Goodbye, Elizabeth. I'll see you soon."

It was a beautiful day for a Graduation. The proceedings had been moved out door too accommodate everyone who had come to see the Boy Who Lived graduate. Streamers and flower garlands levitated in midair to create the illusion that everyone stood under a canopy.

From his position leaning against a tree, Severus Snape surveyed his surroundings with a mix of contempt and regret. The contempt was for the dunderheads that had somehow manage to pass their N.E.W.T.s and had just graduated. The regret was that the year had ended and he was that much closer to being inexplicably tied to a female Gryffindor know-it-all friend of bloody Harry Potter.

He had to stop himself from watching her progress through the crowds of parents and well wishers. He hated himself for having this unholy wish to want to go and talk to her and wish her well in her future. The problem was he could not wish her well since a large portion of her future was now with him. _Five years, five bloody years or until they smarten up and revoke this hideous law. I only need to last that long, _he reassured himself. Once again he had to force himself to look away when he realized he had been watching her talk to her friends.

"I wish he would stop doing that. It's creepy the way he keeps watching you," Harry commented. "It's bloody rude."

"No kidding mate. If he weren't you're betrothed, Hermione, I would go and give him a piece of my mind," commented Ron.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She was sad that the best seven years of her life had ended. Yet she was relieved that it was over as well. She was glad to escape the tormenting of the Slytherins, the taunts of those who didn't understand why she was marrying their potion's professor, the pain of having your own roommates turn on you. She was glad to just have it be over with, so she could get on with her life, with or without Snape.

She had been light hearted this last week, much her friends' confusion. She did not worry over her N.E.W.T.s as she had for the O.W.L.s. She had been confident in her knowledge, which was partially helped by the knowledge that she already had a job lined up. She wasn't all that worried about her upcoming marriage either. Having seen and heard proof that the relationship between Severus and herself had improved help greatly. Her only worry was that her father would continue to be stubborn and not attend the ceremony. _For once, I wish I could predict the future,_ she thought. Sighing inwardly she put on a smile as her mother came over to tell her there was going to be a meeting about her wedding.

"No, absolutely not!" Severus exclaimed. He glared hatefully at Dumbledore and spat, "I will not be part of this foolishness. It is not necessary to throw a grand ball. The basic legal ceremony is fine. What is the point to making a mockery of a wedding? It would only embarrass the participants and jeopardize my role as a Death Eater. What you are suggesting would bring half of England to Hogwarts for a wedding I didn't want in the first place."

"I agree," said Hermione. Everyone turned to her in surprise, including Severus.

"But Hermione, dear," inserted her mother. "I realize that the wizarding world is different from ours, but every girl wants the wedding of their dreams. Don't you?"

Hermione replied, "Yes, but like Professor Snape said, there just doesn't seemed to be any point. Dream weddings require you to be marrying the guy of your dreams. No offense meant Professor." _Especially as you are my dream guy,_ she thought. "I would be perfectly happy with the basic ceremony." Though internally she wished that she could have her dream wedding. She only planned on doing this once.

"I realize your arguments are valid. But I must insist. Do it for me if not for your selves," Dumbledore said. "Very rarely do we have such joyous occasions like this to celebrate. I insist. I will not accept anything less for two of my colleagues."

"I hate being fussed over," Hermione grumbled half to herself.

Alison Granger laughed merrily and smiling, said, "But Mione dear, you are a bride. You are meant to be fussed over for your wedding. I know these are not ideal circumstances, but you must make the best of them. And so we will. So who's going to be in charge of what? I have no idea how you organize a wizarding wedding."

McGonagall said, "It is similar to a muggle wedding but with only a few differences in ceremony. I will take care of decorations if no one else minds."

"I nominate myself and Mrs. Granger to be in charge of the guest list," Dumbledore said. Alison smiled at him in thanks.

Mrs. Weasley piped in from the back of the gathering, "I will plan the reception."

Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione said, "If Hermione does not object I will be the maid of honor and get her dress."

"Thank you, Ginny. Of course, I don't object," said Hermione.

"What can we do?" asked Harry, indicating himself and Ron.

"You boys can help me plan the reception," said Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledore looked around for anyone left out and spotted Lupin in a back corner. "Ah, Remus, I think you should have the place as best man to Severus," he said.

Remus looked stupefied and Snape said, "I hardly think that is necessary. I will be perfectly fine on my own."

"Nonsense, Severus. Every groom needs a best man. I would do it myself, but I will be conducting the ceremony. Remus is just the fellow. I insist," the Headmaster said.

Looking around at the animatedly talking group, Severus scowled, knowing he was beaten. Only Hermione and Dumbledore noticed when he left the room.

A/N: Hehehehe. Wedding time! Yay! For anybody interested the timeporter was invented by Hermione later in her career. It does indeed use a combination of timeturner dust the time potion she used to return and the portkey charm. It will mostly likely not make another appearance I just thought it would be interesting. Elizabeth and all the other children will be in future chapters, well maybe one or two. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please R&R! Thanks.


	24. Something old, something new, something ...

A/N: Sorry this took so long. My computer wouldn't turn on for like three days.

Sorry that Little Elizabeth had to go so soon, but I couldn't keep her without revealing her to the rest of cast. I do have reason for keeping her a secret. Honestly could you picture Sev's reaction, in his current frame of mind, to the knowledge that he will have seven kids? My point: it would jeopardize ...uh ...current...situations.

Anyway to answer a question for a new reader: no where in the books does it say that Lily and James were head boy and girl. In fact it says that James didn't even make prefect which is a requirement of that position.

Thanks again to BadBugz for beta reading.

So here it is. The part we've all been waiting for...

Chapter 24: Something old, something new, something barrowed, something blue...

"This really isn't necessary, Ginny. I have a perfectly suitable white dress at home," Hermione inserted as she reluctantly followed her redheaded friend to the robe makers in Hogsmeade.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and said, "That is a muggle dress. And while it is very pretty, it is not good enough for a wizarding wedding. You need white dress robes; a once in a lifetime gown. Mrs. Stitching is amazing. Mum buys all her supplies there. She'll have the perfect thing."

Hermione grimaced at the fuss, but resigned herself to a day of cloth and pins. She tried to look happy as they entered a large shop with robes of all colors in the window. They turned as one when a welcoming voice to their right said, "Hello. What can I do for you ladies?"

The voice belonged to a middle aged witch of medium height and build. She was on the plump side, but you could tell that she had once worn the fitted robes with the best of them when she was younger. Her chestnut hair was styled in an elegant yet practical twist, with only a hint of grey. She had laughing blue eyes, a long nose, and smiling mouth. Though aged, her skin was smooth and unblemished. Hermione instantly liked her. She seemed like someone you could trust.

It was Ginny who said, "Hello, Mrs. Stitching. My name is Ginny Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger. We're actually here to get robes for a wedding."

The older witch clapped her hands in anticipation and said, "Ah, a wedding. Bridesmaids or just guests? Who's the lucky couple?"

The girls looked at each other, before Hermione said, "I'm getting married. Ginny is my maid of honor." Hermione smiled wanly in hopes of diverting anymore questions about the wedding party.

Mrs. Stitching smiled back and said, "Wonderful. Now are you looking for custom design or would you like to look at the catalogues.

"Catalogues would be fine. I'm not overly picky. We'll start with Ginny's dress," Hermione replied and followed the shopkeeper to a stand of leather bound books. The elder witch automatically reached for a volume half way on the middle shelf and laid it open on a nearby table.

The three of them sat and began to look through the large tome. They spent the next twenty minutes flipping through the designs rejecting this one and that as too gaudy, too old fashioned, too orange. Finally they found a set of dress robes that might work.

Ginny stood on a small dais in front of a mirror as the robe maker said the spell to create the dress. The next moment Ginny was no longer wearing her skirt and sweater, but a dazzling confection of deep blue silk. The silver rose embroidered bodice clung to her figure softly. The scoop neckline was low but not revealing, showing off creamy skin. The sleeves fit like a second skin and came to a point on the back of her wrist. The skirt was ankle length. The front came straight down from the waist to gently touch the floor. The back was gathered in a multitude of folds to form a small train that flowed behind her. Wrists, neck and hem were trimmed in silver.

The red head could only stare at her reflection, speechless. She had never worn such finery before. Not even to the Yule ball in third year. She hadn't thought she would look good in blue, what with her red hair, but it didn't clash as she had feared. It accentuated the blue of her eyes, as Hermione and Mrs. Stitching had told her earlier. It was perfect.

She looked at Hermione pleading her to say she approved. "What do you think Mione? It's your wedding."

Hermione smiled at her friend and said, "You look gorgeous. Harry won't be able to speak for a week when he sees you in that."

"But Hermione, how can you afford it? I certainly can't. I do so wish I could wear it," said Ginny with a worried frown.

"Professor Dumbledore insisted that he was paying for everything on the bride's side, since my parents can't afford the wizarding stuff. So, we can choose anything we want, in moderation," Hermione replied.

Mrs. Stitching step forward and said, "It is perfect for you dear. But it is time to choose something for the bride. Let's just get this packed up for you." She waved her wand and, Ginny was instantly back in her old clothes and the dress was neatly settled into a tissue lined box.

The robe maker returned the catalogue to its place and took down a heavy blue volume instead. The girls returned to the table and resumed their search. Ginny immediately pointed out an elaborate affair of satin and pearls, "This would look gorgeous on you, Mione."

Hermione shook her head, flipping the pages idly, and said, "I was thinking something simpler. I don't want to look like I'm trying to show off. Something like this one." She pointed to one on the page. Mrs. Stitching took the page and followed the girls to the dais.

Hermione closed her eyes and stood still as the she felt the spell settle over her. She opened her eyes, when she heard Ginny exclaim, "Oh! Hermione, it's perfect!" The two other witches were looking at her in slight awe, smiles on their faces. She turned and looked in the mirror. The reflection showed a woman wearing dress robes made of the finest cream colored silk. The bodice clung to her curves in all the right places. The sweetheart neckline revealed the slightest hint of cleavage. It had two sets of sleeves. The inner ones clung to her arms without the slightest wrinkle and came to rest in point on the back of her wrists. The second set were made of the whitest, filmiest chiffon and flowed from her shoulders to elbows in floating streamers. The skirt fell straight to the floor in the front and flared in the back to form a wide flowing train four feet behind her. Sapphire blue trim followed the hem, neck, waist and cuffs, finishing in fine lacing on the front of the bodice. It _was _perfect.

She turned to find Mrs. Stitching looking like she was about to cry and Ginny beaming at her. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride. Some can wear all the finery in the world and have the most beautiful face and never match the beauty of you in that dress. You have to take it. I will not let you leave without it," said Mrs. Stitching. With a flick of her wand the dress was in its box and Hermione was back in her clothes.

The elder witch deftly bustled them out the door saying she would be sure to get the bill to Dumbledore, not even letting them see the cost of the robes. As they turned to her, each carrying their box, she said, "I wish you luck in your marriage, my dear. I hope to see you both in here again someday. Good day ladies."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Stitching. Thank you," they replied and headed back to the castle gates.

"Severus, will you please stop pacing and have a seat. Everything will be fine. Lemon drop?" said Dumbledore to the professor as he obeyed and sat in the proffered chair.

The Slytherin just glared at the proffered treats and continued to seethe. He was furious at his mentor for preempting his prerogative as the groom to plan this wedding. True he didn't _want_ to plan a wedding but he hated someone else doing it more. He hated large parties and grand affairs. He had had enough of them as a child to satisfy a lifetime's due. He wanted to keep this simple and just get it over with, but _Dumbledore_ had to go and start planning a bloody ball! He honestly didn't care about the actual plans. That was what women were for, but he hated it being out of his control.

"Severus, I know you dislike parties, but this is your wedding. It should only happen once, and for Miss Granger's sake I would think you would like to make it as pleasant as possible for such an ...ah...unplanned occasion. But I won't bore you with silly details. I wanted to go over the ceremony procedures with you," Dumbledore said.

When Severus only scowled at him, he continued, "You will position yourself on my left. Remus will be standing a step down to your left. Music provided by Samantha Sinistra will begin. Miss Weasley will enter first and take her position on the lower step on the right. She will be followed shortly by Miss Granger. Once she is in position at my right, I will begin the hand fasting. I will give the oration and then you will both clasp opposite hands. The hand fasting cord will be tied around both your hands and an incantation will be said over it. The cord will then disappear. You will exchange rings and kiss," he paused as Severus gave a loathing shudder at the word 'kiss.' He shook his head and went on, "Then you will both exit down the isle and the hall will be changed for the reception while you two get freshened up. Please don't make me force you to attend your own wedding reception, Severus."

Snape ignored that jibe and instead sneered, "I suppose I am to shop for dress robbers and the rings as well."

Smiling at the evasion the Headmaster replied, "While it would be nice if you bought yourself some new robes for the occasion, it will not be necessary to buy the rings. Miss Granger has already provided them. If the one meant for yourself is unsatisfactory you can always exchange it for one more suitable." While he talked he had retrieved two ring boxes from his desk drawer and placed them on top.

Frowning, Severus reached across pulled them to him. He opened one to find a man's silver ring, simply designed with a etching that made it look like it was twisting on itself without actually doing so. It was perfectly to his taste. He wondered who had clued the know-it-all in that he would never wear gaudy jewels as some of his blood did. He replace the ring in its box, and opened the other. He took it out to examine it closer. It was as simple, yet elegant as the other. It felt a vague feeling that he should recognize the ring. The band was silver and etched like the other, but was thin, made for a woman's hand. The center boasted a middle sized sapphire of the deepest clearest blue.

Suddenly he froze. He had the sudden urge to throw the ring as far from him as possible. _It can't be the same ring. The ring was lost. Buried with her. It just looks similar or was made by the same person. It _IS NOT _Elizabeth's ring, _his mind shouted. But try as he did, the sure feeling that he had held this ring before would not leave him. He forced himself to control his hand, and replace it in the felt lined box, instead of throwing it into the fire.

In a corner of his mind, he thought it was sort of fitting, that Elizabeth's double, his soon to be wife, should get to wear the ring that, she should have worn in the same capacity. He, some how, could see the ring on Hermione Granger's finger, and not be totally offended. If he were marrying anyone else he would chuck it in the fire and demand a different one. But he _was _marrying Hermione Granger. So it was okay...sort of.

"...roses or lilies, white or...no white, definitely, with blue ribbon and silver streamers. Molly said those were the colors of their dresses. It should be the theme. We can't have the bride clashing with decorations can we," said Professor Sprout, who was helping Minerva with decorations. The other professors had jumped into help, or hinder in Hagrid's case. After he broke the fifth vase and was refused the offer of baking his rock cakes for the dessert, he had left, claiming that he was going to try to find a unicorn to bless the reception.

Harry who was sitting on a bench waiting for someone to give him something to do spoke up, "She likes roses. She told me once when we were going out for a couple weeks that her favorite flowers were roses, white or dark red. Besides in the muggle world, lilies are the flower for funerals. She will definitely like roses better."

The women smiled at him in thanks and Minerva said, "Roses it is then. So Regina will you get started on the flowers. Athena and I will start on the streamers. Who ever heard of planning a wedding in two weeks? It's only two days away and we haven't even confirmed the guest list yet. We'll never finish." This last bit was mumbled huffily to herself as she set about transfiguring small objects into rolls of streamers and centerpieces. Eventually Harry joined in once he had caught on to the proper incantation.

"There. That should do it," said Ginny as she put the final touches on Hermione's make up. She stood back and inspected her work. She reached forward and prodded a couple of curls to lay properly. She stepped back again and smile.

Mrs. Granger came around from the behind her and said, "You look beautiful darling. You can do so much with your hair when you have magic to make it behave. It's so long I don't know how you stand up straight with al that weight. But it suits you perfectly. You wouldn't be my Hermione without it." She leaned forward and gave her daughter a hug, which was returned fiercely.

Hermione stood and they helped her into her dress robes careful not to mess up her hair of make up. Finally she donned the teardrop sapphire necklace and earrings Severus had given her. When her mother and Ginny had asked she had told them they had been an anonymous gift last Christmas, though Ginny had given her a weird look at that excuse, knowing that Hermione would have told her if it were true, but she left it alone. With one last look in the mirror, an additional adjustment of the white rosebuds twined into a wreath in her hair, she set her shoulders and they left her rooms.

Severus was nervous. He couldn't pinpoint why, but he was. Part of it was the large crowd of people. He was surprised so many had come. He had been appalled at the size of the guest list, but had thought that no one besides a few of her friends and the staff would actually show up. But he had underestimated the entertainment value of being one of the first marriages under this law to take place publicly. He also underestimated the true extent of infamy both Hermione and himself had gathered over the years. All who had gone to Hogwarts or paid attention to pureblood society's highlights new about Severus Snape. After the articles in the Daily Prophet in fourth year everyone in wizarding England knew about Harry Potter's best friend Hermione Granger.

On some level he knew that he was nervous about the marriage. He was terrified by the idea of being connected and responsible for another human being after so long of hiding his feelings. It had take every ounce of his being to shed his fear and approach Dumbledore those 20 years ago. Today would see him bound to Miss...Hermione for a long time. He would be responsible for her and any children that may or may not result from this mockery of a marriage. He avoided thinking about later this evening at all costs.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to the aisle that led to the entrance to the Great Hall. As Professor Sinistra sang, a blue and silver clad Ginny Weasley gracefully walked down the white linen strewn aisle. As the song switched notes, he caught his breath unconsciously. Suddenly his world came to focus on a lone figure framed in the doorway. In that moment, he forgot that she used to be his student, or that he was a professor. he forgot that he was a cold, sneering, child-scaring bastard, who cared nothing for others. All he knew was that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in 20 years.

She was perfect in her cream dress, with blue trim. Her curling hair framed her smooth delicate features perfectly as the sun slanting through the large windows hit the honey highlights in her rose capped hair. The light sparkled of the cut edges of the sapphires winking at ears and throat. The luscious bouquet of white long stem roses hid the nervous shaking of her hands. That moment in time was forever frozen in his memory for him to recall in the years to come.

The wedding song continued and Hermione took the first slow step down the aisle. Suddenly a load BANG! crashed through the air and she was no longer alone in the aisle. For one sickly moment everyone seemed glued to their seats in horror as a black robed figure reached out a hand to grasp her arm. He reached into a pocket and with another ear ringing crack, she was gone.

She was frozen in shock as the robed figure grabbed her and then suddenly she felt the sickening lurch in the pit of her stomach that signaled portkey activation. The colors swam around her vision dizzyingly for a few seconds before she was suddenly falling to her knees on a soft green carpet.

Slowly she stood to take in her surroundings. She straightened her skirts and looked around. It was a bedroom. She stood next to a large oak four poster bed, canopied in moss green linen. The carpet was thick and springy under her heels. An armoire matching the bed stood on one wall along with a closed door. The wall opposite the bed contained a massive window that showed a view of acres of gardens and forests. The fourth wall held a large black marble encased fireplace and a second closed door.

Until this moment she had ignored the figure standing at the end of the bed. Now she looked at him, for she was sure it was a 'him.' The hand gripping her arm earlier could not belong to a woman. He was still wearing the dark robes, which were gray, not black as she had first assumed. His face was shielded by its hood. He was near six feet tall and had a lean stocky build. His grip had been strong and sure.

She stared at him silently, a defiant glint in her eyes. He brought her here. He could make the first move. Finally he moved, but not towards her. He lowered the hood, to reveal the shock of her life, Draco Malfoy.

"Don't be afraid," he said in a strangely kind voice. "I don't mean you harm. This was the only way I could talk to you. It was my last chance."

"Your last chance to what? Torment me? Deliver Harry Potter's best friend to Daddy? Why would I talk to you anyway? You could have talked to me any day of the week while we shared a common room last year. Why now?" she asked, angrily. She was supposed to be getting married. Why did he have to do this now?

To her surprise a look, that on anyone else she would call sad, came over his face. He blushed and looked at the floor for a moment, before refocusing his gaze on her. "Sit," he said. When she didn't move he said, "Please. I swear on my honor as a Malfoy that this is not a trick. Please just sit."

Reluctantly, but intrigued, she sat in the chair he indicated by the fireplace. He took the other seat once she had arranged herself so as to not wrinkle the skirt. He sighed and glanced at her then focused on his hands.

She was just about to make a comment on how he was keeping her waiting when he spoke, his head still bowed, "I don't know how it happened. But I do know when I finally realized that it had. It was during sixth year. The night of the first Gryffindor Slytherin quidditch game. You were cheering for Potter like all the other Gryffindors. You were cheering so hard you weren't paying attention to anything else. I was looking at you because I was annoyed that Potter always seemed to be the favorite and was getting angry. But I saw it coming. When the bludger hit you from behind, I was suddenly scared. You were falling. I watched frozen in place as you fell as Potter raced to catch you. That was the longest three seconds of my life. Watching you fall to almost certain death from fifty feet up. If Potter hadn't caught you I don't know what I would have done. You see it was in those three seconds that I realized that the only reason I was mad at you for cheering was because I wanted you to cheer for me too. That I lu...love you."

"Since that day I have secretly had a crush on you. I was afraid to say anything, because I knew you would reject me. You hated me and all Slytherins. Your friends would never allow it. My parents would never allow it. I was always slightly ...alright...very jealous of you. You had made friends with Potter. You got good marks without even trying. You were brave and impetuous. You took on a bloody troll in first year for, Merlin's sake! Everything that I hated about you are the things I love most. I only hate them because I don't have them."

"When they passed the Marriage Act, I thought there was hope. I convinced my father that if I married you, it would be a plus for the dark. That you could be controlled and a link to Potter. I would never have allowed it, but I didn't count on others figuring it out too. I knew you would never go for Crabbe or Goyle. But Snape's father sticking in his bit was surprise. Most don't even know he's still alive. Although anyone can see that you would be a major catch. You're smart, you're pretty, and you're friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. But you surprised me more, by choosing Snape, who is twenty years older and still a Slytherin, over a Slytherin your own age. I just could get it. Then I thought about it."

"Father had mentions something about an Order, a group of people opposing the Dark Lord. There had been suspicion that one of the inner Circle was a leak to the Order. I thought maybe Potter, Weasley and you were part of this order. I thought it might be possible that Snape was too or something like that. That somehow you could trust him more than me. I realize that it is no major secret that my father is heavily into the dark arts, and I may be condemning him now by saying so, if you didn't know already. But I am not my father."

"I excel at them because it was expected of a Malfoy and Slytherin to be so. But after fifth year, when Father began to train me to take the Dark Mark, I started to have doubts. Hexing people for the fun of it was no longer fun. I did like what I was hearing about the Dark Lord. Harmless jinxes and curses to prank on a classmate is one thing, but I honestly do not think I could kill anyone."

"Just before Christmas, I was told I would be initiated to the Circle this summer and that to prove my loyalty to be as strong as my father I was to kill a muggleborn. More specifically they wanted me to kill you. I panicked. I told my father I would, but was secretly trying to come up with a plan to save you somehow. This law seemed to the answer. I would not be ordered to kill my own wife. And I would get a wife that I loved rather than some girl who would cower and be afraid or be constantly bitching at me and stupid too."

Finally he lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye and said, "I would do anything you asked of me. I relinquish any loyalty I had to the Dark Lord here and now, no matter what your answer. If you are and wish me to I will join the Order. What I am trying to say is that; I love you, Hermione Granger. And I would like to think about that before you marry Snape blindly. After midnight tonight, if you are not married the contract is void and you would be free to the first applicable suitor, me. I am asking. Will you marry me?"

She could only stare at him in shock. He had just revealed more in the last five minutes than she had ever heard from Harry or Ron. Not even her parents had ever been that honest about anything to her face. She was speechless. On many levels she felt for him. Logically she thought about what he had said. _If he had told me in sixth year, I may have said yes. But Severus got there first. I'll have to tell him. He won't understand why I would reject him after all he just told me, if I don't. _

She looked at him. Tentatively she reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. He gripped back fiercely, his eyes telling her that he was hoping with all his soul. She hated to break his heart this way. It may have been better if he had never said anything, but he had and he needed an answer. She took a deep breath and looking him straight in the eye, she said, "I'm so sorry...Draco, but I can't. Let me explain please. You have to understand."

It was her turn to look at the floor. She had never told this to anyone except Dumbledore and it was very hard to begin. She glance up but focused on their still clasped hands and said, "You may remember, back in January. I was in the Hospital Wing for about three weeks with an ...injury. I wasn't really injured. That was a cover. You see I had been using a timeturner to get extra study hours for the N.E.W.T.s. There was an accident when I failed to block some spells we were practicing for DADA. They hit my timeturner. I got sent back in time...to 1978."

"That was the year the Harry's and your parents were in seventh year. So was Severus. I mean Snape. You see, I spent nearly the whole school year back then, right up to the week before the N.E.W.T.s. While I was there...er...then, I sort of fell in love with Snape."

She looked up and saw Draco's incredulous look and hurried to continue less she lose the nerve, "It's true. I used a different name and when Dumbledore found a way for me to go back, we faked my death. To him Elizabeth Gordon is dead. He doesn't know I am her or that I ever went to the past. But while I was there, the relationship was very...serious. A two weeks before I ...died, he proposed. By then, I knew I was going back, but I couldn't refuse him. I couldn't break his heart twice."

"The problem is I still love him. I know him inside and out. Yes, I do trust him. And while your confessions make me wish you had said something sooner, I can not love you when I still love him. Then I would be doing us both a disservice. I love him. He is the one I want to marry, law or no. It may not be much, but I would like to think that if not husband and wife, we could be friends. If you were honest about giving up the dark, I think you should talk to Dumbledore. Can we be friends?"

He looked away from her for a long moment, but his hand still gripped hers. Finally he turned back. There were tears in his blue eyes, which were no longer ice, but filled with heartbroken love. He tried to smile but failed. He tried to speak but could not. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I would love to be your friend....Hermione."

She smiled back at him. Still holding his hand they stood together. She bit her lip as she did when she began to worry or think hard, "I ...I have to get back. They will be worried."

He nodded and pointed to a small object on the bed. "It's a portkey. It's how I got you in and out in the first place. It will take you directly to the Great Hall again. Um ...Hermione...could I ask you a favor? Could I ...kiss you? Just once?"

She smiled sadly and gently kissed him on the lips. She smiled at the slightly dumbfounded look on his face and said, "Goodbye, Draco. I hope to see you soon. You need to talk to Dumbledore."

He smiled back, this time more happily and said, "I will. Goodbye. You look beautiful by the way. I only wish were mine."

His smiling face was the last thing she saw as she picked up the piece of rose quartz and was lost to the whirl of color and nausea that was portkey transportation.

Hermione watched the golden hand fasting cord that was twined about Severus' and her hands disappeared. Dumbledore's smiling face looked down at them. "Please exchange rings."

She turned to Ginny who handed her the silver band that symbolized there supposedly undying love and everlasting marriage. _I hope,_ she thought fervently. Severus took the sapphire ring, with a cold look at Remus, his 'best man.' They turned to each other and carefully slipped the rings on each others left ring finger as Dumbledore inscribed, "These two rings: The symbol and expression of the un ending bond of life between a husband and wife. May these symbols hold true in your marriage"

"By the power invested in me as a High Governor, by the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot Council, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," intoned Dumbledore regally, his eyes twinkling harder than ever.

The entire gathering held their collective breath as they waited to see if Snape would refuse as his expression hint he would. But never one to follow the crowd, he surprised them all, himself included, by kissing Hermione in a pure kiss, that had sent shocks of lighting coursing through her. Even Dumbledore was dumbfounded for a moment. As he released his new wife from the embrace, the crowd broke out in a huge cheer, while those who knew them, could only stare at the couple in shock.

A/N: Hahahahahah! Yay! There are you happy know. If you would like to see pics of the dresses and or the sapphire jewelry including the ring attach your email to a review or email me direct. I someday hope to have a website where all this will be posted but until then it will have to be individual. Thanks! Please review! I love to hear from new readers or silent readers. I love repeat reviewers more, because it lets me know I'm keeping your interest. So please whether your new, old, or never: review!


	25. Shall We Dance

A/N: Okay, I have been corrected. In chapter 24 I told a review that Lily and James were not Head Boy and Girl. That was incorrect. Several other reviewers have told me where to find this and having looked it up in Chapter four of Sorcerer's Stone, have found that Hagrid did tell Harry that they were in fact Head Boy and Girl. Prefect is apparently not required of the position. Going towards the trend of not having the Heads be from the same house this means Lily is most likely not in Gryffindor but there is no proof of that either. Despite this new knowledge I will not be changing the fact that Severus was Head Boy in my story. Too many scenes relied on his having HB privileges. I will keep it in mind for future stories.

A/N2: To the many of you who have commented that I sent Little Elizabeth to the day she was born, be assure that I didn't. I actually said that Hermione reset the timeporter to the appropriate date and time, but did not give that date and time in actuality. I have corrected that to eliminated future confusion. Thanks to those of you who brought it to my attention.

A/N3: On a final note: to those of you worrying that 'Elizabeth's' true identity will forever be a secret. It will be revealed in due time. She has her reasons, as I have mine. So be patient.

To June W: I will eventually have a complete document of it. But I need a place to post it first. If you want it sooner, try highlighting each chapter, copying and pasting into a word document on your own. Until I get myself a personal website, will have to do.

To Stargazerstarluver: I may at one point write a HGDM fic but I have this thing about multitasking when writing. I get overloaded and both would end up as crap or confused. So let me just finish this one then maybe I'll write one. Thanks for the support though.

To the reviewer who commented on the fact that in chapter 2 I said Elizabeth was killed by death eaters but then faked a potions accident: I did a little editing and while he still blames death eaters it not for the original reason I mentioned. I will be telling how the death eater thing comes in a later chapter.

Thanks as always to my beta BadBugz.

&&&&&&&

Chapter 25: Shall We Dance

&&&&&&&

A slightly embarrassed Severus carefully guided a stunned Hermione down the aisle of cheering and crying guests to the relative quiet of the Entrance Hall, Ginny and Remus in toe. The four silently entered a small rarely used antechamber off the main hall. Hermione sank into an overstuffed chintz chair as the others moved to copy her.

Remus was darting glances back and forth between Hermione and Severus, a questioning smile on his lips. Ginny was fighting to hide her amusement. Severus wore his usually surly expression. Hermione was staring at her hands in her lap idly twisting her wedding ring, a small smile on her lips and a blush in her cheeks.

Remus finally broke the silence by saying, "Well, that went better than expected. This day was certainly full of surprises. For a while there, I thought it wasn't going to happen at all."

"Yes," Ginny inserted. "When Hermione disappeared with Malfoy, I thought it was all over. Everyone thought Death Eaters had abducted you to stop the marriage. In a way, one did, I guess. To think, all this time Malfoy had a crush on you, but never told."

"It is rather hard to believe," commented Remus. "But what I find harder to believe is that _you_ actually went through with the ceremony," he said looking at Snape.

Snape scowled, glaring at the other wizard. In a clipped tone he said, "I did what I had to. There was no way around it, save abdicating to Mr. Malfoy, which my _wife_ seems to have refused, for some unknown reason."

They all turned to look at Hermione, as Ginny asked, "Why did you refuse Malfoy, Hermione?"

The brunette turned an odd shade of pale while blushing at the same time and, steadying her voice, said, "He was not the one I chose." She said no more and stuck out her chin stubbornly. Ginny looked confused. Severus raised an eyebrow questioningly while Remus gave her a thoughtful look.

They all turned at the knock on the door. It opened to reveal Molly Weasley who said, "They are ready for you now, my dears." They stood and Severus reluctantly offered his arm to his wife, while Remus offered his to Ginny. Together they left the room to join the panoply of the reception.

&&&&&&&

The moment Severus and Hermione came into sight, the gathered crowd broke into cheers. For a few seconds, Hermione was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. The room was completely transformed. There were no longer rows of chairs, but clusters of round tables as it had been for the Yule Ball in her fourth year. Streamers of silver, white and blue floated across the blue summer sky bewitched ceiling. The tables were covered in sapphire blue and silver tablecloths with vase after vase of unnaturally large white roses. The head table was in its usual place on the dais, also dressed in this style with swags of streamers and garlands of roses across the front.

Severus and Hermione were led to the two center seats at the long table. Ginny was on Hermione's left and Remus was on Severus' right. Harry, Ron, Minerva, Dumbledore and the rest of those who planned the wedding seated themselves at the table also. The guests took their seats and soon a rumble of conversation was all that could be heard. With a smile to the new couple, Dumbledore stood and when all was quiet, clapped his hands twice. Suddenly a veritable feast was on the tables, perfectly portioned to fit the silver china.

Looking around, Hermione thought that the house elves had really outdone themselves. There was every kind of food you could think of. No two plates contained the same thing. The only possible explanation was that the guest had been asked what they preferred ahead of time and were each given individual meals. The wine, champagne, and cider were universal, though she saw the occasional bottle of other alcohol on the tables. The meal passed quickly with only innocent conversation with Harry and Ginny to pass the time. Severus never once spoke a word, beyond, "Pass the wine."

Sometime later she was surprised to notice that the sun had set and the scene was now lit by a multitude of floating candles. Once more Dumbledore, ever the master of ceremonies, stood and said, "Honored guests, now that we have weighed ourselves down with fine food and fine wine, it is time to lighten the mood. So it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you Severus and Hermione Snape in the first dance. Music, please."

Startled, it was a moment before the couple rose from there seats. A bit awkward, they proceeded to the cleared square of dance floor. A strangely haunting yet beautiful waltz started playing and they began to dance. Despite the awkward start, together they were as graceful a pair as anyone could hope for. If anyone noticed, they ignored the fact that, while close enough to look comfortable, they were not touching except for where their hands rested on his shoulder, her waist and their palms. It seemed almost as if they were ignoring each other while being intimate at the same time.

This was not true. Severus was very aware of his partner. He could smell the honey and roses scent of her shampoo and perfume. He was very aware of her hand on his shoulder and how it felt so right. He noticed the glow of her skin above the cream expanse of the dress. He caught the flicker of candlelight in the sapphires at throat and ears. He wondered about those jewels.

Once again, he sensed that he knew those earrings and necklace. They were exactly like the ones he had given Elizabeth on that special Christmas twenty years ago. Resolutely, he banished that thought. She was dead and the jewels were lost with her. No one had found them when they searched her things. Not even the ring he gave her was found. He had always assumed they had been burned when she was. These could not be the same sapphires. It was just not possible. A small niggling thought pushed its way to the surface unheeded, _She does look good in them though._

Hermione also was all too aware of her husband. She could not think of anything better than dancing with the man she loved, except maybe to have him love her back. But she was content. She loved the way he smelled of herbs and spices. She never minded that he always wore black. It looked good on him. She had noticed that he was looking at her, particularly focused on her jewelry. Internally she hoped that he would recognize them and make the connection without being told. But knowing the way he thought, he would totally deny any possibility that she was Elizabeth. She would have to tell him, she knew. But, she hastily reassured herself, it need not be tonight.

It was with some relief and regret on both of their parts that the song ended as other couples joined them on the dance floor. Hermione was instantly asked to dance by none other than Dumbledore. To everyone's surprise, Ginny braved the scorn and asked Severus to partner her for the next one. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry and Ron giving Ginny incredulous looks of horror.

As the band struck up the next chords, Hermione was swept gracefully around the floor by the Headmaster. He smiled cheerily at her, eyes twinkling, and asked, "How are you doing, my dear?"

She smiled back at him and replied, "Wonderful, Professor. Everything is beautiful. I hadn't actually thought that I would get this kind of wedding. It surpasses even what I had hoped for in a muggle wedding. Thank you."

"It was nothing, my dear, but what you deserve. Both of you. And while the decorations are beautiful, I must say nothing surpasses you on this day. But how are things with Severus?" he said, a hinting tone to his voice.

She blushed at the compliment and gave a grim smile to the question and replied, "It is as it could be expected. He ignores me except to perform the required movements that society demands. He still does not know. I am hoping he will figure it out on his own."

"Ah, but is that wise? To let him linger in ignorance, to then become fond of you in your own right, then have it revealed that you were lying, may be worse than just telling him while he hides behind diffidence. He must know sooner or later. I hope for both your sakes, that it is sooner," he advised.

She looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "I see what you mean." She sighed and as the song ended they stopped dancing. Before they parted she said, "Thank you, Headmaster."

He smiled grandly and said, "My dear Hermione, you are no longer my student, but colleague and friend. I insist you call me Albus."

She just smiled as he left to join the other staff at a nearby table. She turned at the tap on her shoulder. To her surprise it was Remus, looking fine in robes of pale blue. He smiled kindly at her and asked, "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and said, "Of course." He took up her hand and placing one hand on her waist, proceeded to guide her in a fast two step.

Once they got into the rhythm, they had breath to talk. Remus spoke first and caught her by surprise when he said, "You were Elizabeth Gordon."

She looked at him in shock and finally managed to stammer, "I am...er...was."

He looked at her, not in anger or sadness, but in thoughtfulness. After a moment he asked, "How did you do it? How many knew?"

Caught in his frankness, she looked him straight in the eye as she responded, "There was an accident with a timeturner I was using. It got hit by some spells that caused a malfunction. It sent me back. I only missed about three weeks here. Back then only Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall knew. In this time the staff and Harry and Ron knew where I really went."

He looked at her piercingly for a second and said, "Snape?"

She shook her head, "Dumbledore didn't tell him. He thought it would do too much damage. He thought I should be the one to tell him. Until now, I saw no real point in revealing it to him."

His next look was filled with consternation as he asked, "You didn't sign the contract purely to get him back in any form, did you?"

She was quick to answer, "Absolutely not. At the time, he truly was the best choice out of the lot. It did help to know what was really under all the sarcasm and cruelty, though. I truly feel safe with him, where I would not with any of the others. I may have chosen Draco, if he had told me about his feelings before my little sojourn to the past. But it is too late. While it is not the only reason, it is part of my choice to as you said, have him in any form I can. I love him and hopefully he can learn to love me."

Remus looked at her in a way she had not seen in many months. It was the look he had given her the day they had come to an agreement to just stay friends instead of a couple. The look that conveyed a million feelings of love, regret and respect, all rolled into one. As the song ended, he returned her to the side of the floor and released her with a sad smile to the care of her friends.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance before Harry stepped forward smiling. "May I dance with you, Mione?" he asked offering his hand. She smiled and let her friend lead her out to the floor once again. The next song was a fast one. Harry proved to be a mediocre dancer, though not as bad as some of the other guests.

They danced to one more before Ron made an appearance and cut in. Harry relinquished his place and moved to cut in on Ginny and her unknown partner. As the band struck up anther waltz, Ron and Hermione moved across the floor. Despite his awkward height compared to hers, he was more graceful than Harry. For the first stanza they remained silent. Out of the blue Ron said, "It could have been me."

Hermione looked up at him in confusion. "What could have?" she asked.

"You could have married me," he explained. "I was actually planning on it. I couldn't stand the thought of you being snatched up by some moron who just wanted a plaything or a slave. As soon as the law passed, I started to think about it. I realized we didn't do so well as a couple in sixth year. But I was younger then and kind of stupid when it came to girls. I realize we fought all the time, but I thought maybe we could work it out somehow. I was going to suggest it next year if the law was still around. You know, so you could have time to get used to the idea. You weren't gonna be twenty for two years. If I had known the timeturner stuff would count, I would have had a contract right there next to Malfoy's and Snape's."

She could only stare at him in silence for a long moment. Finally she said, "Oh. Thank you, I think. It was a good plan. I never expected to get any contracts let alone from you or Severus or anybody. But I am happy with my choice, law or no."

He looked confused, "How can you be happy with him? He's a greasy old bat. He was your professor!"

She smiled wanly at him and said, "I love him."

For a long moment shock kept him speechless. Finally he spluttered, "Love!"

"I fell in love with him...in the past. When I was _then,_ I got into a relationship with teenage Severus. He thinks I'm dead, but I still love him."

He still looked stunned and slightly worried. He shook his head and said, "I ...I can't believe this. I mean, I believe that you're telling me the truth, but...I'm gonna need some time to let it ...sink in." The song stopped and they moved to the side to rest their feet. Still in a daze, Ron sat. Suddenly he looked around and said, "Do you want something to drink? I'm thirsty. I'll be right back."

Hermione watched him go, hoping that he would be able to come to grips with the fact that she really did love Severus Snape. Except for the occasional dance by Ron or Remus and various other guest who just wanted to dance with the bride, she was content to sit and watch the others dance.

There was another who sat and watched the dancers. He had mixed feelings as he watched his wife being partnered by everyone under the sun. Hermione dancing with Dumbledore was expected. He found Potter's attempt to dance humorous and he was vastly surprised at the grace of Weasley. He ignored the strangers altogether as unimportant, but none the less focused his attention on _Her_. To his own surprise, he felt a disquieting kind of rage at seeing her dance with Lupin. After the second time this happened, he identified the feeling as jealousy. He was jealous of the werewolf. It was almost like when they were students and he had felt the rage at seeing the Gryffindor parading around with Elizabeth.

_But she is NOT Elizabeth, _he told himself. _She is not, but it feels as if she is and he is stealing her away from me. _For a moment he fought with the urge to go rip the other man to shreds and reclaim his wife, but soon calm won out. _Get a hold of yourself, Severus. It's not as if he really was stealing her. It is just a dance. Besides, you don't even love the girl._

Out of nowhere a little voice said, _Yet, _as he continued to watch her being twirled around the floor, in flashes of white, honey and sapphire blue.

&&&&&&&

It was over. The guests had gone home. The Hall was restored to pristine condition. Everyone, tired from rich food and much dancing, retired to their rooms as they shooed the couple to leave, with not so subtle hints as to what must come next.

With an eye roll to the heavens at his colleague's stupidity, Severus led the way to his private quarters. He led her down several corridors into the dungeons. She noted the turns and made a count of the doorways in each hall so she would be able to find her way back in the future. They came to a halt in front of a picture of a lone cauldron bubbling an acidic green over a roaring flame.

Severus studied the portrait for several moments before saying, "Lacewings and shrivelfigs." Hermione then noticed a small mouse sitting on the tabletop in the picture. It gave a squeak and waved its tail before suddenly blowing out the flame under the cauldron. Severus then waved his wand and said an incantation to lower the secondary wards as the portrait swung open to reveal a dark passageway. He turned to her sharply and said, "It will recognize you from the inside only, so to find out all new passwords, which I change every two days, you must ask from the inside. Remember the ward release. It will set off alarms and refuse entrance if you do not use it. When the flames are out, the primary ward and entrance is open. If the portrait is closed, the wards automatically go back up. Don't forget."

As they entered his mail living quarters, she was not much surprised to find it decorated in black, green and silver. Upon observation during the quick tour he have given her, it was all very much like what she remembered his rooms at the mansion as a teenager had been. She resolved, at some future point, to exert some prerogative as his wife to redecorate, but not now.

As the tour was over, Hermione began to get nervous. She knew was supposed to come next, she was just unsure of how that was supposed to happen. It was one thing for to teenagers in love to get carried away while making out in the heat of the moment, but it was quite another for two people forced into a marriage to breakdown and have sex because the law told them they had to.

She looked up to find Severus regarding her. Suddenly they seemed to reach a silent agreement and headed to the bedroom. He had apparently anticipated what was needed because once they had entered the room he handed her two vials of potion, one purple and one red. She glanced at the potions and said, "Ones a contraceptive that much I know, but what is the red one for?"

He looked at her resentfully for a moment then said, "It is a lust potion. Due to the ...unfavorable circumstances, I felt that ...we ... may need some ...help. It will cause a natural sexual reaction, no matter the true feelings of the person. Under normal circumstances, I find it a crude and wasteful practice, but I find that I ...we will find it useful for the time being. After tonight, four hours of touch while sleeping will suffice to fill the requirement. The contraceptive is obvious. There is no need to be producing children just yet. If you wish to change, the washroom is that direction." This last was said, not as a suggestion, but an outright statement that she had better go.

She found that her things had been moved to his quarters while they had partied. She removed a blue satin nightgown and gathered her toothbrush before closing herself in the indicated room. For several moments, she contemplated her image absently in the mirror. As she carefully extracted herself from her gown and removed the sapphires and roses in her hair, she thought about the potions sitting on the edge of the sink. She donned the nightgown and brushed her teeth. Finished with her absolutions, she picked up the vials. She uncapped the purple contraceptive and in a rush, tipped the contents down her throat. For a second, her mouth was filled with the strong taste of apples and a warm tingling settled in her abdomen before fading. She looked at the red vial and hesitated. She stared at it for a long moment before uncapping it. She took a deep breath and settled her mind before dumping it down the sink and running water to wash it away.

If she was going to be in this marriage she was going to do it of free will and clear mind. She wanted no taint to their precarious relationship. Besides she did not need a potion to be attracted to her husband, though she did allow that he may need some help to get over his ... fear of physical contact. Stealing herself, she opened the door and joined the dark figure in the large bed.

&&&&&&&

Sun warmed her face, playing across her features as it peaked through the enchanted window. She found she was comfortable in a way she had never known before. She felt like she had never truly slept before. She was warm despite the coolness of the morning in the dungeons. Suddenly she realized this was due to the fact that she was curled up next to a warm body. Without moving she studied her position. She was facing the wall with the window and armoire. Severus was at her back cupping her in the curve of his stomach. He had both arms wrapped around her waist and stomach. His head was cushioned on her hair as his breath warmed her ear in a slightly arousing way. She could feel everywhere their bodies touched, on her back and legs to his stomach and thighs. She was a little surprised to find them both completely naked.

For many long moments, she reveled in his comfortable touch and remembered the night of tender love making that had preceded sleep. She felt as if she could stay this way forever and be content. Her only regret was that his reaction had been only that of a potion working in his blood.

She felt him suddenly stiffen and experienced a loss of heat as he rolled away. She watched his back as he entered the washroom, regretting his quick retreat and wishing that the moment had not been broken.

&&&&&&&

Severus smelled roses and honey. He had had a dream that he had made love to a beautiful woman with honey and chocolate colored hair and cinnamon eyes. She had kissed him and told him she loved him, and he believed her. It was such a respite from his usual nightmares. He wished he was still holding her instead of waking to the same old evil and boredom filled world.

As he came to a fuller consciousness, he was a bit surprised to find that he was warm and ...still holding the woman from his dream. Suddenly he realized that it had not been a dream, but a reality. He had slept with Hermione, his wife, and they were still together. For a moment he was confused. Why had she not run away screaming at the horror of his touch? If his memory was correct, she had encouraged his embrace and kisses. He had liked those kisses. Part of his brain was saying that had just been the potion but he knew that once he had gotten in the mood he had enjoyed it purely of his own will, not a potion induced one. His only regret was that her reaction had been from the potion, not her own will.

Noticing her wake he stiffened suddenly, and rolled away. He missed the look of regret and longing on her face as he retreated through the washroom door.

&&&&&&&

Over the following weeks, they remained distant. Hermione was busy in her apprenticeship to Professor McGonagall and learning her duties as a Librarian. She had been promoted to a Professor-in-training, after the news that she had broken the record of highest N.E.W.T.s scores in history, with an astounding 14.

When they were together, Severus seemed to ignore her unless necessary which seemed to only be when they were sleeping. They started out every evening sleeping board straight next to each other with only their hands touching. But come morning, they always found themselves curled together, bodies entwined. But each morning, Severus reacted the same way, with stiffness and avoidance. They rarely spoke unless required by conversations with Dumbledore.

Only once did they say anything that was not prompted by another. It had begun as a complaint about cat hair all over the place, and had turned into a raging row about the stupidity of pets and their owners and people in general. Finally Severus had to leave the room as Hermione refused to leave and would not give up her cat.

One night about a week before the new school term started, they were silently sitting in the living room of his quarters. She read a book on advanced transfiguration and how to teach it while Severus worked on his lesson plan. Hermione looked up from her tome as Severus hissed in pain and gripped his left arm.

Suddenly Hermione knew what was happening as he relaxed and stood up. He had been summoned. He must go before Voldemort. She was worried. What if they hurt him? What if they made him torture, rape or kill some muggle? She couldn't bear the thought, but she couldn't think of a reason to make him stay. She felt bad just by thinking about him going, so how must he feel. Before she could come up with a reasonable argument for him to stay, he had left their quarters and was out in the corridor.

She sighed and resigned herself to a long night awake. She mentally kicked her worries to a back corner and tried to concentrate on her book, but occasionally her thoughts would resurface now and then.

Several hours passed. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Dumbledore's head in the fire saying, "Hermione, I need you to come up to the Hospital Wing. Severus has been injured. It's bad. Be prepared." With that cryptic message, he was gone and Hermione was instantly up and leaving the room.

She practically flew through the corridors and up the stairs. She skidded to a halt and entered the ward with more decorum than she had arrived. She approached the curtain enclosed bed cautiously. Dumbledore was sitting on a chair patiently watching the curtain, though nothing could be seen. Seeing her, he conjured another chair and motioned for her to sit.

Gesturing to the curtain, he said, "Poppy has not yet finished assessing his condition. You know as much as I." She just nodded and waited, perched on the edge of her chair, unaware of the Headmaster's scrutiny.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Madame Pomfrey emerged. She looked grim and when Dumbledore conjured up another chair she sank on to it gratefully. Sighing she said, "He took quite a bit of punishment. I'm not entirely sure what all was done to him. He was hexed with quite a few things, including a bone breaker curse. Both his legs and one arm were broken. He had several large bruises on his back and sides like he had been kicked. He had several small lacerations to his arms and face. All those I can and have fixed. What I don't understand is the deliriousness and swelling of his hand. There are also to large puncture type marks on his palm. For some reason none of my healing charms or potions are working. I just don't understand it. If he does not get better on his own within the next 24 hours he must go to St. Mungo's."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of him being put through such torture. What had he done to deserve this kind of treatment? But then again what had Harry, the Potters, or the Weasleys done to deserve any of it. At the thought of the Weasleys, Hermione had an idea of what might be wrong with Severus. "Nagini," she said suddenly.

The two elder witch and wizard looked at her a bit strangely, so she continued, "Nagini, is Vol...sorry, You-Know-Who's snake. Her bites are highly poisonous and hard to remedy. Mr. Weasley was bitten once in fifth year; it took him weeks at St. Mungo's before he recovered. I can't explain the delirium, but perhaps it may have to do with the number of spells combined with the venom." She saw the mediwitch's face brighten slightly at having found the source of the problem and knowing that it was not necessarily a failure on her part to not be able to heal him.

Suddenly Hermione jumped up saying, "I know where he keeps some anti-venom and a bezoar. Maybe they will help. You may have to get more healers up here. I don't think he should be moved." Before either of the others could reply, she was off to fetch the ingredients from Severus' storeroom. They were her lifeline in what could easily be the death of her husband and love.

&&&&&&&

Over the next several days Hermione kept vigil at his bedside. The anti-venom and bezoar seemed to be helping. He was less fitful in his sleep and the swelling went down. A couple of unknown Healers from St. Mungo's had come and gone saying that they could do no more that had already been done. On the third day Madame Pomfrey was able to heal the puncture wounds, though they left scars. Little by little his delirium lessoned. He began to recognize people and his surroundings for short periods of time. For the most part he slept.

On the fifth day, Dumbledore ordered Hermione to their quarters to get some real rest rather than the two or three hours a night she had been getting. It was while she was sleeping soundly in the dungeons that Severus came out of his venom induced stupor. He woke to find Dumbledore sitting at the end of his cot apparently knitting a purple scarf.

He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, and scowling snapped, "What happened?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Ah, Severus, you're awake and with us finally. We were hoping you could tell us what had happened. From the looks of it, it was pleasant."

For a moment the younger man looked confused, then said, "I went to the meeting as usual. But this time there was no real meeting. I was instantly called to stand before him. He knew about my marriage of course. Apparently Lucius had told him of his plan of marry Hermione to Draco as an in to Potter. My marrying her, ruined that plan. To say the least he was not pleased. He said he would forgive me my trespass since, she was still accessible to the inner circle. But for not informing him of it before the actual marriage, I was to be punished. As the thwarted he gave Lucius control of my ...punishment. My old friend has a penchant for extreme revenge. The last thing I remember is the Dark Lord's snake circling me. How bad was I?"

Dumbledore explained, "You have been having a rough go of it my friend. First that horrible beating and so many curses not even your own mother would have recognized you in the street. Then there was the snake venom problem. Luckily, young Hermione knew a solution. Seems that you have taught her well. Even Poppy didn't think to use anti-venom _and _a bezoar. We were so glad when it had started to work. We almost lost you there for a while."

It took Severus' illness befuddled brain a few minutes to follow this rambling. He finally settled on one thing. "Hermione found my cure?" he asked.

The headmaster nodded and said, "Yes, made the diagnosis, too. We never thought about Nagini. She remembered Mr. Weasley getting bitten back when we were guarding the prophecy globe. She sat here for days and nights on end. I finally had to force her back to your rooms to get a proper bit of sleep. She's exhausted from looking after you."

Severus snorted and with a self deprecating smirk, intoned, "I don't believe you. She wouldn't even care. Why would she ever want to look after me?"

Dumbledore just gave him a quelling look and said, "Because she loves you." He stood and exited the ward, leaving a stupefied potions master in his wake.

&&&&&&&

A/N: Hehehe! There he's been told, sort of. Now I realize you've all been patient so in the next chapter I am finally going to do the big reveal. It will have lots of little surprises for Sev along the way. Enjoy and review!


	26. Truth Revealed

Chapter 26: Truth Revealed

&&&&&&&&

Hermione was troubled. After the fear of almost losing her love, she felt guilty about having faked her death. The mere thought of losing him had broken her heart. The idea that he had actually felt this way for the last twenty years pained her. She desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but a part of her kept telling her not to.

She knew that he still remember her. Once when she had woken in the middle of the night, to find him curled around her as usual, she had heard him mutter the name Elizabeth as he dreamed. Plus she had noticed that in spite of all other lack of decorations, he kept a single white rose on the mantle. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was the enchanted rose he had given her, but had not had a chance to inspect it closer.

However much she wanted to tell him, just to have it out in the open, a large part wished for him to figure it out himself. He had to have thought about it. They were identical in the way they looked. Hadn't he recognized the sapphires? Did he feel nothing at all when they were together?

Part of her didn't want him to be told. She felt that if he knew, he would be pressured into loving her. If he loved her she wanted it to be his true feelings now, not those dredged up by long lost memories of his past.

She knew that he would have to be told one day if he didn't discover it for himself. She just hoped she wouldn't have to.

&&&&&&&&

Over the weekend Severus engaged in surreptitious surveillance of his wife. He was puzzled by Dumbledore's conviction that Hermione loved him. As far as he could tell she ignored him as much now as she did the whole summer. True they were both very busy, without much time to be spent together. But if she truly did love him, why didn't she act like it. She hardly acted at all like what he thought a person in love would act.

She didn't try to kiss him or show affection. They rarely even talked. The only sign of intimacy at all was waking up cuddled together, which he had written off as a heat saving instinct of living in the dungeons. He just didn't believe that she could possibly be in love with him after so short a time and not even show it.

With his mind settled that Albus must be crazier than ever, he wrote it off as a whimsy of an old man who loved romance.

&&&&&&&&

It was with much pride that Hermione joined the staff at the long table for the Welcoming Feast. She felt slightly odd at not joining her fellow Gryffindors at the table as they trickled in from the rain. A few of the older students had noticed her sitting up here next to Severus. They gave her confused looks but proceeded to their customary tables.

When the room was packed to the rafters with all the older students, Professor McGonagall led in the first years. The Sorting Hat once again came up with a fantastic song, this time with no warnings of doom. Once the 42 new students at been distributed among the Houses the feast began.

As dessert was being cleared from the tables, Dumbledore rose to make his annual announcements, "Welcome students new and old, to a brand new year at Hogwarts. Before you all proceed to your dorms for the night, I would like to make a few announcements. The first is that as always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes. He would also like me to announce that all products produced by Weasley Wizard Wheezes are strictly off limits and a list of all other such items can be found hanging outside his office. With that said I would like to announce a change in staff. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class will once again be taught by Professor Remus Lupin." A small wave of clapping by the students who had had Lupin before ran across the room. "Also, the Transfiguration classes for first through third year students will now be being taught by Professor Snape."

There was a collective horrified gasp about the room. Smiling at the misinterpretation, Albus gestured for Hermione to stand and as she did, he said, "Professor Hermione Snape will also be working as an assistant librarian to Madame Pince." As she sat back down a wave of clapping started until it echoed off the ceiling. Hermione could only blush as the room returned to quiet. Apparently she had been more popular than she thought, or they were just overly relieved that she was not Severus.

Out of the corner of his mouth Severus muttered, "Since when did you become a professor?"

She glanced at him before returning her attention forward and muttered back, "Two weeks ago. If you would talk to someone for once you may have found out sooner."

Before he could reply Dumbledore had continued, "I would also like to announce a special event. You may have noticed that dress robes and or costumes were on your supply list for this year. This is because this upcoming Halloween there will be an All Hollow's Eve Ball. Fourth years and up only unless partnered by an older student. All staff will be present as chaperones. So good luck with the new school year, and good night."

As he sat back down, he seemed not to notice the horrified or reproachful looks the rest of the staff was giving him. They waited as the students left to their respective dorms, first years led by the prefects. When the last student had left, Professor McGonagall rounded on the Headmaster who was rising from his seat and said, "What in Merlin's name prompted you to plan a Halloween Ball, Albus? You changed the students' letters without telling me. Why wasn't I informed?"

The rest of the staff looked on as Dumbledore paused and sat back down saying, "I had been thinking, and decided the students needed a bit of fun beyond the occasional quidditch match. The Yule Ball three years ago seemed to have gone off well, and I thought we could make it a tradition. Every four years we can hold a Halloween or Yule Ball. That way, students who were younger could still have a chance to go at the next one. I thought it was brilliant. I only came up with the idea a week before the letters were sent and we haven't had a staff meeting since then. There is plenty of time to plan it all."

Minerva sighed and shook her head exasperatedly and replied in a tired sort of voice, "Next time give us warning will you, Albus. Is the entire staff attending really necessary?"

He smiled back at her and said, "I see no reason why the staff should not have a little fun as well. I must say though, that if the students are required to dress up, the staff should set an example, don't you think?" He looked around at the stunned faces and with a cheery wave and smile left the table with a quick, "Good night."

&&&&&&&&

The next morning found Severus pounding on the bathroom door and almost shouting, "Hermione, get out of there this instant."

"I'm not done yet. Give me ten more minutes," was the muffled reply.

"You've been in there for an hour. How much more could you possible have to do," he muttered to himself. He just stared at the door in loathing before finally giving up and, after performing a quick freshening up spell to his appearance, left for the Great Hall.

He had already helped himself to a plate of sausage and potatoes and a cup of black coffee, when Hermione entered. He did a slight double take as she sat down. Despite his usual nature he thought she looked rather pretty this morning in robes of periwinkle blue. The time spent in the bathroom had obviously been used in doing her hear, which was twisted into an elegant, curly not at the back of her head. He shook his head at the folly of those who dressed up in order to impress the students, and returned to his breakfast.

Hermione had noticed that he had looked, but as she was trying to keep her nervous stomach calm, she said nothing. Anyone who knew her would think she would never have trouble imparting knowledge to someone else. She had been infamous for it while in school, though it had lessoned after her fifth year. But now that she was relied on to actually teach something where it mattered if the person paid attention or not caused her to doubt. The idea was actually quite terrifying.

Knowing that it would do no good for her to pass out in class for lack of energy, she forced herself to eat some toast and eggs. Hoping to wash away the sickening feel of the food in her stomach, she drank a glass of orange juice. Without so much as a 'good day' or 'good luck,' Severus got up and left. She watched him for several moments before gathering her courage and heading for the Transfiguration classroom and the second year students waiting for her.

&&&&&&&&

That evening at dinner, a much happier and relieved Hermione, greeted a surly Severus with a smile. Her day had gone well. The students seemed to genuinely like her as a teacher and listened when she talked. No overt disaster had happened, with the exception of Clarence Bilogapy setting his desk on fire in the first year class. All in all it had been a good day.

It seems that Severus' had not gone so well, though. He remained silent, which while not unusual, was not normally accompanied by piercingly angry glances at the Hufflepuff table. It seems that the first day of classes had not agreed with him.

Apparantly Dumbledore had not noticed that Severus was in no mood for talk as he turned them and asked, "So have you two decided on your costumes for the Ball? As our local couple I think it would be wonderful if you two came matching. I myself am coming as a muggle train conductor."

Hermione glanced at her husband quickly and, seeing him about to give a scathing reply, interjected, "We hadn't really thought about it yet. I'm sure we'll come up with something appropriate."

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing what an inventive mind like your own will come up with," the headmaster replied, before turning to Minerva on his left.

Turning to Severus, he just glared at her for a long moment, daring her to even think of putting him in a costume, before returning to his angry contemplation of the students. Shaking her head at his stubbornness, she wished that she could come up with a costume that would really surprise him. She wanted to see that stunned look of amazement again. To see the look he had given her when she had entered the hall at the Christmas party. As she reminisced, it suddenly came to her. She knew exactly what she was going to wear to the Halloween Ball. It would surprise them all.

&&&&&&&&

The weeks passed and as September became October, the air of excitement around Hogwarts increased. Students were talking about costumes and hair styles. Several girls had reported to the Hospital Wings after a few cat fights over who had first pick of the dates had broken out. Everyone who could get a date did, including some of the younger students.

The morning of October 31 dawned clear and cold. You could cut the excited tension with a knife. Severus had begun to think that Hermione would flout Dumbledore's decree and not attend. She had never discussed a costume with him or anyone. She seemed to have ignored it completely. So it was with great surprise, that he greeted her when she entered their chambers after breakfast carrying an armful of cloth.

The bundle of cloth turned out to be a set of sixteenth century style dress robes. Despite a few ruffles and the old fashioned cut, they were in excellent taste. They were of the deepest black silk, that seemed to float through the air. The cuffs, neck and chest were covered in a fine silver embroidery, giving the hint of lace.

For a long moment he just looked at her holding the robes up for his inspection, before taking them from her and giving a gruff, "Thank you."

She smiled thinly at him and said, "Your welcome. Here is the mask to go with it." She handed him a simple affair of silver plastic, meant to cover eyes and nose. It looked to have been modified slightly as to accommodate his larger nose. When he tried it on later, it fit as if molded to his face.

Slightly puzzled as to why she had only brought these robes, and to why the old fashioned style, he asked, "What are you wearing then?"

She gave him and enigmatic smile and said, "It's a surprise," and without another word left the dungeons.

&&&&&&&&

Several hours later, Severus began to wonder where Hermione had gotten to. He hadn't seen her since she left their rooms this morning. The dance started at 7:30, shortly after dinner. At a 7:15, he gave up waiting for her, dressed and headed to the Great Hall.

The students filed in a few at a time and Dumbledore finally announce the start of the Ball as the hired entertainment struck up a tune. Severus stood against one wall, watching the dancing skeletons, ghouls, vampires, and fairies for any mischief making, while keeping one eye on the door for any sign of Hermione. After the second song finished, he caught a flash of color out of the corner of his eye. The next moment he was looking down into the face of his wife a stunned expression on his face behind the mask.

_Elizabeth!_ his mind shouted. She was standing there in front of him. He felt as though he had been transported back in time. He was seventeen again and staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was wearing the red-orange dress, with black lace. The hair was exactly the same to the very last crystal drop in the braid holding it back. The only difference was a lacy black mask framing her cinnamon eyes. She smiled at him warmly and calmly said, "Hello, sorry I'm late. I had a little difficulty with my hair."

He could only stare at her stupidly. A million thoughts raced through his mind. _She's wearing the same dress. How did she get it? Could she possibly be her? No. It can't be her. It is just coincidence that she found a similar dress. A _sacrcastic little voice said, _Oh yeah, that is a pretty big coincidence_. _She just happened to find a book with the same hair style too, is that it. It's her, stop denying it. _He skittered away from that thought and with a final shove thought,_ That is not Elizabeth. That is Hermione! NOT Elizabeth!_

He broke out of his stupor as Dumbledore, wearing a blue train contuctor uniform, approached and said, "Hermione, Severus, you two look fantastic. I love the Medieval costumes. The black and silver with the red and black look spectacular. There is no doubt who won the staff costume competition. By the way, you look ravishing my dear."

She smiled the Headmaster and replied, "Thank you, Albus. I love your costume by the way. Very realistic."

Albus smiled back and replied, "I had a little help from Harry. He lent me a book showing the old fashioned steam trains. But anyway, as your prize I am releasing you from your chaperone duties. Enjoy yourselves. I say the sight of you two dancing would be a special treat for the students. Come on now, the band is just starting a slow one. Go on, I insist."

He shooed them onto the dance floor, as a reluctant Severus took the hand of a blushing Hermione. For a few seconds the floor around them was clear of students who had all stopped to stare. The moment passed, the students accepted the dancing couple and returned to the floor. They progressed around the floor slowly. Made nervous by his continued silence, Hermione felt a creeping blush flush her face. It deepened as the shame of being nervous in front of Severus developed. Little did she know that at that moment, he was thinking that the blush only made her more beautiful, while he tried to deny it at the same time.

As the song ended he quickly released her, and making an excuse about getting drinks left her on the floor. Feeling bereft she idly wandered to the side of the floor. Unsure of what to do without the need to chaperone and no Severus to partner her, she stood listless for a long moment. It was with much relief that she accepted an offer to dance from Remus. It was obvious that he recognized the dress. He never said anything beyond that she looked good, but she could feel it in the way he looked at her that it went beyond that. If he knew that she intended Severus to figure it out by her wearing the dress, he stayed silent. She just danced and appreciated being in the arms of at least one man who loved her.

From next to the refreshments table, an increasingly confused and jealous Severus watched Lupin and Hermione dancing. He knew that Lupin had to have recognized the dress. He had seen Elizabeth wear it back then. He wondered if Lupin had thought it Elizabeth when Hermione had first entered.

Suddenly he didn't want to know. He didn't want anything to do with the one time boyfriend of his dead fiancé. He looked around him for an escape and realizing that he was no longer required to be there, he left. He needed to be alone.

Hermione returned to their rooms at midnight to find Severus awake and sitting by the fireplace staring, not at the flames, but at the rose sitting on the mantle. He had removed his mask, which was now sitting on the floor beside him.

Trying to dispel the silence, she cleared her throat and asked, "So, what did you think of my costume?"

He jumped, having not noticed her entering, and turned to her, a disturbed look on his face. For a long moment he said nothing. His gazed seemed to be searching her for an answer to an unvoiced question. She was just about say she was going to bed, when he hissed, "Who told you?"

For a moment she was confused and involuntarily said, "What are you talking about?"

He scowled at her, his anger mounting, "You know. Who put you up to it? Is this Dumbledore's idea of a joke? Or maybe it was Lupin. Did your precious werewolf tell you to wear that dress? Where did he get it? It would have to have been in hiding for over twenty years. Did you all get together and decide to make a fool out of me? Well? Answer me!"

She stared at him stupidly, taken aback by the abruptness of his anger. The attack on Remus had caught her off guard. He was assuming that someone had told her about Elizabeth and did this as a joke. It was not going at all likes she had hoped. Coming out her shocked state, she muttered, "Remus had nothing to do with this. It was not meant as a joke."

He glared at her coldly. His eyes flashed like burning coal as he spat, "You have no idea, what you have done. You know nothing."

Suddenly she was tired of playing these little games, sick of being silent in front of him like the good little student. Her face flushed with anger as she raised her chin stubbornly and retorted, "I know everything. I know you loved a girl once. She looked just like me. You were engaged. She was a transfer student in Gryffindor. She had dated Remus, which is why you never liked him. You were jealous."

He looked at her in shock for a moment before, "That proves nothing. Anyone on staff could have told you that much. You know nothing about Elizabeth." He stood and began to cross the room to the bedroom.

She was torn between the urge to cry over his denial, or rage at him for being so blind. She compromised and in steely voice that made him freeze in place, she said, "You loved Elizabeth Gordon. I could tell you things that only she would know. You gave her a rose that changed colors to match the emotions of the holder, which is how you knew she loved you too. She wore this dress to a Christmas party at Snape mansion. On Christmas day she secretly flew to your house in her animagus hawk form and was wearing the sapphire earrings and necklace you had given her. You fought with Lucius Malfoy over her and she turned him into a white ferret. She saved your life when Sirius tricked you into finding Remus as a werewolf. Your first kiss was in the library. You often met in an abandoned classroom. You proposed to her one week, before she died. You gave her a silver and sapphire ring, just like this one." She held up her left hand as the fire light shown off the jewel. She paused and waited for his reaction to her little speech.

He was staring at her blankly. He blinked slowly twice, and his voice was hoarse, as if he had been shouting, when he gruffly replied, "How did you find out about all this?"

She looked at him sadly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. In a firm, but relieved voice she said, "I was Elizabeth Gordon."

For several agonizing minutes the two of them stood motionless, the only sound that of the flames crackling on the hearth. She watched as a million emotions flitted across his face, finally settling on thin lipped anger. In one swift movement he was suddenly passed her and she heard the portrait door slam as he left. She rubbed her forehead wearily and realizing that he had to deal with this in his own way, went to get ready for bed.

&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Severus was angrily making his way through the corridors. Taking points from the three couples he found making out in the halls did nothing to dissipate his anger. To his surprise he was not angry at Hermione, but rather at Dumbledore. The old fool had to have known that she was Elizabeth. He was no longer denying it. While it was a possibility that she was making it up, she knew too much that was just between him and Elizabeth for it to be coincidence anymore.

Finally reaching the Headmaster's office he hurried up the stairs and opened the door without knocking. He strode straight up to the old wizard, ignoring the occupant of the other chair by the fire and spat, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Remus looked at him with some pity, while Dumbledore just replied calmly, "It was not the right time, nor my place to tell. She needed to tell you herself. Sit down, Severus. Have a glass of brandy?"

His initial anger left him, and he obediently sat in the third chair, and mutely took the proffered alcohol. After the first mouthful had burned a track down his throat, clearing his brain, he said in a calmer voice, "How?"

Dumbledore sighed and told him how Hermione had come to twenty years in the passed. Severus remained silent his only form of comment a raised eyebrow of scowl of contempt at the descriptions of the back plot of the ruse. When the headmaster finished, they all sat in silence as Severus took it all in. After several moments he looked up from the fire where his focus had drifted and looked at Lupin sitting in the opposite chair. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and said, "You knew too, didn't you."

For a moment Remus looked guilty before firmly stating, "I guessed. I recognized the sapphires necklace she was wearing at the wedding and asked her. She confirmed it and I have made my peace with the issue. She still loves you, you know. For me and you it has been twenty years. For her it has only been several months. It is a big part of what makes her trust you enough to feel safe in a marriage with you. It's why she turned down Malfoy when he kidnapped her at the wedding. It's why she sat by your bed when you came back from the death eater meeting all beat up. It's why she wore the dress tonight and why she didn't tell you sooner. She felt that you would feel obligated to be with her if you knew. She wanted you to love her back. Not for being Elizabeth, but for being herself."

Severus glared at the other man resentfully for knowing more about his wife than he did. He understood what Lupin and Dumbledore were trying to say, but it was all too much too soon. The information was too fresh in his mind for him to accept it. He needed to be alone. In one smooth movement he stood and left the office.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione woke feeling cold. As she rolled over she realized this was because for the first time since she was married she was alone in the bed. Severus had never returned that night. Throwing on a robe she walked into the living room. The fire was now only a few glowing coals giving off feeble heat. The couch showed signs of having been slept on, with a fleece blanket scrunched up at one end. A half empty decanter of brandy and empty glass sat on the end table.

He had obviously come and gone. It was also obvious that he still did not wish to be in her presence, based on the fact that he had not slept in their bed. Not wanting to inflict her presence on him before he was ready, she ordered a breakfast tray to the rooms and ate sitting in front of the fire instead of going to the Great Hall.

With a hopeful wish that he would come to terms soon, she dressed and headed to her first class of the day, rubbing her lower back as it gave a small twinge.

&&&&&&&&

Her back ache was getting worse. At first she had thought that she was just tense from the situation with Severus. But even after visiting Poppy for a pain relief potion, the pain continued to increase. She tried ignoring it, but as the afternoon progressed the pain seemed to spread to her arms and legs, which occasionally gave an involuntary twitch.

She was in the middle of explaining the properties of a Switching Spell to her third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class, when a nauseating wave of pain washed over her, making the faces in front of her go dim. She swayed for a moment as the students looked at her worriedly, trying to smile at them reassuringly. She held her self up by leaning on her desk and just as she thought it had passed, another stronger wave hit her. She felt her self falling as she blacked out, the faces of her panic stricken students being the last thing she saw.

&&&&&&&&

A/N: There, she told him. Five points to your house if you know what made her sick. Ten points if you can tell me the cliché I used about Severus in this chapter, besides the scowl and jealousy of Remus. For anyone interested, I am working on getting a personal webpage. While still a work in progress, feel free to visit it. Eventually i am hoping to have this story there as one document along with the many pictures i have archived. The address is www(dot)geocities(dot)com/barqhorse/index(dot)html. For a quick link go to my bio page and click on the link.


	27. Crazy Little Thing called Love

A/N: Ten points to Cherriebaby for knowing that the Severus cliché was that his alcoholic drink of choice when stressed is brandy.

Five points to the following people for correctly guessing what made Hermione sick: Firepanther, RE16, Cassiopeja, EstalOne11, StarsLover, hermione21, Natsuyori, Amber Stag, and ...

To everyone else who made a guess I would like to say: she is NOT pregnant...yet. If you wish to check, the cause can be found in chapter 22 under the third requirement of the Marriage Law. If you don't want to or would rather just read, the answer will be in the first scene.

I realize that the past few chaps have had problems with scene separation. has been screwing up my formatting again. I think I have fixed it but if it continues please tell me and I will try again.

Anyway, here it is and thanks to everyone who made my reviewer mark hit 300. I love you all.

Wonderful thanks to my very special beta BadBugz.

&&&&&&&

Chapter 27: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

&&&&&&&

Severus was in the middle of grading a bunch of third years' essays, pointedly trying to ignore the recurring thoughts of his past and the fact that it seemed to come back and haunt him in the present form of Hermione Granger, when a voice called to him from the fireplace behind him. He turned to find the worried face of Poppy Pomfrey staring at him amid the flames. He raised an inquiring eyebrow and asked, "What it is now? Students trying to experiment and need and antidote? Who is it this time?"

Poppy just frowned deeper and said, "It is Hermione. She collapsed during her class and..." She paused because she no longer had an audience, Severus having already left the room before she said 'class.'

Two minutes later, Severus turned the corner to the hospital wing, robes swirling behind him in his haste to reach his wife. The moment Poppy had said Hermione had collapsed, he had felt any anger at her dissipate into the sudden fear that had over taken him. Despite what his brain had been telling him, he had become very fond of Hermione. And even the knowledge that she had lied to him for the last six months about living in the past, the fact that she was Elizabeth only served to strengthen his feelings.

Mind numb with worry, he entered the ward. As he saw her unconscious form, he stopped in his tracks next to the bed. She was so pale. Her face was contorted in to a look of extreme pain that unconsciousness had let her escape. At that moment she was beautiful in everyway yet it hurt him to look at her.

In an subconscious gesture he raised one hand as if to caress her cheek, but at the last moment the fear of hurting her in some unknown way stopped him. He started at a noise of rustling cloth and looked up to see Madame Pomfrey approaching him.

She still looked worried as she gestured for him to sit on the next cot over. She sat also and said, "I honestly don't know what it wrong with her, Severus. The students say she was fine for the first half of the lesson, then suddenly went pale and passed out. I tried everything I can think of. Ennervate didn't help. She has woken a couple times only to moan as if in great pain then pass out again. She can't stay conscious long enough to tell me what hurts or why either. I tried giving her pain relief potions. She had already taken one dose today for a back ache earlier. It was the strongest I had. Nothing short of the Cruciatus Curse would stop it from working. I just don't understand. I thought maybe the potion was defective or something that is why I called you, plus she is your wife. Do you know if she hurt herself? Was anything wrong earlier that you know about?"

He listened to this and at the mention of a back ache and the question of anything being wrong, he suddenly knew. A grim look of anger crossed his face, much to Poppy's surprise. In a forced sort of voice he replied, "It is the Ministry." At the mediwitch's confused look he elaborated, "The marriage law requires four hours physical contact between the married couple. Less or no contact results in extreme pain for the muggleborn party, since those idiots believe it would be the muggleborn who would refuse contact. Hermione did not get the four hours contact. We ...we argued and I did not join her ...in bed, as usual. She has been more than twenty four hours out of my presence and therefore the pain has increased exponentially with each passing hour. Only physical contact with me will relieve her pain. Damn stupid idea of Fudge's or some other idiot pureblood. I will take her back to our rooms. So we...er...she can be more comfortable."

Madame Pomfrey was looking at him in a disbelieving fashion, though he knew that she didn't disbelieve him, only that the Ministry would be so cruel as to exact such a punishment. She didn't protest as he rose and approached the bed holding his wife once more. For a brief moment he seemed to hesitate as he reached down to lift her in his arms.

As his hand slid behind her shoulders and under her knees, her eyes flew open and she let out an involuntary cry of relief. As he straightened with her in his arms, she shuddered as if crying, though no tears escaped her eyes. She stared into his face, pain written in every feature. She blinked slowly and as she reopened her eyes, a single tear coursed down her cheek as she whispered, "Severus. It hurts. Make it stop hurting. Please, Severus."

That plaintive wish struck home in his heart and he wished nothing more than to rid her life from any pain she may have ever felt. He had her that voice ask for him to 'make it stop' once before. Only this time, he could actually do something about it. With that in mind he swiftly carried her out of the ward to the safety and privacy of their quarters.

&&&&&&&

As they entered the bedroom, he contemplated what it was that he was going to do. The walk spent in his arms seemed to have relieved her of the worst of the pain. The shuddering had reduced itself to the occasional fit instead of constant shivers. She had clung to him convulsively as if her life depended on it, which it may have if it had gone on any longer.

It was obvious that merely keeping in contact as they had been while sleeping would not fix it this time. The shuddering while reduced still happened at regular intervals and her eyes were still glazed in pain. She still seemed beyond coherent speech other than the occasional whispered "It hurts."

Knowing what had to be done and wanting to be prepared, he moved to lay her down on the bed. But when he removed his hands from her, she cried out in pain and instantly reverted to the constant shivering, so severe that it looked like convulsions. Unable to stand the sight he sat on the bed and held her shaking body to his chest until she calmed.

Without releasing her, he awkwardly maneuvered them both into a lying position similar to the way they slept except, she was now facing him. While the pain was still evident in her face, she stared knowingly back at him, surprised at his tender concerned look. She sighed heavily in relief as he gently began to rub her back. She leaned into the caress in a silent plea for more.

To his own surprise he found that his other hand was casually running up and down her thigh seductively, but when the edge of pain seemed to leave her at this, he continued. All of a sudden he felt shy, which was something he hadn't felt in years. His voice broke uncharacteristically when he muttered, "Is this better?"

She tried to smile, but it seemed to hurt her so she stopped and muttered back, "yes...but ...not ....enough."

He looked at her for a long moment. She looked better. Her skin was no longer chalk white, but had regained its rosy glow, though that could just have been the firelight. Her eyes were no longer glazed over and when she looked at him, it was the Eliz...er...Hermione that he knew, not a pain crazed woman. But the pain was still there, lurking in the background. Ready to rear its ugly head the minute he left her side.

He knew that if this continued any longer, things would go much farther than a little seductive caressing. He wondered if he had enough potion to make this work, then suddenly realized that he wouldn't need a potion to make her attractive to him. He loved her and she needed him in every sense.

He peered into her eyes once more and found that behind the pain, there was a well of love that threatened to overwhelm him. The next moment, he found himself kissing her and being kissed in a way that set his nerves on fire. He had experienced this feeling in twenty years. As they came up for air before coming together once more, he realized that he knew that this was the final proof that Hermione was Elizabeth, because only she had ever kissed him like that.

Several passionate caress and kiss filled minutes later, found both of them in only their underclothes, having no idea how they got in that state without releasing each other. Severus' every nerve was highly aware of every inch where her silky skin met his. He knew that if he kissed her again there was no going back, that it was all or nothing. He leaned back from her, with out relinquishing all contact, to her protestations. He looked at her face and in a voice thick with emotion that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine, said, "Hermione, do you want this? Because if we continue, I won't be able to st..." But he never got to finish, since Hermione had grabbed him around his neck and pulled him into a heart stopping kiss. In no uncertain terms, she assured him that she wanted everything he could give her.

&&&&&&&

Severus woke to the startling sight of two brown eyes staring him straight in the face. He suppressed the urge to jump out of bed, as he realized that it was just Hermione. He gave her a confused frown as she continued to watch him with a little half smile on her lips.

Abruptly he was overtaken with how beautiful she looked this morning. Her hair was tousled fetchingly across the pillow, as the sun glinted off the highlights. Her skin was creamy and smooth, unblemished by the somewhat rough kisses he had placed on her face and neck the previous night. But mostly he noticed her eyes; clear of the pain that had haunted them yesterday, now only a distant memory.

When he gave a tentative smile back, hers turned into a grin, and she said, "Good Morning."

But his 'good morning' reply, seemed to get lost on the way from his brain to his mouth which instead asked, "Do you love me?"

She blinked in surprise for a moment before grinning wider and saying, "Yes."

A flood of warmth filled him until he felt as though he would explode. All his fears of the last twenty years of making himself vulnerable fled in the path of the love he felt for this woman right now. Absently he lifted a hand to caress her cheek as he replied silkily, "I love you too...Hermione," before giving her a kiss that she would never forget.

&&&&&&&

In the following days, Severus often found himself thinking about Hermione. He just couldn't get her off his mind. His thoughts kept drifting back to the passion filled night and the sound of her voice so confidently affirming she loved him. These thoughts tended to put him in a much better mood than usual during his classes.

It did not escape his students notice either. They especially noticed when Mathew Babcock's cauldron exploded for the fifth time that year, and Snape only took off fifteen points with no detention. While this new side of the potions master astounded them, none cared to comment in fear of bringing back the old Snape.

His radical new behavior and less surly attitude was not lost on his colleagues either. His new found humanity seemed to confuse Professors Sprout and Flitwick, while McGonagall, Pomfrey and Dumbledore fought to hide knowing smiles.

Hermione noticed the changes as well, but chose to ignore the reactions of the other staff members. They all knew his past and therefore how she felt about him, but if they wanted to know more they would just have to ask, because she wasn't going to volunteer the information. If Severus being in love made him a nicer person, she was the last one to complain.

_It's actually kind of cute, to see him this way,_ she thought as she watched him stare into space over his plate of eggs and toast. As the owls appeared to deliver the morning mail, she reached over and put a hand on his knee. He gave a startled jump as he came out of his thoughts and started to frown, before seeing that it was her and giving an imperceptible smile instead. She smiled back and said, "The mails here. I wonder what's in the Prophet today. More idiots being elected into the Ministry, I wonder? If there is one more article exalting that moron Fudge, I'm canceling the subscription." Severus just rolled his eyes in agreement.

The tawny brow owl landed neatly between the pitcher of coffee and the jar of orange marmalade, offering the rolled up Daily Prophet to Hermione. She took and placed the requisite number of knuts in its leg pouch. As the owl took off, she unrolled the paper and stared in horror at the front page

After several moments, she recovered enough to flip to the enclosed story. When she gasped out loud Severus turned to her and said, "What is this time?"

She turned to him, a stricken look in her eyes. She blinked at him and whispered, "They're dead."

He looked at her in confusion and when she didn't specify who had died, he took the paper out of her hands and read:

**Muggleborn Suicides: Five dead**

_Tragedy has struck this past month, writes _Marissa Scribbler_. Arrilla Remler, 21, Natalie Crustlor, 20, Belinda Mudwallop, 23, Stirina Spooner, 20, and Falawen Wenchester, 20, has been reported dead. Official investigations have proven the deaths to be suicides by poisoning and drowning. The funerals were limited to family and close friends. _

_While the loss of ones so young, have hit the community hard, we must look beyond the pain, and ask ourselves why this had to happen. The answer lies in the connections between the girls. The only similarities besides age and being of muggle parentage, is that all five were or were going to be married under the recently enacted and highly controversial Muggleborn Marriage Act._

_This law required anyone of muggleborn descent to forcibly marry any witch or wizard of all wizarding descent who petitions them. There are several requirements to the law including the productions of one male and one female child within five years. The law also requires direct physical contact on threat of extreme even deadly pain. _

_Further interviews with friends and family have provided much evidence that the Marriage Act may be responsible for the suicides. All five of the girls have been outwardly against the Law and were known to be unhappy with their new and future husbands, who were complete strangers to them. _

_Belinda Mudwallop and Stirina Spooner, both married, were reported to have gone into a deep depression just before their weddings. Contact with family became infrequent. Marcus Muller, Belinda's father, commented that, "She just stopped calling. We got no visits, no call in the fire, not even a letter. One minute she was there, the next zip...nothing."_

_The obvious connections between the law and the suicides have caused several groups in the community to protest this possibly hazardous law. Mother to seven and wife to Ministry worker, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley commented, "This law is an abomination. It is the exploitation of human beings to breed like cattle. I'm all for purebloods and muggleborns marrying, but love and children should never be under the jurisdiction of the Ministry."_

_In response to the out cry of protest, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has called a hearing to discuss the Marriage Act. Anyone who wishes to attend may do so at noon in two weeks on Tuesday, November 17 in Courtroom 7 at the Ministry of Magic._

Severus looked up from the article, and looked at his wife. She still looked a little shocked, but a steely look had come over her features as well. Answering the unspoken question in his eyes, she said, "I want to go."

He gazed at her piercingly, trying to perceive her motive for want to go, but couldn't decipher it from her mind. Finally he just nodded in agreement. At the very least it should prove interesting.

&&&&&&&

"Minister, are you saying that the so called pureblooded families are superior to muggleborns of first or second generation?" asked Hermione. She was currently standing at a podium facing the entire Wizengamot. She was oblivious to the murmur of voices behind her. She was solely focused on the ruddy purple face of the Minister of Magic.

He blustered and turned a darker shade of plum as he fought to comment without yelling, "Not what meant at all. I was only saying that as the smaller group it should be the wizarding family that gets to choose the intended partner. That no way implies inferiority." He glared back at her, knowing that it was not a strong enough argument.

Hermione was also getting angry. She was tired of this round about that the arguments had been taking. Fudge was just too pompous and big headed to admit that he was wrong in passing the law in the first place. Determined to bring this to an end and win she made a final argument, "It is implied by the way the law was written. The _muggleborn _can not choose unless more than one applicant is given. The _muggleborn_ is punished by pain if there is failure to have physical contact. If this law were fair both parties would have to agree to the marriage. The punishment would include both or would not exist at all. Many people have or will be forced to marry someone they don't know or possibly hate. There would be no escaping them. You would either die, get punished by pain, or live in the constant shadow of a marriage they don't want, with a husband or wife they didn't want, and children they did not choose to have. It is taking away all human rights to choose who to love or how to live. I realize that I am a lucky one. I found happiness in my marriage, but in the beginning neither of us were happy. I was being forced to marry my former teacher. He was forced by the will of his father to marry a former student. We protested to each other. We begged a way out, but none came. I found love, but those Arrilla Remler, Natalie Crustlo, Belinda Mudwallop, Stirina Spooner, and Falawen Wenchester chose to die rather than live with a man they didn't love. This law is wrong. You know it, I know it and everyone else her knows it. You know what you have to do, so do it." As she finished the crowd seated behind her let out a almighty roar of approval.

Sitting in her seat next to Severus, she blushed when she noticed that all the purple robed figures seated on the tiers behind Fudge and everyone else were on their feet and applauding her.

The Minister was still an eye smarting shade of magenta as the gathered crowd returned to their seats. With a withering look at Hermione, he barked, "Having heard all the arguments the Wizengamot will retire for deliberation." With that said, the purple robed officials filed from the room.

A tension filled half hour later, they filed back in and took their former seats. Hermione stared at Fudge for some hint of what had been decided, but he was stony faced and unreadable. After a moment, he raised his gavel and with two sharp raps said, "We have reached a decision." He paused as the room fell silent in anticipations. Hermione had a death grip on Severus hand, which he returned.

"In light of the evidence and arguments provided, it is the Wizengamot's decision that the Muggleborn Marriage Act, Law 43,211,987, is to be repealed. All marriages and contracts are hereby void. Any couples that wish to remain married must reregister with the Marriage Records and Registry. Any couple married under the Marriage Act must present themselves to the Registry to have the Contact Bond removed. Dismissed," he finished, with a bang of his gavel.

&&&&&&&

Later that day, Severus and Hermione found themselves seated in front of the fire in their quarters. As they had so often found themselves as of late, they were snuggled together at one end of the couch, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. They sat in silence, lost in individual thoughts.

Finally Severus spoke, "What do you want to do?" She pulled back a bit so as to be able to look at his face. At her you-should-know-the-answer-to-that-one look, he said, "I realize that I love you and that you said you love me, but are you sure? And I don't just mean do you love me the way you loved me as Elizabeth. We proved that the other night. I need to know that this isn't just some overgrown crush you possibly had on me from school. I need to know that this will last, because I lost you once and I would hate to have gotten you back, just to find out you don't love me and lose you again. I need proof that it will work."

"I..." she stuttered. For a moment she was lost as to what she could do to prove that she truly loved him. It was one thing for her to know that they would live happily ever after and have seven children, but with out little Elizabeth here to give testimony and her open dislike of divination, he wasn't likely to believe that she knew the future. Then it hit her; the rose.

She smiled and stood. Carefully she removed the white rose from its place on the mantle. Severus made a slight move as if to stop her but halted as turned to him. For a second the blossom remained white, before suddenly turning a deep red. Holding the rose in both hands she sat on the couch again, facing Severus. Her love for him was echoed by the rose, and showed in her eyes, as she said, "You gave me this rose the day you declared that you loved me. The only difference between now and then is my name. It turned this color once before too. You told me the darker the red the stronger the love. This is as dark as it can get. I love you with all my heart Severus Snape. But if this is not enough proof, this should be. Give me your hand."

Severus obediently held out his hand, palm up. Taking a deep breath, she placed the rose in his large palm and then covered it with her own. For a half a second she thought it wasn't going to work. But then suddenly the red began to fade from the petals as they turned a bright shimmering gold. Severus just stared at their rose entwined hands.

After a couple minutes, he seemed to return to reality as he breathed, "What does it mean? I've never seen it turn gold." He looked at her for an explanation.

She smiled at him and explained, "I saw it turn gold once. It only happened when we both held it at the same time, like when we were kissing or something. I looked it up once, back then, but for some reason, I felt that it was wrong to tell you. Probably because I knew I was going to have to leave and didn't want to make it worse than it already was. I'm rambling aren't I?" Smiling ruefully she continued, "It means we're soul mates. The color gold when applied to an emotions spell means purity or true love. It would only show gold if held by two people who were destined to love each other. It was because of this that I chose you despite everything against it. I love you and no other. So, while I would love to get rid of this Contact Bond, because we might someday like to spend a night apart, under no circumstances, am I getting out of this marriage."

For few seconds he didn't reply, only stared at the still gold rose in their clasped hands. Slowly a smile crept across his face. He raised his head and their eyes locked He leaned forward and softly kissed her and whispered against her lips, "Deal."

&&&&&&&

A/N: Hey! So there it is. The rose finally made a reappearance. He knows now.

So I finally got my website up and running. I see that some of you have been visiting my pics page. Thanks. From now on anyone wanting to see the pics of the dresses must go to the website. I will not be emailing them to anyone anymore. I kept missing people. It was too hard to keep track. Anyway the site is www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)barqhorse(slash)index(dot)html. Talk to y'all later. Please review as always.


	28. Questions

A/N: Once again thanks for all the reviews. I realize that the ending to the last chapter was a bit lame. So in the near future I am planning on going through the entire story and fixing small errors and improving certain scenes which turned out lame or out of sync with the rest. Please be patient with me on that score.

June W: I have finally got the story in a one document form. Look on my website on the My Fanfiction link. Please read the instructions for downloading carefully as do it incorrectly may cause my site to shut down for the rest of the day. It is only going to contain the story up until the currently posted chapter. So look for updates as I post.

Stephme: I am sorry to hear that you got a virus. If it was indeed from my website, I apologize. I did not purposely put it there. If it happens again tell me. I am not an expert on viruses but I will get help if my site is truly spreading one. It comes from lack of security, but what can you expect with a free website.

To anyone interested: My website now includes a downloadable version of "Hello" by Evanescence, featured in Ch. 20. I highly recommend this song to anyone, even if it is a little depressing. The site also includes an up-to-date downloadable copy of this story in one word document. It currently is 171 pages long (not including this chap) and is 628 KB. So please be patient in the downloading process. Please read downloading instructions carefully before clicking the link. The site address is : www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)barqhorse(slash)fanfic(dot)html

Thanks as always to my beta BadBugz.

&&&&&&&

Chapter 28: Questions

&&&&&&&

Hermione hugged herself in an attempt to ward off the chill. The waiting room for the couples gathered to have the Marriage Bond removed was freezing despite all the warm bodies. Severus noticed her shivering in the seat next to him and deftly conjured up an extra fur-lined cloak. She smiled up at him in thanks as he wrapped it around her shoulders.

Warmer, she let her attention wander to the couples surrounding her. She noticed that many of the women had a look of relieved happiness, while their partners looked a bit disgruntled. She recognized several of them as students she had seen a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts. Some of the pairs she knew to be together were not sitting together and were instead several rows apart on opposite sides of the room.

Slowly, one by one, the couples were called in, though the room never seemed to empty. They passed the time discussing the students and how this school year was turning out so far. After a while they lapsed back into silence. After an hour or so had passed, a ministry witch dressed in the official deep scarlet robes of the newly created Marriage and Family Regulation Department stepped out of the office and raised a long parchment list. She studied it for a moment and called out, "Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape."

Together they rose and headed up the aisle towards the witch. She gestured at the open door behind her and they proceeded through. The room seemed to be filled to the brim with stacks of files and large trash bins filled with what looked like torn up marriage contracts. One basket stood to the left of the witch's oak desk. It was noticeably emptier. The label on the outside read, RENEWED MARRIAGES.

Another red garbed wizard sat behind a large mahogany desk cluttered with parchment. He looked a bit frazzled as he shuffled through a stack of files, muttering to himself, "Where...no...that's not it...where is...ah... here we go! Yes, ah, Mr. and Mrs. Snape, is it?" He looked up at them and smiled kindly. He gestured at the two chintz chairs in front of the desk as he said, "Please be seated and we get to business."

Once they had seated themselves, he flipped open the file and after reading a bit, looked back up and said, "So first things first, do you want to dissolve this marriage?" He was looking at Hermione pointedly, expecting that, as the muggleborn party and female, she would not wish to continue being married to a pureblood man twice her age, especially one that looked like he would bite your head off just for breathing.

She flitted an ironic smile at Severus, before saying, "No, we wish to stay married." The wizard looked shocked for a moment and she distinctly heard the witch's quill and parchment hit the floor behind them. The wizard cleared his throat a few times as he composed himself and drew out a blank sheet of parchment. He pointed his wand at it and muttered an incantation. Instantly, glittering black ink appeared on the page. Reading the heading upside down, Hermione realized that it was another marriage contract.

He looked at them and cleared his throat one more time before saying, "Well then, let's see. That will require a new contract being signed by both parties. Is the marriage continuance consented on both sides?"

Severus gave him the patented Slytherin sneer and said, "Of course. What are the parameters of this contract?"

The wizard gulped at the severe look on the professor's face, and hastily said, "Um...unlike the contract signed previously, this is just the generic marriage agreement, saying that both parties consent to the marriage, and swear to up hold their duties to each other and to any future offspring that may result,providing shelter, food and education, if the child should prove magical, etc. Children are not required in this contract, nor is...ah...physical contact. This contract also doesn't stop you from ever absolving the marriage should you wish to do so."

When he finished, Hermione asked, "What happens with the old contract? Do we still have to follow any of the rules set by Severus' father?"

He shook his head and replied, "No. The old contract is null and void. Speaking of which..." He pointed his wand at the file containing what Hermione assumed was the old contract. He muttered an incantation and parchment lifted itself into the air where it proceeded to tear itself into tiny shreds before floating to the nearest trash bin. He smiled at them and said, "There that's taken care of. Now, to remove the Bond. Hold still please. One...two...three...irradicus attaché."

As he finished the spell and wand movement, Hermione and Severus felt a release of tension, as if a string tied tightly had been severed. Hermione realized that she no longer felt as if she were fighting against a tow that led to Severus. She hadn't even realized the feeling was there. They shook themselves, slightly uncomfortable in their own skins.

The wizard smiled at them again reassuringly, and said, "The feeling wears off in a few minutes. Now all that's left is to sign the new contract." He flipped the paper around to face them and handed them both a quill and a bottle of ink. Severus leaned forward to read it first and saw Hermione do the same. The contract was just as the wizard had said, nothing more, nothing less. He leaned back slightly and dipped the quill tip in the ink. Hermione watched him as he signed the contract with economy of movement that comes from years in potions making. Finished he laid down the quill and turned to her. When she did not instantly begin to sign, Severus felt a pang of fear. _She's having second thoughts. She doesn't really want to stay married. Why isn't she signing? _All this rushed through his mind in the split second before she dipped her quill and wrote her name. When she had finished, Severus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

The red-robed official congratulated them and told them they were officially remarried. As he said the words, the contract glowed brightly and neatly folded itself in thirds before flying to the half empty basket and settling itself in the bottom. The wizard smiled at them both and wished them happiness in their marriage, though he did not look at Severus while he said this.

The witch escorted them to a door opposite the one they had entered by, which opened to reveal a stairway. She instructed them on how to get to the lifts to the atrium before returning to the office. As the door closed behind her, Severus and Hermione looked at each other for one silent moment before embracing each other in a passionate kiss to rival their wedding day. When they came up for air, they separated but still held eachother's hands and headed up the stairs.

&&&&&&&

Number 12, Grimauld Place had changed quite a bit in the last three years. The railings and floors glowed with polish. The walls were painted in bright welcoming colors. The kitchen was lit cozily, magical light globes hanging near the ceiling. After Sirius' death in the Department of Mysteries, Number 12 had gone to Harry. He had made it his goal to make the place a home that Sirius would have enjoyed. Over the summer between their sixth and seventh year, they had managed to pry Mrs. Black's portrait and the Black family tree off the wall. They were currently stored in a double locked cabinet in the attic, along with the old house elf heads. To Hermione's grief and everyone else's relief, Kreacher had died when a shelf loaded with boxes collapsed on him.

The gathered crowd in the kitchen showed improvement as well. The Order of the Phoenix had expanded. All the Weasleys, including Ginny, were now members along with Harry and Hermione. They had been successful in recruiting several other ministry workers, aurors and the like, as well as a few others who were trusted by Dumbledore.

Fred and George had been decidedly disappointed that most of the Order's work was, as they put it, boring. But they continued to help in anyway they could. Most of it was listening for news and some illegal experimenting that Severus suspected may have had to do with some of their newest practical jokes, which when used improperly could be lethal weapons.

Severus came out of his contemplation, to his wife saying, "Do we know who they are talking about? Or are we just going on hearsay?"

Draco, the newest member of the Order and spy on Voldemort, shook his head and replied, "No names were mentioned in what I heard. I am definitely sure that the Avery and MacNair were planning a kidnapping though. It's supposed to happen sometime around Hogwarts' Christmas break. That made me suspect that is was someone at the school. If they are waiting until break, then that means the person is going to be busy and enclosed in the school until then."

Lupin looked at Severus from the other end of the table and asked, "Have you heard anything about this kidnapping, Snape?" The death of Sirius and a few wise words from Dumbledore had calmed much of the hatred between the old enemies. While Severus still despised and feared the werewolf half of the other wizard, he no longer blamed the childhood prank on the human part.

So it was with less venom that had ventured into previous conversations that he responded, "Vague rumors only. A few of the underling informants, who are not of the inner circle of Death Eaters, have mentioned possible plans, but no one higher has confirmed anything to me. Either I am not trusted as I once was, or I am to have nothing to do with the actual kidnapping. If Draco's information is correct then there is indeed going to be one and by the upper levels of Death Eaters, which means the Dark Lord himself gives it great import."

McGonagall, sitting between Molly Weasley and Remus, said, "Without a name we can't very well protect this person. We need confirmation before a plan of action can be put in place. Let's not forget the disaster with the Rothchilds. We had the wrong information so instead of protecting the one we thought they wanted, we lost an entire family."

"A point to be considered," inserted Albus. "So we must all keep our eyes and ears open for any information that can identify the kidnap-to-be. Remember to confirm all sources. No half-bits of information. We need solid evidence on this one. Unfortunately, with Cornelius still being stubborn on mass protection, we can only do so much without being arrested. So keep low and if you hear anything, you know who to contact. Understood? Alright, meeting adjourned. Now Molly has a wonderful smelling stew going, if anyone wishes to stay for dinner. Is that fresh bread I smell?"

Half the people in the room filtered out into the hall, careful to leave the house in a manner not to alert the muggles on the street outside. Harry stayed of course, since he lived there, along with Ron, and was talking to Mad-Eye Moody. The rest of the Weasleys stayed, the twins and Ginny promptly sat down to play a game of Bat-Bludgers, a game invented by the twins involving two miniature bludgers and a number of enchanted miniature rubber bats flying around a chess board with attached obstacles. Lupin gratefully accepted a steaming bowl of stew as he launched into a conversation with Arthur Weasley. Mundungus Fletcher was sleeping at one end of the table while Kingsley and Minerva were discussing something, futily trying to hear eachother over Mundungus' snores.

Severus gave Molly a slight nod of thanks as she set a bowl of stew and a chunk of crusty bread in front of him. He had stayed for meals at Grimauld Place ever since he married Hermione. She always insisted on staying and in the beginning he had felt obliged to stay with her. Now he stayed because he liked the food as well.

Hermione was about to reach for her spoon as well when Mrs. Weasley tapped her on the shoulder and asked to speak to her. Surprised, Hermione stood up and followed her out into the hall. As the door to the kitchen cutting off the sound of talking and laughter, Hermione looked at the red-headed mother of her friends. She looked the same as she always had, but for once she wasn't smiling. She was frowning concernedly and before Hermione could ask what was wrong, she said, "How are you doing, dear? Is everything going all right?"

Hermione had the feeling that she wasn't necessarily asking about life in general. She had a hunch that it had something to do with Severus, or rather her being married to him. Mrs. Weasley had been one of the loudest protestor of the Marriage Act. She smiled reassuringly at the older woman and replied, "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I couldn't be happier."

A disbelieving look passed over Molly's face, as she said, "Are you quite sure? I don't mean to pry, but how could you be happy with that man?"

Hermione's smile widened as she asked, "What do you know about Severus' past, Mrs. Weasley? About his school life I mean."

The witch looked surprised at this question, but answered, "Not much, beyond that he went to school with James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. He doesn't talk about himself much. Why do you ask?

"There was another that he went to school with. Her name was Elizabeth Gordon and they were sweethearts in their seventh year. They were both very much in love. They even got engaged. Unfortunately, she appeared to have died shortly before school ended." Mrs. Weasley gasped in sympathy. Hermione continued, "I say _appeared_ because she didn't really die. You see, she was from a different time. A future time. She had to go back. So she faked her death with Dumbledore's help. Up until this last Halloween, Severus believed Elizabeth to be dead."

Molly looked at her curiously, "What do you mean until Halloween? Did she come back? How? Who is she?" Hermione looked her straight in the eyes, her entire expression saying that she already knew. She looked confused for a moment, then it suddenly hit her, "YOU! You were Elizabeth? He loved you?"

"Yes, and still does, as I love him. We both chose to stay married. I was not forced or tricked into it. It is purely a marriage of love at this point," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

Molly looked relieved and after a moment gave the younger witch a hug and a smile saying, "Well, I don't quite see the attraction, but ...if you are happy and he is happy then I guess I can't complain. I had always kind of hoped you would marry Ron."

Hermione laughed and said, "I know, but we tried dating and it was a disaster. We were always fighting about one thing or another. I got the feeling that he resented my higher school marks and study habits more as a couple than as friends."

Molly ruefully shook her head, "I see the point. He may not have gotten the top marks but you can't help but love him. You know...there is always Harry." Hermione just rolled her eyes as they headed back to the kitchen.

&&&&&&&

The room was surprisingly brightly lit for the person who sat in the chair by the fireplace. Most would associate him with dark, damp places full of dead and rotting things. But like everyone else, he was still a man, if not fully human. He liked his creature comforts as much as the next person. After all, only the best could go to Lord Voldemort.

There was another man in the room. Surrounded as he was by the rich green brocaded and black furniture, he seemed out of place in his coal-black hooded robe and terror-inducing silver mask. Though no feature but height could be distinguished, the Dark Lord knew very well who was under the hood.

This particular Death Eater had once been accused of conspiring with Lord Voldemort, but had pleaded innocent and released for lack of evidence. On the Dark Lord's return, he was caught red-handed in the Department of Mysteries and this time sent to prison without trial. But the guards of Azkaban had their loyalties straight and all the accused Death Eaters, past and present, were released. This one went underground, plotting with the Dark Lord and silently working on black-mailing and threatening others into supporting his master.

Some considered Lucius Malfoy to be his second in command. In truth, he was simply the highest ranked Death Eater of the inner circle. The Dark Lord had no second in command. Voldemort trusted few and even those he did could easily have his suspicion turned upon them. Only this man kneeling in front of him, did he trust completely. "There is a problem, Lucius," he hissed.

"A problem, my Lord?" Malfoy asked. Though powerful in the outside world, here he was just insignificant, he was just a tool to be used for the Dark Lord's purpose.

"Yes, Lucius, a problem. The plans to kidnap the girl have leaked to the Outer Circle. Too many know of the details. That fool Dumbledore and his precious Potter most likely know about it already. Avery talks too much for his own good. He has been notified of his mistake." Behind the mask, Lucius' mouth tightened grimly. He knew that any 'mistakes' were punished severely. Avery was probably lucky to still be alive.

"What can I do to help, my Lord?" he asked sycophantically.

The wizard formerly called Tom Riddle, answered, "The damage may be too great to continue on with the current plan. But, there may be another way. It will still involve kidnapping the girl, but by different means. We will go the direct approach. In two weeks I will summon you and Severus Snape to me. We will discuss the plan more then."

Malfoy decided that it would be worth the risk to ask, "Snape, Master. Is it wise to involve him? I do not believe him to be as trustworthy as he once was."

For a moment if seemed that he had overstepped his ground, but his master replied, "What you say may be true? I too have doubted his excuses when I returned to my body. But if my plan succeeds, it will give me what I want and prove his loyalty. Yes, the fate of Severus Snape depends on this. Now go."

Lucius stood quickly and bowed as he backed his way out of the room. You never turn your back to the Dark Lord. As the ebony door closed behind him, he smiled and thought, _Severus will never know what hit him_, as he apparated to his mansion.

&&&&&&&

As November came to a close, winter took a firm hold on Hogwarts. It was snowing every other day and chilly drafts found its way into the castle despite large amounts of warming charms. To attempt to ward off the chill, every fireplace was filled to the brim with a blazing fire 24 hours a day. So it was with much relief that Hermione and Severus retreated to their quarters after a day spent in their chilly classrooms.

They sat in comfortable silence as they worked on their separate grading and planning. After a while, Severus looked up from a phenomenally dismal third year's essay on poisons and their antidotes, to see that Hermione was not grading but rather staring into the fire in thought. When she did not move for several minutes, except to blink slowly, he said, "What are you thinking about?" She blinked twice and suddenly was looking at him. She took a moment to register his question as she shook her head, clearing her mind.

She gave him a weak smile, and replied, "Just stuff. Mostly about the Order. Okay, mostly about you."

He raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile and asked, "What about me?" He got up and sat next her on the couch, moving over a stack of graded papers.

"I was wondering...why did you became a Death Eater, and what made you want to quit?" she watched his face for signs of anger.

Finally after a long moment, he broke the silence, his voice clipped with suppressed memories and emotion, "You."

She looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean me? To which question? How did I cause you to be a Death Eater?"

He looked at her for a moment, before looking away. It was easier if he didn't look at her. Voice tight he began, "It wasn't you personally. It was more your death. When you died...when I thought you were dead, I swore to myself never to let another get attached. There was too much danger of getting hurt. I felt lost after school. My home was not exactly welcoming and I didn't have many friends. My future was supposed to involve you, but with you gone, I had nothing. Malfoy once mentioned an opportunity to join a group. It was ideal for what I wanted at the time. They needed a potions maker, someone who was skilled and liked the Dark Arts, willing to do experiments on the side. Later I found out what it really was, but by then I was in too deep to get out alive."

"Instead of thinking about who I was working for, I just focused on my potions. I had quickly raised my status to the Inner Circle. It was then that I overheard Lucius talking about you and how you died. He claimed to be responsible. He mentioned telling you something that might have made you suicide. I laid the blame on him for my problems, starting with losing you. Everything seemed to come back to him. By then I had realized what a mistake it had been to follow Malfoy in anything. I had seen and committed horrors that would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. I was desperate for a way out, but I had blocked out all clear thought, lost in my hatred for Lucius and the charade of being his friend. When I heard that the Dark Lord was planning to murder the Potters, I was reminded of you and how much you were friends with them. It would also resolve my debt to James Potter for him helping rescue me from Lupin. I resolved that the only thing to do was to honor your friendship with them and to warn them. I went to Dumbledore and confessed to everything. He swore to protect me and the Potters went into hiding. But that damned Pettigrew revealed their hiding place and a week later the Potters were dead and the Dark Lord was gone. I was free of him, if not from my conscience. I blamed myself for my youthful stupidity and blindness. But you were truly the one responsible. By dying, you doomed me, and by your memory, saved me." Finished, he stared into the fire, unable to look at the revulsion and hate he expected to see on her face, for what he had become.

He was surprised when she reached forward and gently touched his face. Startled, he looked at her and found only love shining in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Looking him straight in the eyes, she whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" he snapped mournfully, his voice thick with self-loathing and regret.

"For telling me. And being strong enough to go on. For remembering my friends in a time of crisis. For loving me enough to wait for me. It may have hurt over the years, but the experience has made you who you are. Without it, you would not be the man I love. For that, I say thank you."

He searched her face for hidden signs of taunting, but found only compassion. Slowly the anger at himself left him, and he felt a peace that had evaded him for 20 years. Eyes gleaming, he asked, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

A slow mischievous smile played across her lips as she said, "You could show me." So he did.

&&&&&&&

The next evening, their private dinner was interrupted as Severus grasped his left arm, hissing in pain. As the pain receded to a sharp prickling, he got up and went to the bedroom. They both knew that he must go. It was unusual for Severus to be summoned on a weeknight. This may be the opportunity for him to discover more of the kidnapping. He had been carefully asking questions, but suddenly no one seemed to know anything or was no longer talking about it.

He came back out wearing the long dark robes that were the Death Eaters' uniform. The silver mask was in his hand. He never wore it in her presence, knowing that it disturbed her to see him that way.

He paused by her for a moment and swiftly gave her a kiss that she returned wholeheartedly. As he pulled back she said, "Be careful. I don't want to you to come back like you did the last time you were summoned."

His lips tightened grimly in remembrance. He too did not wish to end up half dead in the Hospital Wing, with only Hermione to bring him back. He smiled slightly at her and replied, "I won't if can help it. I love you and will never leave you willingly."

She smiled, though her eyes were sad, as she said, "I will hold you to that. I love you too." After a last brief kiss, he strode out the door. Sighing, she settled herself for a long night of waiting up for him. She could never sleep knowing he was out there. She reached for a large tome on advances in transfiguration as she absently finished her plate of shepherd's pie, for the moment pushing back her worries.

On the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, a black shrouded figure raised his hood and disappeared into thin air.

&&&&&&&

Severus steeled his mind, as he entered the room containing his former Master. He approached the horrifying figure cautiously, kneeling about four feet away before crawling forward and mock kissing the hem of the plush grey velvet robes. For a second he felt like throwing up, but controlled the urge as he backed up and stood, bowing. "Master, you summoned me?" he said, no hint of the revulsion for this creature in his voice.

"Indeed, Severus," hissed Voldemort, red eyes flashing with some amusement. "I am in need of your services, though not the usual one. It is not a potion I need, but a person. Surely you have heard the rumors that someone was to be kidnapped to help me gain power. While these rumors have ruined the original plans, I have been able to salvage some of it. This is to be your task."

This was it. The information the Order had been waiting for. Keeping the expectancy out of his voice he asked, "Which task is it you wish from me, Master?"

The pasty white faced revealed nothing of the shock about to be delivered as he said, "Bring me..."

&&&&&&

Remus Lupin and Harry Potter were happily sharing a glass of brandy with the Headmaster, when their conversation was interrupted by the office door suddenly swinging open. Both wizards relaxed as the door revealed Professor Snape. It was obvious why he was there, as he was still clad in his dark robes, though the silver mask was clutched in his hand.

Dumbledore instantly stood, much to Harry and Lupin's surprise. But Albus had noticed what the others had not. Severus was pale, even more that usual. He also looked like he had been badly shocked by something. In a calming voice, he asked, "Severus, did you have something to tell me?"

Severus blinked rapidly, not seeing where he was. Suddenly his eyes refocused and he seemed to come to himself. His voice was steady as he replied, "I know who they want to kidnap."

At this Lupin and Harry snapped their attention to Snape. Still calm, Dumbledore asked, "Who is it, Severus?"

Snape hesitated for a moment, as he looked from Lupin to Harry and back to Dumbledore. Softly, as if it pained him to say it, he whispered, "Hermione."

&&&&&&

A/N: Okay. So that was predictable. But remember its supposed to be a cliché, which is by nature predictable. Ten points to the one who can guess the next predictable cliché. Sorry this took so long. I kept getting interrupted and the computer wouldn't let me in to use Word. Plus my internet kept shutting down every time I tried to attach the file to email my beta. shakes fist angrily at computer Anyway, hope you liked it. It may be a bit before ch. 29. I need to brainstorm some more. As always feel free to review and recommend any good reads. For a listing check out my two C2 communities. (See bio page)


	29. The Unforeseen

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I am surprised that no one came up with the next cliché but you did come up with the one for ch. 30. Anyway, to answer a question: Kidnapping gives Voldemort power by giving him a bargaining chip to Harry. He is assuming, like Rita Skeeter, that he loves Hermione and would do anything to get her back, misinformation provided by Draco of course. So he is going to draw Harry out into the open by threatening to kill Hermione. Fuller details will come in the following scenes. So, read on.

&&&&&&&

Chapter 29: The Unforeseen

&&&&&&&

_Previously..._

_Severus blinked rapidly, not seeing where he was. Suddenly his eyes refocused and he seemed to come to himself. His voice was steady as he replied, "I know who they want to kidnap." _

_At this Lupin and Harry snapped there attention to Snape. Still calm, Dumbledore asked, "Who is it, Severus?"_

_Snape hesitated for a moment, as he looked from Lupin to Harry and back to Dumbledore. Softly, as if it pained him to say it, he said, "Hermione."_

&&&&&&&

"WHAT!" yelled Harry. Both he and Remus jumped to there feet as Severus collapsed into a chair. Dumbledore alone stayed calm, as if he had expected this. In a completely un-Snape-like fashion, to Harry's way of thinking, Severus seemed to wilt into the chair hiding his face behind his pale hands.

Meanwhile Harry was still ranting, "Who? When? For Merlin's sake, WHY?!" For a long moment the room was silent, before Snape looked back up, hatred, anger, and pain smoldering in his eyes. Feeling as if Snape had dealt him a physical blow, Harry stepped back as his former professor said, "To get to you, and to test me."

Severus turned to Dumbledore and said, "He suspects me, Albus. Lucius Malfoy was there and was reeking of satisfaction that even the most un-empathetic person could feel. Malfoy has never trusted me, knowing him he probably suggested this to the Dark Lord just to get me killed." Sneering at the depravity of the situation, he continued, "The Dark Lord believes he can gain a foothold over Potter by holding Hermione hostage, in the belief that Potter would go charging blindly into battle to save his friend." The expression on Harry's face attested to this belief.

Dumbledore looked at him gravely as the other two wizards stared at him in horrified shock. Sighing heavily, Albus asked, "Who are the kidnappers? How is the kidnapping supposed to happen? Did you find out how long we have to counter this?"

Pain flashed across Severus' face before returning to its normally grim expression as he answered, "The Dark Lord wishes...for _me_ to bring Hermione before him on the December 26." Giving a humorless smile, he added, "As he so wittingly put it he is giving me Christmas Day to enjoy with my wife."

"You can't do it. He'll kill her," Harry stated vehemently.

"I realize that Potter. I no more wish to do it than you want me to," Snape snapped.

Finally Remus spoke, "What are you going to tell Hermione?"

Snape's head snapped around as he barked, "I am not going to tell her."

Remus raised one eyebrow questioningly, saying, "You can't possibly believe that this can be kept from her. It will come up in the Order meetings for one thing. For another, I know for a fact that she is the one person who will be able to see past that stone façade you wear around the rest of us. She'll be able to tell that something is bothering you. You are going to _kidnap_ her. That is not something you can hide from her."

Snape glared at him, looking like he would argue back. Shooting one last hateful look at the other man, he slumped, defeated, as Albus quietly said, "She has to be told Severus." Knowing that he would put up no more arguments, Dumbledore turned to Remus and Harry, "I'm calling a meeting of the Order. Spread the word to everyone to be at headquarters this Saturday." He paused, looking at Severus for a moment before adding, "Let's try to keep the details to a minimum until the meeting. We never know who may be listening."

Nodding, Harry and Lupin left. For a long moment Severus and Albus sat in silence, unmoving. Deftly Albus rose and went to the table by the fire. There had been too many scenes just like this one. With a depressed and horror-shocked Severus silently coping, sitting across from an understanding and forgiving Dumbledore. After twenty years of doing this he knew exactly what the younger man needed. Silently Dumbledore poured a glass of brandy and handed it to an equally mute Severus.

&&&&&&&

Hermione woke the next morning, comforted by the fact that Severus had returned home safely. Despite all her best resolutions she had fallen asleep on the couch, where Severus found her. She could tell something was bothering him, but had been too tired to ask him about it, before falling asleep in his arms.

Careful not to wake him, she slipped out of bed. As she stood upright she was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea, for a moment her mind jumped to the memory of the Marriage Bond, but logic kicked back in and she fought down the urge to throw up. Slowly she made her way over to the wardrobe. As she dressed the queasiness stayed with her. Thinking about breakfast just made it worse. So opting to skip the morning meal she made her way to the Hospital Wing for a potion.

Twenty minutes later she found herself staring at the mediwitch in horrified amazement. "What do you mean pregnant?" she cried, almost shouting.

Madame Pomfrey just rolled her eyes in exasperation as she said, "You know perfectly well what I said. You're pregnant, dear. And if you are as honorable as I know you to be, with Severus' child. Though how you could possibly be attracted enough is beyond the rest of us." This last she said with an ironic smile, that did nothing to divert Hermione's anxiety.

The younger witch bit her lip nervously as she whispered, "I don't understand _how _though. We always...er...I always took the contraceptive potion before. That stuff is strong enough to stop a giant from getting pregnant." She looked at Poppy, beseeching her for the answer.

The mediwitch frown for a moment, before saying, "Well, the potion can't be countered, so that means you didn't use it at least once. Can you think of anytime you got....er...carried away?" She wrinkled her nose in slight distaste as she hastily avoided unpleasant thoughts.

Hermione shook her head saying, "Never. I can specifically remember taking it....wait, Halloween." She frowned tight lipped as she tried to remember the details of that night.

Poppy frowned in confusion, "What about Halloween? You were at the party that night weren't you? As I recall you and Severus weren't ...on friendly terms at that time."

"You're right," Hermione said. "But the night after, I was in here. The Marriage Bond was causing me pain. Severus took me back to our rooms. We ...uh... got carried away as you put it. Anyway, I didn't take the potion that night."

Poppy nodded, "That had to be it then. The baby should be due some time in July then." She paused and said, "Unless you don't want to keep it."

Startled Hermione looked up at the older witch, "No. I want to keep it."

"Severus may have different feelings about it. He never did like children much," Poppy said, smiling ruefully.

Hermione smiled back, a mischievous glint in her eye, "He'll have to get used to it. I'll make him change his mind."

The mediwitch handed her a potion for the morning sickness, guiding her to the door, as she said, "I don't doubt that you will, child."

&&&&&&&

Despite her words to Poppy, Hermione felt anything but sure that she could convince Severus to like children. Obviously he got over it, if they had seven children in the future, but that didn't change his feelings about them now. Some how, she had to tell him, and soon. Before he realized what her getting sick in the morning meant. The problem was how to do it so he wouldn't blow up in her face.

Nervous that he would be able to read something in her face, she avoided him for the rest of the day. Anxiety made her jumpy and finally she dismissed her last class early just to get some peace. She mulled over the options in her mind, and after an hour of debating settled for the straight forward approach, when he was in a good mood of course.

That decided she headed down to their quarters. She found him sitting on the sofa staring at the wall absently, his forehead creased in worried thought. He jumped and scowled when she cleared her throat. Turning mouth open to berate whoever had intruded on his silent contemplation, he stopped when he saw it was her. His mouth closed with a snap and his face went from red to pale and back to normal in about a second. If she didn't know him better, she would have thought she had caught him doing something he shouldn't.

Deciding to ignore his strange behavior, she casual made her way over to him and sat on the couch saying, "Hello, I'm sorry I missed you this morning. I felt a little peaky so I went to Madame Pomfrey for a potion. I meant to ask you about last night. Did you find out anything?"

He paled for a moment, with an almost guilty look on his face, before his typical diffident look returned. Little to her knowledge she needn't have tried to avoid him, for he had been avoiding her. He loathed the idea that he had to tell the love of his life that he was supposed to sacrifice her to the scum of the earth the day after Christmas. The last thing he wanted to do was put her in a position of danger let alone giver her to evil incarnate himself. Voldemort had said he would promise her safety if she was brought to him, but he didn't trust it for a moment. He couldn't think of any way this could get worse.

Taking a deep breathe he said, "Against my better judgment Dumbledore has demanded that you be told. The Dark Lord is indeed planning a kidnapping and he wants me to do it."

She gaped at him, any thoughts of telling him of the pregnancy banished for the moment. After a moment she gasped, "Who? Why do you have to do it?"

He flashed a glare that for a moment made her feel like she was back in potions class and had asked a question that had annoyed him. It was gone as fast as it had come, as he once again looked pale and tight lipped, "He demanded that you be brought before him. I believe that this is a way of testing my loyalty, though the Dark Lord claims, that it is to get Potter out in the open."

Once again, Hermione was struck dumb as she stared at her husband in horror. When she did not speak for several moments, he started to fidget uncharacteristically. He started to mutter under his breath, as thought he didn't know he was saying it out loud. Though she didn't really hear him, until she caught the phrases, "...stupid idiot...always screwing things up...shouldn't have told you...wish I could make things better...love you so much...never let them hurt you."

Her brain seemed to unfreeze as the warmth of these last things flooded through her veins. She watched him for a few more seconds as he gently stroked her hand in unconscious comfort. He stopped talking as she gently touched his face. She lifted his head and met his eyes and saw the pain and self loathing there. Swiftly she kissed him until he couldn't breathe, but he didn't care, for his world had shrunk until there was only her and nothing else. Finally when the need for air came too great they broke off, foreheads resting against one another's. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as her warm breath caressed his cheek as she whispered, "I love you, Severus Snape. No one can hurt me so long as you love me too. No one."

He kissed her softly before responding, "I will never stop loving you and I will never let anything happen to you. I can't lose you again." They sat there for several moments just enjoying being in each other's presence. Finally he spoke again, "I didn't want you to know. But Lupin said you would probably figure it out anyway. I just didn't want you to think you had to endanger yourself, what with your Gryffindor bravery and all." This last, he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Suddenly she felt guilty. She didn't feel brave. After all she still hadn't told him yet. He felt her stiffen slightly and pulled back as she turned towards him to look him in the face. She gathered her resolve and facing the storm she knew to come said, "I'm pregnant."

It was his turn to stare as the blood rushed from his face to rush right back, making him feel like he was on fire. All at once he felt like his heart was inflating inside his chest, as if he would burst with happiness. The word _pregnant_ seemed to echo loudly in his head. Imaginary scenes played behind his eyes: _Hermione with a swollen belly, his hand resting on it, feeling the tickling movement...a family picnic by the lake...a head full of dark curls and laughing brown eyes...Lucius Malfoy laughing maniacally as he pointed his wand at a bruised and battered Hermione...Madame Pomfrey telling him that she and the baby hadn't been strong enough._ He jerked away from this last haunting image, as the real Hermione said, "Severus...Severus please say something."

He tried to speak, but found his mouth too dry to form any sound. He licked his lips and tried again, finally managing to croak, "When?"

She sighed in relief that he wasn't going to yell. Hoping to head off any arguments she answered, "The night after Halloween. I'm due in July. I know that we agreed that we shouldn't have children until after the war was over one way or the other, but this can not be helped. And before you even suggest it, I am not going to abort. I am having this child whether you like it or not. Get used to it. I want a large family. After growing up as an only child I want my kids to have siblings. I..." She paused as his mouth covered hers.

For a surprised moment she resisted before melting into the heat of his kiss. As he let go of her mouth, she raggedly drew a breath, saying, "So...you're ok with it then?" His response was to kiss her again. By the time they parted, she was leaning on him in order to stay sitting up. Pushing back her hair distractedly, she said, "I'll take that as a yes."

He looked at her searchingly for a moment, and then deadpanned, "Yes."

&&&&&&&

"You're not going," Severus said a note of finality in his tone. Hermione looked at him reproachfully.

George Weasley responded, "I don't see why she can't. She's proven herself perfectly capable of handling this kind of situation. There was that time with Umbridge, and then in sixth year with Avery and Lestrange trying to make off with her while everyone else was fighting by the lake. So long as Snape is there to watch out for her and we have an adequate back up plan I don't see why she can't just play the bait like she's supposed to."

"As much as I hate seeing her put herself in danger, I must agree with George. She has proven herself capable," Mr. Weasley stated.

Snape sneered as he said, "She can't go because she is pregnant." Hermione glared at him as everyone started talking loudly in reaction to that simple statement. Harry, Ron and Ginny had instantly gotten to their feet and Fred had fallen of his chair while everyone else just stared at either her or Snape in shock.

As everyone calmed down a little, Ginny managed to ask, "Is it true, Hermione?"

Steely faced, she answered, "Yes, it's true. I am pregnant." Shooting a scathing glare, at her husband she said, "But that doesn't mean I can't do my duty. I'm only two months pregnant, and I'm hardly bedridden at this point. With loose robes I wont show by the time I'm supposed to be 'kidnapped.' Pregnancy doesn't impair my use of a wand you know. I will still be able to defend myself if necessary, and with the plan we've come up with I see no problem with me participating."

"Hermione, dear, you don't understand. Pregnancy in witches is different. It affects our magic like it does our moods. By the third month control over your magic is erratic at best. For example you may be able to control your expressions well but if you lose your temper you may unconsciously blow something up. So it is not just the physical aspects that we are worried about. While you can eventually learn control over all but the most extreme reactions, it may take you until your fifth or sixth month before it resembles anything like normal. So you see, dear, you just can't go," explained Mrs. Weasley. Severus eyed her warily. He had never heard of this phenomenon before, but then again he had never been around a pregnant witch before either. He noticed that Hermione seemed a little less determined to fight, so for her sake he hoped Molly was right. But for his sake later, she hoped it was just a very good lie.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but only got as far as, "But I...," before being interrupted by Harry, Ron, and Severus saying, "You're not going." For a moment all was silent as the three of them stared aghast at having agreed on something. While Harry and Severus had called a truce at the wedding, they still didn't agree very often and Ron had never been a part of that truce.

For a few more seconds the silence dragged on before the rest of the table broke out laughing. The twins were beside themselves pointing at the trio and commenting on their expressions of horror and disgust. They relaxed back into their seats the tension resolved somewhat. From the look on Hermione's face, she found nothing funny about it and Severus would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Before she could make another argument however, Lupin spoke, "If she is not going, then what are we going to do. If she doesn't go Severus will be exposed as a spy and we will have lost a way of gathering information. Draco has been doing a lot but he lacks the experience. So what is the alternative?"

To everyone's surprise it was Draco that had the answer, "She will go." They all turned to stare at him. Severus made to give a scathing denial, but the younger Slytherin interrupted him, "Hermione will be their in form, but not in actuality. I suggest some take her place using the polyjuice potion." This pronouncement was met with a profound silence.

Hermione was the first to react, "I think it's a great idea. I guess, if everyone is insisting that I can't go, this is the next best thing. Who would take the polyjuice?"

A few moments passed as everyone tried not to meet anyone else's eyes. This was not a role to be envied. "I'll do it," Ginny said, raising her hand.

Instantly, Harry was on his feet, Ron right behind him. Whatever they were about to say in response was cut off by Mrs. Weasley, "Absolutely not! I will not have you endangering yourself that way. I may have let you join the Order but I will not stand for you volunteering to get killed."

"But Mum, I...," Ginny exclaimed.

"No Ginny. While I realize this is the only way for us to keep Severus and Hermione safe, I will not stop worrying until it is over. And I will not be worrying about you. I can't stop anyone else, but I can stop you. The answer is no. Someone else can go," Molly said firmly. Harry and Ron had returned to their seats while she spoke.

A few moments of silence passed, as they wracked their brains for a solution. To everyone's surprise, it was Draco who said, "I'll do it." For a moment no one reacted. Ron, frowning, opened his mouth as if to deny it, but was stopped by Harry elbowing him in the stomach.

It was Dumbledore who broke the silence, "What a wonderful idea. You would be the last person they would suspect of being Hermione's double. The question is how well can you act?"

Remus commented, "To be a spy in Voldemort's presence requires a good deal of exceptional acting. It is more of the question, how well does he know Hermione? They were, after all, enemies in school."

Draco gave an ironic smirk. "I've come to realize that you often know your enemies better than your friends. It is partly why Slytherins always know everyone's secrets. Even your friends are enemies in Slytherin. I could probably fool even these two," he said, pointing to Harry and Ron."

"That will be the test then. If he can convince Harry and Ron that he is me, he can go in my place. But if he can't fool them, I go anyway," Hermione said. Severus reached out a hand as if to hold her back but she just looked at him and said, "We have just enough time to brew the polyjuice. By the time Draco has a chance to try it there won't be time to train anyone else on how to be like me. It is a last resort. If and only if he can't do it, will I go. You have to trust me." After a long moment, he gave a curt nod of ascent.

Dumbledore broke the tension by clapping his hands together and saying, "Well, since that's taken care of, I adjourn this meeting. Molly is that meatballs I smell?"

&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay, so now you know what the cliché was. Mione is pregnant and Snape is a daddy. To warn you I will be trying to wrap the story up in the next five or six chapters. As much as this has been fun, I am running out of clichés and my fingers are getting really tired. At the end of the last chapter I will be putting a list of all the clichés I used, if anyone is interested.

A/N2: By the way I am looking for a new beta. Anyone interested: Copy and paste one of my chapters that you have found errors, spelling, grammar, wording, in into a word document. Correct the errors as you see fit. Put the corrections in bold face or underline so I know what they are. The best one gets you the position of my new beta. Thanks for reading. P.S. This chapter has not been beta-ed.


	30. The Little Things

A/N: Sorry, this took so long. Finals got in the way. Then I kept coming up with things I wanted to add to this chapter. Anyway here it is. I hope to have chapter 31 out before Christmas. Warning: description of attempted rape included in this chapter. If the subject bothers you, please skip the italicized section.

&&&&&&&

Chapter 30: The Little Things

&&&&&&&

"Pass me the twelve inch cauldron, Sev," Hermione said, absently thanking him as she perused the list of ingredients for the polyjuice potion. Just seeing the accompanying pictures brought back gruesome memories of the last time. At least this time it would not be her taking the potion, and the working environment was much better, being in Severus' workroom instead of in the girl's bathroom.

She scanned the gathered jars and bowls on the table, frowning as she came to the end. Confused as to why Severus had put out some more dangerous and unneeded ingredients she turned to him and said, "Those aren't part of the polyjuice. In fact if you were to add any of them it would either explode or poison the drinker. You don't have a grudge against Draco for being Lucius' son or something, do you?"

Severus rolled his and gave his patented smirk as he replied, "No, my dear suspicious Gryffindor. They _are_ for the polyjuice. In the early years of my service under the Dark Lord, I was given free reign to do experimentation. Some worked and some didn't. Some of my successes, I am sorry to say, the Dark Lord is aware of. This one though, he does not know about. Shortly before the Dark Lord's fall, I was able to create an extended polyjuice potion which lasts up to four hours instead of the original one hour limit."

Hermione just stared at him in loving awe. Thinking about the implication this would have on the mission, she smiled widely and said, "It's perfect. Since we only need plan to have Draco take it for 48 hours, he will only need to take it 12 times. He should be relieved. That stuff is just awful to taste." She wrinkled her nose at the memory of sand and raw fish. Returning to the present she asked, "So how do these get incorporated into the steps?"

&&&&&&&

The beginning steps finished, and the potion simmering nicely in stasis, they retreated to their quarters for dinner. Once the elves had delivered their meal of pot roast and roasted potatoes, they settled on the couch in comfortable silence.

They had both finished and settled, Severus with a stack of essays and Hermione with a large tome of spells, when she broke the silence, "What do you think we should name it?"

Severus looked up at her, his brow wrinkled in confusion, "Name what?"

"The baby. Really, Severus, what did you think I meant?" she berated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. I don't know. I never thought about it. What would you like?" he asked.

She considered for a moment. While she already knew the names of her future children, she didn't know which was the oldest. Besides she wanted Severus to have some sort of role in naming their children. Finally she responded, "What is your middle name? Or do you have one? You never told me."

"Yes, I do. Two actually," he replied. "It's Alexander Anthony. But what makes you think, the baby is a boy? It could be a girl."

Hermione nodded in agreement, though she had a pretty good feeling that this one was a boy. Thinking of something she said, "I have always rather liked my grandmother's name, Eleanor Adriana. What do you think?"

He smiled, and said, "Name the baby however you like. I like what you like. I do have one request." At her encouraging noise, he continued, "We are not naming our child Harry or James." She just rolled her eyes and hit him with a throw pillow.

&&&&&&&

"Do I really walk like that?" she asked skeptically. Draco had been showing her his best impression. So far it was almost eerie how accurate it was. She was finding that there were certain things even she didn't know she did. Like the walk. "It seems almost …unfeminine."

The blonde young man just smirked at her slightly, and replied, "Well, it's true. I will concede that you may be a bit more _feminine_ since I am a man and it tends to affect the way I walk. I can't imagine what it will feel like to be a girl. It should be interesting living as a witch for 24 hours." He quirked his eyebrow suggestively.

Half in jest, she said, "Don't you dare do anything. I have a reputation to maintain, thank you." She reached for the list that she had made of things Draco should be able to do or know and scanned down the check marks. "Okay, so that's the walk, the nervous lip biting, the hand twitch, the friends, husband, parents, work, occlumency, and knowledge of Harry." As she came to the end of the list, she realized that she had left off something that might be of vital importance.

_Should I tell him. Not many people know. It might not come up. The bastard might not even be there for the kidnapping. But what if he is? He'll expect you to remember him and be afraid. Draco wouldn't know and might react wrong. I have to tell him just in case. But do I have the nerve?_ With her mind settled she looked up from her lap.

Draco frowned as he sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked. When she looked at him questioningly, he said, "You're doing the lip thing."

She gave a nervous sort of laugh and said, "I'm that obvious, huh? There is something I need to tell you. It may be very important in the way you react to some of the Death Eaters. It has to do with the second attack in sixth year. Not the one by the lake, the one during Easter holidays. You see I … I…I'm sorry I can't say it." Thinking for a moment she got up and went to a cabinet in one of the corners. She took a key from her pocket and unlocked it. Draco strained to see past her at what she was doing but her robes blocked the opening. She seemed to strain slightly as she picked something up off one of the shelves. As she turned around, he saw it was a pensieve.

He had heard of them but never seen or used one, so he was intrigued to say the least. She carefully set it down on the table in front of him and returned to her seat. He was admiring the granite and silver inlay when she started to explain, "It's a bit too complicated for me to explain; besides I don't think I have the courage to relive it verbally. In case you didn't know, this is a pensieve, a place where a person can view memories or thoughts with some detachment. Since I can't find the words to tell you, I thought maybe I could show you. I must warn you though; the events are not pretty and very private. Not even Severus knows what I am about to show you. Do you still want to know?"

When he nodded ascent, a sober look on his face, she placed her wand at her temple and withdrew a silver strand of memory, placing it in the waiting basin. After a few brief instructions on how it works, Draco was ready. With a reassuring look at Hermione and a deep breath, he reached forward and delicately touched the surface of the silvery liquid.

He felt as though he were being sucked down a tunnel until he came to a sudden stop. _He was standing in the middle of a dim room. By the dim light of a few burning oil lamps, he saw dingy stone walls and moth-eaten curtains and rugs. Decades of dust washed out the colors. The room was crowded, though only a few people were in it, being very small and filled with drape covered furniture. Looking closer at the faces of those standing next to him, he saw that they were Death Eaters, all men he had grown up knowing or hearing about. The room included his own father, Avery, MacNair, the Lestranges, Snape, and Voldemort himself. _

_Kneeling on the floor, bound hand and foot, were Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They all looked the worse for wear. Harry had a split lip, a black left eye and several bruises on his arms. Ron was unbruised, but had a nasty cut above his right eye that was still oozing blood. Hermione was unhurt, but her hair was disheveled and she looked exhausted. Knowing that no one could see him he pushed his way forward until he was standing slightly behind Hermione. _

_Positioned the best he could, he tuned into the conversation. "Finally, I have the infamous Harry Potter in my grasp. You've spoiled my plans, a few times too often. There is no Dumbledore to save you this time. And unlike the night of my return, you will not be getting your wand back," hissed the skeletal figure sitting in front of the captured trio, twirling the wand in question idly. Up close Voldemort looked even worse that rumors bespoke in Draco's opinion, but he could see how this…creature could gather the follower he needed. The room radiated power._

_Bellatrix Lestrange spat out, "Why not just kill the little viper, and rid the world of his taint."_

_Voldemort gave her a cruel smile and responded, in an eerily calm voice, "In due time, Bella. But I think he needs to pay for all the suffering he has caused us." The laughter that followed this statement could hardly be called laughing at all. _

_Draco expected some rash statement from one of the three captives, but they only glared at the Dark Lord angrily. The lack of reaction seemed to anger the evil man, but instead of yelling, he only smiled. This more than anything scared Draco. Only a madman smiles when he is angry. "Yes, he will suffer before he dies. Leave me. I want no witnesses," he ordered._

"_What of the others my Lord," Avery asked, eying Hermione with a glint that Draco didn't trust._

"_Do what you wish with them. They are not my concern," their master replied as he stared maniacally at Harry._

_Suddenly Avery and MacNair were pulling Ron and Hermione to their feet. Ron was trying to throw his weight against the hold the former executioner had on him, as Hermione screamed to Harry not to give up, that help would come. Draco only then noticed that Potter had struggled to his feet and was being physically restrained by Rodolphus Lestrange as he shouted back at Hermione and Ron. _

_Knowing that this was Hermione's memory, he followed her and Ron as they were being dragged out of the room. The last he saw of the room was Harry falling as Lucius stunned him._

_The witch struggled against her captor's hold, until Avery twisted her arm and there was a resounding crack as it broke. Listening to Hermione's screams, turning into threats and then silence when Avery struck her in the head, Draco wished more than anything that he could do something to help. He followed them down a dank hallway and down a flight of stairs before they entered another room. This one was brightly lit, but that did not reassure Draco one bit. _

_The extra light revealed a stark stone room. The only furnishing was stone table in the very center. But the walls were not bare by any means. They positively glittered with metal from medieval weapons, manacles and chains, whips, knives and a few ancient looking implements, he highly suspected were for disembowelment. _

_Avery sauntered up to the table and deposited Hermione on top with a hard sounding thump. Ron tried to protest this treatment of his friend, but at some point had been gagged with a silencing charm. MacNair shackled the red-head into a set of manacles and waited for his partner._

_Avery tied the unconscious witch's hands to a peg at one end of the table but unbound her feet. Draco had a horrible suspicion of where this was headed but hoped he was wrong. Once the man was sure that she was secure, he woke her up with a muttered, "Ennervate. Silencio." She slowly opened her eyes and blinked confusedly. She attempted to sit up but discovered that her hands were bound. She looked around to meet the gaze of her captor. What she saw in his face scared her to her core. She began to sweat as he walked over to one of the walls and picked up an exceptionally long and sharp knife._

_The Death Eater stared at her in a hungry sort of way, and smiled maliciously as he said, "It has been a long time since I had a little mudblood like you in my possession. Fourteen years in Azkaban, and the Master has kept us hidden here for the last year. Being deprived that long can make a man go crazy you know. I've had my eye on you since the attack at the lake. For a mudblood you are a pretty little thing, so you get to be the lucky witch who sates my appetite. But you aren't prepared properly. You need a little dressing, or should I say undressing." _

_Draco felt sick as MacNair laughed and Avery proceeded to remove the outer layers of Hermione's clothes, systematically cutting the seams with the knife. It would have been faster to use a vanishing spell, but apparently Avery was the type of sick man who liked to torture his victims by taking his time. Avery set down the knife when he reached her underwear and bra._

_Wishing that he could do something…anything, Draco moved to where Hermione's head rested on the table. He expected to see fear or tears in her eyes, but was surprised to see only righteous anger in her face. He looked up at the thump as Avery lifted himself onto the table. Draco turned slightly at the rattle of chains to see Ron straining against his bonds, murder in his face._

_He wished he didn't have to watch what he knew was about to happen, but like a possessed man was drawn back to the seen on the table. Avery was at this point straddling her as if she were a broomstick or something. Draco wanted to gag as the wizard leaned over and kissed her._

_Suddenly, Avery let out a groan, and Draco was going to throw up. But then he saw the other man's face, which instead of showing lust, was white as a ghost and twisted in pain. The next thing he knew the Death Eater was flying across the room and hit the far wall narrowly missing rack full of pikes. He slid to the floor where he lay in a heap, knocked unconscious._

_MacNair stared at his compatriot in shock, before rushing over to check on him. Finding him knocked out cold, he turned to the witch on the table, but found a surprise. She was no longer tied up and was crouched holding the knife in the broken hand and Avery's wand in the other. Draco had watched as the ropes had unraveled themselves and freed her hands. Only when she was free, did she pick up the wand which her attacker had left on the table. It was then that Draco realized that she could do wandless magic._

_Hate blazed in her eyes, as she glared at the other Death Eater. Draco actually thought he heard the wizard whimper as he backed away from her. "Stupefy," she whispered hoarsely, having removed the silencing spell. The man fell limp next to his partner. _

_Her discarded clothes came together as she muttered a quiet, "Reparo." After dressing, careful of her broken arm, she released Ron and removed the silencing charm. She was instantly seized in a tight but careful embrace as she began to cry into her friend's dirty sweater._

_They all looked up as shouts rang out down the hall. Ron and Hermione braced themselves as they waited. The door flew open to give entrance to Lupin followed by Tonks and Kingsley. They stared goggle-eyed at the two Death Eaters crumpled on the floor and the battered but alive friends. _

Sounds started to fade and the feeling of being sucked through a tunnel returned as the memory ended. Draco blinked as he returned to the couch and found Hermione looking at him worriedly. He did the only thing he could think of and gave her a hug. When he let go he saw that there were tears in her eyes, and said, "Hey, now, none of that. He was a right bastard. It wasn't your fault, and you seemed to handle yourself. If I get the opportunity I promise I will kill the bastard myself."

She laughed shakily and responded, "Thanks but I would like to do that. Just promise me you won't tell Severus. He doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way."

"Of course," he replied. "And now I will be able to react accordingly if I happen to see that git. He truly is insane. But that was some awesome wandless magic. I never want to piss you off, that's for sure." He ducked as she swung a pillow at him.

&&&&&&&

Hermione smiled as the potion stopped bubbling and turned a muddy brown. Turning to Draco and Severus, she said, "It's finished." Seeing Severus eyeing the cauldron from across the room she added, "Did you want to check it first?"

Severus stepped back, a bit startled, and replied, "No. Unlike when what I said while you were in school, I trust you to competently make a potion unaided."

Looking at Draco, she asked, "Did you want to try it now? Once you take it should last up to four hours, so you would have to be prepared for that. It would also give you time to practice your impression in the actual form first."

"Now, is as good a time as any," Draco replied. Hermione turned back to the cauldron and ladled a portion into the waiting flask. Using her wand she carefully severed a lock of her hair and added a few strands to the flask. They all watched as it turned an opaque honey brown.

Turning back to the two men she handed the flask to Malfoy. He raised it to them in a salute and raised the flask to his lips. As he swallowed he noticed, with a bit of surprise, that is smelled like roses and had a faint taste of strawberries. The taste belied the effects. With in a few moments he felt like he was going to be sick. He skin felt likeit was going to melt right off. Suddenly the pain stopped and he could stand up again.

Except the view was different, he seemed to have shrunk about seven inches. His clothes, which fit his form perfectly before, were stretched over a few places and falling off others. "Bloody hell, this feels weird," he said. He paused for a second, surprised. It was not his normal baritone voice that he spoke with. He looked at his former professor, and found the older man looking at him with the closest thing to amusement he had ever seen on his face. With a suppressed smile, Hermione mutely handed him a stack of her clothes. Making a face he excused himself to the bathroom to change.

As he pulled off his old robes, he paused to look in the mirror. It was the oddest feeling, knowing you were male, but seeing a woman's reflection instead. He raised his brows questioningly as he held up a simple pink bra and matching underwear. Shaking his head and thanking his ancestors that he had been born male, he put them on. He noted in passing that Hermione had an even better body under all those robes than he had expected. He shrugged on a set of pale blue robes and turned to the mirror.

If he hadn't known better, he would believe he was looking at a portrait of the witch. There was one problem. His hair was a mess. He had no idea what to do with it. He saw a brush on the counter and attempted to get it into some recognizable order. After wrestling with it for a few minutes with no success he gave up and returned to the main room.

As he came out Hermione gave him a weird look that prompted him to ask, "What? Did I put something on wrong? I'm new at this girl thing."

Hermione laughed out loud at that. "There is nothing wrong. Well, except for the hair. It is just so weird seeing yourself come out of the bathroom when you know your still you. Come here and I'll fix your or rather _my_ hair." He came over careful to walk like her, which, as predicted, was easier as a female than male. She waved her wand and he had the sudden sensation of invisible hands running through his waist length hair and lifting locks of it into a simple half pony-tail. She stepped back to admire her work and said, "There that's better. What do you think, Sev? Will he pass?" She turned to stand beside Draco so Snape could compare.

He scrutinized them for a moment, and then shook his head, "No one would be able to tell, so long as you remember that walk."

Hermione looked at the Draco-Hermione and said, "Time to pass the test."

&&&&&&&

"Hey, guys. What's happening?" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen of Grimauld Place. Harry, Ron and Lupin looked up from the game of Exploding Snap they had going just as the deck blew up.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry and Ron by way of greeting. She had just sat down across from the boys when the kitchen door opened again to reveal…Hermione. The two younger boys did several confused double takes while Lupin just smiled.

The second Hermione sat next to the first, said, "So what's going on?" The boys looked at each other for a moment, before smiling slightly.

Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation as Harry said, "Ok. Let's find out who the real Hermione is. The Hermione in blue can answer then the one in purple. First question, when is your birthday?"

"September 18." "September 18."

"Too easy. When is Harry's birthday?" Ron asked.

"July 31." "July 31"

The questions continued for over half an hour. Each question was answered correctly by both girls. Occasionally their answers differed but were still technically correct. The two boys were starting to get frustrated at their failure to decipher the imposter.

In one last attempt Harry asked, "What is the name of the three-headed dog Hagrid used to guard the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Fluffy." "Fluffy, though it really didn't fit him at all."

Disgusted Ron, threw up his hands and said, "I give up. I can't tell so, Voldemort won't be able to either, I suppose."

Lupin had been watching the interrogation silently, but finally spoke, "I have one question, though. When you had the timeturner accident and went to the past, besides Snape, who did you date?" Harry and Ron looked surprised at this. Hermione had never told them she dated someone else.

There was a slight pause before the Hermione in blue answered, "Sirius Black." A beat behind the Hermione in purple answered, a slight blush tinting her cheeks, "You."

Smiling broadly, Remus shook the blue Hermione's hand and said, "Wonderful job, Draco. Very convincing."

Draco smiled, and said, "Thanks. It's kind of weird, but I kind of like being a girl. It's interesting. I could do with out the restrictive underwear though. I don't know how you can stand it."

They all broke out laughing as the real Hermione said, "You get used to it. Just be happy it's not that time of the month." She laughed harder at the horrified look on his face.

&&&&&&&

The two days before Christmas, the plans for the counter-kidnapping were ready to be set in motion. The days had been long and exhausting. So it was with much relief that Severus and Hermione fell into bed that night, too tired to do anything but curl up and sleep.

As the darkness settled around them, a figure appeared in a corner. The firelight glinted off pale hair. Lucius Malfoy was disturbed to say the least. _I knew he was a traitor to our Master, but this is beyond what I imagined. To willing sleep next that mudblood's tainted flesh without even taking his pleasure first, is just disgusting. He is a double traitor to blood and honor. He must pay._ With a look that could peel paint, he stepped toward the sleeping couple.

&&&&&&&

Severus woke with a start. Blearily he looked around for what had woken him up. The room was dark and the typical winter chill pervaded the air. Finding nothing to alarm him he rolled over to hold his wife for warmth. But she wasn't there.

Not immediately worried, he got up and started searching the other rooms. After not finding her anywhere, a thought struck him. What if something had happened with the baby?

Throwing on his dressing he headed for the Hospital Wing. Ten minutes later he swept down the corridors heading for the Library. When his search of her favorite places failed to produce Hermione, he went the last place he could think of: Dumbledore.

Without waiting to knock he entered the Headmaster's office and called for the old wizard. When Albus came out of a painting of Westminster Abbey wearing a blue dressing gown, Severus said, "She is missing."

&&&&&&

A/N: Hehehe. Sorry about the cliffy. Hope to get back to this soon.


	31. Surprises

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy…okay not really. Hehehe. So, to clear up a question from a new reader, on their wedding night Hermione did take the contraception potion but not the lust potion. Severus took the lust potion. Plus that was in June, so the baby could not have possibly been from then.

&&&&&&&

Chapter 31: Surprises

&&&&&&&

"The other portraits are reporting, sir. There is no sign of her in the corridors, library, entrance hall, Hospital Wing, or main classrooms," reported one of the former Headmistresses' portraits.

Severus stopped mid-pace and sneered, "I already told you I checked there. She is not in the castle. They took her. We're wasting time." With a defeated thump, he dropped heavily into a chintz chair.

Albus had watched as the younger man had worked himself into a state of frenzy since first entering his office. Through all the years of knowing Severus, Albus had never seen him this distracted. He hoped for Severus' sake that Hermione was still alive where ever she was.

They both jumped at a sharp tapping sound coming from the window. Albus got up and let in the waiting barn owl. Deftly he relieved the bird of its burden. The owl took off as he unfolded the note. He read it and then, his face grim, handed it to Severus.

It was a ransom note. Instantly Severus recognized Lucius' handwriting. It read:

_If the persons of Harry Potter and Severus Snape are not surrendered by sundown tonight, Hermione Snape will forfeit her life. If you wish to comply with these demands bring the aforementioned persons to Suffix Hill, Norfolk. They should be bound and without wands. A portkey will be in place. Only Potter and Snape should use the portkey. Failure to follow any of these guidelines will result in the Mrs. Snape's death._

Angrily Severus crushed the note, "We can't let her die."

"We won't Severus. I promise you," Dumbledore replied. He paused for a moment, thinking. "We will not need to surrender you or Harry though. We will follow the original plan with a few differences."

The younger man looked at him, onyx eyes filled with determination, "What ever it takes."

&&&&&&&

Hermione blinked rapidly to clear the bleariness from her eyes. She stiffened, as a drawling voice said, "Hurt didn't it. You don't want me to do it again do you? Maybe I won't if you would just answer the question. What does Dumbledore plan?"

Her brain was fuzzy from the several Stunnings and two rounds of the Cruciatus Curse. It was becoming harder to think. It took her a moment to process exactly what Malfoy had demanded. Once she understood that he was once again asking about the Headmaster's plans for countering Voldemort she glared at him and remained silent. She took private satisfaction at frustrating him with this tactic, though she regretted it somewhat when it resulted in another curse being thrown at her.

They had been battling each other this way for the last six hours since she had woken from her Stunned sleep in the dungeons of what was presumably Malfoy Manor. So far she wasn't impressed. The room was dank and had an unclean feeling. But that could have been from the mold growing on the ceiling and the dark stain on the far wall that looked suspiciously like blood.

Finally coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to receive an answer, the blond wizard gave a growl of frustration and replaced the Body-Bind that had held her previously. _Frustration doesn't look good on him, _she thought as she watched him pace. _He expected a reaction from Albus and Severus by now. I hope they won't actually give themselves up. The original plan can still work. I just hope they come soon._

As if on cue a nervous looking house elf popped into the room and stuttered, "M-m-master, there are g-guests waiting in the hall." Without waiting to thank the elf, Malfoy left the room.

Hermione waited anxiously to see who had come. She hoped that if it was Severus, Harry wasn't with him. She didn't have to wait long, as the door swung open. Her heart leapt as her husband entered the room. She was a bit confused though to see that he wasn't bound and still carried his wand. She was even more surprised though to see who followed him; it was her. She realized that it was really Draco, but was stumped as to why he had come when she was already here.

Once Lucius had re-entered the room, Severus turned to the other man, maintaining a grip on Draco's arm. Eyes narrowed Lucius said, "Let me make sure I understand. You want me to believe that this…creature that you're holding is actually your wife, and that the one I took is an imposter. That you were not betraying our master and that Dumbledore replaced your wife with someone else and you didn't even notice." He sneered and laughed coldly, "I don't believe you. For one, I know you are a traitor to our lord. Second, I have had this one in my possession for the last six hours. Any polyjuice potion would have worn off hours ago, and clearly it has not."

Severus rolled his eyes and in an almost bored tone of voice replied, "Apparently, my wife here, has been doing potion experiments on the side without my knowledge. According to what she told me when I threatened her. She managed to create a base potion that extends the life of any potion to last for up ten hours. The imposter here, took it before going to been that was approximately ten hours ago, give or take a few minutes. If she told the truth, that Hermione is actually Ginevra Weasley." Severus looked at her pointedly and shoved the disguised Draco towards her. Losing his balance he fell on top of her blocking her view of the two older men.

If Hermione had been able to move her face, it would have shown the most profound shock. This was definitely not in the original plan. She had no idea of how Severus expected her to suddenly turn into Ginny. Draco was attempting to push himself up but was hindered by the fact that his hands were tied together.

It came as an extreme surprise then, when she felt the Body-Bind evaporate. Careful not to move, so as to give away that she was free, she looked at Draco's hands. He was indeed holding a wand, which was jammed between his bound hands. In the merest of whispers, he said, "The chain around my neck. Take the vile. It holds polyjuice. As I get up, drink it." More loudly he gave a pretend unladylike grunt and muttered a vague, "Sorry," to disguise the sound of Hermione swallowing the potion.

&&&&&&&

The gathered group of witches and wizards stood huddled together for warmth in the chill December air on top of Suffix Hill. They had easily captured the two wizards sent to guard the portkey, which Severus and Draco had used. Now they were just waiting. Some were waiting with excitement, some with anxiety and others with grim impatience to be going. This was their chance to capture one of the most notorious Death Eaters since the war began. If they got lucky they might even capture You-Know-Who himself. But first they had to find them.

"Have they stopped moving yet?" asked Ron as he peered over Harry shoulder to look at the map of Northern England. A little red dot was tracing its way across the countryside and seemed to be slowing down as it approached a black dot noted as _Wiltshire_. Remus nodded solemnly as the red dot came to a stop on the map.

"Severus suspected that they would be there. It one of Malfoy's mansions," he said. He then turned to the rest of the crowd and said, "Alright, everyone. We have a location. Remember, we kill no one. Capture anyone who tries to attack you. Are goal is to get Severus, Hermione, and Draco out as safely as possible and to capture any and as many suspected Death Eaters as possible. Remember your positions. Wait until the wards are disabled be for entering the manor. Good luck and be careful."

They all nodded acknowledgement before Disapparating to Malfoy Manor. Suddenly they all reappeared in various positions around the house. Using a new map that showed the grounds and various levels of the manor, they followed the tracking charm as Severus and Draco moved to the Dungeon level. As the red marker came to a halt in one of the rooms, Remus relayed the position to the other team members through spelled amulets they all wore.

He turned to Harry, Kingsley, and Moody. They each nodded at each other to show they were ready. As one they cast the spell to disable the Anti-Apparation wards. With in an instant they apparated to the room that was marked by a blinking red dot.

&&&&&&&

Draco sat down on the floor next to Hermione, careful to conceal the wand he held. His father was telling Snape that he still didn't believe him, but both men turned as Hermione let out a slight gagging sound before swiftly growing straight red hair and blue eyes in a freckled ivory skin face, the spitting image of Ginny Weasley.

Malfoy was staring an uncharacteristic dumbfounded expression on his face. He suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing, and schooled his expression into the more typical cold sneer, as he said, "So, Severus, it seems your little mudblood bitch is good for something after all. I…aaaaahhhh." Lucius' sentence turned into a scream of fright as his hair had suddenly burst into flames. No one had spoken a spell.

As the older Malfoy put himself out with water from his wand and tried to repair the damage, Severus and Draco shot surreptitious glances at the red haired girl sitting on the floor. She too looked a bit surprised but a small smile played on her lips. _Apparently Mrs. Weasley was right. A pregnant woman's magic does get away from her sometimes, _Hermione thought.

Malfoy, looking somewhat worse for wear, had once again turned his mind to the situation and was glaring at each of them as if daring them to say which had been the culprit of the fire. Getting no response but blank stares, turned to Severus and took up his rant, "It seems you were right about the whelp. But since you brought me the real thing it no longer matters. If you truly serve our master it would not matter to you if I kill the little blood traitor would it."

With a swift arm movement, Malfoy had his wand pointed at Hermione, and cried, "Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot towards the far wall, but missed its mark as Hermione dove out of the way.

Severus countered the attack on his wife with a Stinging Hex, and the duel was on. Draco and Hermione watched in amazement at the two wizards cast, countered and dodged hexes and jinxes with incredible speed. Suddenly the air in the room seemed to compress until it was almost impossible to draw breath. The pressure lasted for what seemed like and eternity before returning to normal.

For a moment the four occupants in the room were utterly still. Quick as lightening, Lucius cast one last curse before yelling, "You will not get away with this. You will dread the day you crossed the Dark Lords path," and apparated away.

Moments after Lucius' departure ten cloaked and armed witches and wizards apparated into the small room. Everything was frozen for a moment before the majority of the group realized there was no danger and relaxed. Severus rushed to Hermione, closely followed by Harry and Ron. After checking that she had no obvious physical injuries, Severus relaxed for a moment.

Remus and Moody approached him, as he was helped Hermione to stand. "What happened? Where is Malfoy? Where is the Dark Lord?" Moody asked in his usual abrupt manor.

Seeing the fatigue in Severus' face, Draco answered, "He felt the wards drop and apparated before we could stop him. He also knows now that Professor Snape is a spy. You-know-who was never here. I believe it was mostly a plot to expose the Professor and to gain points with his master by killing Hermione and capturing Harry himself."

Gruffly Moody frowned and responded, "Damn it. We were so close to capturing the bastard. No offense meant, my …boy. We'll get him next time. Snape, you're sleeve is smoking a bit. I would have that looked at if I were you." As Moody stepped away, they all looked at Snape's arm and saw that the black fabric was indeed singed, revealing a nasty looking burn on the pale skin beneath.

Remus smiled ruefully at them and said, "Someone always gets hurt. You should have Madame Pomfrey fix that for you. Hermione I know you say you're all right but you should really get checked in case something happened to the baby. I make you a portkey since you shouldn't be apparating in you condition." Severus shot Hermione a worried glance the health of the baby completely forgotten until this moment, as Lupin rummaged around in his cloak pockets for a moment before pulling out a slightly bent quill. After saying the spell to create the portkey, he turned to Draco. "I realize you're not hurt. But for the sake of your own dignity I suggest you wait in the Hospital Wing until you turn into your proper self. You can go with them."

With a few weary goodbyes to the would-be rescuers, the three grasped the quill and were whisked away at the tug of their navels.

&&&&&&&

"Everything seems to be fine, my dear," Madame Pomfrey said, having finished all Hermione's diagnostic spells. "You were very lucky, that Severus came when he did though. If you had been hexed or stunned one more time, you might have had a miscarriage. Other than slight muscle soreness, you should be fine. If you have any stomach or back pain you come see me straight away. The polyjuice didn't affect the baby either. For some unexplainable reason, the contents of the potion only react to the first set of genes it encounters."

From the bed, next to her, Severus, covered in burn cream and bandages, growled, "I'll kill the bastard the next time I see him. He's a sadist and deserves to die for the pain he causes. I will never let him hurt you or the baby ever again."

Gently Hermione reached over to the other bed and grabbed his big hand in her small one, returning the hard squeeze of he grip. "I know, Sev. He will never hurt us. Nothing can hurt me, so long as you love me."

Severus looked at her, ebony eyes burning with the love that he felt, as he said, "Then you will never be hurt."

&&&&&&&

Hermione stepped back to admire her handiwork. In a few short hours, the Snape family living room had gone from plain to festive as Hermione decorated it for Christmas. It was a bit late in coming, since it was already Christmas Eve. But having almost missed the holiday due to an evil slime ball had made her want to celebrate in the privacy of home, not just the rest of the school. She had just placed the last Christmas gift under the small tree Hagrid had gotten for her.

She had been surprised to find that unlike the way he acted in public, Severus liked Christmas and privately celebrated in his quarters every year.

Later that evening they sat on the couch in front of the fire. They had decided to start a tradition of opening one present on Christmas Eve. Hermione opted to open the small blue-foil wrapped gift from her parents. Severus chose the purple one from Albus.

Hermione unwrapped her to reveal perfectly matched black pearl earrings. Smiling she put them on, before gesturing for Severus to open his. With a wary expression he carefully unwrapped the box. When he lifted out the gift Hermione burst out laughing. Dumbledore had given him a canary yellow scarf.

As they slipped into bed, Severus pulled Hermione closer to him and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Mione." Touched by the use of the nickname, she kissed him and whispered back, "Happy Christmas, my love."

&&&&&&&

Hermione munched happily on her Christmas tree shaped toast the next morning as she contemplated the gifts she and Severus had received. She had gotten the usual candy and random books from her friends. Albus had given her a beautiful blue cloak. She had given Severus a first edition copy of _Moste Potente Potions_. Her smile widened at the remembrance of the loving way he had touched the embossed title and brittle parchment pages. In return he gave her a first edition copy of _Entrancing Transfigurations for Masters in the Making. _She had gotten the usual Weasley sweater, this one in blue, but expanded for the future months. To both of their surprise, Severus also received his very first Weasley sweater. It was, of course, in black with silver embroidered snakes on the cuffs.

Currently she was sitting next to Minerva and Severus' empty chair. He had claimed that there was something he had to do before joining them for breakfast. As she finished her toast and was moving on to scrambled eggs the Christmas post arrived. To her surprise, instead of an owl, a large crow or raven landed in front of her plate. Trying not to looked too shocked she took the note from its beak. It stayed on the table as open the snowy parchment.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to tell you I will not be joining you for breakfast. But if you will take the raven with you to our quarters, I have a second gift for you. As for the raven, he is part of the surprise and if you would like to do so, feel free to name him. Wait in the living room and I will meet you there._

_Love,_

_Severus_

Folding the note again, she looked at the raven. It was regarding her solemnly with one black eye. She had a sneaking suspicion of what the raven's part in the surprise may be, but let it go for the moment. Allowing the bird to climb on to her arm she carefully excused herself and left the dining hall.

As she walked to their quarters she contemplated possible names. Finally remembering one of her favorite fantasy stories as a child she told the raven, "I think I'll call you Saren." The creature cocked its head for a moment as if thinking over the name, before uttering a decisive "Caw!"

Smiling she entered the portrait and stopped in the middle of their empty living room. Suddenly, Saren took to the air and circled the room once before gliding to a stop on the floor in front of her. A moment later, her husband was kissing her until she couldn't breathe.

Once they had separated, Severus asked, voice sending a tingle down her spine, "Did you miss me?" Her response was to kiss him again.

When the finally came up for air, she asked, "So what's this about another gift? Why couldn't you give it to me this morning?"

He smirk pleasantly at her and grabbed her hand, "I need to put on a few finishing touches first." He guided her into their bedroom but approached the floor length picture of a bookshelf meant to confuse intruders. To her befuddlement, he reached out a hand and pressed the center of the O in the title of the second book on the third shelf. She was surprised to see that the portrait swung open, but what was behind it shocked her more.

It was a nursery. Wood paneling and soft green tapestries covered the stone walls. A simple but elegant lace lined basinet stood in one corner. There was a blue painted trunk for toys, and a delicately carved miniature wardrobe for clothing. Everything possibly needed to care for a newborn baby was in this room. It was perfect.

She looked up at her husband and saw worry in his eyes. He reached out a hand and gently wiped away a tear she had noticed shedding. Anxiously he asked, "Do you like it? It is too much? Or the wrong color? We can change anything as we go you know."

Choking back the tears she laughed, "It's perfect. I love it. Don't change anything. How did you do it? This room wasn't here before."

"Actually it was," Severus explained. "This was an unused classroom on the other side of this wall. Albus agreed to let me take out part of this wall and use it as a nursery. I had some help with the decorating though. Minerva, Poppy, and Molly helped a great deal. I just made the final cuts."

She grinned at him and pulled him down so she could kiss him properly. Lips moving against his, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Christmas, Hermione," was the whispered reply.

&&&&&&&

A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Ramadan, Happy New Year, Happy Holidays from me to you. See you on the other side.


	32. The Plot Thickens

A/N: Hello in the New Year. Okay I realize that last one was kind of sappy. Honestly I just needed to fill space. I'm running out of clichés…at least the ones that don't disgust me completely. So hopefully this one will be a little more meaningful. Thanks so much to all of those who helped put my reviews past 400. I love feed back no matter the content and constructive criticism is always helpful.

To Usagi the Mage: It took me about eight or nine months to write everything up to now. While I will not reveal the outcome quite yet, Harry will be the main focus in the Last Battle, though he will have help. As for a future Draco fic, it is a possibility but not in the immediate future. If the muse strikes me it will most likely be a Draco-Hermione shipper.

&&&&&&&

Chapter 32: The Plot Thickens

&&&&&&&

Tiny motes of dust danced in the stream of light peaking through the window. The first rays of dawn turned the pale green walls a rose-tinted yellow. As the sun cleared the surrounding hills, it lit upon a lone figure sitting in a rocking chair. Hermione watched as the sun warmed the golden wood of the cradle meant for her unborn child.

Of all the wonderful things that filled the nursery, the cradle was the most exceptional. The mahogany wood was almost lace-like in its intricacy. The silver shone in the creases of the scrollwork. The cross panel was silver embossed with letters that read, "May Your Dreams Take Flight On Gilded Wings". Below it there was a little silver engraved picture of a pair of spread wings that matched the silver gilded pair adorning the top of the headboard.

Fingering the little set of wings, Hermione noticed there was something written below them in miniscule writing. Leaning in closer she saw that it said, "Ramé and Saren."

"Do you like it?" Severus asked from the door, making her jump. "Given our other forms, I thought the wings were fitting."

She turned to look at her husband and replied, "I love it. It is very fitting."

He gave her a slow smile that made her bones quiver, and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Her warm feeling evaporated as her mind returned to her previous thoughts. Quietly she answered, "I was imagining how easily this can all go away if Voldemort still lives. It took both of us too long to get to where we are and I do want to lose it because some insane wizard holds a grudge against muggles and anyone who won't follow him. I'm tired of having to escape from endless attacks and equally insane Death Eaters who are either besotted with the ideal of pureblood or too stupid or scared to say otherwise. But mostly, I am just tired. I just want it to be over one way or the other."

By the time she had finished she was no longer looking at him, so did not notice when he approached her. She leaned into the warmth of his hand as he caressed her cheek, taking comfort in the pleasant smell of residual potion ingredients and the spices of his personal soap. She looked at him when he knelt next to her chair and said, "I will do anything in my power to keep us free and well. I have spent even longer than you waiting to be free of that madman. You can never truly lose someone you love. I, more than most, should know that by now. Besides, who would keep you from being the insufferable know-it-all if I'm not here?"

She smiled wanly at the old joke and replied, "And who would have the audacity to raise a hand to you if I was not here? Thank you. I was beginning to become depressed. I suppose part of it was the baby." She paused for a moment before continuing, "You know we never did decide on a name for the baby."

Severus gave her a slight smirk and said, "Well, what would you prefer? Remember we don't even know if it is a boy or girl yet. Someone should really improve those charms. They tell you if you're pregnant but not the sex, it's quite inconvenient."

Smiling at his irritation, she replied to the first question, "I have been thinking since our last conversation and if it is a boy I would like to call him Anthony after your middle name. If it is a girl I would like to name her after my grandmother Eleanor. What do you think? Are those names okay with you?"

His smirk turned into a genuine smile as he replied, "Those are perfect names. Now since you are up anyway I suggest we go to breakfast. You are eating for two now." With that she allowed him to escort her to breakfast where she ate enough for two and then some.

&&&&&&&

Two Days Earlier on Christmas Eve

Lucius stared at the stone floor just inches from his nose, not daring to brave a look at his master. He had just reported Snape as a traitor and his master was not exactly pleased. Indeed the anger seemed to roll off the Dark Lord in waves causing those in the room to cower unconsciously.

He shuddered slightly at the touch of a cold hand on the back of his bent head, as his master asked, "You are absolutely sure of Severus' loyalties? That it was not just an act for the bumbling old fool's followers?"

He reigned in enough control to stop his voice from shaking as he replied, "Yes, Master. I am sure. There were no others in the room and he prevented me from killing the little blood traitor Weasley. I only tried to do your bidding."

"Very well, Lucius, that will do. Severus will be dealt with later. The plan must continue on schedule though. We will need a replacement in the circle." The creature paused as he contemplated, red eyes glowing menacingly. Finally he gave a smile that was devoid of mirth and only made him look more evil, it that was even possible. "Lucius, it is time I think to bring young Draco into the fold."

"Yes, Master," he replied as he crawled, backing up into the ring of black cloaked figures. Half way there he stopped as his master spoke again.

"And Lucius never take it upon your own initiative to usurp my plans again. Crucio." The gut wrenching screams that tore from the blond man's throat were counterpoint to cruel laughter that chilled the souls of all who heard it.

Miles away, the Boy-Who-Lived fell out of bed clutching his scar.

&&&&&&&

"…can't just go where ever I like. It would look suspicious if I was suddenly snooping around a rundown neighbor hood or was seen talking to Weasley or Potter civilly in public. I hold the name Malfoy, as much as I dislike that right now, it comes with a certain reputation. I would love to be able to tell you everything the Dark Lord is up to, and while my new status in the fold allows for better info even they don't get told everything. My father is less forthcoming with me than he used to be," Draco explained to the Weasley twins.

Dumbledore sighed, and said, "We understand, Draco. Is there anything new you can tell us?"

Draco frowned as he said, "Unfortunately the only thing that I am sure about is that Snape is wanted dead or alive. There is even a price on his head. 5,000 galleons alive, 1,000 dead. It is also said that if Hermione can be captured or killed as well, another 500 galleons will be added to the prize."

There was a short round of muttering and head shaking at this news, though it was to be somewhat expected. Severus looked bitter while Hermione looked worried. Everyone else was a mix of worried or angry. Finally Dumbledore interrupted the babble, "While I am sorry to hear that one of us is a wanted a man, and sorry to loose such a valuable source of information, Severus' safety is of top priority. I believe you know what that entails already Severus."

All eyes turned to the black clad figure as a sour look came over his face, "Yes, Headmaster, I do. I am not to leave Hogwarts grounds. If I go outside it must be where there are other people or be accompanied by an Order member on staff. I don't use my floo or write letters pertaining to sensitive material. Test my food for poison and ward every room I enter. Yes, I know what it entails."

Some of the younger members looked appalled at the restrictive measures, but the older staff new that those steps were the difference between staying alive and being unpleasantly surprised the next time you sit down to eat.

Arthur spoke up, "Thank you for the warning Malfoy. I'm sure Severus will be able to prevent his untimely demise. Is there anything else you can tell us or shall we adjourn the meeting?"

Draco looked at Mr. Weasley kindly and said, "Yes. It is not much and I don't have many details. I overheard a conversation between Father and Rookwood. Apparently there are a few Death Eaters who are working on obtaining property from which the Dark Lord plans to lead an attack of some kind. But they didn't say where or how much property and said nothing about a target. The only other thing is that Father was confirming that it would be purchased by New Year's Day. So I'm guessing the attack is planned for some time just after that."

Dumbledore replied, "Thank you for your report, Draco. Please try to find out as much as you can about this property and attack. But right now I think we have done all we can. So I call this meeting to an end. If I am not mistaken Mrs. Weasley had offered to cook for anyone willing to stay."

As everyone began to depart for the kitchen or other engagements, Hermione stood and turned to Severus, "Did you want to stay or just go home?"

He pulled a face and replied, "I will be spending plenty of time at home in the near future. Despite what some may think I do like to leave the castle to socialize, in my own fashion. I will take it as long as I can before being confined to stone walls."

Hermione gently put a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry you have to go through this. You have protected yourself before without hiding in the dungeons. I find it a bit extreme."

Severus took her hand in his and said, "But this time I am not the only one being risked here. I would give my life to see you and our child safe."

In a sudden mood swing, her melancholy expression evaporated to be replaced by barely contained anger. Wary of her temper, he stepped back as she, voice clipped, asked, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He fumbled for a reply in the face of her anger, "I …just what said, that I will do anything to keep you safe." Unfortunately this seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

Once again he stepped back as he moved forward practically yelling, "So apparently your life means less than mine does it. You can risk your life but I can't mine. You would give your life you say. Well I don't want you too. I don't want to loose you anymore that you do me. And if you say one word about the 'women and children first' crap that the muggles profess, you have another thing coming. You want to keep me safe well I want to keep you safe too."

As she paused for air, he was overcome with his own defensive anger, and shouted back, "Well, you're the reason I can't spy anymore. If you hadn't faked your death in the past I would never have gone over to the Dark Lords service and we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place." As he finished his back hit a hard surface.

Remembering the last time they had argued like this he thought, _Back against the wall again. I never learn how to escape this kind of thing, will I? She's beautiful when she's angry._ Unconsciously his thoughts had escaped to his expression and he had begun smiling. Unfortunately this was not a good time to be smiling.

Her face darkened even more as she screamed, "You're just making fun of me. You think this is just some big joke that you can win with your sly comments and placating gifts to me later. You don't even care about my feelings do you?"

Just as suddenly as her anger had come, it fled as she collapsed on the ground crying. Worriedly Severus approached her and rested a hand on her back. This seemed to only make her cry harder. He tried to talk to her soothingly but her crying drowned it out.

Neither noticed as the light dimmed with a grey mist that was swiftly turning into dark clouds. Severus only noticed when it actually began to rain inside the house. A hair lashing wind started from nothing and shook the windows and knocked over chairs. Vaguely he noticed that outside the window the sky was clear and the tree branches were still as stone.

Suddenly everything stopped. The wind was no longer whistling around the furniture. The clouds were gone and the lamps shone with light. Only the wet carpet and overturned chair gave any sign of the unusual happenings. Tentatively Severus turned his attention back to his wife, to find her fast asleep.

With a relieved but guilty sigh he picked up the prone form and turned towards the door. He was surprised to find that over half of the Order was standing near or in the room, staring at him with amused or horrified expressions. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and said, "Welcome to the joys of pregnant witches. Judging from that little display I suggest you do everything you can _not_ to make her cry. Or we all might end up a little wet. Just wait until after the baby is born. I suggest a soundproofed room."

&&&&&&

Hermione let Ginny in to the living room. The redhead had seemed kind of nervous but that seemed to be pushed aside as she looked around the quarters. "I was kind of expecting something a little more Slytherin-ish. I like the blue and brown combination though," she said.

Hermione smiled. She had gotten similar reaction from her other friends, "It was a bit different when I first got here. Sev eventually let me do a little redecorating. He only refused to let me do red." After a moment of silence she went on, "So not that I don't like you visiting, but did you have a purpose to the visit or just wanting to catch up on old times?"

Suddenly Ginny looked nervous again and was idly twisting a ring on her left hand. Abruptly she said, "Do you still love Harry?"

Hermione was taken aback for a moment but replied, "Yes, but more like you would love a brother. Why? He hasn't said anything did he? He didn't break up with you and blame it on me did he?"

Her friend was quick to stop her, "No, not at all. I just wanted to be sure before…before I go through with the engagement."

The two girls sat there speechless for a moment, before Hermione smiled widely and leaned over to hug the younger girl. "That's wonderful Ginny. I'm so happy for you. Honestly, I had expected this sooner. You've only been dating the guy for over two years and known him even longer. Have you set the date yet?"

Ginny smiled relieved and replied happily, "Well, that's the thing. We want to keep this private so we figure the sooner the better. Plus Harry would like to know we were married before anything else happens. We want to get married on New Years Eve."

In a stunned voice, Hermione replied, "But that's in three days."

"We know. It will be small. We'll have it at Grimauld Place with only the Order and a few others. But I mostly came here to ask if you would like to be my Maid of Honor. And come shopping with me today for the dresses?"

Hermione smiled again and responded, "Of course. I always did love a challenge."

&&&&&&

"Is the premises secured, Rookwood?" hissed a cold voice.

Rookwood's voice was muffled by the mask and stone, "Yes. My Lord, just as you ordered.

"Is it with in view of the town? I want no one remarking on the comings and goings there," Voldemort said.

"It is well hidden in the trees, Master but with in easy distance of the target.," the subservient man replied.

"Good. It would not do for a denizen of Hogsmeade to find us preemptively."

&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay so there it is. For a better idea of what the cradle looks like I have posted it under the fanfic pics on my website. I will eventually have a few others up soon but they are in the editing stages.


	33. On the Edge of Battle

Chapter 33: On the Edge of Battle

&&&&&&&

The Snape living room was a mess. Every available surface was stacked with piles of cloth, books and sewing supplies. Dumbledore had refused to let them go into Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, but they had been able to convince Mrs. Stitching into making a house call instead. The three women had spent the last four hours going through patterns and fabric bolts, but no decisions had been made yet.

Part of the problem had been over how much was to be spent. To keep it secret for as long as possible they had agreed that Severus would pay for everything and Harry would repay them after it was made public. But the girls could not agree on what they wanted. Hermione was of the opinion that Ginny should forget expense and have whatever she wanted, while Ginny disliked the idea of owing so much even to a friend. Unfortunately this was also impeding on what they were going to choose too.

Hermione held up an ivory bolt of silk and said, "Why not just go with this? It would look great on you and you could have it as simple or elaborate as you want."

Ginny shook her head and replied, "It's too much. I was perfectly fine with the white cotton."

Mrs. Stitching had watched the battle of the bolts with some amusement, but at the word cotton she spoke up, "My dear not even the poorest of women should get married in cotton and from the arguments you ladies have been making, I can guess that your man can afford better. Not that I want to take sides mind you but I have to agree with Mrs. Snape, the silk would look wonderful on you."

Ginny sighed but she was smiling, "I'm not going to win this am I? Very well then silk it is. Now how do I wear it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to make a suggestion but the shopkeeper beat her there, "If you don't mind my interrupting, I have the perfect thing. I have been waiting to use this patter for years but the trend over the last decade has been for satin and lace. Far too much lace." As the girls snickered to themselves over the disdain in the older witch's voice, she riffled through a book of robes and pulled out one from the middle. With a smile of satisfaction she placed the picture on the table. "This one doesn't come with a fabrication spell. You see it is of my own design so it will have to be custom made to fit you. What do you think?"

The younger witches were bent of over the table peer in amazement at the confection of silk and pearls that lay on the page of parchment. Ginny looked up the older woman and said, "It's perfect. I love the transition from gray to white. As much I didn't want to spend the money, this is exactly what I wanted. I'll take it. Don't tell me what it costs or I'll change my mind. Do you need me to stand or do you make it first?"

"Go ahead and stand just let me find the right supplies. Accio! Accio! Accio! Accio! Now just try to hold still and we will be done in a jiffy," she said. She spread lengths of cloth and muttering incantations happily she started to weave the fabric around the red-head. Ten minutes later Mrs. Stitching placed a silver and pearl tiara with its gossamer veil on the bride-to-be's head and stepped back to admire her work

Hermione smiled at her friend and made a gesture behind her with her wand. As the other girl turned she saw that a three-way mirror had been conjured, but that was all she was able to register as she saw the gown that had been created around her. It was perfect in every detail right down to the hundreds of matched grey pearls. After a few minutes of admiring the dress and turning this way and that Hermione and Mrs. Stitching helped her to carefully remove the robes and folded it carefully for transportation.

The next half hour was spent finalizing the rest of the wedding party's cloths including Hermione's color changing dress that faded from blue to purple every three minutes. Harry and Ron were to be dressed in a new fashion incorporating muggle trousers with a long robe like frock jacket. Harry's consisted off and emerald green coat, with pants of such a dark green they seemed black, with black trim. Ron's was opposite with black coat and pants with green trim.

Three hours after they started saw everything packed carefully away and Mrs. Stitching returned to her shop a few hundred galleons richer. With tired but happy looks the two friends parted. They had a wedding to get ready for.

&&&&&&&

Grimauld Place sparkled with oiled wood and fairy lights New Year's Eve day. The scent of lilies wafted from the numerous bouquets and garlands. White and pale green streamers were floating near the ceiling and as if to highlight the occasion the sun was streaming through the open windows, backlighting the kissing couple with an ethereal glow. As Harry and Ginny Potter parted for air the gathered friends and family let out a cacophony of cheers, clapping, whistles and shouts. Somewhere in the back row on either side of the isle someone, most likely a pair of carrot topped twins, set off a few rounds of small indoor fireworks.

A few miniature Catherine wheels exploded over head as the newly weds exited to be followed by a train of guests to the reception and cake in dining hall. By the time Hermione and Severus were able to enter the paneled room the band was in full swing and there was a group of dancers surrounding the couple of the hour. Hermione commented to Severus as they headed towards an unoccupied table, "She makes a beautiful bride, don't you think?"

Watching the dancing couple she was a bit surprised when she turned to find her husband looking at her and nothing else. With a small smile the sent warm shivered up her spine, he said, "I hadn't noticed. I was distracted by the maid of honor." For some reason the heat in his eyes made her want to take him home right this moment, the wedding be damned, but she managed to suppress it. Instead she leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the lips. She felt the quirk of his mouth moving into a slight smirk just before she pulled away.

The moment was disturbed as the Weasley twins sat across from them with dramatic sighs of mock weariness from the exuberant dancing. The three years since leaving school seemed to have lost them their fear and dislike of the potions master. It hadn't hurt that Hermione was his wife. With broad grins they summoned glasses and poured from the wine bottle that was present at every table. Despite using the same bottle each Weasley ended up with a different drink. George had was looked like whiskey or rum, while Fred surprisingly had red wine. The bottles were spelled to release what ever drink the pour wished for so long as the source tanks in the basement still contained the actual beverage. It surprise no one, except maybe Molly Weasley that George and Fred would come up with such a product.

After quenching their thirst and refilling their glasses, George said, "It's about time those two got married. They've only been snogging in corners and who knows what else for two years."

Fred piped in, "I agree, mate. Those two look great together."

Surprisingly Severus ventured to comment, "They look like James and Lily did."

That brought a few startled looks, but was quickly forgotten as the four watched the other dancers. Frowning thoughtfully after a few minutes, Fred mused, "How in the world did you get Harry to wear green? It's so… Slytherin." He eyed Severus to see how it would take the comment, but Hermione answered.

"The color matches his eyes. It's not like we did it silver and green. We did choose black you know. We thought it might be better receipted that way. Besides, Ginny picked it out and what ever she wants she gets according to him," she explained. The twins just rolled their eyes before bounce up to join in the conga line that was now circling the room.

Several more people paused to converse with them. The hours slipped by as the party went on. The cake was served with some frosting ending up where it shouldn't in the process. Severus and Hermione danced, occasionally trading partners. As darkness started to fall the guests with children started to make there goodbyes. Shortly after Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter made their way to the door of the hall to the chorus of whistles, congratulations and a few catcalls that got laughter as well. With a final wave, Harry picked up his bride and carried her to the stairs, disappearing down the hall.

&&&&&&&

The room seemed smaller than it was with so many bodies pressed into it. Every Order of the Phoenix member in the British Isles and some from farther away was present at this meeting. Rumors had run like wildfire as to why so many were summoned. The Severus and Hermione ignored the rumors, because they already knew. While the stupidity of some of the tales made her want to shout out the truth, she had been sworn to keep this silent until it was announced here first. Impatient she idling tapped her foot on the stone floor, waiting for Dumbledore and Malfoy to arrive.

Just as she was beginning to think that maybe something had gone wrong Albus strode into the room followed closely by the pale haired young man. Draco looked grim faced as he announced without preamble, "Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts in one week. The plan is to destroy the castle and kill as many as possible. He hopes to lure Potter into coming to him to get revenge."

The following silence was so profound it almost hurt to listen to it. It lasted all but a breath before everyone was suddenly talking and asking questions. A few of the newer and younger members seemed on the verge of hysteria, before Albus raised his hands and received instant silence. The headmaster began to explain, "Through long hours of discussion with my staff and trusted students we have come up with a possible defense. As some of the younger of you know in Harry's fifth year he started a defense group that taught and practiced defense as well as offensive spells. That group has continued every year since then and has grown to include most of the students third year and above. While we wish the children to be safe it is beyond probability to hope Voldemort will stop at slaying children now. This last year the Hogwarts staff has been fortifying some of the dungeons to allow the students safety should Death Eaters ever directly attack the castle. Students first through third year are to remain in those rooms until a staff member retrieves them or penetrated by Voldemort's followers. Each room is secured with a hidden escape door that will be known to the two eldest in the room. Evacuation is possible should it be needed. Now, let's move on to the matter of the defense itself."

The next hour was spent bent over maps with aurors and family leaders arguing the best spells and defenses to use in what formations. The discussion lasted into the wee hours of the night. Most hardly noticed when Hermione and Mrs. Weasley left and came back with food and hot drinks. Around three in the morning the meeting finally broke up. Plans had been finalized, despite some unhappy faces they all nodded in agreement and took one of the small objects from the pile on the table as they left. As Severus and Hermione apparated to just outside the gates, she thought over what had been decided and knew that when Voldemort came he would be in for a big surprise.

&&&&&&

One week later

The murmur of voices at Saturday's dinner was shattered by the sudden blaring of an alarm. Instantly the staff was on their feet. The heads of houses directed the prefects to help the students to the safe warded rooms. Only a few of the younger students showed any sign of panic. The school had been drilled on this many times over the last year. With in minutes the levels above ground was vacant of any student under the age of 14. The older students arranged themselves as they had been taught, facing the doorway in the entrance hall. Older students in front in overlapping ranks, behind the staff members who were currently giving them last minute instruction not to leave the castle unless directed to and defend only unless attacked directly.

Hermione was heading towards the back where she would join the rest of the rear guard when Severus suddenly grabbed her arm and practically dragged her back into the Great Hall. She frowned as he paused abruptly. She opened her mouth to complain that he was holding up the plan, but he cut her off with a sudden, "I won't let you go."

She stared at him in surprise that was not what she had been expecting him to say after a moment she recovered her wits enough to say, "It's a little late for that. We are needed _now_."

She started to turn back to the door but he stopped her in her tracks with an uncharacteristic growl, "I refuse to put you and my baby in danger. You will not go out there. I will not allow it. You will join the staff guarding the safe rooms."

Suddenly his ears were ringing and he was seeing double. He unconsciously raised a hand to his stinging cheek. As his vision cleared he saw that his wife was livid and if looks could kill he would be somewhere in muggle hell surrounded by walls of flame right about now.

"You listen to me, _professor_. I am no longer a child or student for you to order around. I am your wife and the child is half mine thank you very much. I am not yet to the point of incapacitation. My brain and reflexes are as good as ever. If you think I am just going to sit on the edge of a battle that I can't avoid until it comes to me you have another thing coming. I don't want to be out there. Hell if I could choose I would be sitting in our rooms knitting the baby a hat or booties right now. But I have no choice and I will not just sit waiting for some Death Eater to walk in on us and kill half the students while I watch. Besides who will keep Harry and Ron from getting themselves killed if I'm not there," she argued voice rigid steel with barely suppressed anger.

He blinked at her stupidly for a few seconds before lifting her of the ground in a tight hug and a hard kiss. Holding her to him and feeling her arms wrap around his neck, he whispered fiercely, "You stay near me. I can't protect you if you wander off. If you get yourself killed, I'll never forgive you."

She laughed slightly as he set her down. But the smile faded as reality came back. With one last kiss then returned to the hall.

&&&&&&&

The January moon bathed the grounds beyond the forest in an eery twighlight. The eeriness was not helped by complete silence that blanketed the surrounding forest and lakeshore. Not even a cricket chirped in the almost expectant hush.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the crackle and slither of footsteps and clothe over dry leaves. The shadows seemed to move of their own violition as they resolved into a score of black cloaked and masked figures. Steadily they marched past the treeline and the lake. The groundkeepers hut was dark and silent as the group headed towards the castle.

As they neared the castle doors they came together in uniformed knot and prepared themselves for the assault. This was it, the culmination of the Dark Lord's plans. Twenty years of scheming and rebuilding would come together tonight. They would succeed in finally toppling that over-bearing fool Dumbledore, the Dark Lord would conquer over Harry Potter, and Hogwarts would be theirs to run. They would succeed. They must succeed. Failure was not an option. Failure meant death or Azkaban for all those captured. They could not fail.

The many windows of the castle glowed with warm comforting yellow light that belied the night's events. The school's inhabitants should be gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. There would be a few abherants of course, but they would be delt with. The takeover should be relatively easy, once the staff was taken care off.

The group of Death Eaters moved forward as one and with a well place spell the tall iron bound wooden door smashed open. They surged forward intent on getting to the Great Hall before the staff and children could react, but suddenly ground to a halt again. The Entrance Hall was not empty as they had expected, but filled to the brim with rank upon rank of grim faced students. The front rank was a solid wall of staff members with Albus Dumbledore at the center.

The leading Death Eater took a second to swear mentally at the stupidity in underestimating an enemy like Dumbledore before giving voice to the first spell. As green light flashed from his wand to be reflected off a suddenly appearing silver shield in front of Minerva McGonagall, the dark wizards surged forward once more.

&&&&&&&

A/N: So sorry this took so long. My classes were harder than I expected and work just took the rest of my free time. Anyway I hope this chapter is worthy of the time lapse. The Final Battle is coming up next so it may take me a couple weeks. Give me until after finals.


	34. Old Endings, New Beginnings

A/N: Okay, thanks to everybody who read this fic. This going to be the second to last chapter. Well the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did thinking it up. I would like to take this moment to say a few words to all the HGSS-shippers: Embrace the pairing where and however you can, for it can never truly happen in life or the books. While we aknowledge the possiblities of the pairing and find it far more believable and enjoyable than the stupidity of the teenage love shown between Mione and Ron, it is not universally understood. We will always have the wonderful stories so thoughtfully written by the many fanfic-ers out there. So to those who write I solute you. To the those who read, without you there would be no purpose to writing so thanks from the hearts of all the writers. Hermione and Severus forever!

&&&&&&&

Chapter 34: Old Endings, New Beginnings

&&&&&&&

With a muttered curse Ron dived to the cool grass to avoid a beam of red light passing where his head had just been. He rolled back to his feet in time to shoot a stunning spell towards the advancing black robed figure, before once again rolling behind a bush to dodge a the flash of green light that heralded the passing of a the Killing Curse. Horrified he watched as the curse meant for him hit a disheveled auror in the back and the man toppled forward dead.

&&&&&&&

Harry charged forward leading a pack of his fellow aurors to attack a group of unsuspecting Death Eaters from behind. With in seconds Harry had downed three with well placed stunning spells. Several others were lying on the ground stunned or at least knocked unconscious by various hexes.

Absently Harry examined his sleeve which seemed to be smoking faintly. Finding only a small hole where a hex had missed he turned to the rest of the group.

Knowing that the night's work would only grow longer, he silently motioned his fellows to move forward and split up. Renewing the muffling spells on their clothes and shoes they moved towards the distant shouting by the lake.

&&&&&&&

Severus and Hermione had to wait only moments before being joined by a dozen aurors and Order members as they portkeyed in. Not much was said, since events had all been planned before hand and they had their directions. Exchanging one last wish of luck, they moved out silently through the archway that led from the court yard to the main gardens.

They came out just in time to see a group of ten or so Death Eaters attempting to enter an old servant door hidden by swags of ivy. The marauders had only a moment to look startled before they were all stunned and bound.

After safely stashing the captives in the hall behind the door the defenders proceeded with their progress through the gardens. They were caught by surprise when a force of Death Eaters surged around the stone wall. The bushes and flowers were lit by the sudden magical light caused by the flurry of hexes and curses.

Hermione was warned of iminent danger as a masked figure shouted, "Die, mudblood!" Throwing herself to the ground and pulling Severus with her in the motion she watched as the jet of green light passed over their heads. They surged upwards simultaneously sending stunning spells towards the Death Eater. Sparing only enough time to make sure he was down, they moved to join the defense once more.

&&&&&&&

Rank after rank of Death Eaters moved forward to replace those fallen in the assault of the Entrance Hall. Those that made it past the reflective mirrors had only moments to cast a spell before finding themselves stunned or hit with a curse of some sort cast by the many staff members and their students.

While many of the casts were wild the students were far more imaginative when it came to punishing those who would wish to take their school away from them. Some of the professors had almost started to feel bad for some of the dark witches and wizards. Some probably had no choice whether to serve the Voldemort or not. Unfortunately that did not count in the middle of a battle.

In the middle of it all stood Dumbledore. He had been maintaining the reflective mirrors as they disintegrated under the constant barrage of hexes and Killing Curses. Between assaults he receive reports and gave directions via spelled amulets that all of the defenders on the grounds wore.

While reports of Voldemort's followers numbers were disturbing he held out hope for his people. He was beginning to worry though. According to their information gathered Voldemort himself had planned to be at this foray and had yet to make an appearance.

There was no point dwelling on what had not yet happened. He would come or he would not, but until he did they would just have to wait.

&&&&&&&

The situation was beginning to deteriorate. No matter how many Death Eaters they managed to capture or incapacitate more just seemed to appear from the forest or maybe they had found some of their fallen companions and brought them bake to the fight. Whatever the cause the Aurors and students just couldn't repel them much longer without some help.

By this time Dumbledore and the other staff had managed to push the assaulting forces out of the castle all together. The defending staff and sixth and seventh year students has moved to the front steps and surounding court yard. The younger students had retreated to the safeguarded rooms to join their peers. Dead, injured and stunned witches and wizards both light and dark littered the school ground in all directs. The evening had proceeded into the pitch dark of night making the movements of both sides hard to follow. Only the flash of cast spells and accompanying shouts gave evidence that there was anyone still alive out there.

Reports through the amulets were sparing and most tended to be of fallen aurors or more enemy forces. After relaying a report of a gathering of Death Eaters by the North edge of the lake, George Weasley's voice came through the amulet," Professor Dumbledore, me 'n Fred may have an idea. We reserved a few tricks for if things got really ugly. With your permission we will implement Plan Backfire."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner but replied, "I trust this will help not hinder our own people. Proceed as you see fit gentlemen."

He chuckled to himself. He could only imagine what the twins would involve in something called 'Plan Backfire.' Suddenly the light bloomed near Hagrid's hut followed by a deafening boom. Rather than dissapating though, the light continued as it rose into the sky backlighting against gray clouds. Fifty feet above the ground the sparking streak split into hundreds of smaller streaks and changed colors as they went. Surprisingly these fireworks were silent as they fell back to the earth without the characteristic crackling of the normal variety. For a moment the grounds that had become a battlefield was utterly silent under the sudden twilight of the fireworks. Then everyone adjusted to the light and the flash of hexes resumed.

&&&&&&&

Raggedly Draco Malfoy pulled himself up and over the low wall. He landed heavily on the other side half consealed by a mulberry bush. Vincent Crabbe lay ten feet away, staring blankly at the sky, expression identical to the one he wore when alive. Tiredly Draco ran his empty left hand through his hair. As much as he hated the brainless sycophant, it hurt to actually see him dead. He had tried to talk him around. At one point he had almost stunned the bastard, but he had gotten cocky and didn't check before standing back up. The idiot had almost blasted his head off. Unfortunately, the sheild spell he used had worked a little too well causing it to rebound and killed his former friend.

Gathering himself he used the wall to pull himself up. Once standing he forced himself to move forward. As he rounded the corner of the castle he pulled up short as he caught sight of another Death Eater twenty paces away. In the same moment it took him to recognise the blond hair, the man turned and saw him.

The disdain was evident on his father's face as they walked towards each other. At ten feet away they stopped. "Father," Draco intoned.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as if to deny any relation but said, "Draco. I am disappointed to see you have rescinded your loyalties. I take it you were the one who told the old fool about the Return."

"My loyalties are as true as ever. Just not to the side you thought. Good-bye Father," Draco said, falling back into a dueling position and releashing a bonding hex with enough speed to do his teachers proud. With reflexes honed by trying to compete with Potter on the Quidditch pitch, he dodged the Cruciatus Curse Lucius had cast before being wrapped in centimeters thick rope.

As Draco rolled back to his feet in a swift movement preparing to cast a stunning hex, a blaze of light blinded him while the following explosion of noise deafened him. When the spots and ringing in his ears cleared, the bonds on Lucius had dissolved. In the blink of an eye he readied himself and cast his first hex only to have it countered. The battle was on.

&&&&&&&

Severus and Hermione dispelled another of the fireworks, Severus cursing as they dodged the falling mist it released. They had narrowly missed escaping the first one, after discovering the properties of Plan Backfire. These fire works flew silently so as to approach unheard and blinded if looked at directly. They were spelled to be attracted to the Dark Mark. When they approached within two feet of anyone bearing the Mark they exploded deafening the person a second time and showering them with a highly effective sleeping potion that worked through the skin or inhaled.

It seemed to be working overd two thirds of the Death Eaters on the field had succumbed to to one or been hit with a stunning spell by someone taking advantage of the temporary distraction.

Hermione had been taking care of most of them, while Severus did all the dueling work. It had worked so far. While she commended the Weasley twins for once again proving there brilliance in a crisis situation she wished that this once it did not effect her or Severus.

Suddenly screams echoed across the grounds and the couple spun to meet the possible threat. Standing in the middle of the open ground, surrounded by a ring of bodies glowing like some insane nightlight stood Voldemort. As if in slow motion Hermione and Severu watched as the cause the night's events strode towards the castle, any impeding bodies friend and foe blasted into the air to land meters away.

Dumbledore moved down the steps. The time had come for Tom Riddle to meet his due. Everywhere he looked people were still as if frozen in their last acts as they stopped to watch the meeting of who to their minds were the two most powerful wizards of the time. So consentrated on the approaching dark wizard was he that he did not hear the Death Eater behind him mutter the curse that hit him from behind.

The Order, students and aurors watched in horrified astonishment as their beloved leader fell to the ground limp as a rag doll.

The moment was broken as the sounds and sight of Lucius and Draco Malfoy dueling moved into the open ground. Instantly everyone went back to the fighting with renewed vigor both defending and attacking simultaneously.

&&&&&&&

From his position near the lake, he watched as Dumbledore fell. Seeing his mentor and leader fall and ignored like so much trash, filled him with a burning rage. The last three years of occulemency were forgotten in a few short moments. For the first time in his life, he truly felt that if the need called for it he could effectively summon enough hate for his arch enemy to make Avada Kedavra work and with a vengence.

With the knowledge that he can't kill Voldemort he moved toward the evily glowing figure. At fifteen paces away they both stopped and stared at each other. Harry's glare held all the heat and righteous anger expected from a Gryffindor, just as Voldemort's return sneer was the epitome of Slytherin vileness.

Filling his voice with as much venom as he could muster, which was quite a lot, Harry said, "Let us end this. Duel." And with that the battle began.

&&&&&&&

Hermione and Severus took the chance to breath as the last Death Eater they were dueling fell to Hermione's Unconsciousness Spell as they watched Harry duel with Voldemort. Hermione desperately wished to go help him but knew that she would just get in the way. This was his battle. Only he could finish it.

Severus once again engaged a Death Eater in duel. She kept a lookout while keeping an eye on both Harry and Severus. Movement in her peripheral vision made her turn. She saw that a masked figure was approaching the dueling figures of Harry and Voldemort with obvious intent to harm. Making a split decision she moved to intercept. As she ran forward she saw a streak of red hair and smiled grimly recognized the petite form of Ginny running towards the same goal.

&&&&&&&

Harry dived behind a stand of bushes as the flash of green light sizzled past. He took a moment to breath and look around. He was surprised to find Hermione and Ginny nearby fending off a group of Death Eaters that had obviously tried to help their master in the battle for dominance. When Hermione came close enough to hear him without shouting she asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

His answer was stalled as Voldemort shouted, "I'm getting vexed with you, you pathetic half breed. Why don't you come out of hiding and let me finish you for good."

Quietly, so as not to give away his position, he told her, "Yes. Summon the Gryffindor sword from Dumbledore's office. I will need you to do the binding spell on the sword. Dumbledore was supposed to do it but since he can't you'll have too. When the spell finishes there will be a bright flash. Try not to look at it. You won't be able to touch it afterwards or the spell with attach to you instead. Good luck."

With that said he lept back, turning a wild arm movement into a smooth cast of his wand. Turning away from the resumed duel, she got to work. Quickly she summoned the sword, focusing her mind on the silver and ruby object remembered from frequent trips to the Headmaster's office. Ten long seconds later the object of her desire came to a whistling stop in her hands as she caught it out of the air. She relayed the aquirement to Harry. After a short pause he breathily muttered the incantation to the Dark Spell.

While internally squirming at the idea of actually using Dark Arts, she memorized the spell and focused on the sword in front of her. Just before saying the spell, she cast a warning through the amulet to warn everyone of the blinding flash to come. Taking a deep breath she pointed her wand and firmly said, "Carpe eternus."

The resulting light was not only bright but shone like the noonday sun. Even behind her eyelids she was seeing spots and she heard someone crying out that they were blind. As the glow recede she dared open her eyes. The last bit of fading light was brilliant white and blue around the edges. Careful not to touch it she shift to peer over the row of hedges. She watched as Harry was surrounded by a geletanous blue goo, that at a word from him melted like water. Quickly she talked into the amulet telling him that it was ready.

In response Harry rapid fire shouted, "Accio sword! Taratralegulla! Impalé!" For a moment time seemed to stand still, before speeding up rapidly. The sword jumped up from the ground and in a flash sped towards Voldemort, unerring in its path.

&&&&&&&

A blinding flash of light originating from behind the row of hedges momentarily stunned the Dark Lord. Blinking away the blue-edged aftermath from his vision he vaguely heard the Potter brat yell an incantation but couldn't focus on the words. As a precaution he darted to the right and started to cast a shield spell. Before he managed to get the incantation half way past his thin lips a force knocked him backwards as a pain exploded in his chest.

Looking down in wonder he saw a ruby encrusted hilt of a sword and two inches of silver blade sticking out of his chest, blood pouring down his black robes. The irony of it hit him. They knew the Killing Curse couldn't work on him so they tried to kill him with a physical weapon. Little did they know that it would just have the same effect. There was always a new body to inhabit. Taking in the stupidity of his enemies simple minds he began to laugh.

&&&&&&&

They were all slightly startled when Voldemort instead of collapsing or even acting hurt began to laugh. Between the evil hissing that passed for humor, the dark wizard managed to say, "No mortal or magical object can stop me. I will be resurrected again. I..." He cut off midsentence, grabbing at his chest. He groaned, the sound coming out in tone almost as if someone were pulling it out of him. The most feared wizard in a century collapsed to his knees and howled as his spirit was ceized by the binding spell and sucked into the sword. The corpse that had been the resurrected body of Lord Voldemort once called Tom Riddle disinigrated into dust leaving a small pile of ash and a shining silver sword.

Carefully Harry Potter walked forward. For a moment he just stood over the ash and sword, before bending over to carefully pick up the former weapon of Godric Gryffindor. He regreted what he had to do if only because of what he had went through to get the sword in the first place. But a last step was necessary. He conjured a stool and large cauldron. Setting the sword inside it, he muttered a spell and the pewter cauldron glowed red hot for a moment. With in moments the heat faded and the metal returned to its normal gray color. Stepping back over the cauldron Harry assessed his work. The silver sword was not there any longer. Only a cooling mass of silver with interspersed rubies remained. With a wave of his wand sword, cauldron and stool vanished into nothing.

Suddenly he realize that he was surrounded by screams. Black robed figures all over were writhing in pain clutching at their arms.

Harry ran over to Hermione where she was holding Snape. He had to swallow to keep from gasping in horror at the sight of the skin turning an angry red and bubbling as if boiling around the Dark Mark. After several long moments the black blemish faded into nothing, but the burn marks stayed if no longer bubbling. The field was quiet once more other than the roving auror who proceeded around binding any remaining Death Eaters.

Together Hermione and Harry got Snape to his feet and proceeded to the school. He saw that Dumbledore was already being levitated by Minerva. Fallen aurors and Order members were being revived where possible and the injured helped towards the castle. Some would never get up but the light had come through in the end. It was over. The wizarding world was free.

&&&&&&&

A week went by and the world had still not adjusted completely. There had of course been the expected celebrations and holiday proclimations. For the witches and wizards who had been at the Battle of Power as it was being called, things were more subdued. The losses were still being counted and the injured recovering.

Dumbledore was still being held in the infirmary recuperating from the unknown curse that had so debilitated him. He had officially resigned as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva was being instated at the knew Headmistress at the end of the term. A record number of Order of Merlin First Class had been awarded in the ceremony following the battle.

Hermione held to Severus tightly as weeped during the mass funeral for the dead. Those fallen among their own included 10 aurors, 23 students, Nymphadora Tonks, and Ron Weasley. That last had been the hardest to deal with. It just hit so much closer.

There was to be a second funeral for the Death Eaters too. There dead were lower due to the lack of use of the Killing Curse by the Order. Though those that were dead were mostly those who fought back a little to hard: Avery, Vincent Crabbe, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Lucius Malfoy, and to everyone's horror Percy Weasley, along with 10 others.

The Weasleys were still in shock over losing two sons in one go, not to mention finding out Percy was for the Dark. Mr. Weasley had thrown himself into work. Everyone was on special detail dealing with the captured Death Eaters. McGonagall had been horrified to find that over fifteen of her students and their older siblings were counted in the current ranks. Slowly but surely though things were returning to normal.

I was finally and truly finished. But it was just the beginning...for some.

&&&&&&&

A/N: Epilogue coming up next. Please read and review. Pics of wedding party dresses up. Look for miscellaneous pics after epilogue is posted.


	35. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, apparently some explanation about killing Ron is needed. It is not that I dislike him or anything, but every last battle scene I've ever read killed one of the trio. I figure out of the pair Voldemort should die so Harry had to live and I refused to kill Hermione so Ron was it. It's just another cliché. Anyway, here the epilogue I hope you like it.

&&&&&&&

Chapter 35: Epilogue

&&&&&&&

July

Severus Snape never paced. Pacing was an undignified action for people who couldn't control themselves properly. So obviously someone as controled as Professor Snape would never pace, until now. For the what seemed the 10 millionth time Severus stopped to stare at the closed doors to the private ward of the Hospital Wing. When it refused to open when he willed it, he continued the undignified pasttime of wearing a hole in the floor.

Two other men shared the space outside the closed doors, though neither joined the potions master in his futile exercise. Remus Lupin was content to wait, trusting his friend and colleague to the expert care of the two witches in attendance on Hermione. Instead he watched his one time enemy's nervousness with some humor. Having know the love the dark man had shared with Hermione as Elizabeth buffered him from the shock of seeing the usually surly wizard treat his wife with such open affection. Marriage seemed to be doing much to improve his personality.

Albus Dumbledore seemed oblivious to the antics of his professor. All his attention appeared to be focused on the bright blue blanket he was knitting at an astonishing rate. The total focus was belied by the small smile that played on his lips.

The contemplative silence was broken as Harry and Ginny entered. Intantly Harry asked, "What's happening? Where is she?"

In no mood for questions, Severus snapped, "She's having the baby. Did you think she was playing quidditch?"

Hoping to head off Harry's defensive retort, Lupin said, "Poppy kicked us out about an hour ago. We've been waiting to hear something ever since."

Ginny smile at him and said, "I'll go find out what I can." Turning to her husband she said, "There's nothing you can do. Just wait here. I'll be back." With that she slipped through the forbidden doors.

As Severus returned to his pacing, Harry joined Remus in one of the waiting chairs.

Several minutes passed when the heavy silence was broken by a muffled cry of pain. Severus stopped midstep to turn towards the door. An anxious look crossed his face as the a longer cry found its way through the heavy wood door. A long moment of silence passed before a different sort of crying was heard. Rather than dissipating this cry became louder as the new born child was exposed to the cold air of the ward.

Impatiently, the men waited for the doors to open to admit them. The cries seemed to quiet for a moment but was suddenly renewed. After what seemed an eternity the door opened to allow them entrance. Hurriedly Severus approached the curtained bed. Rounding the partition he stopped short in astonishment.

Hermione looked up and smiled at her husband. As the others caught up she looked down and said, "Everyone I want you to meet Anthony and Alexander Snape."

As Severus stepped forward, Hermione handed him the twin introduced as Alexander. Holding him close to his chest Severus looked down reverently at his son. For once he let go of his emotions as a large grin came to his face and said, "I think we'll need another cradle my dear."

&&&&&&&

Five Years Later

The last vestiges of the sunset made the stone walls of the potions lab glow in a myriad of orange and pink. The gathered wizards and witches were oblivious to the wonder of nature. All attention was on the tired looking man in shabby robes as the potions master handed him a goblet full of a smoking yellow liquid.

This was the moment the husband and wife masters had worked towards for five years. Long hours of research and testing had finally given born the fruit of their labors. The werewolf in front of them had drank this new version of wolfsbane potion for threedays before and three days after the last two full moons, each transformation was thankfully less painful than the last. For the last three days he had swallowed double portions. After one final dose, the hopes of every werewolf in the world would possibly have been met. The potion was hopefully a cure for lyncanthropy.

With a hopeful smile, the DADA professor knocked back the potion in one gulp; improvement it might be but it still tasted awful. After swallowing, they all settled into to wait for moonrise. As darkness decended outside, they began to watch the clock, but none as avidly as the werewolf.

After a long hour of small talk and anxious anticipation, the first light of the full moon shown over the horizon. As one the gathered group turned toward Remus. Unconsciously his muscles tense waiting for the pain that signaled the transformation. A full minute passed before he let himself begin to hope. After five minutes of standing in a beam of moon light he still remained in human form.

With a triumphant shout Remus rushed over to Hermione and gave her a bone-crushing hug, having to shout his thanks of the enthusiastic congradulations of the Hogwarts staff. The former werewolf finally let go and turned to hug the other person responsible for his cure before stopping to consider who it was. Snape just raised an eyebrow as if daring him to complete the gesture before extending a hand. Smiling broadly he took the proffered hand.

As he released Severus' hand to give Hermione another hug, Dumbledore called, "I believe this calls for a celebration. You are welcome to join me in my study for wine and brandy. Remus, congradulations."

&&&&&&&

Eleven Years Later

The Snape family quarters had changed over the years. It was once cold and dark, a place for seclusion for a lonely professor. With the addition of new people, it had taken on new life. The once dark tapestries had been replaced with wood panels and rough ink drawings lovingly created by untrained hands. Toys littered the floors and framed photos covered the walled and tables. Several matching frames showed pictures of a tall darkhaired man standing next to a chocolate haired woman holding babies that giggled and cried as their natures dictated. Several others showed young boys and even younger girls. Resting in the center of one wall was a ceiling tall tapestry with a blue and green embroidered family tree. Next to it stood a large family photo showing all nine Snapes. The professor was no longer lonely.

&&&&&&&

Hermione smiled at her husband as he fiddled with his napkin. Every time one of there children started school he got more nervous than a first year in potions class. As the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses they were seated next to Headmistress McGonagall's seat. Time had placed gray threads her stark black hair, but Minerva had lost none of her edge. The promotion had not overburdened the stern witch one iota.

As her mind roamed towards the nights events, Hermione looked for her children in the tables below. Hearing a burst of laughter she saw her eldest son Alexander doing some sort of impression for the other seventh year Gryffindors. Moving farther down the table she saw her eldest daughter Eleanor at with her practicing locomotion spells on her spoon at the fifth year table. Moving on she found her middle son Saren sitting with his nose in a book at the fourth year Ravenclaw table. Sitting admist the other third year Ravenclaws her daughter Desdamona sat in an identical position. Skipping to the table at the far left, she found Alex's twin, Anthony sat with his head bent over something with the other seventh year Slytherins gathered around him. Eleanor's identical twin, Adrianna, sat was showing another fifth year Slytherin girl something in a magazine.

Thinking over the way her children had been sorted she had to smile. The Gryffindor and Slytherin split had been somewhat expected. Knowing the parents the two Ravenclaws had been no surprise either to the staff. But there was still one left. There were several bets between staff members as to which house the youngest Snape daughter would be sorted. She had her money on Gryffindor. Severus of course was pulling for Slytherin. Deny it as he might, Elizabeth was a favorite with him and he would be disappointed if she was not in his house. But she believed that if it wasn't Gryffindor it would be Ravenclaw. Elizabeth had proven to be quite an intelligent and precoscious little girl.

Lupin, acting as the Deputy Headmaster, led this year's group of first years. They gathered before the stool in huddle. This group was larger than usual. The years after the War seemed to make up for the lives lost with the amount of children born. The sorting seemed to pass in a blur until finally Lupin called, "Snape, Elizabeth." The staff was silent as a slender girl with curly black hair and ebony eyes stepped forward.

Tentatively she sat on the stool and Lupin placed the battered old hat on her head. After was seemed and eternity to her parents, in which Severus reminded Hermione of their bet, the hat stirred. Opening the rip near it's brim the hat shouted into the silence, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

&&&&&&&

A/N: LOL. I loved doing that. So the Hufflepuff thing wasn't a cliché. But for better view of the pictures go to my website. They should be up soon. I hope this was a satisfying conclusion to my story. I don't plan on doing another fanfic soon. You may see a reposting of an edited version of this under a different titled. But until then, thanks so much for reading this little experiment and for all of your support and reviews. Farewell and happy reading!

Here is a list of as many of the clichés as I could identify.

Relationships:

HGSS, HGDM,HGRW, HGHP,HGRL, HPGW, HGSB

Roses as fav. flower

Taking walks in garden

Werewolf attack

Timeturner accident

Marriage law

Severus cures Hermione's illness

Sev poisoned

Hermione as apprentice

Hermione as professor

Hermione has detention w/ Sev

A future child appears

Emphasis on swirling robes

Sev has evil parents

Use of AU

Lupin comes back as DADA prof

Bonding spell in marriage

Member of Trio dies

Last Battle at Hogwarts

One of the Malfoys die

Malfoy duels Malfoy

Young Lucius is a bully

Hermione punches Malfoy

Malfoy as a ferret

Twins develop new tricks

Harry and Ron as Aurors

Voldemort dies

Dumbldore hurt/dead

Gryffindor sword is used

Hermione becomes Head of Gryffindor

Sev get Order of Merlin First Class

Some one fakes a death

Encounter with Whomping Willow

Timeturner adds to age

Holiday ball

Sev and Harry form a truce

Hermione and Sev animagi

Sev's fav. drink is brandy

Death Eater attempts rape

Hermione kidnapped

Hermione gets pregnant

Draco is Marriage Law appliant

Use of the Marauder's Map

Sev denies loved

Hermione gives first kiss

Sev give Hermione jewelry

Sev/Hermione get confined to the school grounds

The DA is continued after 5th year

Port keys are used

Children in Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw

Hermione has chocolate/honey hair and cinnamon eyes

Sev has ebony/coal eyes

Both have fiery tempers

Use of wandless magic

Dumbledore knitting

Weasley sweaters

Hermione becomes potion master

Use of Slytherin smirk

Lily and Hermione are friends

Ginny and Hermione are friends

Pranks played on Sev

Hermione has unrealized beauty

Dark Mark backlash

Young Sirius is like Ron

Hermione saves Sev from Whomping Willow

Work on wolfsbane potion

Hermione's fav. colors not red and gold

Use of gold to show true love

Lemon Drops


End file.
